


In The End

by Kittyinaz



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, I hate Bill Compton and it shows, I made up my own ideas, Ian Somerhalder as Niall, Inspired me to write my own original story, Jason is not stupid, May help to brush up on old mythologies, Multi, NSFW, Niall is not the Fairy you know, Romance, Tags Are Fun, This started way more than this story!, Threesome - F/M/M, Written in Season 4, forget the rest of the story, had to change story idea so that it didn't ruin the fun in the original story I am writing, if not I will tell you what you need to know anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 142,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night a pull to their very souls, calls out Eric and Godric to their future.  And that one moment, that one action, sets forth a change to the entire world.</p><p>Disclosure: True Blood is owned by Charlaine Harris and Allen Whatever his name is. I know I am bad, but come on, I just discovered them a week ago and been crashing through the stories and seasons! </p><p>For more information, check out my website: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Cinderella Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on my own website, as well as FanFiction. This site will be the full version versus FanFiction which only receives the edited version.

# Prologue: Cinderella Syndrome

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/outside-sookie-house-1024x768.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   3,142 Words – What this is:  The number of words I use to get the story out there.  At the bottom is the word count for when I edit these.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Beautiful_ by 10 Years, What this is:  The song I play on repeat until the first draft is done.   Song searches sometimes delay chapters since I need songs…

 

* * *

It was a black, muggy night in northern Louisiana, the crickets and night jays serenading the crocodiles and local wildlife.  There is a sense of anticipation in the air, that the world is about to change.

Through the air a streak of yellow and black interrupts the night noises, as the creatures sense a predator above them.  The streak is a thousand year old Viking Vampire, known as the Northman to the general Supe world, Child and Companion of Death in legends, Sherriff to his constituents and Queen.

The Viking, Eric, is flying without paying attention to his surroundings, his mind focused on the pull.  He also can feel an echo of the pull in his bond to his Maker.  He has been feeling this pull echoing in the both of them for the last couple of years towards this direction.  It has gotten worse a couple of times, but this time the pull was painful.

He had talked with Godric about the pull and Godric had actually gotten excited.  He told Eric to keep an open mind, and if the pull became bad, to follow it immediately.  Otherwise, he needed to wait until Godric told him to go.  Eric has followed his maker’s instructions implicitly, knowing Godric would never lead him astray.

However, tonight he was woken by pain before the sun had set and the pull overwhelming his body in his need to answer it.  The minute he could go, he took off into the air, ignoring the slight pain from the sun as its last rays reaches for him.

As the air rushes past him, Eric glances down at the landscape below him, realizing that he is close to Bon Temp.  The pull is still painful in its intensity, but Eric has called to his maker. He can feel that Godric is closer than he thought he would be, and is glad that he is coming to meet him.  Eric gives a thought to call his child, but he knows that if Godric and he cannot handle whatever has made the pull so painful, he will not put her in danger, also.

Within a few minutes he lands outside an old farmhouse. Studying the two story home in front of him, Eric can tell that it is lovingly kept up, but run down.  The gardens that surround the house, porch, and lands are an utopia of heavenly smells and colors, showing that the owner has a green thumb that most, human and Supes would be envious of.

On the outside, Eric is the cold vampire that he is known for, but inside, Eric is barely holding himself together, needing to find what is pulling him, now! Before his patience runs out, he feels his maker put his hand on him.  “Eric.”

Eric turns and kneels before the only man whom he loves, answering, “Master.”

Godric, looking down at the sum of his life, and laughs, “How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?”

Eric briefly chuckles as he answers, “As many times as I call you it.  Godric, the pull is painful, and as you have advised, I followed it.”  He gives a look to Godric, trying to decide if he should mention that for the first time, he feels an echo of the pull in the being in front of him.

Godric sighs, looking at the house in front of him.  He knows the pull well, he felt it himself and that is why he had been on his way. He also can feel the confusion of Eric, knowing what the cause of it is.  He knows the pull for Eric will be painful, though for him, it is as painful, but it is the answer to a deep seated need, one he knows will be explained in time.

Godric softly tells Eric, “I know, and you have done well.  Now I sense that there is only one person in the home.  Let us find the result to the pull and find why it is painful.”

Eric nods and stands up.  He turns and heads toward the house with Godric by his side, as they have been for a thousand years, either mentally or physically.  The two of them are closer than any Maker/Child in the past, and are the core of many legends.

As they walk up the driveway, they can hear the crying of a small child.  The sobs are harsh, sounding as though they are being torn from the heart.  Eric and Godric, not realizing it, hurry to the porch faster.

Godric is shocked when they come across a five year old girl curled up on the stairs, looking broken to the world.  He and Eric move quickly to her, Eric kneeling by her side, gently moving her hair from her face with Godric on the other side of the child, his senses already reaching out to see if there are any injuries.

They both gasp softly as the unearthly beautiful face of the girl is exposed to them.

 

* * *

Sookie had run away from her home to her Gram’s, trying to escape the thoughts of her family.  It is normally hard for her to avoid their minds, they being her family and especially loud to her, but tonight, with everything that happened, it was overwhelming.

Her Uncle Bartlet had come over earlier in the day, and he had finally figured out his plan to train her to be better than Hadley. He came with the thought of checking out some information for some of the devices he will need.  Instead, no one had been home and he had used the chance to start her training.  He, as well as most of the town, thought she is either stupid or crazy, and that made her just right to start training for his ‘needs’.

Sookie had tried to tell the family before, when he had just touched her and she was uncomfortable, not only with the touches themselves, but how his mind opened and showed her everything he was thinking, but no one had believed her.  Today was worse, and he had acted on his hidden thoughts, as her Gram called them.  Sookie had pleaded with her family to believe her, instead, they all, including her brother, thought she had made it up.  So she had run out of the house towards the only place she had ever felt safe.

But, when she had run up the stairs, her Gram was not anywhere to find.  The house was dark, the door locked, and it was getting dark outside as well.  Her Grams had always told Jason and her to be inside the house if they weren’t with adults when it got dark.  This warning that she had been told her entire life along with the hopelessness of her situation was coming down on her and she is frightened.  Not knowing what to do, she collapsed on the top stair and let loose with the feelings.

It is getting darker, and she cannot stop sobbing, as the first tear fell, all of the things she has held inside are being brought to the surface.  And it is more than any normal five year old should ever have to face.

However, with all this going on, her mind is still open to outside thoughts, her feeble shields all down with her pain.  All of a sudden she felt two blank spots appear on either side of her, then someone moves her hair off her face.  She should be scared, but all she feels is… safe.

She opens her eyes to meet a pair of sea blue eyes on one side and a pair of bright bluish green eyes on her other side.  She feels as though there is a snap in her mind and she stares at the men in front of her.

 

* * *

Eric shakes his head, knowing that the girl in front of him is his.  When their eyes met, he felt the snap that he had heard described by the very few vampires who have met their mates.  It never matters if they are human or vampire, the description is the same.

Amazed by the fact, he looks up at his Maker and tells Godric, “I found her.”

Godric nods quietly, staring at the girl before him.  He himself felt the same snap, as well as Eric’s snap echoing across their bond as well.  She is Eric’s mate, there is no question, but what is she to him?  Were they a rare Tri-Mates?  And why does he also feel the call with her, the same call that led him to Eric?  But most importantly… how is he going to tell Eric?

Meanwhile, while Godric is turning this over in his head, Eric turns back to his girl, and picks her up off the floor.  His mate is to be comfortable.  He will worship at her feet, and so will everyone else.  But first he needs to know what has upset her so much.  Then he needs to speak with Godric.

Carefully carrying the precious gift he had been given to a swing, he sits down with her.  Godric sits next to him, as he tries to sooth her.

Godric looks at the two and tells Eric, “Vi måste prata, Eric. Det finns mer att detta än är uppenbart just nu. Men, först måste vi tenderar att den lilla.” _(We need to talk, Eric.  There’s more to this than is evident right now.  But, first we need to tend to the little one.)_

Eric looks at him quickly, but feeling that Godric is serious about the fact that they need to find the reason that he was pulled to her tonight.  He nods his agreement and turns his head to Sookie.

 

* * *

Sookie just stares up at the angel who carried her over to the swing.  Her eyes finally shift from him to the young man by his side.  She just feels as though neither will hurt her, ever.  _This_ is safe, these two will always be the new definition of safe.  She relaxes in Eric’s arms.

Her eyes widen as she realizes something amazing to her.  She tries to think if this has ever happened to her in the past, and when she comes to the conclusion that it hasn’t, Sookie finally has to ask, “Why can’t I hear you?”

Eric frowns at this, _‘Can my mate be deaf?’_  and  after deciding that he needs to clarify what she is saying.  After a quick glance to Godric, he carefully asks, “What do you mean, Dyrbar en?”

Cocking her head to the side, Sookie tries to explain, without feeling as she normally does.  But the feeling inside of her is encouraging her to tell them, that they will not mock her.  “You don’t have what Gran calls private voices.  And what does that mean, durball in?”

Godric chuckles at the tone in her voice, the inquisitiveness. He knows Eric is worried about their lilla kompis _(little mate),_  and to be honest, so is he.  She would not have been crying like she was earlier if everything is fine in her life.  Although her honesty and the fact that she was not frightened before the mating connection, or even afterwards, is refreshing.  It has been documented that the human mate can be frightened by the feel of the recognition of finding your other half.  “It means precious one, a stóirín.  And before you ask, that means little one.”

Eric glances at Godric. What he had said was true, but what Godric is not telling her is that as Eric is claiming her, so is Godric.  Surprisingly, he does not feel jealous.  In fact, he feels better, knowing that one of the strongest vampires in the world, no matter their age, is claiming his mate as under his protection as well.

Sookie frowns in reply to Godric’s comment.  She asks, with the truth ringing in her voice, “Why would anyone call me precious?  I am called Sookie or crazy.  No one calls me anything else.”

Eric feels rage rip through him that his mate has been insulted so.  He controls the urges and calms himself.  He needs to find out as much as possible.  Godric has always maintained that the more information you can get, the more weapons you have in your hands.

Godric feels his child’s rage, as well as his own anger.  But he has had more time to control his emotions. And this allows him to react to her statement with none of either of their anger evident in his bearing or voice.  He asks Sookie gently, “Why do they call you crazy, a stóirín?  I have just met you, but you seem to be very intelligent to me.”  As she tries to hide from them, he realizes that they may need to work with their lilla kompis on her self esteem.

Sookie hides her face in Eric’s shirt.  She shyly answers them, “Gram says it’s because they don’t like people different from them.  Gram has been helping me learn how to tell the difference between the private voices and the regular ones.  She told me that I need to try to not answer the private ones, and it would be even better to try not to listen to those.  I don’t understand why most people have two voices that say the opposite things, but I am trying.”

Eric frowns as he tries to understand, he glances at Godric to see if he understood what she is trying to tell them, but feels the same confusion coming across the bond.  He looks back at Sookie and asks her, hoping that she can clarify for the two, “Two voices, durbar en?  What do you mean most people have two voices?”

Sookie hesitantly looks up at him, once seeing he is not mad as her mom and brother usually are, she answers him. However, her voice and posture indicate to the two vampires that she is used to being ridiculed for answering about this. “One voice is like yours, matching your lips.  The other voice, so rarely does.”

Understanding dawns in both Godric and Eric and they look at each other in complete shock.  Eric looks down at the little girl in his arms and he breathes, “Telepath.” His arms tighten around her, sheltering her.

Godric quickly asks her, “What did you mean most people, Sookie?” They need any and all information so that they can protect their mate.  This is the first priority, and knowledge will allow them to plan accordingly. A telepath would be a catch for any race, Supe or human.

Sookie glances at the younger man beside her, looking into his bluish green eyes, seeing that they are kind, caring.  She sighs quietly.  “Most people have two voices.  Some people have gnarly voices, hard to make sense of, even when I touch them.  Some have sparkly thoughts, like my Grandfather.  You two are the first that don’t have any.” She is hoping that they won’t yell at her like her mom.  Or make fun of her like everyone else.

Eric nods, putting the information aside where they can figure it out later.  First though, he needs to find out what has upset her so much.  “Sookie, what made you cry earlier?  And why are you here alone?” He is puzzled since he is sure that it is not normal for such a young child to be on their own.  In fact, he thinks it is against the laws of this country they are in.

Sookie’s eyes fill with tears and pain.  She turns her face away.  How can these two strangers believe her when her own family doesn’t? She tells them with the bluntness as only a five year old can, “No one believes me.  But he scares me.  He wants to train me, and the private voice makes me feel so dirty.  I ran to my Gram’s, since she is the only one that helps me, but she ain’t here.  And sometimes the gnarly voices are in the woods, I get mean thoughts from them, but they never bother me when I am here.”

Eric’s eyes start to blaze as his head snaps to his Maker’s. ‘ _Is she telling me that she is reading someone’s thoughts that want to train her, and being that it makes her feel dirty, I have no doubt what type of training that is going to be, Godric.’_   There is no question in his mind that there will none of this anymore, even if he has to take her away from here.

Godric nods his head to his child’s thought.  He is frowning as he frantically thinks.  There is no way they can let anything happen to Sookie, not only as Eric’s and his mate and whatever she is to him, but the father in him could not allow this happen to any child.  However, he is also involved with the planning of the Great Revelation and cannot allow anything delay that.  It would in the future help these two; however they need to do something now.

Godric slowly asks Sookie, “Sookie. Does your Gram’s private voice match her other one when she speaks to you?” This would let him know how truthful this Gram is to Sookie.  If she would be an adequate adult to raise their mate, with the two of them around as much as possible, of course.  They would have much to teach her about Supes since she will be one, if she isn’t one already…

Thinking, Sookie answers him, “Yes.  They don’t match sometimes when she talks to others, but her voices match more than others.”

Eric kisses her forehead and tells her, “When those voices match, darling, that means they are a truthful person.” He understands where Godric is going with this, and he agrees.  Sookie needs someone familiar to her if they are going to rip up her current life.  It will be for the better of course, but a child her age shouldn’t have to understand that.  Even though he believes she understands more than she should.

Godric nods and tells the both of them, “We will wait for your Gram, Sookie.  But while we wait, why don’t we talk and get to know each other.”  He smiles at her, “I think we will know each other very well in the future.”

Eric grins at the girl in his arms.  There is no way in the world he will stay away from his mate.  She is too young, and will need time to grow.  But he is patient, and will use the time to have them grow as close as possible.  He tells Sookie, “And the first thing you need to know that this is Godric and my name is Eric.  And as Godric has said, we will get to know each other well.”

They spend the next hour as they wait for Sookie’s Gram to come home to talk.  Godric also thinks of how they were going to protect the little girl from the rest of the world until Eric and he can claim her publicly.  He is also pondering the fact that Eric and he need to talk about the fact that Sookie is his mate as well.  And the odd additional pull, what that means.  He has an idea, though…

Sookie is soon sitting relaxed on Eric’s lap as she talks to them both of anything and everything she can think of.  Eric just grins at her, obviously besotted by the fact that he is one of the few vampires in the world who will never want for his other half. Godric is equally besotted by the youngling, knowing that Eric, Sookie and he will only get closer as time goes, and equally thrilled by the fact that not only has he met his mate, but the only other being on this earth that he loves is part of this Bond. Neither is worried about another in their race taking her from them, mating is rare, but it is protected with every law in their world.  For any to try to separate mates is subjected to the true death.

Soon a car is seen driving up the long driveway.  Godric stands and tells them both, “You stay here.  I will meet with Sookie’s Gram.”

Eric nods, knowing that Godric is going to determine how trustworthy the human is, and to maybe let her in on the secret.  If they can do that, they may have a better chance in being able to leave Sookie in the human world longer.  Otherwise, they will remove her and raise her themselves.  But this also puts Sookie at greater risk of being found.  She cannot be marked until later, the marking will never stay.  Eric can feel his own mark being formed as they spend time together.  It would not be finished until they mated, nor will it start to be visible until Sookie’s became visible.  But he can feel it, and before long, he will make sure she gets some of his blood.  It will make it easier for them to be apart.  Hopefully he will not need any of hers.

Godric stands in front of Adele’s parked vehicle, feeling the mark also forming on him.  His mind wonders on what their marks will be like before his mind flips back to the human in the vehicle, letting all of the 2,000 years and power emanating from him.  This human has one time to convince him of her ability to care for his little one.  She will be protected.

 

* * *

Adele is staring at the vampire in front of her.  ‘ _The time has come already?’_

She slowly gets out of the vehicle, keeping her eyes on the Supe in front of her.  Thanks to her husband, she knows about them.  Sookie’s great grandfather had also told her that her granddaughter will always be involved in the Supe world.  There is a prophecy that was said at Sookie’s birth from one of the fae that was there because of her House.  Adele didn’t understand what the fae had been saying, but she was told that Sookie is fated to be one of a very few lucky people.  The only bad part was that there will be wars over her.  But two will protect her and she is to trust those two with Sookie’s life.

Adele asks guardedly, “Are you the Aingeal an Bháis?” She was told to ask that and the person who answered it was one of the two.

Godric cocks his head to the side.  That name has been lost in time.  He asks her, “How do you know that title?”

Relaxing, Adele answers him, “I was told that the Aingeal an Bhais will come one day with his companion.  That these two will be the protectors of my granddaughter.  But I thought this time would not come for years.  Why are you here now?”  Her curiosity is very apparent.

Godric just stares at the human in front of him, knowing that since he has answered the question, she was no longer scared of him.  His eyebrow rises as he tells her, “You have not answered my question.  And who told you this information?”  With his mate found and it sounding like there is more coming upon them, Godric feels as though the peaceful years are at end.  But the years have allowed him and Eric to gain in power and wealth, which he feels that will help them all.  After all, all the power and wealth are nothing if their mate is no longer there.

Adele looks past him and sees a tall blonde who is looking adoringly at her granddaughter as she talks to him.  Every so often he glances around or scents the air as though checking for anything that may harm the object of his adoration.  She glances back at the young man in front of him and tells him, “I think you both need to come inside.  And I know what you are, but if you can ask the man holding my granddaughter to bring her inside, we will find out why Sookie is here.  Once we solve that problem, then we will talk.  Now that you are here, you will need every bit of information I have.”

Godric glances back and his face softens as he stares at the girl that has captured his child’s and his own heart.  A heart that Godric has spent a thousand years trying to help Eric find, while not giving up himself, feeling the loneliness that only Eric could help alleviate in the past.  One look from her and all the walls around both of their heart crumbled.  No one but he, Sookie and maybe Pam will ever see Eric’s heart.  He has always had deeper emotions than anyone Godric has ever known.  But through time, Eric has hidden it from everyone, but for Pam and him.  Sookie will never want for love from either of them.

He answers Adele, “My name is Godric.  That is my Eric up there with Sookie.  Let us go inside and arm each other with the information we have.  The first priority is protecting that innocent heart up there.  Everything else will fall behind.  She is the most important person in Eric’s and I’s world from now on.”  He turns and stares into her eyes, his bluish green ones glowing with his powers, “Nothing will hurt her again.  Nothing can happen to her and we will do everything to protect her.”

Adele nods, in total agreement with him.  She heads inside and as she walks inside, she tells them, “Godric and Eric, please come inside.”  She hears them enter behind her, as she heads towards the kitchen.  It will be a long night and she will need as much coffee as possible to answer as much as she can.  She has a feeling that both her and Sookie’s life will be quite different now.

 

* * *

**Final count, 4,734 words**

****Fairfarren~Wendy** **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

 


	2. Winter Was Not My Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I figure out how to do banners, or have someone willing to make them, I will be using real pics… I have some nice ones of Allan (Godric) and Alexander (Eric)… Nice yummy ones.
> 
> Pre Edit Count - 3,931 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick Quick hint, if you want to what chapter I am on or submitted, The Songlist on WordPress is updated first.

 

# Winter Was Not My Season

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/merlottes_bar.jpg) **

**[  
](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/merlottes_bar.jpg)**

* * *

 

 

_Previously:_

_He answers Adele, “My name is Godric. That is my Eric up there with Sookie. Let us go inside and arm each other with the information we have. The first priority is protecting that innocent heart up there. Everything else will fall behind. She is the most important person in Eric’s and I’s world from now on.” He turns and stares into her eyes, his bluish green ones glowing with his powers, “Nothing will hurt her again. Nothing can happen to her and we will do everything to protect her.”_

_Adele nods, in total agreement with him. She heads inside and as she walks inside, she tells them, “Godric and Eric, please come inside.” She hears them enter behind her, as she heads towards the kitchen. It will be a long night and she will need as much coffee as possible to answer as much as she can. She has a feeling that both her and Sookie’s life will be quite different now._

_Now:_

* * *

 

Eric sits on his throne enthralling the vermin, his face unreadable, and no sign of the thoughts screaming through his head. He is dressed as normal in an all black suit, with a silvery grey buttoned halfway up shirt.   While the fangbangers are crawling up the dais towards him, he only moves to kick them off if they touch him, his mind elsewhere.  He is remembering the meeting of his mate, of his and Godric’s mate.  And he remembers the relief when Godric talked to him and they realized that they both are Sookie’s mate, but Godric will be her Maker.  They only have to wait until the mark shows and then they can relax somewhat, Sookie will be harder to kill then.

Before he could remember the conversation exactly, his phone buzzes in his hand and he nonchalantly reads the message. It comes from a unlisted number, and the message it brings him is beyond worth. **It Begins**.

Two words, two simple words, and that is all it takes for Eric’s eyes to flash in glee. No one but his nest could tell any change in him, but to Eric, a vampire of action, it is a call to war. He calls Pam to him as he stares out over the floor in front of him, checking on who is here and who is not.

Pam arrives behind him and he passes the phone with the message on it to her.  He hears her hiss and feels her excitement.  He smirks knowing that he will be having fun soon.

He tells her, “Få allt klart.” _(Get everything ready)_

Pam nods and moves away. She is anxious for the fun to begin as her Maker is, but she is also worried for her favorite breather, her Maker’s and Grandmaker’s Mate.  This is only one phase, an actually minor one for what they know is coming.  But hopefully, this will get them set up for the rest of the phases, and if they come out strong on this one, they will have a great chance of winning the endgame.  And that alone, with her sister as a breather, that makes this risky. All of them will need to be on the ball.  But she smirks, knowing that she has been promised to be one of the tormenters of whoever shall try to hurt their nest.

Eric continues to sit there, his eyes flashing.  He cannot do more than he has, more than everything to plan. Godric, Niall and Sookie have gone over every bit of the plan so many times to find any problems.  But he feels the need to move, to protect what is his, but for everything to work, he needs to have the fool fall into the plan.  Yet, at the same time, his training as a warrior king reminds him that no plan survives the first engagement.

Eric and Godric, along with Sookie, Adele, Niall, and Pam have spent the last twenty years planning for this moment.  Eric had filed everything claiming Sookie as his, years ago, but the paperwork since then has been mysteriously lost.  Godric, as her future maker, doesn’t need to claim her the way Eric has to; his claim remains, protecting her from others claiming the fae princess.

Thankfully they all have had warning of what will happen and have planned around this.  No time in the last twenty years has been wasted.

Eric reviews the plans in his head, making sure for the billionth time that nothing is missing.  The next move is a risk, but one they have all agreed they need to do.  There cannot be any question that Eric is not who he has been in the past, that he is ready to take charge.  That is crucial to all of this.

Just as Pam comes to tell him everything is ready, his phone buzzes again. The message is from Sookie, to both him and Godric, as protocol demands, and while the message is expected, he still swears in his native language as he reads it. **Vampire here at Merlott’s** _._

Eric stands up, tossing his phone at Pam, catching it as she tosses it back to him as he moves out of the bar.  Showtime.

 

* * *

Sookie takes a deep breath.  She had held out hope that it wouldn’t come to this.  She is just relieved that they now knew who told, the biggest mystery for them.  The only one missing from her life since Eric and Godric came into it openly.  She quickly texts Godric and Eric, they need all ends covered.

She watches as the dark headed vampire makes his way to her section.  She glances over at Tara and Sam, both encouraging her with their thoughts, knowing that the vampire would notice anything else. Sookie nods and years of training keeps her face blank, as she makes her way to him.  She smiles her crazy smile, as Pam calls it, as she asks breathlessly, “Hi, wh-what can I get you tonight?”

She just has to stall a few minutes, she can feel Eric on his way to her.  He is sending assurance and love the whole way.  Godric is muted but she can feel the same thing from him. Unfortunately, Godric needs to remain in Texas for now.  If anything goes wrong, they will escape to his nest.

Sookie’s mind goes over some of the precautions that they have had to explain. They needed to have a way to explain Eric’s smell on her, so he had shown up in the bar over the years, after they allowed the information, that his maker has a pull towards her, out.  Godric does feel a pull, in addition to their mating bond, the reason for it had been found over the last twenty years.  Thankfully due to his work in the Great Revelation, she is protected and Eric is explained.

Godric’s pull is never explained in detail, except as the way a Child is found for the vampires. Still, it is respected throughout the Supe and human world.  The other reason for a pull, is that it is so rare that while there are rules that were given to the leaders of the human world, it is not something well-publicized.  A certain Gaul vampire is responsible for that.

A Potential Child is now protected, since it has been revealed that the connection between a vampire and his Child, even a potential one, is a deep one.  Once recognized, it can cause a rage unseen before, if anything happens to that Child. Nobody wants a repeat after one instance in downtown Atlanta because of harm to a Potential Child.  None of the nest had nothing to do with that one, but they had helped leak the news out.  Anything to protect a Potential Child.

Nevertheless, the mark, associated with the time for the change, has to appear before the Child can be changed.  Until then, once the Potential Child has been found, the Maker is the one in charge of the Child, no matter the age.  In the case of one like Sookie, found before the minimal age, Godric shared the raising of Sookie with her legal Guardian.  And, in Sookie’s case, if anything had happened to her Guardian, Godric would have been her next Guardian, it being proved that a Maker will act more for the Potential Child’s welfare than anyone else.  In fact, Godric had been considered kind by leaving his Child with her Grandmother rather than taking her into his nest to be raised once the connection had come to light.

Godric publically announced that Sookie is one of the Chosen, right after the ruling had passed about the Potential Children.  Sookie and Godric’s relationship, being one of the first announced, and with her odd circumstances, were publicized often at first.  The AVL loved the two of them, although they kept to Godric’s wish that Sookie’s picture not be made public, nor the information about where she lived.  Neither Sookie nor Godric hid their place, but they never made news either after the first part.  It became one of those things that everyone knew about and was brought up often in the debates between Nan Flanagan and Reverend Newlin, but no one came looking for Sookie anymore.  Bon Temps citizens had no problem keeping the secret, not wanting strangers in town.

To explain why Eric is by Sookie so much, it was made know that, by Godric’s wish and command, Eric, being the Sheriff of the Area that she was born into, was tasked with the protection of his Second Child.  This had at first been debated, but as Godric pointed out, he was minutes away from his Children if needed.  Sookie wanted to spend what time she could with her family and friends before she was turned.  Godric was willing, but only because of the circumstance.  He would trust no one other than his Child to protect the other.

In reality, while Godric does feel the pull of a Maker to Sookie, both he and Eric are Mates to her.  She will be his Child, but not his daughter, no, no more than Eric is his son.  The three of them, along with the rest of the nest, keeps this a secret, since a Tri-Mating is so rare that it would make more news than their situation already does.  Plus, the trouble that news will bring; it will start a war as everyone will scramble for the three of them, or more specifically, Sookie.

The news Niall had brought to the three of them had shocked them all.  Niall revealed that Godric is the son of Death aka Hades and his wife, Sookie, had been the daughter of Niall’s grandson in Godric’s human life.  But Queen Mab of the Fae, Sookie’s great, great, grandmother, had interfered, not wanting their House associated with Hades’, had stolen Sookie, taken her to Mab’s pocket universe, and Fate had to step in to right what was happening.  Death himself changed his son to a vampire, taking the newborn to his realm to train.

All this had been forgotten by Godric until the night Eric and he had found Sookie.  The revelations of that night had rocked everyone, but it explained so much.  Like why Godric was so powerful, along with Eric.

Sookie’s arrival into the times was due to Niall and Hades himself.  Niall had waged war against the Queen of the Fairies for centuries to retrieve his Great Granddaughter.  When he finally won, he had stared in complete shock as Mab laughed, she had made Sookie into nothing more than her Light and soul.   Mab had thought she had won, even as she had been defeated.  In rage over what had happened to his beloved Great Granddaughter, her son killed her.

Hades had appeared to Niall and told him that there was a way to save Sookie. While Niall had been fighting for Sookie, the same grandson, banned from the war by his father and grieving for his granddaughter who had been the only survivor of his earlier family, had taken to traveling to the mortal realm. That grandson had fallen in love with a mortal again, and together they had children.  The line that passed from him has flourished in the current times, and being part Fae as well as related by blood to Niall, they can have Sookie’s soul be reborn.

No one had expected what happened later, the pain of family betraying her nor the telepathy, but luckily Eric and Godric had felt her pain and had come to her.  The telepathy was new to both bloodlines and to Sookie specifically.  Death thought it had to do with the time spent in just her Light-form and in his realm as they waited for the time for her.

Sookie’s life changed dramatically to her, but to an outsider, the only change was that her bedroom was in a new house.  She moved in with her Gran and this remarkable woman raised her, and later her brother, when their parents died.  Soon the rumors of her being crazy died away, being blamed on outside circumstances if ever thought about at all.

Sookie herself though, she had an amazing life.  She was raised with Godric and Eric both being there to help train her and to give her the love she craved.  Pam was there to support and love her also, the two becoming as close as sisters. She was also taught about the Supe world; the laws, the traditions, and how to operate in that world.  Sookie is very aware of both the status she has because of Godric claiming her as his Child, and what status she will have with both her telepathy, her being Niall’s great granddaughter, and being the mate to Eric and Godric.

Once she was old enough, they told her outright who they both were to her.  To Eric’s surprise, she bluntly told them it was about time, she had been waiting for the two of them to acknowledge her. Godric had just laughed, Sookie, though she was his wife and Mate from his human years, was not the same.  But the part of her, her essential soul, is the same and this caused Godric to fall in love with his mate all over again.

Eric, however has loved her since they had met.  Knowing that she will never betray him, made him drop his walls around his heart, and allowed that great heart, kept hidden in the vampire, free to love another.  With Godric’s assistance, he learned that he is even more powerful, having someone to protect.

Due to their close bond as mates, as she grew older, Sookie had many of the benefits thought only to be with Bonded couples.  She knew their feelings as they knew hers.  As time had progressed, they found that when Eric or Godric were around, her shields held better.  They had worked with this until the distance between them became nothing.  It is understood that when they do Mate, it will become easier, as well as there will be additional talents to them all.  As it stands, all mated couples have hidden themselves away.

This simple home life of love from all around her is all Sookie needs to be stable and to gain much needed self esteem.

Eric took care of LaFayette’s and Tara’s mothers, after finding out that they were the only ones to defend Sookie to the town.  They ended up, growing up with Jason and Sookie, meaning they were also are under Eric’s protection, and lived a basically carefree life.  LaFayette’s witch ability came to the fore and Eric had managed to get him training for the ability from a well known witch, stating that the earlier he started, the less it will overpower him.  Tara was encouraged to learn along with Sookie about the Supe world, everyone acknowledging the girls loved each other as sisters, and this would allow Sookie to have another person to talk to, besides her mates or Pam.

Eric and Godric call their family group, their nest. This is a belief encouraged by all of them. A nest is important to a vampire; after their Makers/ Children, a nest is the second most trusted thing by a vampire.  And this nest is of family, more than others, therefore they are all more trusting of each other.

All these thoughts run through Sookie’s brain as she looks at the vampire in front of her, this vampire that could possibly harm her nest.  This makes her resolute that he will do nothing to her nest.  No one will harm her nest or mates…

 

* * *

Bill looks over the telepath in front of him, as he answers her, “Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?”

He is hoping that her cousin is right and she cannot read the minds of vampires or all this will be for nothing.  He has given up his lifestyle, his pleasure, for the Queen. And any pleasure to be had from the blonde waitress is questionable at best.  She is a virgin and he hates to break in virgins.

Bill would have never agreed to this plan if it hadn’t been for the assurances that no one will suspect a thing, and Godric is unusually giving towards this Child.  Frankly, he spoils her, but Bill, nor anyone else, would go willingly against the vampire nicknamed Death, unless they had a surefire way to protect themselves.  No matter how kind and how much he spoils Sookie, Godric is not one to make angry, much less face to face. A couple of countries and seas _might_ give enough time for a vampire to try to hide.

Proof, Bill thought, of how much Godric gives in to this Potential Child, is that Sookie is allowed to work in this god forsaken bar. No other vampire would allow their Child to work in this bar, owned by a shifter no less. Nor would they allow the Child to remain in their birthplace, while they resided elsewhere.  From all accounts Sookie has no idea how lenient her Maker is.

Bill has been carefully trained to be as close to the Southern Gentleman as her cousin had told them that Sookie dreamed about.  The Queen had assassinated his last living relative to give him a believable reason to be in Area Five.  He had just made his way into town, making sure that his arrival was too late to report to Eric in person.  His excuse was that he was mainstreaming and wanting to get a drink. Bill needs every chance he can get, to try and steal Sookie from her Maker.

He answers the blonde idiot girl’s questions, all the while inhaling the pure scent of her.  Eric’s scent is overlaid over her own delectable scent, as well as Godric’s, but both are faint. ‘ _Excellent, I can just say I didn’t smell them.’_

Bill smiles at her as she leaves to get a bottle of True Blood for him.  This should be easy to make her fall for him, as naïve as she is, he thinks.  Once she has, Godric will have no choice but to accede to her wishes to remain with him, as Godric acquiesces to all her wishes.  Why would this one be any different?

As he begins to feel as though this will be easier than he thought, his thoughts are blown away when the door to the bar slams shut behind a Viking vampire.

 

* * *

Sookie grins and hugs Eric as he arrives. He is a normal occurrence here in the bar, Godric also shows up to check on her and how Sam is treating her.  In reality, they are trying to make the residents of Bon Temp use to vampires, making it  possible for her to come back if she wishes.

Eric acts as though he puts up with her as he always does, indulging his Maker’s instructions to be nice to his future sibling.  Inside, he is grinning at his mate.  He sends her his love and adoration as well as a promise that he will spend some time with her.  They will need to arrange as much time in private, since their plan is starting, Eric will need to be more careful.  No one can see that he actually cares for her.  They need to think he is just obeying his Maker.

Sookie looks up at him, her affections open to him.  “Good Evening, Eric!  Is this a visit, or did Godric need something?”  She is returning the same feelings to him, hating that Eric will have to act all cold to her in public, until this is all over.  She will miss the glances and soft touches.

Eric glances over to the shifter; Sam was a partial associate in their plans.  Godric had made the designation, feeling as though he will keep an eye on Sookie. This way, if the vampire tries anything here in the bar, not only does most of their nest and friends frequent here, Sam is known as a shifter to the Supe world.  They are hoping that will deter any incidents from happening at the bar.

Sam nods to him, “Good evening, Eric.” He glances over to the other vampire then to Sookie, knowing that Eric will get the message.

Eric smirks acknowledging the message, “Evening, Sam.  How’s business?”  If it was not for Sookie texting him, he had received texts from Sam, Tara, Jason and Hoyt.  He says nothing about it, but makes note of the loyalty they all showed.

Sookie picks up on the outside meaning of the question and laughs as she tells Eric, “You know I will not work at Fangtasia, Eric.  As I told Godric, the drive is too long back and forth, and I won’t leave Grams by herself.”  She gives a scathing look over to Jason.

Jason holds up his hands as though saying he is innocent as he comments to her, “Sooks, I try to stop by, but I work!”  He knocks Hoyt in the back of the head since he could not reach Rene.

Eric shakes his head, knowing that he needs to remind Jason to make sure he stays away for awhile.  It had taken awhile for both Godric and he to trust Jason.  But Jason, understanding that the two of them are going nowhere, that they are the reason that his Grams is not as stressed about money, and his sister is happier, is enough to trust him.  As time went by, the nest has learned that Jason had basically been brainwashed by their mother that Sookie was evil.  Jason couldn’t understand how his sister was evil, she is always so kind to him, but surely his momma wouldn’t lie to him?  The shock of reality had rocked him to his core.  He now, along with Hoyt, are two of her protectors.

Sookie is shaking her head at Jason, turning her attention back to Eric. “So did Godric need something?”

Eric takes her arm and ushers her to an empty table and after seating her, he lounges in the seat across her.  He looks her over then tells her, “Godric sends his love and his normal reminder to you, not to work too hard.  And if you need anything let me know, and I will see to it.  The reason I am here is that you have not come by Fangtasia like you are supposed to.  Do I need to remind you of your agreement to stay here?”  His look is definitely leering, wanting to give the impression that he wants in her pants.  Of course, in reality, he really does, but they want to give the impression that to Sookie, Eric is a brother, while Eric wants nothing to do with her but sexually.

And here is the beginning of the plan.  Sookie has guards, Were guards at all times, but this is not unusual, not with a Potential Child to a Vampire of Godric’s stature.  She also has guards that no Vampire will be able to scent out.  That is because of what she is, along as to whom all claims her.  None of them want their Sookie hurt.  That is a no brainer for all of them. But they need to let this vampire know that Sookie has some restrictions on her that she ‘doesn’t like’ and is extremely sexually naïve to Eric.  It was all nonsense since Sookie loves Fangtasia and actually has helped both Eric and Pam out whenever she comes by, not to mention how much the three desire each other.

Sookie sighs and looking away from Eric, comments, “I will, Eric.  I have until the end of the month to come.” Looking nothing but a petulant child pushing her boundaries.

Eric shakes his head as he leans forward, his hands clasped in front of him as he stares at her. “Sookie, my Master is being lenient with you.  If you were my Potential Child, you would be at my side at all times.  While I don’t agree with his treatment of you, I _will_  follow his directives given to me in regards to you.  Or would you rather me tell him how you are really acting?” In reality, if it had not been for the prophecy, Eric and Sookie would either be in Texas or Godric would be here in Louisiana, together at each other’s side.   The separation between them all as mates is painful, but with Sookie’s life dependent on them pulling this off, they give her their blood and wait for the day that they can finally exchange blood and mate.

Knowing how badly Eric really wants her by his side at all time, Sookie slouches slightly, then looks up at Eric beseechingly, “I will be there soon.  Please don’t tell Godric.”

Eric smiles, knowing that this makes their mate laugh, but he just tells her, “Be there soon. Now, I smell a vampire that has not been to check in.  Where is he?”  This is said harsher, but Eric is not happy that any vampire cannot follow procedure and check in with his Sheriff.  Even worse, this vampire instead comes to his mate’s work?

Time for him to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 4,459 words.  
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	3. In The Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 3,093 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Waiting for the End by Linkin Park

# In The Eye of the Storm

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/eric-and-sookie.jpg) **

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eric shakes his head as he leans forward, his hands clasped in front of him as he stares at her. “Sookie, my Master is being lenient with you. If you were my Potential Child, you would be at my side at all times. While I don’t agree with his treatment of you, I will follow his directives given to me in regards to you. Or would you rather me tell him how you are really acting?” In reality, if it had not been for the prophecy, Eric and Sookie would either be in Texas or Godric would be here in Louisiana, together at each other’s side. The separation between them all as mates is painful, but with Sookie’s life dependent on them pulling this off, they give her their blood and wait for the day that they can finally exchange blood and mate._

_Knowing how badly Eric really wants her by his side at all time, Sookie slouches slightly, then looks up at Eric beseechingly, “I will be there soon. Please don’t tell Godric.”_

_Eric smiles, knowing that this makes their mate laugh, but he just tells her, “Be there soon. Now, I smell a vampire that has not been to check in. Where is he?” This is said harsher, but Eric is not happy that any vampire cannot follow procedure and check in with his Sheriff. Even worse, this vampire instead comes to his mate’s work?_

_Time for him to get to work._

_Now:_

* * *

 

Eric stares across the booth at his Mate, waiting for her to get up and show him the vampire who starts the game.  He sends her his love, and waits for her.

His eyes also move across the bar, making note of where everyone is again.  He is not aware of this, it is an automatic move, a sign that though the world says that it has supposedly grown beyond the need for warriors like him, the warriors know that the world will always hold dangers that they need to be on guard for.

Meeting his stare, Sookie is not backing down, not like she would even if it wasn’t so important now. She knows how much her mates love her feistiness.  Bringing her mind back to the part she needs to play now, she gives a little huff when his eyes move from her and stands up, walking over to Bill’s table without looking back to see if he is following.  He is, and always will.

Following behind Sookie, his eyes on _her_  behind, Eric smirks a little at her display.  Sookie hasn’t been this childish since she was much younger.  He will enjoy teasing her about this later.  Knowing what part he wants to play now, Eric stares openly at her figure, his eyes lingering on that pert ass of hers.  Yes, he will so enjoy teasing her later.  He feels the amusement from those in his nest as they catch on.

Bill clenches his jaw as he watches the Sheriff of Area Five stalk past Sookie and slide into the seat across from him.  This is not how he planned to meet him, but it had been anticipated since it is known that Eric keeps an eye on his future sibling.

Settling himself in the booth, Eric raises his eyes to Sookie’s, quirking an eyebrow.  When she glares at him, he dismisses her with, “Go do whatever it is you do in this shithole.  I will talk to you before I leave.”  As she huffs again and leaves, he smiles, letting anyone watching know how much he loves getting under her skin.  Of course, unknown to most this is actually normal for the two of them.

Then the bulk of his attention slides back to the vampire in front of him. He leans back in the seat, his body showing how much he is aware that Bill is not a threat to him physically.  Eric tells him quite clearly, “You did not check in with me.  All vampires need to check in with the Sheriff of any Area.  You, as one of the Queen’s favorites, would know this ruling, William.” The sneer is evident in his voice as he names Bill as a favorite of the Queen.

Bill grimaces and his mind flies to find an acceptable excuse. “Yes, you’re right, Eric.  But I just arrived in Bon Temps and gained entry to my ancestral home.  Since I had a time limit on when to get the paperwork, I had no time to pack anything.  I figured it was too late to make it out to Fangtasia tonight so I stopped off here since it was the only place open.” As he talks, his eyes slide slightly to the side.

Eric just lifts an eyebrow, letting Bill know he is not accepting it. “That’s quite the story, Compton.”  Then he leans closer resting his elbows on the table as he tells him, “Now the truth.” He clasps his hands in front of him as though waiting for a good excuse.

Glaring back at Eric, he spits back at him, “That is the truth.”

Bill is squirming a little, not anticipating that Eric would be this serious about his job.  He had heard that he was hard, but any time he had seen Eric in the Queen’s palace he had seemed so easy going.  He is hoping that Eric doesn’t remember their first meeting.

Tsking, Eric shakes his head. “Now, now Bill.  This is not the way you want to start our relationship is it?  Lies are such a dirty way of starting any relationship, at least that is what Pam tells me from Dear Abby.  I can call over Sookie to check if you like?”  Eric’s eyes are gleaming, showing his enjoyment of taunting Bill.

Closing his eyes for a second to gather his control, Bill asks, “Now Eric, why on earth would you think that I would be lying?  You can check with the Queen’s guards as to when I left New Orleans and you can check with Selah Pumphrey, who was the human in charge of my home, as to when I retrieved the keys from her.  I had to ascertain that there was a light tight place for my rest before I could give thought to checking in.”

Smirking, Eric tells Bill.  “I am sure I would get the information to back up your story, since it would not take much to glamour the humans to give the answer you wanted me to hear.  But what makes this questionable, Compton, is why would you come to this bar, that is known to have my Maker’s Potential Child as a worker.  Also, I can ask her family if you were sat here or if you came in and happened to sit in Sookie’s area.”  Eric leans closer, “For you see, I take my Maker’s command seriously, unlike others.  He wishes me to watch over his Child, I do so.  I also make sure if I am not here, that she is well guarded as one of Godric’s Child should be.  Don’t let me find that you are here for her in any way, Compton.” He is staring with his eyes intent on this possible threat to his mate.

Glaring back at Eric, Bill asks, “Are you saying that one cannot just acquaint themselves with the folk in their hometown?”

Shaking his head as he settles back in his relaxed pose, Eric sighs. “Play your games, Compton.  We both know that everyone knows who Sookie is, especially in our world.  You will find that Godric is not one to let something of his go, much less one he cares for.”

Bill smirks and snidely comments, “That’s right.  Godric hasn’t released you has he?”

Before he can do or say anything else, his breath is cut short as Eric’s hand has closed around his throat.  Eric drags him across the table to his face and growls at him, fangs down, “No, he is not a bitch like your Maker to make me want to be released.  Now be respectful of mine and Sookie’s Master.  I would have no problem in paying the fine to rid the planet of you.”  Eric tosses Bill back in his seat and straightens his jacket.  His fangs withdrawal as he calmly states, “You _will_ check in tomorrow night.  I will hand you your schedule, personally.  Don’t be late.”

Eric gets up, giving Bill a look over and just as he gets ready to leave, he turns and tells him, “Sookie is Godric’s. “ ‘ _and MINE!’_   Eric thinks to himself.

Bill can’t help himself and comments, “Can’t stand any competition, Eric?”

Throwing his head back as he laughs, Eric tells him, “There may be worth to you yet, Compton, as a jester to my retinue, maybe?”  He continues to laugh as he repeats to himself, “Competition…”

Bill growls as Eric walks to Sookie.  He watches as he takes Sookie’s arm and drags her to somewhere in the back.  Eric may make his job easier if he keeps treating her like that.

 

* * *

Eric pulls Sookie into Sam’s office, that he had soundproofed years ago, as he closes and locks the door.  Then he turns and pulls her to him, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss.  His arms wrap themselves around Sookie, pulling her into him, as her hands reach up into his hair. Sookie loves to mess up his hair.  He always tries to look so impeccable all the time.

Shortly though, she forgets about anything but her mate. Sookie groans as Eric rubs up against her, making her long for the day they can finally mate.  But until then, the three of them satisfy themselves in other ways.

Before the two can go any farther, Eric’s phone goes off with Godric’s ringtone on it.  Eric growls, but quickly answers the phone, pulling Sookie with him into the armchair. “Yes, Master?”

“Eric, how many times?” Sookie laughs lightly, hearing Godric’s response to him.  This comment has been made over the years that she has been with them, and she never tires of it.

Grinning, Eric tickles his mate, in his arms, as he quips back, “It will take at least one more time, Godric.” He is relaxed, enjoying the time with his mates, anticipating when they can be together again.

In his office, in Dallas, Godric laughs as he feels both of their amusement as well as hearing Sookie’s laughter.  “I take it this evening’s meeting has gone well?” Unlike his child, Godric does his business in an office setting.  He prefers it since he often has to do work that in reality should be the job of his King.  But by now, Godric is used to it.  Plus he owns a couple clubs that he can use if he wishes to, along with multiple other businesses.

Sookie and Eric grin at each other as Eric answers, “Yes.  I think tomorrow I will have Compton pick up Sookie and bring her to Fangtasia for her monthly time.”  His grin gets bigger as he can think of all the fun that could be had with that.

Feeling Sookie’s disgust, Godric is quick to ask, “Is there something wrong, lilla kompis?” He, of all of them, has been the most concerned over Sookie’s feelings during this plan.  Their mate tries to be tough, but it hides an interior that is sensitive.  And he would not want her to be any different.

Shaking her head, she had left her shields open to make sure no one could overhear them, she shivers at what she has heard.  It’s times like this she hates her telepathy.

Feeling the same disgust Godric is feeling, Eric holds her tighter, rubbing her arms as he asks, “Min älskare?”

Sookie swallows as she can feel them both pushing their love and concern to her, “The Ratray’s just came in.  He wasted no time in glamouring them to drain him.” She hides her face in Eric’s neck, letting his scent help her calm down.

Eric growls, “Well, this time I can at least catch them and take care of them.”  He has been itching for a chance to take down the suspected drainers.  While he has smelled them using V, he hasn’t been able to catch them at it.

Godric though is frowning as he leans back in his chair.  “Why would he do that, Eric?” It just doesn’t make sense…

Agreeing with Godric, Sookie comments, “From what I hear, no vampire wants to be drained, so what is the plan?” She cannot get the specifics on the glamour if she did not catch them thinking about it.  Most of the time she can only hear the end part of the glamour, or the beginning.  And if she is not there to catch it, all she can tell is that if the glamour has been laid on the person.  Or unless, like Eric and Godric made part of the glamour for Sookie to know what it is.  They do this for their nest so that Sookie can always check if anyone has been glamoured.

Eric is holding the phone in one hand, his other arm around his mate, as he thinks. Leaning his head on hers, he finally asks, “Do we know who told?”  The plans and alternatives are flying through his vampire brain.

The disgust Sookie suddenly feels runs through their bond as she tells them, “Hadley.”

The hiss from both of the vampires is simultaneous.  Hadley had been taken care of with the rest of the Stackhouses, but one day she ran away, no reason.  They had started to look for her, but Adele had told them if they couldn’t find her in a day, then let her go.  She wanted to be lost.

Luckily, per Adele, no one knew who their benefactors were unless they were part of the immediate nest.  And even then, it took awhile for Jason to be included in the immediate nest.  Lafayette and Tara were made aware long before he was.

Neither vampire could forgive Hadley for running away and causing the suffering of her mother looking for her as well as the rest of the Stackhouses.  It went against the grain for the two vampires to forgive anything that causes their mate pain, and her knowing her aunt’s thoughts were of her daughter even at the end was pain for her.  Even with Adele’s wish, they had tried to look for her on and off.  Pam had called it the ‘Where in the World is Hadley’ game.

Thinking on the last clues they had have, and putting together some other information, Eric mentions, “I heard the Queen has a new pet, that she wasn’t sharing or was allowing anyone not part of her immediate nest to even share. The inner circle was pouting to our person on the inside. Our spy though has mentioned that the rumor is off her unusual taste.”

Godric sighs, “That would be in place with what Hadley would taste of with her background.  But the question is, is Bill here to find others of the same flavor, or do they know of Sookie’s ability?” This is one of the worries they have had since she was young and why it had been a priority to get her telepathy under her control from the beginning.

Feeling Eric’s arms tighten around her, Sookie sadly replies, “Probably both from what you both have told me in the past.  She knew me when my shields were so bad, and you know we weren’t so secretive of me in the family.” In fact her mother had made certain of that with her attitude.

In his office in Dallas, Godric looks out on the skyline, thinking.  “Let Bill’s plan succeed.  Eric, you, Jason, and the rest, be ready to rescue Sookie if there is a chance he will take her or hurt her.  Otherwise, the information gathered by his reaction to her ‘coming to his rescue’ will far outweigh the pleasure of capturing some low life drainers.  Plus aren’t you and Lafayette working on that, Eric?”

Nuzzling into his Mate’s hair, Eric agrees.  “Yes, but Godric, I don’t feel easy letting her do this.” He has always advocated for their mate to live her life the way she wants, but only Godric is aware of how much it hurts him to do so.  But her independence and love of life reminds him of his own, and he knows how he would have felt if someone had restricted him.  But there are times, like now, he lets some of that trepidation though.

Sending reassurance to Eric, Sookie tells him, “You’ll be there if anything happens.  Godric is right, and you know it, Eric.” This is a rare twist, Godric advocating her to do something dangerous, while Eric is the one wary of it.

Sending reassurance to his mate, Godric tells him, “Just be close.  And Sookie, when you get home, tell Adele.  I don’t think Eric should be too much around the house, unless there is a good reason.  We don’t know what his vampire talents are or much else about him.  I will get to work finding out information on him, while you two take care of tonight.  Make sure someone takes her home.  I will have a witch friend of mine come visit you in a day or so, Sookie.  We need to strengthen the wards, and another witch helping will not hurt.  Now, you two get yelling, and remember, I love you both.”  With that Godric hangs up, and stands up.  He looks out across Dallas, knowing that this is the just beginning.

He sighs, and decides that he will go to his mates.  He can say it is because of Sookie’s attitude problem towards Eric.  It will allow them all some much needed time together, and he will have Sookie take more of his blood to strengthen the bond they share.  Neither he nor Eric will be complaining when they can finally mate their eager lilla kompis.  Plus he needs some time away from the Fellowship.  Their raids and accusations are getting worse.  He needs to tell Eric not to have Sookie come here unless under duress, she is well known to them and will do anything to take her.

Godric’s head bows as he sends both his mates his love, then he calls out in a normal tone of voice to the only other vampire that knows what is going on, “Isabel.”

When he hears her enter, he tells her, “I am going to visit Eric.  Please take care of business here until I return.”

Isabel nods her head, “It will be done.  And please give my regards to your children?” She smiles, hoping that she will get to see Sookie soon, she misses the young girl.

Godric nods and turns his attention back to the view in front of him, but in reality, he is monitoring his bonds with his mates.  Since he cannot be with them physically, he will send any support needed.

 

* * *

Eric and Sookie steal a kiss from each other and Eric holds her close to him.  He softly tells her, “Please be careful min älskade, I really will tear apart Compton if anything happens.”  That would be a promise.  After a very long torture session…

Sookie rubs her head on his chest, knowing that times like this are to be treasured.  She sighs softly, then tells Eric, “Come on, Eric.  We need to get to the yelling and such, then find out what Compton is here for.” Her reluctance to do this is clear in the bond, but so is the resolution that it is needed.

With one last inhale of her scent, Eric stands them up and backs away.  Opening the office door a couple inches, he crocks an eyebrow, waiting for her to start.  Then he sends her his mischievousness, using a game that they have played often in the past, usually to drive Pam or Godric up the wall.  It never works with Adele though…

Sookie hides the giggle that is trying to escape, knowing that he will pay for this later. “ERIC!! I said NO!” She gives him in imprudent grin, knowing that the ball is in his court.

Eric waggles his eyebrows and gives her the point, he will be the one giving substance in this fight.  “Sookie, I was not making empty threats.  I will call Godric and tell him how reluctant you are to coming to Fangtasia.” He is hiding how much he doesn’t want her to do this, but he will take the point if it makes her feel better.

Sookie purses her lips as she retorts, “And I will tell Godric that the reason behind the meetings at Fangtasia is senseless since you are here anyways!”  She raises an eyebrow at him, using one of her points in why this may not work when they had planned this part.  Even though it got voted out, she is going to use what she can.

His head shaking at her taking the easy road with an old argument, Eric answers, “You will be there tomorrow.  I cannot let the vampires of my Area think that just because you are Godric’s is reason enough for you to skip your visits.  They do not know the reason for them, they just know I decreed it, and Godric agreed.  This is final.  If you are not there, then Godric will be notified.” With that he sends her a burst of his love as he is turning around, and moves through the open door.  He starts moving through the passageway back to the front. Showtime.

Sookie trails behind him, arguing still, “Eric!  I have plans tomorrow night!  I said I will be there later and I will be.  Just don’t call Godric…” The last is in a pleading note.

Eric turns around and as she bumps into him, he holds her there, as he looks over her.  “No more, Sookie.  I have decided and that is the end of it.  While Godric is not here, I am in charge of you.  You _will_ obey me.  Now get back to work, so your _boss_ won’t fire you.” Then he looks at her leering, “Unless you want to accept my offer?” Oh how he knows she’d rather work with him instead of here.

Sookie jerks herself out of his arms and glares at him.  ‘ _Not fair to use an argument that he knows I rather work with him!’_

He laughs at her look and then leans down to her ear, “You remind me of an angry kitten, lilla syster. ( _Little sister_ )  Be there tomorrow.”  He kisses her cheek, “Until then, min kattunge.” ( _My kitten_ ).  He then vamps out of the establishment hiding his chuckles.

Sookie huffs, trying to keep the laughter from the names he had called her silent, and turns to find the whole bar staring at her.  “What?”

Jason just shakes his head and tells her, “You are the only one that dares to argue with a 1,000-year-old vampire.  Just go as he says and get it over, sis.  There is not much you can do.” He tries to keep up the pretense that everyone knows she should just give up and be with Eric.  He smiles in his head, ‘ _If everyone really knew she is with not only Eric, but Godric, this town will blow it’s collective mind!_ ’

Bill is watching the whole scene with barely concealed glee.  Eric seems to be doing everything to annoy Sookie.  ‘ _He does not know how to treat her, maybe Hadley is right and a ‘southern gentleman’ is exactly what she will respond to.’_   With that he decides to continue with the test tonight to see if she really is a telepath.

After all, this is just the beginning, and if she tastes anything like Hadley, there is some recompense in having to be here in the backwater town.  It should not be that hard to get her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 4,034 words  
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	4. Chapter 3 Could See Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 5,780 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Alibi by 30 Seconds to Mars.
> 
> This story has a Prologue, so I am posting the chapter numbers that correspond to the chapters as they came out in WordPress. Also, I had not commented before, but all chapters of all stories come out on WordPress first. It is where my Beta checks the work and if she approves, she posts then tells me. For this site, it will be a straight copy and paste so will probably be out sooner than FanFiction, which I have to make sure goes by their rules.

# Could See Crystal Clear

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/946852_10151623246694802_1441120625_n.jpg) **

 

**[   
](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/425_trueblood_moyer_paquin_skarsgard_lc_080309.jpg) **

* * *

 

_Previously:_

_Sookie jerks herself out of his arms and glares at him. ‘_ Not fair to use an argument that he knows I rather work with him! _’_

 _He laughs at her look and then leans down to her ear, “You remind me of an angry kitten, lilla syster. (_ Little sister _) Be there tomorrow.” He kisses her cheek, “Until then, min kattunge.” (_ My kitten _). He then vamps out of the establishment hiding his chuckles._

_Sookie huffs, trying to keep the laughter from the names he had called her silent, and turns to find the whole bar staring at her. “What?”_

_Jason just shakes his head and tells her, “You are the only one that dares to argue with a 1,000-year-old vampire. Just go as he says and get it over, sis. There is not much you can do.” He tries to keep up the pretense that everyone knows she should just give up and be with Eric. He smiles in his head, ‘_ If everyone really knew she is with not only Eric, but Godric, this town will blow it’s collective mind!’

 _Bill is watching the whole scene with barely concealed glee. Eric seems to be doing everything to annoy Sookie. ‘_ He does not know how to treat her, maybe Hadley is right and a ‘southern gentleman’ is exactly what she will respond to. _’_ _With that he decides to continue with the test tonight to see if she really is a telepath._

_After all, this is just the beginning, and if she tastes anything like Hadley, there is some recompense in having to be here in the backwater town. It should not be that hard to get her._

_Now:_

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/425_trueblood_moyer_paquin_skarsgard_lc_080309.jpg) **

Bill turns his attention back to the red haired woman sharing his seat with a thin veneer of disgust on his face.  Denise Rattray didn’t even notice, too busy feeling him up as her glamoured mind acts out its instructions to her best interpretation.

Sookie settles beside Tara, the two best friends sharing a look before Sookie comments, “What a bitch.  Do you think she is really going to let him bite her?”

Tara hides the chuckle she wants to let out, knowing that both Godric and Eric have had Sookie’s blood.  Shoot the whole nest has shared blood.  The two vampires had wanted to make sure that no matter what happened, that the nest is safe.  So they have all had both Godric’s and Eric’s blood.  Drops, but enough for them to know for sure that the nest is safe and that none of them will betray the others.  It had grossed out Tara, but Godric had sat down with her and Lafayette and told them why this had to be, and wouldn’t they want to stay here where they _know_ that everyone in the nest is trustful and will never hurt each other?  Once they understood that, the thought process to employ it wasn’t hard.  And if Eric or Godric ever thought the bond is getting unclear, they gave another drop of blood.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Only Sookie has shared her blood otherwise.  But they are careful, not wanting to complete the bond until the Mark shows up on the three.

From what Tara has learned, they knew if the Mark shows on Godric and Sookie, it is time for her to be a vampire.  Eric is the one that would show when it is time for the three to mate.  She is not sure how they would know when the time to change Sookie would be if the time to mate comes first.  And when they were aware that the Marks for mating happens, none of them will be able to stop the mating, and it will be time to announce the Tri-Mating.  Until then, they hid this information, knowing it will give their plan a huge boost. Any knowledge that is kept private is power.  Godric has taught them all this.

Knowing her part in tonight’s festivities — and knowing that Eric has to be around, still since he will never leave Sookie without a word to her,  or Sam and the rest, since the new vamp was here —  Tara tells Sookie in a matter of fact voice, “Do you know how many people are having sex with vampires these days?  And you know what happens to those people?  They disappear…”

The only problem Tara is having is that she could see herself saying this before she had gotten to know Godric and Eric.  She would not be just saying it to give the impression of being a normal country hick with their attitude that anything different is wrong, she would be meaning it.  And how much would that hurt Sookie if this was real?

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Sookie quickly comments, “No, he’s not like that.” She is trying to keep out of Tara’s head, as she does with the rest of the family, but Eric and Godric has taught her to keep a low level scan going on to keep her safe.  She still has to work on it, it exhausts her in these types of situations, but this time, she needs it on. There is no choice. She just wishes  Tara wasn’t such a loud broadcaster.

Tara just shakes her head at her friend’s put on sense of naivety.  Sookie really hasn’t been that naïve since before she met her. “Oh, Ok.  You spoke to him for like a minute.  Do you know how many people he has sucked the blood out of over the centuries?” She fights her smile and looks dead earnest while in her head she thinks, ‘ _Not as many as Eric, not to mention Godric.  What is he doing here?  Wanting a death wish, is he that bored with his life?’_

Tuning out Tara, Sookie turns her attention back to the Rattray’s, her normal hearing enhanced by the blood that Eric had given her a few days ago.  That had been part of the reason he showed up tonight, to explain why she had his scent even though she wasn’t his by any meaning of the word to the outside world. She can’t wait until the subterfuges are done with.

Denise Rattray is giving her all for what the glamour is demanding of her.  Unfortunately, she just does not have the intelligence to make it as subtle as Bill had wanted.  She coyly looks at him, “People have always discriminated against me.” She touches his sleeve, while looking up through her eyelashes.  It would look a lot better if she was maybe Sookie, but life has been hard on her and the innocent look is not working.

Her husband has even less intelligence than she does and is also going through withdrawals of V.  Bill’s glamour is not helping his intelligence, and in fact all Mack can barely do is encourage Denise, “Oh, boy have they ever…” while in reality he is thinking how fast they can get some juice out of him. He is stretched out on the other side of the booth, resting both arms out on the back of the booth.

Denise barely gives her husband a second glance as she continues to tell Bill, “And just because I have never felt like being what society wanted me to be you know…”  She keeps up her light touches and such.

Mack is almost completely gone as he agrees with her, “Me neither… Me Neither…” His fingers stop tapping the end of the booth with the jitters he is getting from withdrawal.

Neither Denise nor Mack notice Sookie getting closer as Denise tries to convince Bill of their pity for the vampires and not getting their rights, “So, we know what’s it been like for you.”

Bill notices with barely concealed glee as Sookie comes up and asks, “Can I get ya’ll anything else?”

Mack quickly appears disinterested in anything but getting his fix and his brain is running over things jerkily, how to drain Bill, how he’d like to fuck Sookie, having his wife and Sookie while Bill watches as he is bring drained…

Under the onslaught of Mack’s deranged mine, Sookie’s shields fall and she can hear Denise’s thoughts come through clearly, ‘ _He’s not that big but he still probably has about 11 or 12 pints in him.  Holy shit times that’s almost 200 ounces we get $500 for each ounce in Dallas. Fuck me that is almost $10,000. Sweet Jesus!!’_

Sookie is completely overwhelmed with the information, and she knows she needs to let Godric and Eric know that there is a link between the Rattrays and Dallas.  However, she realizes from the flash of worry from Eric, that she needs to get away, so she tells them, “I’m going to bring y’all a free round of beer, okay?”

With her shields down, she hears Denise’s comment, ‘ _What the hell is your problem, you dimwit?’_ As she looks over Sookie as though she is trash through and through.

Not really thinking, she tells Bill, “Don’t you go anywhere.” She is not sure what to do.  All the thoughts in the room are flooding her mind, and it is only because her attention was on them to begin with that she is paying any attention to the Rattrays.

Turning to get the promised pitcher, she hears Mack thinking, ‘ _I guess  you are retarded.  Just like everyone says you are.  No matter about your vampire… too bad we can’t hope to catch him…’_

Sookie practically runs to Tara, telling her, “Tara, Tara we have to stop them!” Fear is now running rampant through her, even though she knows that Eric would never be caught by people such as these.  But emotion is controlling her as her shields are down, the fear she has always had of that happening running alongside her deepest fear, that something will happen to her mates.  So she runs to her best friend to help her even out; to help her.

Tara had been making her way out of the bar, hoping that with her outside, that she can send a text out on what has been happening, but when Sookie runs to her, demanding her to help Bill, she is confused.

“Stop who? Why?”  She had thought they were not to get involved with anything, Eric didn’t tell her to get involved with saving a vampire outside the nest.

Sookie tells her excitedly, “The Rattrays.  They’re gonna drain him and sell his blood.  We have to stop them!” ‘ _Before they can somehow do it to Eric!_ ’

”No, we do not. We don’t have to get anywhere near that vamp!”  She is getting a bad feeling for this.

Sookie is just reacting, her shields had fallen and she is barely shoring them up, but she remembers that they are supposed to follow through for Bill.  She responds to Tara’s comments heatedly, “Tara, I’m very disappointed with your small mindedness.”  She is no longer thinking, even though both of her vampires are throwing every ounce of calm they can to her.

Sam has just heard them coming back down the hall and is putting his cell away along with Jason and Hoyt.  He knows why Eric wouldn’t involve Tara in protecting Sookie, Eric didn’t believe in letting the women have a chance to get hurt.  But the rest of them, they will help.  And Eric just sent the text, **Shield Down**.  They knew what that meant.

Trying to help out, Sam tells her, “Sookie, that vampire can take care of himself. I promise you.”

Sookie looks around and seeing that Bill and the Rattrays are gone, she says, “Shit!”  And throws her apron to the side as she runs to the back to rescue the vampire.  Her mind is so upset she is confusing Bill and Eric, and nothing will stop her from saving Eric.

Sam looks exasperated as he demands from Tara, “Tara, do you know how to tend bar?” He needs to get outside and find out what is wrong with Sookie.  She is acting as though Eric is the one out there, and that doesn’t make sense.

Tara looks taken back as she answers, “No. Uh-uh.”  No way.  She is going to get Eric — or better Godric — on the phone and make them bring her sister back to her.

He throws her the bar towel he had in his hands, taking off after Sookie telling her, “Fake it.” He doesn’t have time to explain to Tara or to find out why she is fighting him.

Tara watches Jason and Hoyt take off after him and says, “Shit.” She goes behind the counter, taking her phone out and texting both Eric and Godric, **Sookie is acting weird.  Save her.**

 

 

* * *

Sookie runs out into the parking lot, not registering the others that are coming after her.  She barely registers Eric and Godric pushing their worry onto her.

Then Godric sends her calm again, pushing it prettily heavy towards her and she stops, closing her eyes.  She takes a breath and with that, she can feel both Eric and Godric sending her calm and strength.  She remembers the plan and feels guilty that she forgot when her shields fail.  Eric caught on and sends her reassurance.

Eric had only held on due to Godric sending him strength.  When Sookie’s shields failed, they had both felt her fear and worried since it has been years since her shields had failed like this. The last time it had happened was when a towns person insulted one of them in her mind.

Godric had called to talk to his child, asking, “Eric, how is your Mark?” He has a hypothesis on what may be happening, but since Eric is the key to knowing where they were, if his Mark is forming, then it is closing to the time that they will be mating.

Eric actually takes his phone away from his ear, stares at the phone in shock and then asks Godric, “What?”

Godric asks again, “How is your Mark?  Is it getting visible?” His is, it was the first thing he saw when he had checked.  And with how her emotions are fluctuating, he suspects it has to do with their mating.

Eric lifts his black shirt and looked at the area above his heart and could barely see an outline of what he recognizes as Odin’s Horns. He asks Godric, “Is yours becoming visible?”

Godric sighs, “Yes.  Sookie will probably not see it, but we could probably see it forming on her.  Eric, this may be why her shields failed.  The Mark has not been on a fairy ever.  Niall couldn’t tell us what would happen, if this would make her mature faster than a normal fairy, or how any of this will happen.  For now, keep a close eye on her.”

He is very worried about their Mate.  No one could ever explain how it felt when the Marks came upon mates, other than you found your mate very quickly, and it is best to have a place in seclusion.  Mating is still pretty rare, and their’s is the most rare.

Scoffing, Eric asks him, “You think I would do anything else?  She may be your Potential Child and Mate, but she is also my Mate, my very fragile, mortal half of me and your other half also.  And knowing she holds us both in her little hands, our very fates, it makes me wish this stupid prophecy had never happened and we could be at her side at all times.  At least until we can turn her.” Eric is vehement in his words, voicing everything he has said in the past but never at once.  Their mate, with her very existence, holds both of theirs; there would be no reason not to meet the sun after they had revenge on whomever ended her.

Godric is silent, and then says softly, “Eric, I know how you feel.  I feel the same.  Just think with that mind that called to me to transform you all those years ago.  You know what I think the Calling is and why we never formed Marks, not until now.  But that mind of yours has gone over the plans in every way possible and you know this has to happen.” As he has said, he understands how his mate and child feels, he feels the same way.  Eric has Pam to try to survive for, but he will lose not only his mate, but his potential child.  The death would break him and that is what he suspects will drive him to the sun and Eric with him.  They are all too tied to each other to survive one of their deaths.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eric sighs.  “I know, Master.  I just don’t like this.  I cannot be by her side, nor by your side.  And… I yearn to hold her in my arms, claiming her all the time.  But I will stay close to her tonight.  Something else happened when her shields fell.  Don’t ask me what, but I just have the feeling that it is something we will need to look at.” Eric had felt her surprise and determination while in the midst of everything else.  He suspects someone had exposed some piece of information that his mate thinks they need.  It has happened in the past, but with her fear at the level it had been, he suspects it is something connected directly with either Godric or himself.

Looking around his office in Dallas, as he finishes the last of the paperwork that will free him for the next couple of nights, Godric tells Eric, “I will look forward to the two of you calling me soon with the information.  Until then, I am trusting you with our hearts, mein Kumpel ( _my mate_ ).  Take care of them as you always have.”  With that Godric closes his phone, knowing that Eric will keep their wenig Liebe ( _little love_ ) safe. It just is not in Eric to do anything else.  He is the nurturer, and warrior when peace failed.  Eric is their strategist, and warrior for their safety.  Sookie is the link between them all.  She is loving to Eric which he craves, and is stable for him.  To Godric, she is the one he has waited for, she is fun, light, loving, the very sun in his darkness.  And it won’t matter when she became like them, she will never lose that light.

 

 

* * *

Sookie feels their love and calms; she consciously lowers a part of her rebuilt shield, trying to locate the Rattrays.  Immediately she hears, ‘ _This is so thick. Damn this is gonna bring a pretty penny. We should keep some for ourselves. Although, if Mack freaks out on me again, I am so through with him.’_

Sookie orientates herself and jogs towards the drainers.  She stops by Jason’s truck and carefully grabs the large chain there, hoping to be able to use it against the drainers.  She creeps closer and listens as she could hear them out loud, trying to avoid their thoughts with how messed up they are right now.  The glamour is messing with their thought processes, making blanks in the middle of thoughts.  Thankfully Eric had trained her to ignore the thoughts, saying that there may be a time it may fail her. ’ _And as is normal, he is right. Thankfully he also trained with no shields in case they fail me again tonight._ ’

Mack is pacing back and forth telling Denise, “Hurry…”  He is nervous, the withdrawals and the fact that bitch Sookie had been paying them attention not working well in his head.  His normal cautions in draining a vampire are messing with the glamour from Bill.

Denise is working the lines as she tells him, “We should have taken him home, this is just too dangerous out here.” Denise moves as she removes a filled bag and sets the next one up.  They both have only survived this long in Area Five because of that caution, now neither understand why they were literally compelled to do this in one of the last spots they would consider it.  Not in the back of the Sheriff’s girlfriend’s work place.

Mack asks her, “Where are we gonna hide a dead vampire in our trailer?” Mack rubs the top of his head as he tells her.

Denise mutters back to him, “Well, we wouldn’t be out in the fucking open like this.”

Sookie is still hearing the blanks and can see how it looks like it very much may drive the two of them crazy before long.  She is not going to shed a tear, knowing how they normally drain the vampires with them comparing this to other draining.  Eric can use this to end them.

His pacing becomes worse as Mack mutters, “Just needs some V juice, just needs it, my body is starting to hurt and I need to just get it in me!” And with that, his thoughts are mostly gone.

Still working on the lines, changing out the bags as fast as they fill up, Denise rebukes him, “Goddamn it Mack!  You’re a fucking drug addict you know that!”

Mack just snarls at her, “Woman, would you just shut the fuck up?”

What neither of them notices is Sookie creeping up.  Bill looks up, trying to look weak and hopeful that Sookie will take pity on him and rescue him; all the while trying to keep the triumph from showing in his face.  This is what he needs to start getting his hooks in the delectable but stupid blonde in front of him.

Mack continues to belittle Denise, “Sometimes, when you talk, this is what I hear: a yada- a –yada –a.”

Sookie takes the chain in two of her hands and whips it across his back, knocking him down.  In the trees watching, Eric smirks.  ‘ _Remind me to tell Godric never to get her mad with a chain.  Especially when she has had our blood in her.’_   He sends her encouragement and strength, letting her know his pride in what she is doing.  ‘ _Vår lilla mate kommer att vara exceptionellt när hon görs till en vampyr._ ’ ( _Our little mate will be exceptional when she is made into a vampire._ )

Mack falls to the ground cussing and swearing.  He manages to stand up, and seeing Sookie standing there with the chain in her hands, he tells her, “You crazy bitch!”

Under Eric’s hands, the branch he was casually holding as he watches the scene below him crumbles as his fangs drop down.  He barely keeps himself from dropping down and ripping the man who has insulted his mate.  He feels Godric sending him calm and he controls himself, knowing that he would be mad if he gave away everything this early in the game.  ‘ _But no matter what, I will be checking on her tonight… Pam can cover for me at Fangtasia.  She will happy that Sookie will be there tomorrow.’_

Watching Mack carefully as he stands up, she flinches when she sees him whip out his knife and swing with it in his hand towards her, dodging it as close as she can make it.  She can feel Eric’s rage ripping through her and knows she will need to take care of this fast before her fiery Viking comes down and defends her.

With that in mind, as she dodges a couple more attacks, she throws the chain at Mack’s neck, shocking herself and everyone when the chain wraps around his neck, choking him to the point that his legs give out on him.  Bill, Eric, and everyone else watching, except for one, is shocked.

Denise shakes off her shock and jumps to her feet, going after the knife her husband had dropped in his attempt to loosen the chain around his neck.  Before she can get to it, Sookie has seen her intent in her mind and grabs the knife before her.   They both stand up, Sookie holding the knife at Denise.  Hunting with her brother and the rest of the nest had taught her a lot of skills, knives and the skill with them just being a few of them.  Godric, Eric and her great grandfather had wanted them all to be able to defend themselves.  Though it shocked everyone when Adele was the one who taught everyone, including Pam how to shoot.

Denise tries to talk her way out, saying “This ain’t your business, you stupid cunt.”

Hyped up on adrenaline, Sookie lets loose some of the anger in her as she acidly retorts, “Now, see, that just proves how low-rent you really are.” She is trying to stay calm knowing that with the rage she is feeling from Eric, that if it looks as though she is going to get hurt, he will be here in a second, and will make up whatever excuse he can later.

Mack is still gasping behind them, trying to loosen the chain as Denise replies back to Sookie, “You have any idea who you’re messing with?”  She stalks towards Sookie, keeping a healthy distance for the knife, but wanting to intimidate this piece of trash waitress.

Mack manages to unwrap one link of the chain, but the rest seems to wrap closer to his throat.  He grabs it with both hands, frantically trying to get air.

Denise is still trying to intimidate Sookie as she tells her, “You don’t wanna be on my bad side.”

Eric smirks, knowing that Sookie would not be intimidated by the red headed little cunt below him.  He really can’t wait to tell Godric about this.

Sookie feels Eric’s emotions change to amusement, and in a sickly sweet voice replies back to Denise, “I’m not so sure you even have another side, you no-account backwoods trash.” She keeps all her attention on her opponent, while keeping the others in view.  But she is relieved that Eric is getting amusement from this.  He is the one that maintains that she can defend herself the most.

At this point, Eric is recording the scene below, knowing both his mate and child will enjoy seeing their feisty min kattunge showing her claws. He smirks knowing that once he calls her that, she will be giving him a piece of her mind. He loves her fire.

Denise is wanting to fight, but the glamour is making her back off from Sookie.  She is not happy about this, as she stomps back to the vampire lying under the silver chain.  ‘ _At least I can sell the blood after all this.’_

Sookie, seeing in her mind what she was going to do, stops her from grabbing the blood, “Uh-uh.  Do not _even_ think about taking that blood.” She doesn’t need to allow them to make a penny doing this.

This being the last straw for Denise, she fights the glamour and stalks again to Sookie, telling her, “I will kill you for this.”

Sookie, being more relaxed as the confrontation is going her way, orders Denise, “Get out.  Now.”

Above, Eric reminds himself to tell Sookie never to relax until the enemy is dead.  They can always come back.

Below him, not aware of Eric in the trees, Bill is amazed as he is watching the diminutive waitress in front of him fight off the two drainers.  ‘ _This is much more than I hoped for.  Maybe I can get her to take some of my blood.  Glamouring did not seem to work earlier, and neither Eric nor Godric can say anything if she takes it voluntarily.’_

Denise continues to fight the glamour, but even her anger is not enough to fight the hold Bill has over her.  She grabs Mack telling her, “Yeah, Yeah.  Get up Mack.”

Mack chokes, as she asks him, “Why can’t you take that fuckin’ thing off?”

His hands wrapped around the chain he tells her, “Don’t leave me!”

Sookie lowers the knife as they walk off hearing Denise tell Mack, “I ain’t got time for a fuckin’ cripple, because I’m getting out of here one way or the other.”  Mack is following behind her, stumbling as he chokes out, “Wait!!”

Realizing that Bill is still on the ground, Sookie drops down and grabs the thin silver chain.  She will ask Eric later about the thickness, she is sure that such a small amount of silver would not hold down a vampire.

Eric floats off a little more, still close enough to be there if Sookie needs him, but further away that Bill won’t scent him.

As she pulls the chain away, Sookie flinches seeing the burn marks left behind and the skin that is coming off of the vampire with the chain.

Bill retracts his fangs as the silver is pulled away, not wanting to scare the blonde in front of him.

Looking back at Bill, Sookie watches him heal from the wounds, saying softly, “Shut up.”

Eric hears the car, and after seeing Bill not doing anything, sends a warning to Sookie.  Her head flings up, and grabbing Bill by his shoulders, she yells at him, “Lift with your feet.” As they scramble away.  Eric is seething that Bill allowed the car to get that close to her.

Denise yells at her out the window as she tries to run them over, “I’m a get you, bitch!”

After they are far enough away, Sookie scrambles back, not wanting to be too close to the vampire.  To cover up her movement, she tells him, “Oh, bless your heart. I am _so_ sorry I didn’t get here faster.”

When Bill looks away, she hurriedly asks him, “You’ll be okay in a minute, right?”

Bill is trying to keep his face in control.  This is his chance, chance to get her on his side, thinking of him instead of Eric Northman.  The man had laughed at him for saying he was competition, wait until he steals Sookie from him.

Mistaking his glance away as him not being with her, Sookie asks, “Do you want me to leave?”

Quickly Bill tells her, “No.”  He looks away as though he is ashamed, but he is still planning this out in his head. “They might come back and I can’t fight yet.”  His eyes shift to the side as he lies to her.

In the trees Eric rolls his eyes.  He cannot _wait_ until he shows Godric and Pam this video.

Sam has shifted by now to his collie form and quickly runs up.  As the only one that would not be obvious about it, Sam would let the vampire know that she is being protected.  Only the vampire wouldn’t know how much she is being watched over unless he does anything.  But a show of some force is thought to be a deterrent.  He runs up to Sookie barking.

Sookie hides her laughter as Sam runs up barking, then proceeds to warn Bill.  She tries to cover it up by greeting him, “Well, hey, there, dog.”

Sam knows that the vampire can smell him. But the idea is to make Bill think that Sookie doesn’t know who he is.  So he licks her a couple of times and barks at Bill.  He runs off, knowing he will be hearing from Eric about the ‘kiss’.  He grins, knowing he got one over the Sheriff.

As Sam runs off, Sookie watches him fondly then her attention is pulled to Bill as he tells her, “He’s checkin’ on you.”

Smiling as she placates him, “That’s just some old dog that hangs around the bar sometime.” She nods her head off to the side as she continues, “He must live nearby.”

Bill couldn’t hide his shock.  She doesn’t know Sam is a shifter?  He replies to her, “Well, no doubt.”

Sookie stands up to help him with the stuff from the drainers, but Bill jerks back from her.  She stands up tall and with her hand on her hip, she sauces back to him, “I reckon you’re not too happy about being rescued by a woman.”

Bill shakes his head.  This woman is something else.  He mutters to her as he removes the bands from his arms, “Thank you.”

The next part is going to be the hardest, and Sookie can feel Eric pushing reassurance and strength to her strongly, and feeling Godric echoing it.  Sookie has never really revealed her talent to anyone outside the nest once she had trained.  Her eyes immediately seek out Eric’s in the darkness and she sees him nod.  She closes her eyes like she used to and makes a bit of a scene in case Bill is watching her.  AS she does this, Eric sends her his amusement, recognizing the act as one she used to do back when she was seven.

Sookie relaxes some in the silence that she only heard before when she was around Eric and Godric.  And realizes that without them, she might have been drawn to Bill just because of the silence.  Before she thinks too much on it, she blurts out, “I can’t hear you.”

Bill looks up and thinks, ‘ _Great, she is hard of hearing too.’_   He tells her more slowly and loudly, “Thank You.”

Dropping down and holding his head so that he will listen to what she is saying, Sookie tells him, “No, no, no.  I can hear you, but I can’t—“

Bill is looking at her oddly but his mind is furiously thinking on what she said.

Sookie drops her hands and then smiling at him, tells him, “Oh, my stars.”  The last is said slowly as if she is shocked pleasantly.

Connecting the dots, Bill is staring at her just as wondering.  Is she really a telepath?  As he is coming to term with this, he asks her softly, “Aren’t you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?”  Surely she can’t think that her status would keep her safe, does she?

Sookie just bluntly answers him, “No.”

Bill smiles briefly then calmly advises her, “Vampires often turn on those who trust them, you know. We don’t have human values like you.”  If Eric and Godric have not told her this, he will ‘teach’ her.  Of course only the things that will make her rely on him than them.

In the air, Eric’s fangs drop at the subtle insult he just gave his mates.  But he also feels Sookie’s amusement and waits for her comeback.

Uneasy on how close he is getting for someone who knows she is claimed, Sookie stands up and backs up a few steps as she retorts to him, “A lot of humans turn on those who trust them too.”

She walks back and takes a seat on a log behind her and pulls out the chain in her pocket.  If he was imprisoned by this chain earlier, then it will work for her now.

Taking the chain in two hands she wraps it around herself as she tells him, “I’m not a total fool.”  ‘ _Like my mate being in the air right now and would be upon you in a second if you tried anything.’_   She can’t wait until she didn’t have to act like a total idiot.

Bill looks at her seductively.  He knows she is a virgin, he can smell it.  He briefly wonders how and why, specially with Eric around.  But then who knows, maybe Godric is reserving that right to himself.  But to see if she will react to sex, he tells her huskily, “Oh, but you have other very juicy arteries.”

Undressing her with his eyes, he informs her, “There’s one in the groin that’s a particular favorite of mine.”

Both Eric and Sookie’s amusement shoot up as they both remember that that area is a particular favorite of Eric’s also.  Godric too, actually.  Especially when their Mate is coming from their actions and her blood is scented with pheromes from her release.

But faster than you would think with them both remembering, Sookie shoots him down, “Hey, you just shut your nasty mouth, mister!  You might be a vampire, but when you talk to me, you will talk to me like the lady I am.” She doesn’t allow Eric to talk to her like that.  Well outside of the bedroom.

Unable to help himself, Eric’s jeans get very tight.  He enjoys when his mate is feisty.  Then he smirks as he hears Bill scoff. ‘ _Oh, Bill.  You have no idea how to get Sookie.  You are going about this all the wrong way.’_

Shocked, Bill stares at her and then frantically thinks of another way to get her.  He sees the blood bags around him and asks her, “You wanna drink the blood they collected?”

Not bothering to hide her disgust of drinking anyone’s but her mates blood, she replies, “No.”

Not thinking about what he is saying to her, beyond the fact that she seemed naïve earlier, and he can maybe trick her into drinking his blood.  He will deal with the consequences later, but it won’t matter, his blood will be in her.  He exploits the benefits to her of his blood, “I understand it makes humans feel more healthy.”  He tries to use sex again. “Improves their sex life.”

Not believing that she is hearing this, knowing it was a huge deal for him to be trying to get her to drink his blood, she tells him, “I’m as healthy as a horse.  And I have no sex life to speak of, so—“  Her anger is spiking though she can feel both Godric and Eric trying to calm her.  She replies more calmly, “You can just keep it.”

Still watching and growing more incredulous at this Bill Compton, Eric sees Sookie looking down and blushing.  He will need to talk to Godric.  His senses are telling him that Bill Compton needs to be looked at closer.

Bill tries another route, one that he could hold over her with Eric, “You could always sell it.”  The thought invades that he may need to silence her in either way.  While she does not seem to like Eric, he does feel as though she does like Godric and would tell him about tonight in detail, if not, then Godric will be quick to ask.  As Eric had pointed out, Godric does not let anything of his go easily.  Luckily, it seems as though Godric does not come down often.  He could not imagine that one of Godric’s stature would call her.

Getting tired of rebutting Bill, Sookie tells him, “I wouldn’t touch it.”

Out of nowhere, Bill vamps to her side and staring in her eyes, trying to glamour her again,  he asks, “What are you?”

Scared at him being so close to her, she doesn’t even register the pressure she is feeling from his glamour right away as she answers him, “I-I’m…I’m Sookie Stackhouse and I’m a waitress and the Potential Child of Godric.”  She can feel that both of her mates are not happy she is scared.

Before they can call or interrupt, she asks, “What’s your name?” She then feels the vibrate from her phone.

Bill, hearing it, quickly answers her, “Bill.”  In would be in his best interest she not answer that.  He did not think that Godric would not have given her any blood, and he does not want her Maker talking to her yet. Then he hears another sound he is shocked at.  Her giggling.

Giggling, Sookie just can’t hold it in, “Bill?”  She knows Godric is calling in case she is in trouble, plus it would give them a good reason to have Eric show back up.  She is still trying to hold her giggles as she explains to Bill, “I…I thought it might be Antoine or Basil.”  With as emo as he had been acting, she continues to try not to laugh as she continues. “Or, heh…or, like Langford, maybe.”  She hears his snort of derision as she continues, “But Bill?  Vampire Bill? Oh, my.”  She knows when she tells Godric and Eric of this they will laugh.

Seeing him still staring at her, and waiting for Eric since her phone is still going off, she says, “So… Silver?” Seeing him move slightly, she waits for what tale he is going to tell her about this, “I thought that only affected werewolves.”  Then she realizes what she said, and decides to go for gold in making him think she is an idiot as she stammers out, “I-I-I’m not implying that werewolves exist. I mean, that’s just what you always see in the movies.”

Bill can’t believe how much they have kept her in the dark.

Above, Eric is mentally counting down the time until he will be able to be with her, knowing he has to make it believable.  But he will be teasing her about this later.

Deciding to ‘teach’ her again, Bill loftily tells her, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t share this information with anyone.  We don’t like for our weaknesses to be made public knowledge.”

And that is it.  Eric quickly drops down and asks, “What don’t we like to be made public?”

Looking up guiltily, Sookie tells Eric, “Oh nothing, Bill was just letting me know some private information about him and his family.”

A smirk appears on Eric’s face.  “Already trying to hold secrets from your big brother?  Sookie, what _will_ Godric say?”

Bill clears his throat and tells Sookie as he glances around, “I need to get home.  I need to finish unpacking as I have an important meeting to attend to tomorrow.” He is hoping that Eric won’t notice the blood bags around.

Eric holds his hand out to Sookie, “Sookie, come now.  We need to talk about answering phones.  Are you not supposed to answer when Godric calls?”

Sookie huffs and stands up, but when Eric lifts his eyebrow, she puts her hand in his.  Eric pulls her to him, holding her close.  Before he leaves, he tells Bill, “I expect to see you tomorrow, Compton.  And tell Merlotte that Sookie is done with her shift tonight.”  With that he takes off with his Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 7,237 words  
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	5. Chapter 4 Whisper of a Summer Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 2,895 Words 
> 
> There are Lemons in this chapter… Not big ones, but there are some…
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Rush, Rush by Paula Abdul.
> 
> Songs are listed in a Songlist on my WordPress Site. There is also a Character List there with upcoming characters on there for you to wonder about.
> 
> I spent 15 minutes trying to get this to NOT justify, even coping and pasting the code for the left justify. It just will not take. Every time I hit preview it centers everything. Sorry everyone, but I am going on to post more chapters.

 

# Whisper of a Summer Breeze

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/eric-and-sookie-woods-love.jpg) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Deciding to ‘teach’ her again, Bill loftily tells her, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t share this information with anyone.  We don’t like for our weaknesses to be made public knowledge.”_

_And that is it.  Eric quickly drops down and asks, “What don’t we like to be made public?”_

_Looking up guiltily, Sookie tells Eric, “Oh nothing, Bill was just letting me know some private information about him and his family.”_

_A smirk appears on Eric’s face.  “Already trying to hold secrets from your big brother?  Sookie, what will Godric say?”_

_Bill clears his throat and tells Sookie as he glances around, “I need to get home.  I need to finish unpacking as I have an important meeting to attend to tomorrow.” He is hoping that Eric won’t notice the blood bags around._

_Eric holds his hand out to Sookie, “Sookie, come now.  We need to talk about answering phones.  Are you not supposed to answer when Godric calls?”_

_Sookie huffs and stands up, but when Eric lifts his eyebrow, she puts her hand in his.  Eric pulls her to him, holding her close.  Before he leaves, he tells Bill, “I expect to see you tomorrow, Compton.  And tell Merlotte that Sookie is done with her shift tonight.”  With that he takes off with his mate._

_Now:_

Through the humid night, the moon shining on the matching blond heads of the Viking and his mate. There is a streak of color as the Sheriff removes his beloved to the safety of their meeting place.  The music of the bayous ripple as they take heed of the predator overhead, but are soothed by the fairy in his arms to take up their serenade of the moon.

Eric is holding Sookie close as he takes her to the wooded area they frequently visit.  He instinctively knows that their place would soothe both him and Sookie.

It had been found in the past, when the two of them had been just playing around.  The magical nature of the place has made it a favorite of theirs.  Only Godric, besides the two of them, has ever been here, and with it being in the middle of a bayou, hard to find unless from the air, they are likely to remain its only visitors.

Looking down at his love, Eric relishes the feel of his mate in his arms, and pulls her closer.  He kisses her head as she tucks it in under his. He flies like this, his senses all out searching for anything that may threaten his life – be it his actual life or the one he is holding in his arms.

When they get to their spot, Eric slowly lowers them, knowing that they need to call Godric.  He looks over the trees that hide this getaway from curious eyes, checking to make sure no animals have decided to occupy their sanctuary.  As he does, he notes the stream that flows through the clearing, with the scattered flowers, which he has suspected that his mates are responsible for. But, unknown to the three of them, the fairies have done their part to make this spot as sacred for the three who will save the world; planting as many night blooming vines and flowers.  There are plants here that cannot be found outside of this safe haven.

Taking in the perfumed air in their retreat, Sookie finally relaxes for the second time that night in Eric’s arms, she can feel the hum of his and Godric’s ever present love in her head.  This time, they didn’t have to be quiet, nor worry about who will find them. She sighs in relief. Sookie knows she will need to treasure these times, and looks around their sanctuary, relieved as always to find it here and untouched.

Before either can do anything else, Sookie’s phone vibrates in her back pocket again.  They both grin at each other as she frees a hand and answer her phone.

Back in Dallas, Godric is standing behind his desk looking out on the skyline.  Though his stance and face show nothing, he has been worried with all the emotions that had been coming through the bonds.  It has solidified his decision.  He is leaving tonight to Bon Temps.  This may be just the beginning, but he can’t help the need he has to claim his mates.  He is slightly worried for the more aggression he is feeling about the plan. ‘ _I hope this isn’t more of a sign of our mating being close.  We need to get past this part of the plan.’_

As Sookie answers her phone, he teases her though, “My lilla kompis, you decided to answer your phone?” After all the emotions he has been feeling from her, he needs to cheer up his mate.  He is aware that Eric had found the evening humorous after the start of it, but, before then, they had been both worried about her.  He makes a note in his mind to make sure to give his mate some of his blood, she has made the observation that their blood makes it easier for her to maintain her shields.  And, if the Marks appearing is disrupting her this bad, then he will give everything he can to make sure that she does not have another breakdown.

Unaware of the thoughts of her mate, laughter rings from Sookie as she looks up in the blue eyes of her other mate.  “I was busy, Godric.  But I will admit I was hoping and praying that you calling would make Eric appear.  Cheese and rice does that man lie!”  She shakes her head in remembrance of the information Bill had deigned to tell her, true information, but slanted.

Hearing her words, and remembering the emotions she had felt earlier, Godric stops and asks carefully, “Mein Liebling ( _My Darling_ ), what do you mean?” He already knows that both Eric and he will do anything to make unser kleiner Kumpel ( _our little mate)_ safe.

Feeling and hearing Godric’s concern, Eric hits the speaker on the phone, gently taking it from Sookie, as he tells Godric, “We have much to tell you.  That background check you wanted to do on him?  I think it is more urgent than we thought.”  He too remembers her worry and has a bad feeling about this Compton.

As he waits for Godric to reply to them, Eric brings Sookie over to a tree and sits down, pulling her into his arms.  He knows this will be a long conversation, and it is best to try to keep all three on them on the same page.  The rest of the nest will be updated when they can.  He nuzzles his mate, smiling as he feels her enjoyment of the simple show of affection.  It is truthfully why he does it so much; she enjoys it each time he does.

Godric smiles as he feels the affection from his mates, but at the same time  he is worried about the concern he picks up from Eric’s back ground emotions.  He can’t wait until he can feel Sookie to this degree, but at the same time, the Mating will ruin some of the plans they have made.

Sitting down and turning in his chair back to his laptop, Godric brings up his email and browses through the emails have populated his inbox since he had finished for the night to see if anything has turned up.  One of his investigators had emailed the preliminary findings.  Reading through the information that was supplied, he tells them both, “My investigator has sent me some information on the vampire.  His full name is William Thomas Compton.   It seems he is one of a few vampires to originate from America, as well as one of the youngest before the Great Reveal. He lived in the town of Bon Temps with his wife and two children when the Civil War began. In 1862, he went off to serve as First Lieutenant in the 28th Louisiana Infantry. After the war, it seems that Bill took a shortcut on his way home and got lost. Weak and without food, he found a cabin in which Lorena Krasiki was using to hunt from and he was turned by her [[1]](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-4-whisper-of-a-summer-breeze/#ftn1).”

As Eric hears Lorena’s name, memories hit him.  Sighing, he tells them, “I met him once before along with his maker.  They were killing in a brothel at the time; I was an enforcer that happened to be traveling through when the Sheriff of that area asked me to take care of it.  I truly didn’t remember until you said her name, Godric.” He shakes his head remembering the absolute mess and all that had to be done to cover it up from the humans at the time.  The two of them had been absolute monsters, even by vampire consideration.

Reading through the rest of the information that his informant had forwarded him, Godric asks Eric, “What else do you know?” His anger is bubbling below the surface as he thinks of the ramifications of this vampire being around their mate.  He is hoping that now Eric is remembering some about the vampire, he can shed some more light on the danger to their mate.

Thinking of what information he has, Eric tells them, “I know he is part of the inner circle of the Queen’s retinue; however he is not in her immediate nest.  So he probably has not tasted Hadley if what we suspect is true.  But, to tell the truth, I am not sure what his position is, really.  I never cared too much since he was always on the outside.  Always listening to everything around him, but not seeming to hold Sophie Ann’s interest in a way that I needed to think of cultivating him.”  Eric now wishes that he had, but in reality, who can blame him.  Hindsight is always 20/20.

The anger boils over as he leans back in his seat.  Godric just says, “Procurer.  That is his position.” And he waits for the explosion he knows his child will have.

Instantly a growl rips through Eric and he holds his mate closer to him. “Never.” He will tear into the vampire before he gets his grubby peasant hands on his precious mate!  She is _theirs!_

The noises of the bayou grow silent as they sense the predator getting angry, not wanting it’s attention on them.  The night is as silent as a grave, the only noise that could be heard is Eric’s growling, and only if you were listening for it.

Hearing the silence of the night, Sookie can also feel Eric’s and Godric’s resolve as well as their anger.  She tells them softly, “He will never get me.  As your Potential Child, Godric, that protects me from the Queen.  If it comes down to it, we will announce our Mating and will deal with the fallout after that. No one is going to take me from either of you.” She also sends them both love and cups Eric’s cheek to help him calm down.  She relaxes some as the nighttime noises come back, knowing that they no longer fear the predator.

Feeling calmer, Eric nuzzles into his mate. “No one will.  The only one I swear to let you even close to is our mate.” His resolve is evident in his voice, but his actions are affectionate, reassuring his mate of his commitment to her.

Godric is still reading through the information; the more he finds, the more worried he gets for both of his mates.  “Eric, keep an eye on Sookie for the rest of tonight.  I do not trust this William Compton.  He and his Queen must know that I never give up anything that is mine, much less Sookie or you.  Ever.  There must be another plan.  Not that I don’t think Mr. Compton wouldn’t mind taking the direct method.” He knows Eric would not allow anything to hurt their mate, but if she is hurt, Eric will have vengeance and may not stop to think it through.  Of course, he may not either.  All three are deeply devoted to each other.

At his words, both Sookie and Eric laugh.  Eric tells him, “Wait a second; I will email you what I recorded of Sookie’s interaction with Beehl as he calls himself.” He can feel Godric and his deeper emotions unlike Sookie, and hopes this will lighten some of Godric’s worry.  Though he suspects that his Maker will see something that the two of them have missed, since they had been so involved at the time.

Pulling out his phone, he emails the video to both Pam and Godric. While also enjoying the spectacle that Compton had made of himself, he also is not taking the chance that Pam might see something that the three of them have missed.  Then he proceeds to play back the portion for Sookie to watch.

In Dallas, Godric reviews the video, but he is not feeling the humor as much as his two mates.  He quietly tells Eric, “Play back the video and watch only Compton.” He can see what made Eric so mischievous, but the expressions on Bill’s face worries him.

Frowning, Eric does as his Master requests. And he stills.  He can see Bill making the connection that they wanted him to make, but the pure hunger in his eyes as soon as he makes the connection makes him frown.

“I see it, Godric.” He was right to want to send this to Godric.  He had an uneasy feeling, and Godric pointed out what his instincts had tried to tell him.

Feeling the both of them, and hearing the emotion in their voices, Sookie seeks further safety in Eric’s arms. “Is Gran going to be safe? Especially since knowing that he is from the Civil War is going to help her get acquainted with him, but I don’t want to risk her.” Gran is part of their plan, and it worries her now that they have involved her.  She is getting on in years, and it is sounding more and more as though this will be more of a battle than they had thought.

Godric closes his eyes as he tries to picture possible outcomes, then finally says, “Eric, make sure the Stackhouse home is protected.  It would not be unusual, and if any questions this, I will say I feel the Marks appearing, which is true enough.” A slight grin flashes across his face at the joy he feels of the Marks appearing, even though they may mess everything up.  But he is waiting for his geliebten Partner ( _Beloved Mate_ ) to react to the news that they have all been waiting for.

At this announcement Sookie gasps. “Really?  The Marks are appearing?”  Both can feel her anticipation of their mating. And neither wish to destroy any of her happiness.  It may soon not be as easy to produce for her, depending on what heartbreak will be in their future.

Not being able to help his laughter at her eagerness, Eric kisses the top of Sookie’s head as he tells her, “They are just appearing to our sight, I don’t think they will be seen by you, min kärlek.  But they are appearing.  And I am most _eager_ to see your own mark and Godric’s.” he teases her.

Chuckling into the phone, Godric asks Eric, “May I ask what yours are of, min son?” He is curious, he is wanting to know what part is from him.  The Marks will have something of each of them mixed in with their personal symbol.

Laughing, Sookie tells them both, “No revealing unless—“

Interrupting her, Eric tells her, “If you think you are getting away without me seeing it tonight, Sookie, I think you have another thing coming to you.  But I promise I will not say anything to Godric since you cannot see ours, but I can see both of yours.”  His hand trails up her leg, grinning as he feels her response. He is looking forward to seeing what his Mark will be on her.  Plus, he will be able to try to figure out what Godric’s is.  As the oldest, Godric’s Mark will be prominent on each of them.  He grins at his mate.

Shaking his head at the mischievousness coming from Eric, as well as the lust coming from both of them, Godric tells them both, “I will let you go, since I can tell Eric will be getting his way here shortly, as normal.  Be safe, my mates.  As always, know my love is with you both, and if the gods grant it, I will be there as soon as I can.  Eric, Sookie, do _not_ trust this Compton.  I have a bad feeling.” He cannot help but warn them.

Unfortunately, while Sookie and Eric do agree, they aren’t really listening.  Their attention is on each other, and feeling this, Godric just shakes his head as he chuckles.

He hangs up and reads a new email that pops up with more information on Compton.  Reading it through, his bad feeling gets stronger and he shuts down his computer.  Once making sure his office is secure, he tells Isabel, “I am gone, contact me only if there is need.”

Isabel looks up at him and answers, “Yes, Godric.” She is worried, she can tell something is up, but all she can do is what he tells her, and hopes that he remembers that he does have others that are just waiting for his call to answer.

Godric leaves the office building, taking off as soon as he reaches the roof.  He just needs to head to the house to grab some things and he will be heading off to his mates.  If anyone looked to the sky at that moment, the most they would see is a white flash shooting across the sky, not unlike a shooting star.

 

 

* * *

Eric absently closes Sookie’s phone and drops it as he answers Sookie’s kiss.  Since he started the festivities, he can feel her lust for him skyrocket.  And who is he to turn away his mate?  While they cannot actually mate, there are hundreds of things he can do for her and to her to make her happy.  Both he and Godric have taken advantage of that loop, both of them wanting nothing more than to make her happy.

They had both waited until the age of assent, not just because of legal issues (that neither of them cared for) but because they wanted her to be sure they love her move than her body, blood or anything else but her.  They truly love their little mate and give her all the love they can.  And in return, she gives them back all her love and then some.

Eric leans over her, working down her jaw to her ear, kissing the blessing that his Gods have sent to him. Once he kisses down to her ear, he tells her, “I love you, Sookie.” Then he sucks on the spot behind her ear, the one that they have found that seems to have a nerve directly correlating to her lust.

Leaning her head back, Sookie submits to him, love pouring through her bond along with the lust that being with Eric comes.  ‘ _I mean, really, look at his body?  Who wouldn’t feel lust just looking at him, and knowing he loves me, wants me?’_    Her eyes roll back as he attacks one of his favorite places, behind her ear.  He has told her in the past he loves it because he can touch it, kiss it, do anything he wishes to her in public, and know that it turns her on.

Sookie has never doubted him nor Godric since they had become intimate, she allows that the two of them were right to wait for her to be ready.  She is aware of herself that if allowed, she would allow her past to affect her and make her doubt that her mates would want her.  Eric has a body woman have done anything to have, and Godric was no different.  The two are direct opposites of each other in physical types, and mentally they compliment each other.  But, with her, they stole her heart long ago.  Now, they often take her breath away when she thinks on how they are hers and hers only.  No other woman or man will see them as she does.  But according to the both of them, no one _has_ seen them as she does.  They are everything to each other and no one will separate them.

Her attention is brought back to the here and now as she gasps as his fangs gaze her neck, feeling as though there is a direct line from where his fangs met her skin down to her lower body, feeling it clench in anticipation of her Viking.

Leaning her up, Eric removes her shirt and as his hands move down her back, with a flick of his wrist, he frees her breasts, his hands pulling her bra straps down.  His eyes flick up to her brown ones, as he removes her bra.  His lips curl up in a smile, as he can see the lust in hers.  In times like this, the Bond between them is unnecessary since her face and eyes reflect her feelings.   He savors these times she lets down all her shields. He turns his attentions to her breasts, and more specifically her nipples, which harden as he leers at them.

Gasping as Eric lowers his mouth to her nipples and suckles them, Sookie holds him to her, arching her body into his.  The emotions from him along with his length hardening near her thigh make her wish that this was the time, when they can become one.  She moans as his talented mouth attacks her other nipple.

Feeling her emotions, her want of him, Eric raises his head from one of his favorite places on his beloved’s body, and looks into her eyes.  “Soon, lover, soon.”  He kisses the Mark he can see on her skin, telling her, “It’s starting, just be patient, we will all be one.  I promise you, lover that neither of your mates will deny you any pleasure until then, but the day the Marks appear, we will be here at your side, claiming you in every possible way.  Sookie, we love you so much, min kärlek.  Never doubt.” He watches her eyes, needing her to feel how dedicated, how in love he is with her.

Sookie cups his face and smiles at him, “I never do, Eric.  Never.  Now get back to work, Viking.  Or _I_ will be the one calling Godric on you.” She grins at him at the end, her body actually vibrating with lust for her mate in front of her.

Laughter is heard through the clearing as Eric enjoys his little fairy.  “Yes, min lilla kattunge ( _my little kitten_ ).  As you say.”  He goes back to worshipping her body, enjoying the feeling of her shuddering in his arms. This is just the start of the night for both of them.  Sookie never allows her mates to not be satisfied.  Though Eric suspects it is to her enjoyment as well since she is always dripping afterwards…

Her head dropping back in pleasure, Sookie moans as she feels him nip with his teeth, not breaking her skin, at her breasts.  She remarks huskily, “You know Eric, I would have guessed within moments that you are a breast man.”

Chuckling, Eric uses his hands to run along her body, flicking open the button holding her shorts on.  His mouth follows the movement, kissing her down to her navel, taking a short detour to her belly button, using his flexible tongue to dip inside as his eyes capture hers.

As she jerks, he grins, then lowers his mouth to the zipper, and pulls it down.  Once he is done, he looks up and his eyes darken. “Lace, my lover?  You know how I love the look of lace on your body.” The only thing better is nothing at all…

Closing her eyes briefly as she tries to right herself from his kisses turning her inside out, she answers breathily, “I know, that is why I buy only lace.  I love to please my mates.”  She smirks as she can feel the lust in Eric shoot up.  Her men really love her in lace.

Growling, Eric raises his body up to kiss her lips, using his long body to good use in removing her shorts.  He sits up on his knees, between her legs, staring at the beauty in front of him.  He is stroking her legs as he answers her, “Oh, Sookie, you please us no matter what.  But, I know I love looking at you like this.”  Then his voice drops and his eyes meet hers as he growls out, “Mine, _my lover_ , **_my mate_**.”  He needs to claim her in some way; Bill had made his instincts come out.  While he can’t claim her completely, he needs to hear her.

Looking up into his eyes, Sookie tells him, “Yours. Godric’s.  No one else’s.  No one.” She loves when he is possessive over her, it ignites something primal inside of her, knowing he is claiming her.

With that, Eric smirks and moves so his nose is nudging her damp curls.  “Min Valhalla.”  Then his tongue licks her from end to end.   As he hears his lover gasp, his fingers enter her, reaching for her spot, wanting to taste her.  He loves doing this, even knowing he can go no farther… for now.

Not able to help it, Sookie is writhing under him as his mouth and fingers pleasuring her.  She is gasping for air, as she can feel her orgasm building.  Her lover is skilled in this, but so is Godric.  It always makes her wonder how much better it will be when they finally get to mate.

In no time, Eric smiles as he can feel her almost there, surprising her, he uses his fangs along her lips.  He then stops, and hearing her pleads for him to keep going, he tells her, “Lover, I want to show you that not all that Beehl said was a lie, there is an artery, as you well know, that is very pleasurable…”  With that, his fingers brush along that spot he has memorized, as his fangs sank into her femoral artery.

With both those actions, Sookie can’t hold back the ecstasy that rips through her body. “Eric!”

When she comes back to earth, Eric is holding her, smiling down at her.  Seeing her aware, his lips brush her forehead as he murmurs, “Welcome back, lover.”

Sookie looks back and smirks.  “Your turn now, lover.”

And with that, the two of them forget the rest of the world, as the night surrounds them and the sounds of their lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Information from Wikipedia’s True Blood page, paraphrased to fit as I needed.
> 
> Final Count: 4,530


	6. Chapter 5 All I Wanted, Comes with a Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 4,747 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/sookie-and-eric-in-bed.jpg) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_With both those actions, Sookie can’t hold back the ecstasy that rips through her body. “Eric!”_

_When she comes back to earth, Eric is holding her, smiling down at her. Seeing her aware, his lips brush her forehead as he murmurs, “Welcome back, lover.”_

_Sookie looks back and smirks. “Your turn now, lover.”_

_And with that, the two of them forget the rest of the world, as the night surrounds them and the sounds of their lovemaking._

_Now:_

* * *

The following morning Sookie wakes to her Gran’s voice, “Good morning Sookie.  Do you want some breakfast?”

Sookie smiles, then replies, “I’ll be right there in a couple minutes, I just need to take a shower.”

Her Gran laughs, then tells her, “Everyone else is here for their update.  Don’t take too long, dear.”

Sookie turns over in their bed and smiles at the sight of her mate asleep beside her. She knows that technically he is dead, but he never looks like it.  No, these sheets don’t leach out any color he has from her blood, not like the black ones he prefers.  Of course the Viking also tries to get red sheets, telling her that color always looks best with her.  It doesn’t help that Godric agrees with him.  The argument that she had won over these sheets is actually marked on her calendar.  It’s not often she wins those types of battles with her mates.

Eric had, as normal, surrounded her with his body.  When Godric and he is around they both surround her, as though they are protecting her even as they sleep.  But at least they have learned to listen to her, normally.  They have stopped the death grips on her.  But this time Eric has her hand in his, so she has to work herself out of his grip. After her exercise for the morning, Sookie leaves a kiss on his lips, enjoying seeing him looking so boyish in his sleep.

Sookie enters their bathroom, showers and doing her business, finally brushing her hair and pulling it up in a pony tail for the day.  She dresses in her bikini and a cover-up, intending to spend some time in the sun, knowing Eric will love the smell on her later.

She exits their suite and makes her way upstairs.  As she ascends the stairs, she can feel the wards as she passes through them, a light caress on her skin.

When she enters the kitchen, she is greeted by the rest of the nest.  She smiles, telling Gran, “Eric is here, but he will probably be using one of the other exits later when the sun sets.” Since the suite was built downstairs, Sookie normally rests there since there are not just wards to keep minds quiet for her, the earth itself lends itself to shielding her mind from the dreams and terrors of others.  The wards don’t always work for family.  She normally lets her Gran know if one of her Mates are sleeping downstairs, in case they come up for any reason.

Gran nods, setting a coffee and orange juice in front of her.  She tells her, “Now, Godric had sent a text to everyone, saying they needed to be here this morning for an update.  What in tarnation is going on, Sookie?” She puts some of the eggs she had made to replace the ones that the boys had inhaled waiting for Sookie to arrive on her granddaughter’s plate.

Sighing, as she loads her plate up with the rest of choices, she tells them, “It has started.  That means no more talking about Eric and Godric unless you are here.  Also, everyone needs to be careful to enter the house by the obvious entrances.”  This is said with a pointed look at Jason.

He is stuffing his face while listening to her, and when she looks at him he stops and says, “What?  It’s easier sometimes to get here by the entrance close to the house.”

Tara slaps him behind the head, as she comments, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.  And Sookie is just telling you none of that now.” She has never quite gotten over her crush on Jason.  She is still holding out hope that he will wise up and choose her.  But one thing at a time.

Lala is leaning against the counter, watching the rest with a cup of coffee in his hand.  He asks Sookie, “Hooka, how are we going to explain all of us being here so much?” Lafayette is wishing he had something stronger in his cup, but he knows that Gran will not stand for it.  So he makes do with what he has.  Plus he is thinking that if Eric is here, he will need to drop a note for him letting him know that the Rattray’s are getting more active lately.  Gran’s voice brings him back to the here and now.

Sitting in her chair again, Gran looks at all of them and replies, “We don’t.  None of this meeting is any different than any other time to someone not part of this nest.  You all have been in and out of this house so much it would actually look odder if you stop coming all the time.  That was the thinking behind all of you being in the house so much, so that when the plan is enacted, no one will comment about our nest.  The only ones that have to be careful now are Godric and Eric.  And goodness knows that the two of them have forgotten more about being careful than we can think of all together.  Niall won’t visit anywhere but the property.  And it is all warded to seem normal.” She nods her head at the end of her instructions.

Nodding in agreement, Sookie tells them, “The only thing that we may need to explain is the wards on the property if Bill asks.  However, Godric says that we can just say that he had a witch come and put them.  He won’t be able to ask more about them without raising some eyebrows in the Supe community. According to Godric it is not an unusual precaution that it will be remarked on.  The ones Bill or another vamp would question are the ones that cover all the other entrances.  But they are covered by so many wards by us to make it where no one should be able to sense them unless they put them up.” She takes another bite of her food, trying to eat while it was hot.

Lala warns them, “But don’t count on that.  That is why none of us should use them; one accident could possibly expose the network.  Even though it would cause a lot of the deadfalls to trigger, we cannot take that chance.” He and Eric had talked about the chances alot during odd times.  He is willing to do alot to protect this nest of theirs.  Everyone of the people here have worked to make his life better and he is very grateful to all of them.

Swallowing, Gran tells Sookie, “That means unless one of them is here, you sleep in your room, young lady.”  She gives her a pointed look.

Sookie agrees reluctantly.  The nest all talks about random stuff, allowing Sookie a chance to eat.  As she fills herself, Sookie thinks of the network of rooms and tunnels that are under the house.  Through Niall and him teaching Sookie her magic and then Lafayette practicing his witchcraft, there is an impressive amount of them.  Godric and Eric had also made use of Niall’s ability to have a portal open in one of the rooms to update the rooms and house with the state of the art surveillance system as well as the alarm system for the house.  In one of the rooms below that is accessible from her room is their panic room, one wall full of monitors for anyone down there to check that they can leave by any entrance.  The wards that they all placed made it where no one was supposed to find the underground nest, but in case it is breached, deadfalls would replace the dirt removed, making it a trap for whomever.  All this was deemed necessary to be able to allow the vampires safe rooms in the nest, and more importantly to Eric and Godric, a way to protect their mate.

Once the food is consumed, dishes are cleaned and put away, the group heads to the living room.  There they sit and listen to Sookie tell them what Godric and Eric had revealed last night and the interaction that some of them missed between Bill and Sookie.

In the midst of Sookie telling them about Eric rescuing her from a laughing fit, the phone rings.  Gran is handed the phone by Jason, while the rest of them quiet.  The matriarch of the Stackhouse answers, and her eyes jerk over to her grandson, as she is answering the person on the phone.

Sookie’s eyes widen as her Gran’s mind is screaming the news to her.  She also looks at Jason in shock, unable to articulate the information.

When Gran hangs up, she directly asks Jason, “Where were you last night, Jason?”

He is looking confused as he answers her, “At Merlott’s.  Then after Sookie left, I went home.”

Sookie asks him, “No stops?”

Frowning as the hamsters go faster in his head, Jason tells her, “None.  You know that Eric told us what to do if a strange vamp came to Bon Temp.  I made sure to go home, in case you needed me.  What’s going on Sook?”  He is getting worried with the questioning his Gran and sister are giving him.

Exchanging glances with Sookie, Gran tells him, “Do you know Maudette Pickens?  As in biblical knowledge, Jason?”  She does not act embarrased as she may have in the past, being around Eric has enured her to much.

Jason reddens, answering her, “I did a year ago, but you know I don’t like to talk about that time.  Eric told me that if it was done for, that y’all would forget it if I behaved.  I did as he said, Gran.  No more tomfoolery around.  I am done with that after the debacle with Maudette and Eric having to rescue me.”

Hesitating, but seeing her brother’s sincerity, Sookie tells him and the rest, “Maudette was murdered last night.  They are blaming you, saying that there is a sex tape of the two of you from last night.  Jason, you did as Eric said and locked the doors, so you would know if someone had tried anything?”

Jason stands up, angry, but tells his sister, “Sook, you _know_  I would never do anything that could get you hurt.  Eric and Godric has told us all if we didn’t follow our parts.  Plus, please look, you know what it looks like if I was glamoured.” It has been a long road for them both, but Jason now trusts his sister enough to invite her to look.  He has also learned to be polite.  Even if he somehow survived the people in this room hauling his ass out and handing it to him, Eric has made it plain that he will be bed ridden if he ever did it agian.

Sookie, with his permission granted, takes Jason’s hand in hers as she looks through his head.  After a couple of minutes, she tells them all, “He is clear.  No glamouring other than the suggestions he asked Godric and Eric to put in there.”

They all nod, relaxing.  The glamours that Jason has are the same as the rest of them.  It had been decided unanimously that they all wanted some help in making sure they won’t mention anything.  The only one exempt was Sookie and that was only because of her inability to be glamoured.

Hoyt asks, “What are we going to do?  Jason is being set up, and I am not sure how we can prove this.  Everyone knows Maudette records her…uh sessions.” He reddens, glad that Eric is not here to pick on him.

Tara tells them, “We will just need to let Godric and Eric know, and deal with it until we can figure out what is going on.  And Jason, try not to be alone.”  This is simple to her.  Eric and Godric do much to help them and she trusts them completely.  They will not fail, this is Jason and they had invested much to bring him into the nest for Sookie.

Hoyt quickly offers, “I will stay with Jason until otherwise.  Mama is getting verbal again.”

The rest of them grimace, knowing Maxine Fortenberry did not like her son being too independent of her.  And since he has been included in the nest, he doesn’t take much from her.  For all intents and purposes he has basically moved in with Jason.  So this will raise no attention for him being there.  It honestly will give the woman an outlet to complain about him instead of making something up.

Jason glances at the clock and tells them, “Hoyt, Lafayette and I need to be leaving for work.  Let us know if we need to come back afterwards.”

Gran is sitting there, trying to think of the possibilities.  She tells them, “Make sure one of you calls us if anything happens.  No one is to be alone if possible.  And remember Jason, this is nothing you need to be telling Rene about.  Eric has not given permission for him to be part of our nest.”  She levels her look at him, waiting for his answer.

Jason nods, telling her, “Eric and I talked.  I asked him to glamour me to make sure I don’t be talking to him about our family.”

This said, those that need to be at work leave, with Sookie and Tara heading outside to tan.  The two best friends talk about Tara being hired by Sam last night and anything else that comes to mind.

Gran brings them tea, reminding both of them to stay hydrated.  The three ladies ended up chatting about a book they had read, the Twilight sensation that had made Eric grump about sparkly vampires.  Tara and Gran are both entertained by anything that they can use against the cocky vampire.

* * *

Wiping sweat from his brow, Hoyt is watching as Bud Dearborn and Andy Beffluer drive up.  Rene looks over and asks, “What they be here for?”

Shrugging, Hoyt keeps an eye on them in case he will need to let the rest of the family know.  Hoyt is thrilled to be counted as one of them, even though they called it a nest.  But he has always thought of Sookie as a little sister.  He grew up with her for God’s sake!!

He never listened when Jason had first called his sister names and spewed the nasty shit that his mama had told him about his sister.  Michelle Stackhouse had kept her son away from her daughter, telling him she wasn’t right in the head.  Secretly, Hoyt was happy that Sookie’s mama had died when she was so young, and even better that Eric and Godric found her early and moved her into her Gran’s house.  He loves how strong she is, and often tells her how proud he is of her.

He is also one of the few that really know why Eric and Godric had shown up when she was five.  Everyone knows that they are mates in the family, but few knew that they had shown up because of her uncle.  In those early years, Sookie had needed constant approval because of that incident and her mama.  Hoyt is quiet, but he watches.  He had, at a very young age, approached Godric and told him that Sookie was still hiding during the day in corners.  This was when her parents were still alive, and they would come over for Sunday dinner.  Her mother and Jason would think nasty thoughts how it was Sookie’s lies that made Uncle Bartlett not be allowed to the dinners.

Godric had been shocked, then thanked him.  Hoyt then asked if Bartlett was a funny uncle.  That conversation had been one for the books, Hoyt being shy, Godric not understanding, and having to have the shy boy in front of him explain what a funny uncle was.

It had made Hoyt angry to find out the girl he saw as a sister had been treated that way, and his reaction had sealed his introduction to the nest.  He was actually trusted more and before Jason was.  It had been his input that had allowed Eric, Adele and Godric to lead Jason to thinking positively about his sister.  Jason now was as protective over her as anyone else.  It had taken awhile, but the last part of Jason psyche being changed was his manwhoring.  Now Jason still fooled around, but it was as normal as a man would be.  Actual dating and staying with the same woman for months.  Dawn is his girl right now, and that has lasted six months so far.

So it is with trepidation that he watched Bud and Andy question Jason about Maudette’s murder.  After awhile, he sees Jason’s shoulders slump and then turn to make his way to them.

Jason stops in front of him, telling him, “Hoyt, take over please.  I need to answer some more questions at the station.” His eyes telling Hoyt that he is scared.

Hoyt nods, saying, “Of course, Jason.”  He also knew as soon as he could, he will be sending some texts out so that everyone is aware of what is going on.  He is sure that Eric or Godric can figure this out, neither have ever let him down before.

Hoyt goes back to work, after meeting Lafayette’s eyes and them sharing a look.  They hope that the glamours hold, since Andy hates Jason.

* * *

Eric rises earlier than younger vampires, though not as early as Godric.  He uses the time to take care of his businesses and to check on the investments he has made for his mates.  Godric also has investments for the three of them, but his are public.  These are actually backup funds in case everything goes south.

Pam took over her own investments about 50 years ago, and seems to enjoy it.  He has encouraged her and given her advice if she asks, but due to her independent nature, he doesn’t let her know there are backups in place for her.  Of course, knowing Pam as he does, she probably has her backup plans for him and his mates.  It is just a sign of how close their nest is.

This evening, however, he awakes with the scent of his mate in the bathroom.  Unfortunately, she must have already taken a shower earlier in the day, since he can hear her humming to herself as she readies herself for working in the shifter’s bar.

Eric vamps himself to behind her, his arms wrapping around her as he softly greets her, “Evening, Lover.”

Sookie smiles at him in the mirror as her hand cups his face.  “Evening, Eric.”

He takes a deep breath and purrs, smelling the sun on her skin.  He nuzzles himself on her, laughing when she tells him, “Eric!  I am trying to get ready.  How are we going to explain your scent on me?”

Smiling wickedly, Eric tells her, “Tell Compton if he asks that I punished you for our Master, since you ignored his call last night.  Some places would term what we did as punishment.”

Her eyes snapping with mirth, Sookie tells him, “Normally punishment would be what you received, not what you did to me!!”

Laughing at her, Eric comments loftily, “I can endure anything you want to do to me in punishment.  I would _revel_ in the torment of being your lover, even if it would lead me until my final death.”

The two grin, taking this moment for themselves.  Eric has not forgotten Compton, nor has Sookie.  Sookie has also not forgotten her brother.  But this time together would not harm anyone, nor would her brother be upset with either of them.  Eric does not let humans know he rises early outside of his nest.  Not even his day man knows.  All of Eric’s emails to him are delayed to arrive at different times of the night to keep up the pretense.  So there is nothing Eric could really do to help Jason anyways.

Sookie puts on the last of the makeup as Eric watches her.  He comments, “I cannot wait for this to be over and you don’t work for Sam anymore.  You deserve nothing more than the best that either of us can give to you.”

Smiling at him, she answers him, “Now Eric, you know that to the outside world I am just a country bumpkin bar maid.  For this to work, I can’t seem like I know anything on how the supernatural world works or my position in it.  However, I agree.  I can’t wait for this to be over.  You know how hard it was to let Bill talk to me like he did?” Her temper flares as she remembers how he talked down to her as though she is an idiot.

Eric kisses her temple, reassuring her, “I know, lover.  The Marks are a little bit darker, so we need to try to hurry this up.  Neither Godric nor I will wait once they are complete.  So patience min lilla.  It won’t be long.”

Taking a deep breath, Sookie nods.  She then tells him, “We have another problem.  Jason is being questioned on the murder of Maudette Pickens.  She was killed last night and they found a tape showing he was with her last night.  Jason swears he wasn’t and he hasn’t been glamoured by anyone except you and Godric.”

Eric frowns, his mind turning this information in his head.  He gently tugs her in the direction of their room, and the two of them move.  He gives her a kiss as he moves behind his desk, and seats himself.  In a move that is long practiced, Sookie sits in his lap as he turns on his laptop.

Entering the passwords to get in, Eric is soon hacking into the Bon Temp Sherriff’s office looking for what they have on the murder.  Reading over the evidence, Eric tells her, “All they have is the tape; it is of the night that I ended up having to step in.  He had choked her that night, but she had revived and was fine.  I didn’t know to look for a tape or I would have removed it.”  He is mad at himself for not checking.  It is sloppy, and being sloppy may end up in his mates being hurt.

Shuddering from the memory, Sookie tells him, “Hoyt told us this morning that she normally tapes all her encounters.  You know I hate being in her mind, so I never knew that.  So you are saying the tape they have is of a prior time?”

Nodding, Eric is still going over the information, then growls. “They are so slow here.  They have not completed the autopsy.  Sometime tonight, I will send someone to look over her remains and see if they can get any clues.  I will have your brother free before the night is over.” He kisses her temple as his fingers fly over the keyboard, sending instructions out to be delivered later in the evening.

Sookie just nods her head.  She asked him, “And tonight?  You need me to do anything?”

Eric leans back in the chair, looking at her.  He asks her, “Do you feel confident enough for me to order him to bring you when he reports to me tonight?  It will give you a chance to vent over how much you hate me.”

She grins, “I would _love_  to have a chance to vent my frustrations over your high handeness.  So order away, I get off tonight around 11.  In fact, I need to leave soon to get to work.”

Eric grins, telling her, “Have fun.  I look forward to seeing you tonight, lover.  Maybe you can do something else to be punished for?”  He leers at her.

Laughing as she got up to grab her keys, “I don’t know.  I should behave for my Master.”

Eric folds his arms behind his head, watching as she gathers her things around their room.  His eyes are roving the perfect shape of her body, giving thanks to his Gods for giving him a woman so perfectly suited to him.  She is also perfect for his Master, but then the three of them fit together in a way that is unexplainable.

When she is ready to leave, he moves to her side quickly.  He holds her as he reminds her, “Be careful.  I will be monitoring our bond closely tonight.” ‘ _As if I do anything but monitor the Bond as close as I can normally.’_ Eric thinks.

Sookie looks up into his eyes, and tells him, “I will.  Be careful yourself in exiting from here.”

He grins cockily at her, “Always am.”

Sookie laughs, and she makes her way out of their suite.  Eric watches her climb out of the lair, unable to shake an uneasy feeling he has.  Once she leaves, his face drops into his mask, and he vamps back to the computer, making plans and to find out who has tried to implicate one of his nest mates.  He is quickly gathering information, copying Godric so he is aware of what is going on.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/sookies-vehicle-black-ssr.jpg)

Sookie tells her Gran night, letting her know the plans.  She plans on coming back to the house to change before heading to Fangtasia.  Hopefully Sam will not keep her too late, and luckily she doesn’t have to work until the following evening.

As Sookie climbs into her vehicle, she fondly smiles.  The Black SSR was a compromise between the three of them.  Godric and Eric had wanted to get her a Guardian.  She had put her foot down mentioning that the car would not be able to handle the roads of Bon Temp and would stick out like a sore thumb.  She had wanted a nondescript car, an used Honda Hatchback or something similar.  The discussion had ended up engulfing the whole nest  as everyone tried to convince the three what type of vehicle to get.  It had been Jason who had been watching the Indy 500 as the good natured bantering on her vehicle was going on.  He interrupted them, saying “I know.  Sookie should have one of those.”

Sookie looked at her brother in horror then tells him, “Jason, if I wasn’t going to drive a Corvette or any other sports car, why would you think I would drive one those vehicles?  That is just asking for a ticket!”

Hoyt had started to laugh, telling her, “He isn’t talking about the race cars, he is probably talking about the pace car.  They usually have some nice vehicles for them.”

The rest of the nest looked at the TV as they waited to see what Jason had been pointing at.  Then the Pace Car had another close up and Sookie fell into love.

Eric and Godric grin at each other, knowing that this was the vehicle.  They would order it, and make sure it was bulletproof and other safety features, but their mate would be happy as long as she can have that vehicle.  They also admitted it was practical, with the roads of Bon Temp but would like nice for the times she had to show up in Shreveport.  And being new, it shouldn’t break down on her trips in between.

Sookie had been excited about the vehicle when they gave it to her.  To this day she still loves the vehicle, with Pam teasing her that she would be like Eric and just buy newer versions when they came out.  She didn’t care, the only thing that was negative on the vehicle was that it, like Eric’s Corvette, was only a two seater.

Breaking out of her memory, Sookie quickly parks her SSR and gets out, smiling as she heads into work.  She is looking forward to Tara’s first official day at work.

* * *

  
[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/private-jets-300x236.jpg) [](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/private-jet-300x225-interior.jpg)

Godric had risen earlier, and is currently waiting for the jet to land.  The jet had been one of three that Eric and Godric had purchased.  They rent out the jets normally, leaving one where they could be reached in flight by whoever was with Sookie at the time.  The income they had accrued from renting out the jets had been enough to pay for the jets and their upkeep within a couple of months.  They will never equal Anubis, but the security of their own jets meant that they didn’t have to worry.  Plus it is a stipulation that at any time, the planes can be rerouted to owner’s preference.  Most Vampires, knowing Eric and Godric, didn’t worry about it.  Those two wouldn’t do that unless absolutely necessary and most cannot see a reason they would.

This particular jet, the newest of the bunch, is usually kept in Dallas, only allowing in state traveling for other vampires.  This one had been specially altered, so that it can accommodate their mate if need be.  It is possible to make international trips, so in case all their plans fell through and the three of them need to leave, this plane can do it, and even be able to take their nest with them.

Also, this plane is used when Godric wanted to be officially known to be visiting Eric and Sookie.  He tried to leave the night before and just stay on the landing strip at their personal hanger, however the information coming in on Bill Compton made that impratical.  He had worked in his home office late gathering the information since he could stay awake longer and be more active. He had left as soon as possible and right now was waiting for the jet to finish taxing to the hanger as mused over his findings from the previous night.

The picture he has come up with has made him more upset.  It seems the maker of Bill’s maker, Lorenna, is no other than Russell Edgington. And that is one vampire they are trying to fly under the radar of.  Sookie and what she is would interest the 3,000 year old vampire. Very much so…

Godric had also felt his mates’ amorous feelings and had grinned; knowing that the following night would find him in their arms.

Right now, Godric feels his child being irritated, but before he can call, his email signals.  He reads the incoming emails and snarls.  This is not something that needs to be happening right now.  They didn’t need any distractions, and having one of their nest being blamed for a murder at this time is very unfortunate.

Then Godric sits up straight.  It does seem that it was a diversion tactic that he would do to distract someone.  He immediately called Eric.

Eric answers his phone, “Northman.”

Godric quickly tells him, “Eric, I want all the information you have on this case against Jason.  Then I want you to go to Merlotte’s and get Sookie.  I am on my way since the sun is setting right now.  I think that someone is framing Jason to pull our attention from Sookie.  They must know that we would pay attention to this since it is her brother and they are close.”

Eric snarls as what Godric is telling him sinks in.  “I just sent Bill a message through Sookie to have him bring her to Fangtasia.  She is planning to come home first.”

Godric weighs this in his mind.  He thinks Russell may be behind the plans, but Sookie should be safe until she gets home.  “I will make my way there as a surprise.  Whatever plan you had for her to do tonight will be delayed.”

Eric is still seething, as he can feel his maker doing the same.  He replies, “I have to be at Fangtasia, I cannot be seen this close to her home.”

Thinking, Godric tells him, “What time should she be coming home?”

Eric is dressing in his usual attire, “She said eleven.”

With Godric agreeing to be there, they make plans to have Sookie be with them while they look for the culprit behind the murder.  Eric is going to send Sam a text letting him know to not let Sookie be alone.  He also sends another text to Sookie so that she is careful with Compton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 5,476 words.


	7. Chapter 6 What I Didn't Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 3,994 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/sookie-in-merlottes.jpg) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Godric weighs this in his mind.  He thinks Russell may behind the plans, but Sookie should be safe until she gets home.  He told Eric, “I will make my way there.  I will be there as a surprise.  Whatever plan you had for her to do tonight will be delayed.”_

_Eric is still seething, as he can feel his maker doing the same.  He replies, “I have to be at Fangtasia, I cannot be seen this close to her home.”_

_Thinking, Godric tells him, “What time should she be coming home?”_

_Eric is dressing in his usual attire, “She said eleven.”_

_With Godric agreeing to be there, they make plans to have Sookie be with them while they look for the culprit behind the murder.  Eric is going to send Sam a text letting him know to not let Sookie be alone._

_Now:_

* * *

Sookie is waiting tables and hops over to the bar to drop off some drink orders.  She gets a text and checks it while waiting. **If Bill comes in, have him follow you home and then bring you here.  Will send him confirmation text.  See you soon-E**

Sighing, Sookie grabs the drinks and thanks Tara for them as she goes to drop them off.  She didn’t mind the plan earlier tonight, but it seems as though everyone is broadcasting tonight and her shields are taking a beating.  Plus a lot of the crowd is here hoping to see the new vampire that came in yesterday.  Now with Eric’s text, Bill will be here.

Smiling at her customers, she passes by one of her tables as a teenager is moping in the corner, telling himself that as soon as he could, he should leave this town.  Sookie is tempted to answer him, but remembers at the last second that they are trying to not make it obvious about her telepathy.  Though she morosely thinks that since the cat is out of the bag anyways, why does it matter?

And with that thought, Sookie wishes Godric was here.  She has noticed that if he stays away too long, it seems both Eric and she gets more irritable quickly.  Of course this makes her wonder what will happen once they are mated, how are they going to be separated?

Shaking her head at her thoughts, Sookie tells herself it doesn’t matter.  That is what this plan is about.  If they don’t get to stay here in Louisiana, then Godric will finally accept the throne for Texas.  The Council has been asking to do so for years, and they had discussed taking both Texas and Louisiana and ruling them both.  Since for all intents and purposes, Godric is already doing the work of a King.  It will also put them in a stronger position to battle everything coming up.

Her thinking is interrupted by a void entering Merlotte’s.  Bill has arrived.  She turns and makes her way to him, knowing that he is there because of Eric’s text, all the while mentally preparing herself to act like a bimbo.  The next time they need someone to act, she is voting for either Eric or Pam to be the ones. ‘ _Oh, Pam acting like she is nice and loving.  That will be a stretch for her!’_

While making her way to him, she can hear the town’s comments that they are making in the privacy of their minds.  Most of them can’t believe that with the two vampires that they actually trust and like, Sookie is looking like she prefers this other vampire.  Many of them are thinking of the times Eric has shown up to make sure she is ok, to make sure she got home and anything else.

Or the times that Godric has shown up and she had thrown herself at her future Maker.  It is quite shocking for her to hear that the town actually thinks that she is with the two.  And the thing that shocks her the most is that no one is judging her on that.  No, they were judging her because they think she is going to cheat on them with Bill!

As much as Sookie would love to tell them the truth, she has to live with their judgment for now.   But how she wishes she can tell them that she really is with Godric and Eric and she would _never_ cheat on either of her mates with this…thing.

Before she gets too mad, she reaches him and he gallantly pulls out a chair for her to sit in.  He tells her, “Good evening, Miss Stackhouse.” Sookie wonders, ‘ _Gods, his southern accent is so annoying.  I wonder if it is real?’_

As he watches her sit down, Bill runs over his plan in his mind.  Tonight, if everything goes well, he may be able to get some of his blood in her; the alternative would be that she would have died.  He is only honoring Godric in making sure his future child lives by giving her his blood, right?  No blame to him, and he would get the foothold to make her fall in love with him. ‘ _And Eric cannot do a single thing to me.  Competition?  There will be none with how he treats her and with my blood in her; I will make sure she is mine.’_

With this in mind, Bill holds his hand out to her, and waits with patience for her to place hers in his hand.  He is quite looking forward to getting one over Eric, especially with the text he had received from the Sheriff. Imagine him being ordered to bring himself and Sookie to Eric like he is just a flunky??

Sookie on the other hand gathers her distaste of touching another vampire that is not her mates or part of her nest and works to put it aside.  As soon as she can handle it, she puts her hand in his.  She closes her eyes, trying not to show her confusion as fury rises between her two mates.  She is unsure of what has made them both so angry, but for now, she will follow the plan unless she hears something else.

She opens her eyes, as though she had enjoyed the quiet from his mind, but in reality, she is still wide open to the nest.  She needs their support and the ties to them are usually cut off by her shields, but for this, they are wide open.

Sookie replies back to Bill, “Good Evening, Bill.  Is there something I can get for you, or are you here in regards to Eric’s text?” She is smiling, trying to ignore the other people in the bar,  why are they so loud?

Bill regards her and blurts out, “What are you?”

Looking at him quizzically, Sookie answers, “I told you, I’m a waitress.”  What type of question is this, and why does he keep asking her this?  What all did Hadley tell them?

Shaking his head, he tells her, “No, you’re something more than that.  You’re something more than human.”  He wants her to admit it.  But he wonders at the same time if Godric or Eric have never told her.  Then he wonders if Godric allows his child to taste her…

Chuckling to herself in apparent disbelief, Sookie asks, “I beg your pardon?”  She puts just enough to be convincing of being affronted while at the same being disbelieving of her being anything but what she has told him.  ‘ _Eric better reward me for this.’_

Changing tactics to try to keep her unbalanced, Bill states, “Sookeh.”

Right then and there he gains Sookie’s distaste for her name being uttered from him.  “ _There is no ‘h’ at the end of my name!’_ She thinks in fury.

Unknowing of the blunder he just made, Bill continues, “It’s an unusual name.  Sookie, is it short for something else?”

‘ _Now you can say it right, you hick.’_  Sookie just smiles, answering him, “Nope, just plain _Sookie_.”  She is hoping he hears the subtle inflection on how to pronounce her name correctly. She knows he can say it since he just did.  But really, Sookeh???

At the same time she can hear Sam and Tara laughing in the heads.  They all know how she must dislike his pronouncement of her name from her reply.  Hoyt is just thinking, ‘ _Stupid vamp.  Her name is so easy, how can he mess it up like that?’_

Bill again continues, while Sookie is trying to reign in her laughter as he asks her, “May I call on you sometime?”

“ _Seriously??_ ’ Comes the thought from everyone.  Sookie is the one to verbalize, in a more polite manner but not being able to hide the laughter in her voice, “Call on me?”  Sookie cannot wait to tell Eric about this.  Godric may even get a laugh from this too.

Thinking how much of a simpleton she must be as he tries to think of what might be the lingo for now… “Um…May I come and visit you at your home?”

Thinking quick, knowing that this is almost a violation against tradition, Sookie tells him, “Sure, I will need permission from Godric first, and I am sure my grandmother would love you to come and meet her.”

Bill is looking at her, a little upset that she remembered that Godric would have to approve the visit.  Before he can think on it anymore, Sookie looks up and asks, “Oh, that reminds me, can you meet me here after work?  It would be easier for you to follow me from here.  Plus Godric has wards on the property and if you didn’t come with me, you would have to wait on Hummingbird Lane.”  She gives him a look.

A light comes into his eyes, as Bill tells her condescendingly, “Of course, after all I am in your debt.”

Sookie just stares at him in slight shock.  ‘ _How stupid does he think I am?’_   She answers him. “No, nothing like that.  I just wanted it to be easier for you.  If it is too much of a hassle, then I will meet you on the road and we can leave from there.”

Bill’s eyes widen fractionally as he hurries to correct her, “No, that would be fine.  I wouldn’t want Eric to have any other reason to harp on me if any harm came to you because I wasn’t here.”  She needs to be waiting.  If she left straight from here there is too much chance that someone would walk her to her car.

Fighting a smirk, Sookie then tells him, “I get off at eleven.  Could you be here at that time?”

A slight smile is showing on Bill’s face as he answers her, “I’ll be delighted.”

Then he leans forward, asking, “Do you realize that every person in this establishment is staring at us right now?”

‘ _Only now he notices this?  They have been staring since he walked in!’_   Sookie gives a glance around then tells him, “Oh, they are just staring at me because my brother is in some sort of trouble with the police.”

Then a thought crosses her mind, and she asks Bill, “Bill, did you know Maudette Pickens?”

With a side glance, Bill tells her, “I did not.”  He tries to regain the conversation by pointing out, “You know they are staring at us because I’m a vampire and you…are mortal. ‘ _No you dimwit, they are staring because they don’t like you.  Eric and Godric talks to them all, the town feels easy with them taking such good care of my Gran and I along with the rest of our family.  It’s that whatever you are doing making them not like you.  In fact, Eric maybe hearing about this sooner than we think since a lot of the people have Eric’s number for his office and he always answers.’_   Sookie is getting a little tired of the conversation and blurts out, “Oh who cares what they are thinking?”

Taken aback from her statement, Bill tells her, “Well, I am going to make this town my home, so…I do.  I will see you at eleven.” With that he gets up and leaves.

Sam comes around the corner of the bar and grabs her arms, yelling at her as he drags her though to his office.  Once he has her in the office, Sookie sinks to the ground laughing. She manages to get out, “Sookeh, may I call on you sometime?”  and a couple more laughs as she stares up at Sam. “What the hell does he think I am?”

Before he can say anything, Tara comes in screaming at Sookie, then slams the door close as she falls on the floor laughing with Sookie.

San sits back in his chair, watching the two girls in front of him.  Eric had paid for his office to be soundproofed; anticipating times that any of the group may need it as a venting place.  Sam is happy about it since no one ever watches what they say here and he is included in that.  They have also used his office for other times for planning.  And there have been times that they have used his abilities for themselves as the rest have used each other.

Sam has never been inclined to being part of a pack —or nest in this case— but this nest of vampires that includes in their ranks a witch/medium, a telepathic fairy, a full blooded fairy, humans and now him, is unusual at its best description. However, everyone is loved and protected.  And even though Sam is not a nest member completely, he is close to being one.  All it would take is him letting Godric giving him a couple of drops of blood to tie him into the nest.  Sam just has to give up the last of the ingrained hatred for vampires to do this.  He is pretty sure that with the plan starting, he will do so, wanting to help out as much as possible.

Tara and Sookie are using each other as leverage to stay somewhat vertical.  Sam is chuckling, “Cher, I hate to say this, but you need to get ready for an ass chewing.   We have to make our exits so that if that vamp is still around, he will think you are driving your friends away.”

The two women look at each other and laugh even harder.  But soon they are getting up so that they can get this enacted.  Tara looks at Sookie and tells her, “Well, bitch, at least the laughing makes it look like you were crying.”

Sookie shakes her head and looks at Sam. “Let’s get this over with.  I am not really looking forward to the drive to Shreveport with Beehl.”  This comment sets of the two of them off again, Sam joining in this time.

When the trio finally calms down, Sookie takes a minute to calm completely down, knowing that she can’t give anything away.  When she does, all those years she has spent hiding what people are saying to her come to her call and she nods.  Sam and Tara yell at her (for laughing)  and Sookie starts telling them she is the one who runs her life and they just had better get used to it.  The last is being yelled over her shoulder as she exits the room.

Sam holds Tara back from going out there, to give a better impression that the three are arguing.  He sends a text to Eric to let him know what is going on.  Saying a prayer that Sookie will be safe for the trip to Fangtasia.   Maybe he should shift and run with them…just to make sure nothing happens to Sook.

* * *

Later that night, Sookie is walking out the back door, looking for Bill.  She feels a void, but she is unsure if it is one of Eric’s guards or Bill himself.  She knows that it is not one of her mates since the bond is not signaling this.

Sighing, Sookie decides to wait a couple of minutes.  If ‘Beehl’ doesn’t show, then she will head to her house without him.  She is actually excited to be going to Fangtasia.  Eric and Pam always make it fun, with their comments about the different fangbangers.  They often play a game of guessing what the fangbanger or tourist is thinking, using their cell phones.

Looking at her phone and seeing that it is almost 11:30, Sookie heads towards her vehicle.  She hits the remote start on it to give her lighting, and just enjoys listening to the bird songs and the melody from the crickets and frogs.  She has learned to enjoy the night.  There is just as much beauty in the night as the day; you just have to open your eyes to it.  And Sookie admits at the beginning, she had for so long willfully not tried to learn the beauty of the night.  But the prospect of her mates ending themselves if she dies is not one she wishes to entertain.  Turning means the two will continue on with her.

Lost in her thinking, Sookie doesn’t catch the malicious thoughts from the Rattray’s before Mack slams into her, knocking her to the ground. But after that she can hear all the nasty thoughts they have as they proceed to kick her.  Her mind screams out in terror, ‘ _Godric, Eric!!!!!’_ as she tries to curl up instinctively trying to protect her body.

* * *

Godric is ansty because Sookie is running late, he had wanted to surprise his geliebtes  ( _Beloved)_.  But the lateness of the hour has him exiting the Stackhouse home, looking towards Merlotte’s.  It would only take seconds to be there, and as Godric is about to decide to go meet her, he feels her terror and pain blossom through the Bond.  He is moving before he realizes it, his whole demeanor one that would frighten anyone.  His lilla kompis is being attacked!

At the same time in Fangtasia, Eric roars and is out the door, Pam following quickly.  They both head towards Merlotte’s, Eric hating himself.  How could he so misjudged Compton?  Never again.

The Rattray’s are still kicking the shit out of Sookie, but jump back when a roar from above scares them.  Godric lands, crouching above his mate, snarling.  The genteel façade is gone, leaving the 2,000-year-old ancient vampire that is defending his mate, his child, from harm.

Before anything else can register, the back door slams open with Sam and the rest of the nest showing up, and last but definitely not least is Eric landing, fangs out.  He snarls, then blurs, grabbing Compton and bringing him to Godric.  Sam and Hoyt have the Rattrays.  In the sudden silence, Sookie’s whimpers and cries of pain can be heard clearly.

Godric is trying to pull himself together, but the sounds of pain from his mate were driving his emotions right now.  All he can do is snarl at the ones who have hurt her, her pain and his rage spiraling inside to make a dangerous combination.  Unknown to him, he is grabbing at the Mark that is slowly emerging.

Eric forces Compton to kneel before Godric, then looks at his mates, he can smell the blood from Sookie’s wounds and can’t help the snarl from coming out.  He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, trying to block both Sookie’s pain and Godric’s rage.  He pulls his cell phone out, makes a call. When the call is connected, he tells the other end, “Bring the van to Merlotte’s.  Bring silver.  There are going to be one Vampire and two drainers to collect.  Hurry.”

Hanging up the phone, Eric can feel his child racing to get here.  He honestly has no recall of the flight here or how he got here so fast. He just felt Sookie’s pain and then when he felt Godric’s feelings on top of that, he _needed_ to be here.

Sookie whimpers again, and Eric roughly shoves Compton to Sam, telling him, “Hold him for a few seconds, when Pam gets here, have her hold him.”  Then Eric walks over and drops down beside his mates.  He softly tells them, “Sookie, min kärlek. Vi är här och tar hand om dig. Håll bara på och Godric kommer att ge dig en del av sitt blod för att hjälpa till med smärtan. När vi kan få dig till en säker plats vi kommer båda att bota dig.” ( _Sookie, my love.  We are here and will take care of you.  Just hold on and Godric will give you some of his blood to help with the pain.  Once we can get you to a safe place we will both heal you._ )  Eric softly runs his hands through her hair, trying to relieve her pain somewhat.

Then he looks at his maker, “Godric, vänligen lyssna. Du måste ge vår lilla kompis lite blod. Vi kommer att se de som ansvarar för hennes smärta läggs åt sidan för vår revansch så fort hon är läkt. Koncentrera dig på henne, du vet att du behöver för att läka henne, måste du att känna på samma sätt som jag gör. Slappna av och ta hand om våra partner för oss. Jag kommer att ta hand om allt annat.” ( _Godric, please listen._ _You need to give our little mate some blood.  We will make sure the ones responsible for her pain are put aside for our revenge as soon as she is healed.  Concentrate on her, you know you need to heal her, you have to be feeling the same as I do.  Relax and take care of our mate for us.  I will take care of everything else.)_

All this time, he is sending both his mates, love and trying to sooth Sookie as much as he can.  They cannot risk giving her enough blood right now to heal her, it would weaken Godric to give her that much.  Eric will need to give, in fact his instincts are demanding it.  But that would give too much away at this time.  However, Godric giving his blood to his Potential Child; no one will suspect a thing.

Godric is choking down his rage, knowing that Sookie needs him to be in charge.  He takes Sookie from Eric. He looks up at Eric, growling out, “Compton?”  All the while, he has taken over soothing Sookie from Eric, leaving his other Mate to be the one handling this.

Eric nods to where Pam is holding him.  She had shown up as he crouched down to help his mates.  “Pam will make sure he will be ready and waiting for us.”

Godric’s hands have been touching Sookie lightly, and once he is sure that Eric will guard them, he drops down beside her, biting into his wrist and putting it to his Mate’s mouth. “Sookie, dryck. Vänligen dricker min kärlek.” ( _Sookie, drink.  Please drink my love_.) He massages her throat and both Eric and he relax as they can feel her healing.

Eric tells him, “Inte hela henne helt; jag hjälper när vi är säkra. Vi behöver inte någon av försvagades från att ge henne för mycket.” _(Don’t heal her completely; I will help once we are secure.  We don’t need either of us weakened from giving her too much.)_ Once he gets approval from Godric, he raises to his full height, making sure his Mates are behind him.

Pam snarls as she holds Compton, asking Eric, “What are we going to do with them?” She needs to avenge her sister’s pain.  At this time, all vampire’s fangs are dropped from their anger.

Eric’s lips lift in an evil smile as he tells her, “He was supposed to meet me at Fangtasia tonight.  I wouldn’t want to make him late for his meeting.”

Everyone else is aware of the basement at Fangtasia and grins.  Sam asks, “Can we help?”

Eric looks over at them then back to his maker who is still trying to give their mate blood enough to allow them to move her. “You will have to wait; I think there is at least one person who should have her turn.  But after I and Godric had our fun, you can join.  I can’t promise what will be left of the drainers, but there will be enough of Compton.”

They all grin.

Eric looks at Sam and Pam and they both nod.  Eric turns so he could see his mates, while keeping an eye on the rest of them. He asks Sookie, “Min kärlek, känsla du någon bättre?” ( _My love, you feeling any better?)_

Sookie coughs, then takes a breath. She tells him horsely, “Tur att du lärde mig detta språk. Det verkar som helst är jag illa dåligt eller om du är arg du talar bara detta språk för oss båda _.”_ _(Good thing you taught me this language.  It seems anytime I am hurt badly or you are angry you speak only this language to both of us.)_

Godric laughs.  “You must be feeling better lilla kompis.  You are teasing Eric.  Just hold on, we are waiting on the van then we will take you to Fangtasia and heal you.  For now, don’t talk.” He needs to remember to tell Eric he needs to be careful even when he speaks to Sookie in this language.  It would not take much for others to learn the language.

Eric relaxes slightly.  Sookie will be ok.  Then his face hardens as he stares at the ones who hurt his mate.  The time for answers and revenge will be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 4,493 words.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	8. Chapter 7 Every Tear a Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 4,659 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Paradise by Coldplay.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/eric-and-godric.png) **

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eric looks at Sam and Pam and they both nod. Eric turns so he could see his mates, while keeping an eye on the rest of them._ _He asks Sookie, “Min kärlek, känsla du någon bättre?” (_ My love, you feeling any better? _)_

_Sookie coughs, then takes a breath._ _She tells him horsely, “Tur att du lärde mig detta språk. Det verkar som helst är jag illa dåligt eller om du är arg du talar bara detta språk för oss båda.”_ _(_ Good thing you taught me this language. It seems anytime I am hurt badly or you are angry you speak only this language to both of us _.)_

_Godric laughs. “You must be feeling better lilla kompis. You are teasing Eric. Just hold on, we are waiting on the van then we will take you to Fangtasia and heal you. For now, don’t talk.” He needs to remember to tell Eric he needs to be careful even when he speaks to Sookie in this language. It would not take much for others to learn the language._

_Eric relaxes slightly. Sookie will be ok. Then his face hardens as he stares at the ones who hurt his mate. The time for answers and revenge will be soon._

_Now:_

Eric and Godric lead the group as they make their way into the back entrance to Fangtasia.  Godric is carrying Sookie, floating off the ground just to make sure she is not jarred.  She still has broken bones but the internal bleeding has stopped, as far as they can determine.  Once Eric and Godric have her in the safe room down below the bar, they will finish healing her.  The rest of the nest plus Sam follow Chow and Pam as they bring in Bill and the Rattrays.

Eric tells Pam over his shoulder, “Put them downstairs.  And put Bill in the unpadded silver chains.  I want him in pain as long as Sookie is and has been.”

Pam growls at the reminder of how this vampire hurt her mistress and pulls him with her downstairs.

Eric and Godric wait impatiently for the group to make their way downstairs, then Eric closes the office door and opens the door to their room below, using his finger for the tiny prick that will register him.

He enters the code on the panel hidden on the wall just inside the door, activating a light that comes out and scans his eye.  They hear a click, then both hurry to the bottom and through the door hidden in the panel below the stairs.  Once in the room, Eric turns on the main lights as Godric puts their mate on the bed.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/fangtasia-bedroom2.jpg)

All this security is actually present in all their homes, but Sookie’s.  As technology grew, so did Godric’s security, and therefore did his mate’s and family’s.  This is one of the more secure places; where it is made it have so much security.  They cannot allow anyone in the room below, oftentimes it has been either too close to daylight for Eric to make it anywhere else, or in rare times, one of them hurt.  Having a resting place in Fangtasia is too much of a cliché to make it safe.

Sookie is in pain, but she can feel Godric’s blood healing her slowly.  She knows they wanted her stabilized enough to bring her here, just in case something happens.  She can’t help her whimper when she feels someone move behind her.  Then she hears Eric’s voice telling her, “Drick min kärlek” ( _Drink my love_.) She greedily takes in the blood being offered, knowing it is one of her mates and will help her heal.

Eric breathes in relief, as well as Godric, with Sookie’s acceptance of his blood.  He feels her drinking from him, and his fangs are down, but as much as he normally enjoys this feeling, his concern for his mate is more, making him feel none of the sexual intonations he normally feels.  He doesn’t flinch as Sookie uses her teeth to keep the wound open.

Godric monitors them both, making sure as Eric said, he doesn’t get weak as he walks over and grabs some donor bags from the fridge.  He does not even heat his up before he starts drinking.  He needs to replace what he has given Sookie, and will continue when he notices Eric weakening.  Godric also works to calm both himself and his mates, well aware that this was a bad scare for all of them.  And, that he is one of the worst ones, but he had felt his dead heart turn over when he came upon the two humans taunting and kicking his love there on the ground.  His inner beast came out to defend her when his fury ripped through him.  _How dare they!_ Godric takes a deep breath even though he doesn’t need it.

Eric is soothing his beloved as she drinks from his wrist, wincing as he hears her ribs snap back into place.  He too is remembering the rage from Godric before he had arrived.  Then seeing his Sookie on the ground bloody and in so much pain made him snap.  The only thing that held him together was the fact that his Maker and mates both needed him to take control.   Otherwise Godric would have released his aspect that he received from his father.  Tthat would have been a disaster, the least being that Hades himself coming before them.  Hades loves his son and both of his mates, but especially Sookie.  Eric is shaken out of his thoughts from Godric telling him, “That is enough.  Eric, move.”

Godric and Eric move as one, and before Sookie can register the change, Godric’s wrist is in front of her and she is drinking from him. Godric is nuzzling into his mate, using her to bring him under control.  He loves Eric, and is affectionate towards him, but they are all aware that Sookie is the integral part of the mating.   They both are devoted to her, and she to them. Godric will do anything for both of them and knows Eric feels the same way, but, without Sookie, they had never felt the Mating bond as they do now.

Eric grabs a bag of blood and heats it, knowing that Godric will be only giving her a little more; she is mostly healed from their donations earlier. He leans against the wall and watches them, knowing that Godric is still needing to calm down. Eric moves to get a bowl and a sponge, knowing  his mate will want some of the blood off of her.  This is all just making time for when Sookie is healed.  They will find out what happened.  Eric is looking forward to taking some of his rage out on Compton and the two drainers being held in the basement.

Sookie senses she is healed and goes to pull away, but Godric tells her, “Finish until it heals, Sookie.” He kisses her head as he pets her arm, encouraging her to finish.  He closes his eyes as he follows his blood as it travels with Eric’s throughout her body healing her.

Once Godric’s wrist heals on its own, Sookie bestows a kiss on his wrist, telling them both, “Thank you.” She leans back into Godric’s arms taking solace in him as she tries to understand everything that happened tonight, how close she was in losing these two vampires because she had not been paying attention.

Eric moves to her side, handing Godric another bag as he tells Sookie, “Lover, there is no thanks needed.  You are our priority, and it is always an honor to have our blood inside you, either healing or nurturing you.”  He gives her a kiss to her temple, wrapping an arm around both of his mates, leaning his head against Sookie’s.  Godric closes his eyes as his body lets the last of the tension from his rage go.  His beast settles, both of his mates are here in their arms and safe.  Now is the time to find out what happened and plan their revenge.

Eric and Godric open their eyes and open their senses to Sookie, knowing that sometimes after a healing like what she just had, is wearing on the body.  Even with their blood, her body still needs to heal after it suffered such a trauma to it; they need her to sleep, but knowing their mate, they will get better results letting her get to that point on her own. Plus, there is much information they need from their mate.

Sookie nestles back in Godric’s chest, feeling safe with the both of them near. Then her eyes fly open as she asks, “Godric, not that I am complaining, but how are you here?” Eric chuckles as he grabs the sponge and gently starts to clean his mate.

Chuckling at their mate as he nuzzles her, Godric tells her, “I had a bad feeling about this Compton.  I wanted to meet him, and this seemed the best time.”

Cleaning her arm, Eric asks Sookie, “How are you feeling, lover?” His blue eyes are dark with emotions, but his love for her is a constant.

Sighing, as she mentally assesses herself, she replies, “Better, much better.  But feeling like an idiot.  I should have heard them coming.” She is berating herself, and knows that they will pick it up so she will let them know that she messed up.  This is her fault.

Kissing her forehead, Godric tells her, “And you will be more careful, meine liebe, ( _my love_ ).  Right now, I want to know is how did this happen?” He knows very well what is going on in her head but will not let her blame herself too much, though she does need to pay more attention.  This shouldn’t have happened tonight.

Closing her eyes, Sookie tells them, “As Eric and I planned, I was to meet Compton then head to the house.  He was late.  I told him eleven.  I had felt a void close by, but had thought it was a guard from either you or Eric.  I never suspected…”

Eric is quick to tell her, “Neither did I nor Godric, lover.  We had not liked some information we had received, but neither of us thought he would try to harm you this way!  If we had known he would have done this, Godric would have been there.  But now, we need to work with what we have.” Eric sends his love and assurance to her.  Yes, she should have paid attention, but she was not aware as either of them of her danger.  Plus, knowing his little one, she will stay on guard to make sure that she is not caught unawares again.

Godric nods as he holds her close to him, “This will be no problem.  We can just acknowledge that Eric is her mate. As both of your Maker, I can explain a lot away.  But, Eric she will need your protection even more.  I suspect that there is more to this plot.  Compton does not seem old enough or well connected to pull this off.”  Frowning, Godric is sure that they will find only proof that this was a well orchestrated plan.

Confused, Sookie asks, “All he did was glamour the Rattrays to attack me.  I am not seeing how this is anything more complicated.” She looks at both her mates in confusion, waiting for them to tell her what she is missing.  She has to be missing something if they are both are this worried.

Finished with cleaning her, Eric stands up, too annoyed to be sitting, now that his mate is healed.  “Sookie, do you understand what Bill’s mission in having the Rattrays attack you?”  At her shake of her head, he tells her, “He wanted to get his blood in you.  In a way that Godric could not argue against since it would have been to save your life.  And the pure amount he would have had to pour into you would have been a lot.  He is much younger and his blood would not be as powerful as ours, and you saw how much of our blood it took for us to heal you.  Then, as far as he knew, Godric was only your Maker and I am just an obedient child who has a physical attraction to you.  Now, as Godric said, we will have to admit that we are Mates.  Luckily, no one will think of a Tri-Mating in case it is asked to be proven.  Our Marks will naturally have parts of Godric in them since he is both our Maker.” He dumps out the water and is back in front of the bed, pacing as he thinks.

Godric nods taking up the conversation. “See, meine liebe, we have to admit to the mating of you and Eric, or how else would he have known you were attacked.  I guarantee there was at least one person in the club tonight that will report to Sophie Ann, at least.  So we will have to explain it.  And as why we didn’t say anything before, will be explained as why would we?  You were already in the spotlight being my Potential Child.  That my other Child is your Mate wouldn’t make that much of a difference.  Eric can prove that he submitted the paperwork admitting that you are his Mate.” He rubs his cheek on her, needing the contact.

Sookie is thinking on all this.  The only problem she has, is how she’s supposed to get Bill to agree with the plan?  And, she really wants to be with both of her Mates.  “But what of our plan?”

Smiling in pride of his mate, Eric tells her, “What was the first thing I taught you, min älskade?” His mate is thinking.

Sookie smiles, “That plans are often discarded as soon as the armies meet.”

Laughing, Godric remarks, “That is not it exactly, but good enough.  But this is an example of what Eric taught you.  Our plans made certain… assumptions.  However, we are finding that our foes are more than we had originally thought; this is why Eric has worried over the last years.  Because of that worry, we are both ready with another way to get what we need to protect you.  You also need to achieve this thought process; in fact that is what Eric has been trying to get you to do.  You think very fluidly on your feet, mein geliebtes, but we need you to be better.”

Godric settles back in the bed, arranging Sookie to relax on him, as his instincts are calming down.  His mind though, is thinking over everything Eric and he talked about on the phone and on the trip here.  Some things are not adding up…

Listening to him, Sookie is reminded of all the lessons the two in front of her have imparted over the years.  Her Gran and Niall gave some, but these two are the ones responsible for her, and they took that responsibility very seriously.

Pacing as he thinks, Eric mentions, “I had planned for me to be revealed if it came to that.  That is why I made sure the papers were filed, even if they had been mysteriously lost afterwards.  But I am not sure how we are going to get Sophie Ann from this.”  His hands are flexing, he is subconsioly wanting Sookie there in his arms.

Smiling evilly, Godric tells them, “Mr. Compton will do the honors I believe.  Once we are through with him, he will admit that the Queen sent him in his position of procurer for Sookie.  We know this much is true, and it is a direct violation of our laws.  It just means we have to move quicker than we wanted to.” Mentally chuckling, he realizes his son is wanting his mate in his arms, as he normally does when he is thinking.  But the small bond they somehow have as mates, is telling him that Godric is needing Sookie more.  He wonders how long until Eric retrieves her from his arms.

Interjecting, Sookie asks, “What about Jason?”  She is worried for her brother.

Running his hand through his hair, Eric answers, “And that right there is why we think Compton is more diabolical.  Sookie, we think whoever set up Jason is working with Compton.” Eric meets his mate’s eyes.

Frowning, Sookie asks, “Ok, we have to admit Eric is to be mated to me.”  She looks at both of them as an idea comes to her, “But, cannot I still be fighting against it?”

Eric and Godric both stare at her in shock.  Eric goes to deny, but Godric holds his hand up, thinking.  “It could work Eric.  Theoretically, you will need her around as your future mate, and all your actions up to now will support this.  But Sookie will not feel the Mating pull as a human until the Marks appear.  We know she is not human, and Niall has hinted to us that is why she feels it, but to the rest of the world…”

Nodding as he leans against the bed post, Eric thinks though it. “It can work.  It would fit with her attitude and everything else.  As for her reactions tonight, it could be said stress made her call for the two vampires she knows.  She is, for better words, conditioned to call for us.  And it will make the two of us being around each other better.  Any signs of affection or softening towards her from me can be explained as part of the Mate pull.  She fighting it is something they would think a human would try to do.” He then grins as he looks into Sookie’s eyes.  “It wouldn’t be much different than normal, lover.  This pleases me very much so.  I was not looking forward to holding back my touches.”

Grinning, Sookie tells them, “And it will pull out from the woodwork any who think otherwise.  So my so called being seduced by Bill continues?”

Frowning at her, Eric tells her, “If I didn’t already know your feelings, min älskade, I would think you are enjoying this.”

Peals of laughter greet his statement.  “Oh god, Eric!! If you had heard him tonight, you would know I only enjoy this for the laughter it will be allowing.  I mean, the man cannot say my name right!! He calls me Sookeh.  Seriously??  And he asked if he could call on me.  The man couldn’t get a girl unless he could compel one! That is probably why he is so desperate to have his blood in me; he cannot get me any other way.” Sookie can’t help but try to find the silver lining in this, and making fun of Bill is the only one she can find right now.

Vamping and kneeling next to her, Eric looks into his love’s eyes. “Sookie, you can laugh all you want at the man, but never forget what he tried to do tonight.  Since we need to reveal who you are to me, there are going to be more signs of guards.  And since you were not sure who the void was, I will make sure you are aware of any guards I set on you.  Sookie, min älskade, I love you too much to allow Bill to hurt you.  It is he I don’t trust, not you, förstå?” ( _Understand?_ ) He pushes his sincerity to her.  Eric can understand that she may be thinking of something good as she normally does, but this matter needs her not to let down her guard.

Sensing Godric’s feelings mirror Eric’s, she nods. Then her body starts to catch up with her mind, and she yawns.

Kissing her head, Godric tells her, “Go to sleep.  Eric and I will deal with Bill and the Rattrays.  Unfortunately, you cannot get your revenge since you will need to be angry with Eric on the treatment he will visit upon Bill.” He grins, looking forward to the match up.  Eric and Sookie arguing is never something to pass up.  Especially when they are not mad at each other.  The two of them are really made for each other…

Sookie, tired, nods, telling them, “Just make sure you get some in for me.”

Godric carefully lays her in the bed, making sure she is covered.  “Geh schlafen, mein Kleiner.” ( _Go to sleep, my little one.)_

Eric kisses her on the forehead and saying softly, “Jag älskar dig, min kompis. Sover och drömmer om paradiset, Godric och jag tar hand om dina fiender.” ( _I love you, my mate.  Sleep and dream of paradise, Godric and I will take care of your enemies._ )

Her lips turn up as she tells them both, “You both better be glad I am multilingual. Now go to and smote my enemies as I dream. Or however you say it.”

They both chuckle, watching as she falls asleep.  Godric and Eric briefly touch her, then they both vamp out of the room, turning off the main light, leaving the dimmed ones that Sookie had insisted on when they made this for her and making their way back up the stairs, resetting the alarms and traps.  No one will be bothering Sookie, and they will rest here with her when they are done. For now, it is time to get some of the aggression they are feeling out.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/bill-tortured.jpg)

Down in the basement, Bill is watching Pam as she gleefully tells the Rattrays what their punishment will be once Godric and Eric come for them.  He is trying not to hiss, but he can feel the silver sinking into his body.  Unfortunately once it contacts his bones, it will stop, but it will also stop any healing from commencing.

Sam is leaning against the wall, waiting for the show to commence.  He has decided that, with what happened to Sookie, he will ask Godric to become part of the nest.  He needs to protect her better. The rest of the nest had left when Sam commented on how bad the torture will get tonight.  Plus if Eric and Godric need to make up anything, them being here will be hard to explain.  Right now, her family and friends stepped in to help their beloved—if dim witted—friend.

Fortunately for everyone, or not, depending on your view, Eric and Godric make their way downstairs.  Eric is smirking as he walks down behind his Maker.

Godric ignores the humans, as he walks to Bill.  “I am told you are the one responsible for the attack on meine Kleine.”

Bill swallows, wishing he could ignore him, but he knows that Godric is one of the strongest vampires on the continent, if not the world.  He had been warned that he would be on his own if he is caught.  But how?

Godric is still staring at the vampire in front of him.  His rage is barely kept controlled, and that is mostly so he doesn’t wake Sookie.  He slowly shakes his head.  “I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it mein Sohn?”

Eric is still smirking as he answers, “No, Godric, it certainly does not.”

Sighing, Godric looks around the basement, as he calmly tells Bill, “I suspect you are not aware of why Eric is here with me for your punishment. And I can tell you it is not as your Sheriff.”

Still trying to keep quiet, Bill just glares at Eric.

Looking back at the pitiful excuse for a vampire, he tells him, “Eric will be Sookie’s mate.  She may be fighting it, but as her mate, he has the right to punish you as much as I do.”

This information shocks him, and Bill finally opens his mouth; unfortunately it only proves to them that someone must be helping him. “There is no proof, nor has he made a claim!”

Standing behind his Maker respectfully, Eric loftily tells him, “I have done so.  I told you there was no competition.”

Godric cocks his head to the side as he asks, “But you knew that, didn’t you Bill?  That is why you resulted in this foolhardy plan to get your blood in her.  It would not have mattered once I turned her since the mating pull would be too strong for her to deny then, if the Marks do not appear ahead of time.  If that happens, then human or not, Eric and Sookie will be mated.  I suspect that I will be turning my newest child after that.  Is it not fortuitous that Eric, as her mate, will be there to help with her training?”

Shaking his head, Bill is trying to think quickly. How could all this go to hell so quickly?

Unfortunately, Bill is made quickly aware that he spoke out loud when Godric answers him, “When you planned to hurt my child, to get your blood in her, was when.  I would never give up anything that is mine.”

He walks over to the humans, who Pam had bound their mouths when they wouldn’t stop mouthing off earlier.  He holds up the head of Denise as he lectures Bill, “Are you aware that if someone else’s blood gets into a Potential Child, that they would either violently expel it or the Maker can give them their own to disperse it.  The same is true of True Mates.  So your plan wouldn’t have worked since if I wasn’t here, I would have ordered Eric to give her his.  As it is, she is now healing with both of our blood in her.”  He drops her head and looks at Bill.

Eric is grinning openly by now.  Even though he is Sheriff, right now Godric, as his Maker and Sookie’s Maker-to-be, has more pull.  Even his status as her True Mate would normally only allow him to stand beside Godric in issuing punishment.  But he knows his Maker is truly angry.  Godric is not a vampire to make angry.  Most vampires work actively to not make him angry.

Still shocked at how everything has gone downhill so fast, Bill tries to escape the true death. “I will tell you anything you want to know.”

Shaking his head, Eric tells him, “Billy boy.  Do you think that Godric will not have that information from you either way?”  He turns back to his Maker and comments, “I told you he would make an excellent jester.”

Pam and Sam laugh, as Godric smiles at his child. “Yes, you did make that observation earlier.”

The vampires are all aware that dawn is unfortunately close.  Godric looks at Pam. “Pamela, I did not forget you, dear child.”

Pam grins at her Grandmaker as she bows her head to him in respect. “I never doubted it.  Welcome, Godric.  We have all missed you.”

Godric nods, then looks at Sam, frowning. “Sam.  I have one question for you.”

Sam frowns and answers him, “Ask, and I will answer.”  His respect for the elder Vampire has no bounds.  Godric is one of the few that give vampires a good name.  Though he suspects Bill and the Rattrays will be finding out otherwise.

Godric just lifts an eyebrow, then asks, “Why didn’t you answer your phone earlier?”  He really needs to know, why _did_ the shifter ignore his phone?

His mouth drops open and he just barely manages to shut it as he asks, “W-what?”

Eric vamps to Godric’s side as he tells him, “Shifter, I called you multiple times and left messages on your phone for you to call.  My Maker and I wish to know why you didn’t answers.”

Completely confused, Sam reaches down to his phone and pulls it out.  He sees no messages or missed calls and hands it to Eric.  Eric looks at it, and pulling out his phone and unlocking it, tosses it to Sam.

Looking at the phone log, Sam is more than confused. “Eric, I never got any of these calls.  They are to my cell, but as you can see, they didn’t come through.”

Godric’s jaw solidifies.  He asks, “Sam, come with me.  Eric, make sure our guests are ready for the day.  We will deal with them tonight.  I wish to make sure my child gets her revenge.”

Eric just grins, as does his child.

Godric moves back up into the club and into Eric’s office, knowing Sam is following him.  When they are both in the office, Godric seats himself behind the desk and hit the button that would scramble any bugs in the office.

He then leans on one arm as he waits for Sam.

Sam is still puzzled, looking at his phone that Eric had exchanged back with him before he came upstairs.  He looks at Godric and tells him. “Hey, I wouldn’t have ignored Eric’s call.  Not when all this shit is going down.”

Godric nods, thinking.  He asks him, “Are you ready to become part of the nest, Sam?”

Nodding his head, Sam replies, “Yes.  I had thought about it and came to a conclusion earlier.”

Calling Eric to him, Godric moves around the desk.  He tells him as Eric walks into the room and closes the door, “Normally Sookie is here for any additions to our nest, but since she is not available, we will let her know when we rise tomorrow.”

During this time, Eric had retrieved the goblet and knife from his safe.  Godric rolls up his sleeve, and holds it out for Eric.  Eric promptly takes the knife and causes a small hole, catching the drops as they roll down Godric arm.

Sam watches this with some amazement.  He bows his head and kneels as Godric stands before him.

Looking down at the newest member of their nest, Godric asks, “Do you swear to put the nest above all, to follow mine, and my children’s commands?”

Swallowing Sam replies, “I do.”

Nodding Godric tells him, “You also swear to never betray the nest, knowing that I will know if you do?  And that your life will be forfeit?”

Looking up into Godric’s eyes, he answers, “I swear to never betray your trust.”

Godric nods, and holding his hand out to Eric, Eric places the goblet in it.  He has made sure there is no more than a drop, normally Sookie is the one to do this, making her tie to Godric stronger.

Sam opens his mouth and Godric tilts the goblet to let one drop land on his tongue.  No more, no less.  Anything more would be a travesty to the bond he has with his mates.  No this will allow safety and for him to know if any under his protection is in trouble.  He smirks realizing that until meine Kleine came into his life, no one besides Eric had shared his blood.  Now he has a nest full of humans, witches and now a shifter that he has given his blood to.  And he regrets none of it since it makes Sookie safe.

Sam closes his eye as that one drop of blood rockets through his system.  “Je-sus!”

Eric smirks as he remembers Adele’s reaction to when Godric had informed her he was older than Jesus.

Godric waits until he can lock onto Sam, then asks, “Do you know why your phone didn’t receive any of Eric’s calls?”

Still in the experience of feeling like there is rocket fuel in his veins, Sam answers absently, “No.”

“Do you still swear to uphold the promises you just made to me and mine?”

Sam freezes as the blood feels like fire, waiting for him to reply, “Yes.”  And with that, Godric’s blood releases Sam and binds into the Shifter, making him part of the nest.

Godric sighs and goes back to sit behind Eric’s desk.  He folds his hands together as he thinks.

Eric helps Sam up, and seats him on the couch.  This reaction is one he has seen when Godric does this ritual. Normally it is Sookie here, but Eric makes a point of being there also.  He often does it to make sure that nothing happens to either of his mates.  He turns and leans against the secret door that leads to their missing mate, wanting to be close to her.

Turning his head, Godric tells Eric, “Issue everyone new phones as soon as possible.  Do not use any of the phones for any messages.  Do whatever it takes, however long it takes, to get phones that would be hard to break into.”

Nodding his head, Eric lifts up his phone to email his dayperson, but Godric stops him, “No, Eric.  I want you to do this personally.  Do not use your phone.  We cannot be sure if it is your phone that is the problem or Sam’s.  For now I am staying here until we solve this.  I will need use of your office once Isabel sends me my secure computer.”

Eric nods, telling him, “Of course, Godric.  You need never to ask.”

Godric turns his attention back to Sam. “I will need you back tomorrow night.  I also need Sookie to be off for an undetermined amount of time.”

Lifting his head from the couch, Sam tells him, “Whatever you want, Godric.”

Eric laughs, asking Sam, “I take it you never took V?”

Coughing, Sam sits up.  “What?  Never!!”

Shaking his head, Godric rises, telling Sam, “It is time for us to rest.  I will need you to leave since Eric’s bar has been closed for awhile, and there is no more excuse why you will be here so late.”

Sam nods, getting off the couch, then nods to Eric as he leaves.

As they both listen for him to leave, Eric calls Pam.  When she arrives, he asks, “Are they secure for the night?”

Gleefully smiling, Pam tells him, “Yes Master.  I bound the humans to the wheel for the day.  Bill is under silver and in a coffin in the wall.  No one will find him.”

Nodding in approval, Godric tells her, “We will be resting below.  Is there food down below for Sookie?”

Pam answers him, “Yes.  I stocked it last night myself.  She will be fine until you both rise tomorrow.”

With their good wishes for a safe sleep, they both make their way through the security precautions to their mate below.  Once in the room, they reset everything, undress, then get into bed and curl around their mate.  Both smile when they hear her sigh of pleasure and they take the memory of her scent and that sound to their death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 5,960 words.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	9. Chapter 8 Another Day, Another Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 4,306 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: The Beauty and The Tragedy by Trading Yesterday.
> 
> Lemons are in this chapter. You didn't get the nice gif that WordPress gets to show Lemon Chapters. So you will have to settle for these warnings, ;)

**[](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/sunset-on-the-bayou2.jpg)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sam nods, getting off the couch, then nods to Eric as he leaves._

_As they both listen for him to leave, Eric calls Pam. When she arrives, he asks, “Are they secure for the night?”_

_Gleefully smiling, Pam tells him, “Yes Master. I bound the humans to the wheel for the day. Bill is under silver and in a coffin in the wall. No one will find him.”_

_Nodding in approval, Godric tells her, “We will be resting below. Is there food down below for Sookie?”_

_Pam answers him, “Yes. I stocked it last night myself. She will be fine until you both rise tomorrow.”_

_With their good wishes for a safe sleep, they both make their way through the security precautions to their mate below. Once in the room, they reset everything, undress, then get into bed and curl around their mate. Both smile when they hear her sigh of pleasure and they take the memory of her scent and that sound to their death._

_Now:_

* * *

The sun begins its descent over the Louisiana bayous, marking the end of its reign over the day.  The night animals begin to wake and crawl out and start their symphony to herald the sun to sleep and the rising of the moon to its nightly position.

Down below in a secret room protected by the best security her vampire lovers could find, Sookie wakes up disorientated.  She feels her mates beside her, her back to Eric, his arm lying across her waist.  Her head is under Godric’s and she can feel his arm stroking her back.

Godric is relieved as he feels his mate waking up.   He had woken an hour earlier and could tell that his meine kleine Liebehas not moved since Eric and he had died for the day. He had been happy that she was cuddled to both of them, but he needed more.  He had pulled away enough to move her  from Eric so that he can touch her, feel her.  But he would not deny his other mate the comfort of her.

Kissing the top of her head as he murmurs, “Good evening, meine auserwahlte.  How are you feeling?”

Sookie kisses his throat and sighs as she nuzzles him, feeling him getting closer to her.  “Better.  What happened while I was out?”

Godric pulls back to look at his mate, meeting her eyes in the low lighting.  He smiles as he remembers back when they had shown her the rooms, how she told them they needed to make sure there was some light for her to be able to see, since she was not a vampire yet.

Looking into her eyes, he remembers the night before, the pure terror he had felt when he had realized how close she had been to be taken away from him, again.  “Sookie, we need to be more careful.  I cannot have what happened to you last night get that close again.”  Godric stops talking, his breathe caught in the ‘what if’s’. He knows he will not survive another separation from his love.  It took his father, a god, to make him forget, and even then, he had killed in revenge of his love being taken away, his very soul crying out.

Cupping his face, Sookie moves where she kisses her mate gently on his lips.  She can feel his anguish and is not able to be able to help him with it more than she is now.  She is aware that he is remembering the first separation, the one that made him a vampire, her a soul kept in his father’s vault until she could be reborn.

Godric pulls her close to him, not caring that he is pulling her further away from Eric.  He needs her, needs to assure himself and the beast inside of him that his child, his mate, the missing part of both Eric and he is still here.  He tells her, “I am sorry, my love.  But it has been too long away from you both, and then only to meet under this circumstance.  I can only think that the Mating will be soon.” He secretly prays that it will be soon.  So many plans would not come to fruition, but he finds he does not care.  He wants that full connection he will have with her.  Godric craves it with every bit of his being.

Lying there in his arms, she just sends her love and assurance through the bond.  And when he kisses her again, she meets him.  He kisses down her jaw, using this as an opportunity to assure both of them of her life.

Sookie’s breath catches as she feels his love flowing through their bond.  They have always been close, but Eric is usually the more affectionate, the one to give into her physically, not that Godric hasn’t.  When Godric gives in, she can feel his actual hunger for their Mating to happen.  She suspects that is why he holds himself apart from being more physical with her.

Reaching her ear, Godric tells her, “My love, My Mate, My Child.  I love you.” His hands are busy recommitting the feel of her body to his memory.  It never fails to amaze him that his memory never does her body justice.

His mouth trails down, nibbling on her vein, leaving a mark that he knows will be gone in a few minutes due to the quantity of their blood she had last night.

When he reaches her breasts, Sookie arches up into his mouth, his name falling from her lips breathily.  He chuckles, then suckles at her breasts as their child may have done, if Fate had not been a cruel mistress.  Godric loses that thought in Sookie’s willing body, not wanting to travel down that path again.  He uses his fangs to scrape her nipples lightly to give them both the pleasure of him taking her blood as he suckles.  His body starts to purr at the sensation of being this close to his life, his soul.

Closing her eyes, Sookie can feel the connection they have open just slightly more.  Godric is very careful in not taking blood the same night as giving her his.  Unless he feels their connection is getting weaker.  She suspects that this time, he is wanting, needing a closer connection because of the events last night.  She can’t blame him, she needs, craves this herself.

Once the shallow scrapes heal, Godric nicks his tongue, making sure that there are no marks, before he goes and repeats the action on her other breast.  He cannot stop the smirk from not only feeling her desire but hearing her voicing it also. This is what he loves, hearing his mate giving into the pleasure he is bringing her.

When Godric is done with worshipping her breasts and moves down her body, Sookie huskily advises, “You and your son are the same.  Both breast men.” She is not complaining, not one bit.

Laughing, Godric moves up to kiss his beauty.  “I have tried to teach him everything I know.”  Then his smile grows larger as he feels her small hands grasp him.  “Feeling frisky, Sookie?”  Oh, how he _loves_ his little mate!

Giving him a look full of mischief, Sookie moves down his body, giving attention to his tattoo’s around his neck, closing her eyes in pleasure as she feels him purring from her attentions.  Eric purrs at her also, it being a sign of mates, but Godric’s is louder and it always makes her crave him more.

Leaning back as he gives into her pleasuring him, his purr only increases as he feels her hand drop down to his sack as her warm mouth envelopes his cock.  He feels her hand move his foreskin back as she licks around the tip. His eyes close in pleasure.

Not wanting her to be the only one to bestow pleasure, Godric reaches down, and maneuvers her body so that he can suck on her juices.  Her gasp only makes his tongue make figure eights around her clit.

His tongue pleasuring her makes it harder for Sookie to concentrate on Godric.  Though, being a very determined woman, Sookie works harder to make him falter, wanting to finish him first so that she can enjoy him pleasuring her.  She uses every trick she has learned from both, and with Eric she has had plenty of practice.

Taking him farther in her mouth, Sookie licks around his tip, knowing that for both of her men that this is a very sensitive area, while her one hand covers what she cannot cover with her mouth.  The other hand makes it way to his sack, tugging it gently.  When she feels his pleasure from that action, she quickly removes her mouth from him, to moisten her own finger before moving the same fingers to his hole, gently inserting her finger in and out in relation to what her mouth is now doing to his cock.

Growling as his purr increases in direct correlation to what his love is doing to him; Godric realizes that she and Eric have been around each other too much.  Knowing as she does that they both enjoy the same things, she is pulling out every trick right now to please him.   But being around for 2,000 plus years plus having a perpetually horny child as Eric was, gives him an advantage that he uses.

Sookie arches into Godric body as her thighs clamp around his head as his fingers and tongue stimulate her.  And when he uses her own trick against her, using her juices instead to provide the lubrication needed.

They both race each other to completion; Godric is winning by using his fangs to his advantage until giving in to his desire, and sinks his fangs into her thigh, bringing them both to orgasm.  Both pant as they try to come down from their orgasmic highs.  Godric moving her to where he can nuzzle her head as his purring continues to let his mate know his pleasure in her actions.

After the two clean up the other, the two lay there, waiting for their other mate to wake.  Godric’s beast is comforted, but he is still upset about what had happened last night, and Sookie picks it up, making her curl further into him, trying to comfort her mate.

After an hour, Sookie is thinking of getting up, not knowing how close it is until Eric wakes.  She is getting hungry, but before she can move she feels the lightning going through her body from Eric waking.  The next second she is pulled closer to him, and his mouth drops kisses on her shoulders.

Eric’s first thought is of his mate.  And finding her still in bed, he cannot help but pull her closer, showing her his affection, as he does a check on her through the renewed bond.  Finding that she is physically well as is Godric, he is pleased as he can smell their activities from earlier.  Then he turns his attentions to the emotions vibrating from Godric and Sookie.

Lifting his head from her shoulder, he asks softly, “What is wrong?” He continues to bestow affection to his min lilla älskling.  His beast is needing the assurance that she is here, in his arms.

Godric’s mouth lifts up as he acknowledges his mate, “Just my normal worries and such.” He is watching Eric, and wonders if he is realizing what he is doing.  He understands the need, and still feels the need himself to reassure himself that she is here.  But Eric deserves some time with her.  Especially after last night.

Laughing softly, Sookie kisses Godric, then tells Eric, “He is still getting over last night.  But for that matter, so am I.” She melts into Eric, loving all the affection she is receiving from the tall blonde.

And with that statement, the two men look at each other, then move closer to their diminutive mate.  They enclose her not only with their bodies, but with their emotions and fall into what Pam refers to as a Mating moment.

There is no accurate description, since when it rarely has happened, the three lose time.  It can only happen when they are physically close as they are now, but nothing sexual happens.  It’s as if the three rest in the emotions of them being together.  It is very healing to them.

This time they are brought out of the moment when Sookie’s stomach growls at them.  Godric is the one who laughs, but looking at Sookie, Eric and he can tell that they had all needed the trance-like state.  It had soothed all their nerves, letting their love flow between them all.

Eric moves off the bed, hitting the switch for the main lights as he heads to the fridge to get blood for Godric and he, as well as food for Sookie.

Godric leans up and watches Sookie as she carefully makes her way off the bed, heading to the bathroom.  When she makes it without any trouble, you can see him relax slightly.

Shaking his head, Eric tells him, “She is fine.  I checked when I woke, and I know you must have also. You would have never have been with her as you were unless she is 100%.” He heats the blood for the two of them then turns back to the small fridge to retrieve something for Sookie.

His eyes not moving from the door where their mate disappeared into, Godric replies, “I know.  Eric, last night…”

Exchanging the meals, Eric pulls out a bag of donor blood from the microwave and pours into two glasses. He brings Godric’s and Sookie’s silverware to the bed, heading back to wait for her meal.  He answers carefully, thinking it through as he drinks his glass. “We underestimated the enemy.  We know to be more careful.   You also have pointed out that Sam didn’t receive the texts, and I am willing to bet that Sookie didn’t receive any last night also.  Godric, we can’t wrap her in bubble wrap.  You know it will make the threats against us worse.” He looks over at his Maker.  He understands the want, the need to protect her and why it would be affecting Godric more.  But she is his mate also!

Walking out of the bathroom in a robe, Sookie answers, “And I won’t stand for it.  Eric is right, Godric.”

Sitting against the headboard, he rubs his face and tells them both, “I know.  And I know I am overreacting.  But that instant, it is not one that I ever want to repeat.  What if I wasn’t close and we have no idea how Eric got there as quickly as he did.”

Climbing into bed, Sookie settles against Godric, accepting the tray from Eric as he climbs back in with them.  Eric, having drunk his blood as he waited, grabs a fork and slowly feeds his mate.

While he is more settled than Godric, he is also aware of how close they were in losing Sookie.  He is normally more affectionate than Godric with Sookie and him.  But Sookie is everything to him.  He loves her and Godric with every part of him, however, Sookie holds his heart in her hands, she means the world to him, and she is the one who calmed the storms in him.  Sookie allows him to be himself, never wanting him to change.  That fact alone makes him want to be a better man for her.  Godric is his Maker, his first person who he has ever loved.  Sookie is the one who makes both of them whole, and if she is not here, they would neither survive.

Drinking his blood, Godric gathers himself.  He finally says, “It is done, and as Eric has said, we are to learn from it.  Now, we need to speak on what needs to happen.” He shakes the emotions off.  They need him, and he will be there for the two of them.  He cannot ever fail his mates.  Ever.

Nodding her head, Sookie grins at Eric as he feeds her.  “From what I remember from our conversation last night, Eric’s status as my to-be mate is now established?” She is thrilled, and is thinking of all the ways that they can use this.

A smirk appears on Eric’s face. “And Beehl is not happy.”

Sookie lifts an eyebrow.

Godric mischievously tells her, “It seems Mr. Compton is not happy with the fact that Eric is to be your mate.  I think it blew some of his plans out of the water.  He was also not happy to know a little known fact that a potential Child will reject other blood or if for some reason does take it, the Maker or a Mate will eradicate the blood from the Child.” He bestows the information on their mate, knowing that will make her feel better.

Sookie is surprised. “I didn’t know that!”

Wrapping an arm around her, Godric tells them both, “I didn’t either.  I received an email yesterday eve from our benefactor letting me know.  Makes me wonder what could have happened to make that information known.” He watches Eric as he feeds Sookie, glad that that is not something they will have to worry about.  Though, he wonders if it is only applicable to them, or if that information is true for all mates and Potential Children.

Eric gives Sookie another bite as he thinks.  “Maybe there was the potential that we wouldn’t make it on time?” He had been surprised at the information, never having come across it when he has studied the old writings on their situation.  He had wanted to take advantage of everything they could do to each other.  It had been him to find that as long as they did not complete a Blood Bond with Sookie before the mating, that they could exchange blood.  Hades had backed up the information, telling them it was imperative that they not complete the bond before they mated.  So instead the three had begun one, and only when Eric or Godric, with a confirmation from either Hades or Niall, feel it weakening, do they bolster it.   On the other hand, Eric and Godric could and did drink from her.  They were careful about their gift of their blood to her, usually Godric giving her some when they bond a new nest member.

Taking the last bite, Sookie leans back into Godric as Eric removes the tray.  He hands her some orange juice before taking the tray out of the bed.  She thinks outloud, “Ok.  So we have Bill in custody.  Who else?”

A growl escapes Eric as he answers, “The drainers that were attacking you.  While Bill may need to live for our plan, they do not.” He smiles; happy he can let some of his aggression out on someone.

Sookie sits up, trying to remember something that she had reminded herself to tell them both.  Then as the information rises up in her brain, she sits up straight.

Eric balances the juice before it tips as Godric and he reacts to her emotions.  “What’s wrong?”

She looks to both of them as she tells them, “When my shields failed in Merlotte’s, Denise was thinking about how much she could get for Bill’s blood from Dallas.” She knows of the efforts of both of her mates in eliminating drainers from their areas, and she helps and supports them wholeheartedly.  She has seen in the minds of past drainers what they do with the vampires they are done with.

Godric’s fangs drop as he growls.   “There are no dealers that I know of.  But there have been… rumors.”

Eric’s eyebrow rises up as he and Sookie look at Godric.  After a minute to get himself under control Godric tells them, “I was going to let Eric know that Sookie should not come to Dallas unless for an emergency.  And if so, to make sure you are guarded the entire time.  The Fellowship is getting more aggressive.  I would not be surprised that they know about her, even with all the times I have denied her image being used.  And quite frankly, I have heard disturbing information that they may be buying Vampire Blood.  No proof, just rumors, but this may be what I need to be able to bring them to justice.”

Shocked, Sookie just stammers, “But why would they be dealing in V?  They hate vampires.”

Looking at his mate, Eric answers her, “For the same reason the tribes in Africa would sell their beaten foes as slaves for the New World.  Money, Sookie.  It all boils down to money.”

Nodding his head, Godric expands, “The church has a brand new headquarters and Reverend Newlin’s son is also building a retreat for what he is calling The Light of Day Institute.  From the leadership conferences he is going to hold there, he will be recruiting for what he calls the Soldiers of the Sun.  I myself have wondered where the money for all of this is coming from.  But I never would have thought of them selling V for it.”

“Which makes it perfect for them.” Eric muses.  He reaches out and pulls Sookie to his lap.  With her there, he nuzzles her neck as he thinks.

Chuckling, as he recognizes what Eric is doing, Godric tells him, “She is not an object for you to use when you need to think, Eric.”

Shaking her head, Sookie replies, “He is always doing this.  If I am in the room, he just grabs me and seats me in his lap as he thinks.”

“You help me think.  Now be quiet.”

Both Godric and Sookie laugh at his tone.  Eric ignores them as he tries to piece together all the information.

Knowing what Eric is doing, Godric tugs Sookie from his arms.  Before Eric can react, Godric carries their mate into the shower, calling out to Eric, “While you think, Sookie and I need to wash before we go to talk to the drainers and Compton.  But you take all the time you need to think.”

And with that statement, Godric strips the robe from Sookie and the two of them shut the door.  Only to have it opened seconds later by their mate.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/another-shower-scene.jpg)

Eric moves quickly to overtake his mates, commenting lightly, “Now Godric, you and Sookie have had your time together.  I think it is only fair that I get some time.”

Not being able to withhold his laughter, Godric comments, “And you get her anytime you wish for our mate.  I don’t see what the problem is.”  He sets the shower to the temperature that he knows Sookie prefers.

To Sookie’s enjoyment, Eric sidles up to their Maker, and tells him huskily, “Maybe the problem is that I have not had time with you.” With that, Godric chokes, and Eric gleefully pulls Sookie in with him in the shower.

Godric shakes his head, “Eric, play time will be limited, and since Sookie cannot have our scents in her,”

Eric is behind Sookie, his hands busy with washing her, as his mouth leaving open mouth kisses on her throat.  He looks up at Godric, “I know this very well.  But if you don’t want my attention, you can stay out there.  Sookie is more than willing to please me.” Then thinking of his mate’s temper, he amends, “Well, I know I am more than willing to please her, I just hope she wishes to please me.”

Unable to help it, Sookie starts laughing at Godric’s expression.  She rubs up against Eric enjoying the feel of his gracious plenty rubbing against her.  She answers Eric, “Oh, I will be more than willing to please you, my love.  As I have told you in the past, any time, any place.” She reaches back to rub his cock.

Godric growls as he watches Eric caressing their mates breasts as his fangs caress the skin around her artery.

Looking up at Godric, Eric tells him, “You are more than welcome to join us, Master.  Just remember that we will need to make sure Sookie is _very_ clean afterwards…”

Needing nothing more to be said to him, Godric moves behind Eric.  He rubs against Eric, telling him in a growl, “Then you will please both of us.  And Sookie will pleasure you.”  With that, he pushes them until Sookie is forced to sit on the built in seat, and Eric is bent at the waist.

Sookie looks up at Eric through her lashes as she takes his cock in her mouth, moaning as the taste of him hits her tongue.  She loves the taste of both of her men.  Eric always tastes like a chocolate covered pretzel, the kind that you can only buy in like Godiva.

Godric is growling, his cock hard as he leans forward.  He rubs his finger in Sookie, sending his approval of how wet she is, as he gathers her moisture on his fingers.  Leaning back, he uses one hand to start preparing Eric for him.  The other hand he brings to Eric’s lips, demanding “Taste our mate.”

Eric purrs at the offering.  He is anxious for this, needing Godric.  The added pleasure of their little mate sucking his cock is an added pleasure. He groans as he can feel Godric scissoring his fingers inside him at the same time Sookie works her way down his cock, swallowing when she is as far as she take him.

Closing his eyes as he can feel the pleasure of Eric and Sookie singing through him, Godric brings his hand from Eric’s mouth and opens a slash on his hand, rubbing his blood on his hard cock, then moving to thrust it into Eric’s puckered hole.

Sookie stops when she feels Godric’s thrust, knowing what will happen now.  This is one of times when Godric is taking control of their lovemaking.

Eric throws his head back and growls.  His hands grasp Sookie’s head, readying her for what is to come.  It is not often that they get to do this, but when they do…

Looking down where his child and he meet, Godric begins thrusting, hard enough to send Eric’s cock down Sookie’s throat.  Carefully listening to their little mate, Godric begins to bring himself and Eric to new heights.

Caught in between his two mates, Eric is panting.  The only time he can even imagine it being better is when they can be inside Sookie.   For now, they need her smelling of her virginity.  He is holding carefully to his lover, making sure that their lovemaking is not hurting her.

Staring up at Eric, Sookie works his cock between her lips.  She catches onto Godric’s rhythm and is sure to alternate swallowing when Eric is deep enough, to breathing when she can.  It has taken her a long time to be able to do this, but it turns her on, knowing Eric, who gives so much of his love to them both, is being pleasured by the two of them.  She moves one her hands down, starting to work herself to her own orgasm.

Working towards their mutual release, the only noises in the shower is the mutual purring of the two males, intermixed with the noise of their pleasure.  The sound of skin slapping against skin, the moans of Eric as he ends up using one hand to brace himself as he watches Sookie not only sucking his cock, but working on pleasuring herself; nothing is more pleasing to the Viking.

By this time, Godric is grunting as he feels himself coming close, thrusting harder into his mate.  The feeling of Eric tight around his cock, tightening as Eric is getting closer to his own climax is overwhelming.

Sookie, sensing how close they both are, reaches down and tugging on Eric’s sack at the same time she swallows around his cock makes Eric throw his head back, shouting her name, shooting streams of his cum down her throat.

At the same time Godric reaches his climax, and buries his fangs into his mates shoulder.  It has been a long time since Godric and Eric have shared blood, much less pleasure like this. The two of them shudder against each other as they come down from their orgasms.

Sookie licks Eric’s cock clean, making sure all his delicious cum is cleaned off of him.  When done, she leans back and watches her two mates come down from their mutual high.  She is smiling, enjoying the sight.  Eric’s hand is cradling Godric’s head as he drinks from him.

Godric retracts his fangs from his child, licking his shoulder until the marks disappear.  He leans his head down on Eric, asking, “Sookie, you alright, my love?”

Chuckling, Eric looks down at their mate that is grinning, “I see who is more important.”

Pushing Eric as she stands up, “I am fine, Godric.  Now I think we need to get moving since Eric cannot complain of not having any loving given to him.”

Extending a hand for Sookie, Godric pulls her towards him, bestowing a kiss upon her.  He tells her softly as he feels Eric moving behind her, “I cannot wait until our mating little one.”

Leaning down and pulling her head towards him, Eric tells her, “No truer words have been spoken.  Do not doubt that the two of us, the day we mate you, will make it where you will not walk for days after we let you out of the bedroom.” With that, Eric kisses her.

Pulling them both towards the spray, Godric gather the shampoo and starts to wash Sookie’s hair, smiling as Eric only stops to let her take a breath.  He tells him gently, “Not now, Eric.  We need to deal with the issues.  Afterwards, we can both give her pleasure.”

Growling under his breath, “I will return the favor, min älskade.”  Eric nuzzles her as he reaches for her shower gel.

Sookie leans forward to rinse her hair, leaning back into Eric when he tugs her.  She tells him, “I have no doubt, Eric.”  She smiles at Godric as he works conditioner through her hair, as Eric continues to clean her.

Before long, she is rinsing off, as always grateful for Pam’s gift of laser removal of her hair.  It makes times like these so much better with her not worrying about shaving or even when she will have to be waxed again. She opens her eyes, to see Godric smiling down at her as he rinses off the last of his shower gel.  He bestows a kiss on her, then smacks her rear as she moves into the towel that Eric is holding out for her.

“How is it you two take care of me, and somehow are usually finished before me?”

Teasing her, Eric pulls her towards him as he tells her in her ear, “Vampire secret, darling.”

Godric laughs as he turns the water off, wrapping a towel around him as he moves out of the room.  “Hurry you two.  We have people waiting on us.”

Eric kisses her neck as he moves out of the room, “Pam is only one person.  I don’t know where you get people.”

Looking in the mirror, Sookie smiles to herself as she brushes her hair.  _I will never regret this life._  With that thought, Sookie readies herself, listening to her two men teasing each other as they wait for her.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/toture-wheel-fangtasia.jpg)

Compton is in severe pain. When Pam awakened this evening, she had put him back on the wall to await Godric and Eric’s punishment. He is also wishing he could catch one of the drainers eyes, but Pam had warned them that he may glamour them if they looked at him.  And for their ‘safety’ had blind folded them.

So as soon as he was wakened in the coffin, all he has heard is the two of them whining and moaning behind their gags.  He is at least glad to have the gags as he can too easily imagine what they would be saying.

Of course, he much rather not be subjected to them or their smells.  He is grateful that Eric had installed a toilet near the wheel at some time.  He can only guess how gross it would be down there if not.  And while Eric and Godric may be monsters, he is a civilized vampire and would much rather not deal with the stink of mankind.  But who knows, it may bring fond memories to the both of them.

Compton grimaces, as the pain of his wrists trying to heal and the silver burning through it.  Though it is much better than his day death; that pain had been enough to delay his death, and distract him from calling his maker to him.  But he has not called with an update to the Queen nor to his grandsire.  Someone will be looking for him.  He distracts himself from his situation as he imagines the revenge he will see visited on the Gaul and his line for what they have done.

It was to this sight that Godric and Eric make their way downstairs to Bill.  They both smirk as they look at him, knowing it would be easy to break the Civil War veteran.  But for now, they need to play a part, so that him leaving here, not totally broken, will be acceptable.  Then they will start the task of finding out what the Rattray’s know.

Eric chuckles and this causes Bill’s head to jerk up.  “So, Compton.  You want to explain to my Maker and I what you were doing last night as Sookie was attacked?  And why you didn’t defend her?” Eric moves to a table that Pam left for him, examining the paraphernalia that is on it.

And as easily as that, the true elephant in the room is exposed.  Bill backpedals as quickly as possible, “I just arrived.  She had made arrangements with me to ride with her to her place and from there we were to go to Fangtasia.”

Godric shakes his head.  “I would like to believe you, Bill.  But upon my questioning of Sookie, she mentions that she felt a vampire in the woods.  She currently believes it to be one of Eric’s guards.  But we just finished checking her guards and none were there.  We will be having words with them, of course.  But I wonder why did you not defend my Potential Child?” He is watching his child test the blades of the knives after donning the gloves needed to handle the silver.

“Maybe because these are the same drainers that attacked him the night before, Godric?”

At the sound of her voice, the three vampires snap their heads to where Sookie is coming down the stairs, dressed in white.  Pam is following her, saying in a monotone, “Sookie, stop.”

Eric glares at his child as he asks her, “I take it you couldn’t stop her?”  Then feeling his Maker’s emotions, he shakes his head, “Never mind.  Leave.” He will deal with her later.  A shopping trip with his card should do.

Sookie walks across the floor, her face showing her anger.  Bill’s hopes lift. And her next words, cement a chance of him winning against the Viking.

“Eric.  I told you before that Bill had been beaten by Denise and Mack.  He probably was having a flashback or something.  I cannot believe that he would just leave me to be severely wounded.  He was probably on his way to rescue me.”  Sookie glares at her mate. This is going to be fun, if she can only manage to not break.

Biting his tongue, Godric prevents his chuckles coming out.  He had heard how good she is at this, but seeing it in action against Eric? Priceless.

Reminding herself to tell her mates that sending her their amusement does _not_  help her keep a straight face.  She continues, turning to Bill. “That was why you were there wasn’t it?  To help me?”  Her face looks hopeful that that is the true reason he would not rescue her.  Inside she is praying that she is pulling this off.

Bill can barely contain his glee.  “Of course, Sookie.  I had lost track of time and was on my way to you when I found them attacking you.”  _I will say whatever it is needed for you to believe me, you dumb blonde._

Eric glares at Bill, but before he can say anything, Sookie had turned to him, “See?  I told you I was unsure when the void had come.  So you can release him.”  Her hand is on her hip and she is tapping her toe.

Godric clears his throat when he can feel Eric’s amusement reaching new levels.  “Sookie.  I am not convinced of this Compton’s innocence in your attack.” He looks off to the drainers, knowing if he looks at his tiny mate, he may lose it.  She is acting like one of those blonde Hollywood bimbos that she, Tara and Lafayette used to make fun of when they were younger.

Turning to him, with a flip of her hair, Sookie retorts, “And I am convinced.  You have no proof and this is America.  You cannot hold him for suspicion of not being on time.  He is innocent until proven guilty.  And _if_  you find proof of him being guilty, please bring it to me.  Otherwise I will report to Bud that you are holding an innocent being.”  Then huffing and rolling her eyes at Eric’s sigh, “Besides I know Eric doesn’t like him personally.  So he will use any excuse to make him look bad and to punish him.” And she glares at him while sending her wishes to get this over with.  She had enjoyed her time with her mates and would like to continue doing the same if possible.  Faking an attraction to the Civil War Vampire is not what she really wishes to deal with.

Godric stares at her as he tells her, “Sookie, this is Vampire Business.  You told me yourself that you did not want to know anything more than what you needed before you were turned.  You have refused to acknowledge Eric as your Mate on the point that you feel no different to him as any other person.  But now you want to dictate how this vampire is to be handled?  You do know that you cannot form a romantic attachment to him since it would not last beyond your turning.  And as soon as the Marks appear, you will be turned and Mated, if in fact you and Eric’s Marks do not appear here shortly.” His voice and face both give away that he hopes either will happen.  It is completely truthful, only Bill not realizing exactly how truthful it is.

Huffing, Sookie tells him, “I still think you need to inspect Eric to make sure about this Mate thing.  He has been trying to get into my pants since I turned 18.  He agreed to cut back on it, and I agreed to treat him as my brother.  This has been acceptable up to now.  What has changed?”

Vamping in front of her, Eric towers over her as he tells her, “You are mine.  Godric has checked.  I agreed as long as you agreed to form no romantic attachments.  I can see you protecting Compton.  I do not like this.  So until you stay away from him, I will be enforcing my rights as your mate.”

Glaring right back at him, Sookie snaps at him, “And I don’t care.  I don’t feel anything towards you Eric!”

He smirks at her, “I will grow on you, just give me a chance, Min Karlek.”

“I’d rather have cancer.”

Godric sighs, wishing as much as Sookie is that this is over.  But he cannot deny the entertainment value in watching them snark at each other.  Thankfully, he doesn’t think that will change much, since they have done it all this time.  Their love is very evident to those that know.  But to Compton, this will feed his hope.

And that is the purpose of this isn’t it?  Godric goes back, mediating between the two, knowing that Compton is going to be released as soon as Eric gets a promise from Sookie.  This will be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 7,103 words.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	10. Chapter 9 Failed Attempts to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 3,153 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Meant to Live by Switchfoot.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/fangtasia.jpg) **

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Huffing, Sookie tells him, “I still think you need to inspect Eric to make sure about this Mate thing.  He has been trying to get into my pants since I turned 18.  He agreed to cut back on it, and I agreed to treat him as my brother.  This has been acceptable up to now.  What has changed?”_

_Vamping in front of her, Eric towers over her as he tells her, “You are mine.  Godric has checked.  I agreed as long as you agreed to form no romantic attachments.  I can see you protecting Compton.  I do not like this.  So until you stay away from him, I will be enforcing my rights as your mate.”_

_Glaring right back at him, Sookie snaps at him, “And I don’t care.  I don’t feel anything towards you Eric!”_

_He smirks at her, “I will grow on you, just give me a chance, Min Karlek.”_

_“I’d prefer cancer.”_

_Godric sighs, wishing as much as Sookie is that this is over.  But he cannot deny the entertainment value in watching them snark at each other.  Thankfully, he doesn’t think that will change much, since they have done it all this time.  Their love is very evident to those that know.  But to Compton, this will feed his hope._

_And that is the purpose of this isn’t it?  Godric goes back, mediating between the two, knowing that Compton is going to be released as soon as Eric gets a promise from Sookie.  This will be entertaining._

_Now:_

* * *

Eric won.

But only for an hour; no more, no less and Pam will keep time.  However, it is amazing what you can do to a vampire in an hour when given incentive.  And all of them have incentive to cause William Compton as much pain as they could.  Unfortunately, Sookie could not be one of his torturers.  She would have given away the whole thing with her glee.

Eric and Godric have spent the hour in a productive manner, managing to remove important items, with Eric flaunting the fact that he will not be able to do much with his cock missing.  In fact, that had been a special request of Sookie’s when they had discussed this earlier this evening.  She had actually begged her mates to remove his cock so that she wouldn’t have to worry about him being amorous with her any time soon. Especially knowing that he probably was sent to seduce her or Sophie Ann would want that pleasure.

Eric had laughed and bowed to his mate when she had asked.  “I will do as you ask, lover.” He looked up grinning with a light in his eyes.

Also laughing, Godric replied, “Since you do not ask much of us, we would be failing to not grant this one request.  But what happens when it grows back?” He arched an eyebrow at his beloved.  He as well as Eric would not deny her, they both understand why she wanted it, and they agreed.  There is no chance of rape or anything else if Bill won’t have the equipment.  No others will ever be close to even think about it.  She was _THEIRS_.

Frowning at them, Sookie told them, “We find another reason to cut it off.  As it is, I think you will need tweezers to find it to begin with.” The two of them had roared with laughter at that comment.  Pam had hinted to Eric the same thing, thought she never admitted why she would know that information.  Obviously she had talked with Sookie.

* * *

Hanging on the chains, Bill is in much pain, counting down the time until he will be released.  He is shocked that Sookie would go against her master and her mate for him.  It gives him much hope to win her affections.  He will just have to tell the Queen not to turn Sookie until she is much older in life.  That will at least give him some satisfaction, all the while conveniently forgetting that Godric will not give Sookie up and that the Marks can happen when she is human also.  When that happens, Eric won’t give up his mate to anyone, not even his Maker.  He will not have the choice; the Marks themselves will drive the two of them to each other.  It will literally drive them insane if they do not Mate. But right now, none of that is in Bill’s mind —in fact, he thinks the Marks are just made up— for tonight, Bill is giving up.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/sookie-erics-chair-1024x576.jpg)

In a crowded room upstairs, filled with scantily clad humans and bored vampires, Sookie sits on Eric’s throne in Fangtasia.  Godric had ordered her to remain here until they were finished with Bill.  She is glaring at all when she is not reading a magazine that she had taken from Pam’s office.

At the same time, she is concentrating on her links to her mates.  She can feel their glee and the bloodlust that they are trying to hide from her.  She mentally shakes her head at her mates, it is not like she has not experienced it before.  Eric for one had wanted to make sure if he is ever caught up in it, that she would know what it felt like and what to do.  It had been a learning experience for the two of them.  They found out quickly that not only can she stand it, but even if Eric is lost in it, she is no danger from him.  His beast as he calls it, recognized her and responded to what she needed, even better than Eric sometimes can.  Godric told them it may be cause of their bonds, but was relieved to find out.

Sookie sighs as she looks around the room, monitoring the club for anyone that shouldn’t be here.   She also meets the eyes of the vampires on the floor, acknowledging their deference to her.  All the vampires in both Godric’s and Eric’s area respect and adore her.  She has worked to apprehend drainers and was willing to work with them to look over their humans.  The loyal ones are very aware of what she can do, and work with her often.  For instance tonight, while Pam is mostly downstairs timing the boys in their play time.  And during the past hour, she has found 2 underage humans, 4 drainers that Pam had marked for later, and to their surprise, a couple of FOTS members.  They had not bothered with Eric’s club before, but with the information that Godric had relayed earlier making itself known, Sookie had Pam glamour them so that they can hopefully get more from them later.  When Pam had been called upstairs, the vampires in the room had delayed whomever Sookie had indicated.  At the same time, they are all watching over the small human on their Master’s throne.

Eric had told Sookie earlier about the cell phones and how he had sent her a warning along with Sam.  Sookie had checked her phone to make sure she had not received the warnings, but showing where she had received his ‘instructions’.  He had also told her that new phones were on the way, but for now, not to send anything that may give anything away.

This made her duty of sitting here harder, since she could not text anyone to relieve her boredom.   On the other hand, after the club had closed, she will be doing a check on all the employees to make sure they are all loyal.  Well all the human ones. The vampires they just had to trust, but they have proved themselves in different ways in the past.  Except Longshadow.  Sookie had been glancing towards him, getting an uneasy feeling.

She sighs again as she glares at a male trying to crawl up to her.  The vermin all have decided that since Pam and Eric pay attention to her since the vampires came out of their coffin, that if they are kind to her, they would get the attention of the two they wish.  But all the while, they hated her with a passion that only indicated how sick they truly are.  And the hate only grows when she is shown preferred attention by all the vampires and especially the times Eric has her on stage with him.  She has no doubt that it will only be getting worse since Eric has already teased her that he will require that she sit on his lap.  When she looked at him, Godric had commented that it will get her out of working nights in Merlotte’s and may actually give her a legitable reason for quitting.   Her grin and Eric’s answering one had made Godric roll his eyes.  He had told them both to make sure they played up the fight at least.

As the man touched her shoe, she kicked at him as one of the vampires removed him.  Sookie nods at Thalia as she removes the male. Thankfully, Sookie is more than aware of the fangbangers true feelings for her and it just intensified her hate of them.  They lust over both her mates whenever they are in the building along with her sister.  Pam isn’t as anger inducing, but _her_ mates being coveted and desired made her possessive tendencies surface.

And for anyone who doesn’t think that they are possessive, stay a week in a place where the two people you love, those same two people that you are having to wait to be fully intimate with, are desired with the full attention that the fangbangers gave them, the sick ideas that they think of constantly and the hate they spew in their minds as they sweet talk to you.  Try it, then tell that her that you wouldn’t be possessive.  And oh yeah, both her mates had to be opposites of each other, but truly beautiful in their bodies…

She smiles at Thalia as she takes a place behind Sookie.  Thalia is one of the trusted vampires that know quite a bit about the plans.  She is like Isabel is for Godric.  Pam is Eric’s second, but Thalia is his ace in the hole.  She often is one of Sookie’s guards and personally she has admitted to Eric, Godric and Sookie that she really likes Sookie.  And part of the reason she is so loyal to Eric is because he has the sense to accept the gift Sookie is from the Gods.  Eric had grinned as he kissed Sookie on her temple telling Thalia, “There is no way I wouldn’t want her no matter what.”

Sookie slumps some more in her seat, not wanting to have to do the ass kissing she will need to do with Bill when they are done with him.  At least there is no reason for him to think she will be taking him home since Godric has already made it clear that she will be staying with him the entire time he is here.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/thalia-morena-baccarin.jpg)

Thalia grins to herself, hidden in her hood.  She is amused at her human charge.  Thalia is older than most vampires, being one of the few who actually know what and who Godric really is.  As the head priestess of Hades before being gifted with immortality, she was charged with tracking down Sookie and guarding her.  No matter if she is human or vampire.  Thalia had accepted the task from her God and was thrilled when she became part of Eric’s retinue, and then tasked by him to guard Sookie.  She just hopes with what had happened tonight that Eric will give up this silly game and make Sookie be where she belongs, with them.  Silly of the boy to not allow her to guard Sookie in Merlotte’s.  Thankfully he and Godric learned their lesson and she is to openly guard her charge from now on.  Finally. She watches one of the waitresses walking up and uses her nose to make sure the drink is safe for her little one.  Once assured, she goes back to watching the rabble.

One of the waitresses brings her a ginger ale.  Sookie smiles at her and thanks her.  Luckily most of the waitresses have been hired by her and are made _very_  aware of what would happen if Sookie did not like them.  Eric does not stand for anyone that works for him to be impolite to his mate.  After a couple of examples have been made of, the staff is very polite.

Looking out across the floor, Sookie doesn’t notice that she is rubbing her Mark…

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/pam-true-blood-season-2.jpg)

Pam is gleefully watching Bill’s torture, as she comments dryly on her suggestions.  But one thing worries her.  She had noticed the night before Godric rubbing the area that the Marks are supposed to be, and she has noticed both Eric and Godric doing the same during the night.

She is happy it is getting close to time, but fuck a zombie, the timing!!!!

She glances at the stop watch she is holding tracking the time for Bill’s punishment.  She is thrilled that Sookie used her head and asked for Compton’s pencil dick from her mates.  Not only did it make it where there is no chance he could attack her sexually for awhile, but it also has been a thrill for her to pick on him until Eric ordered her reluctantly to be quiet.  She glared at her Maker but followed his order.  Pam had been hoping for the chance to make fun of Bill, she had made a judgment error when Eric had allowed her freedom for the first time, and no one but Sookie and Bill are aware of it.  In her mind, that is one person too many.  And Sookie didn’t count.

At the beginning of the torture, Bill was trying to get all he could out of Sookie’s restrictions on them torturing him.  He has lost on much since the only physical restriction she had put on them was nothing that wouldn’t grow back.  That was after a much enjoyed debate from Eric and Sookie.  The innuendoes that they both used that the four of them are aware of almost made Pam lose it.  But Billy boy believes that Sookie is an innocent and that she is an idiot.

The much anticipated ending is one that Godric had deemed necessary.  Bill is to lose his fangs.  And this is why Pam is watching the time so carefully.  No one wanted the time to get away from them and them not to be able to take something that would further the young vampires shame.

* * *

Godric’s fangs are down as well as Eric’s.  They have gotten slightly lost in the bloodlust and are using Bill to sate it.  Neither of the Rattray’s would survive it when they got to their fun, and they have important information to share with them.  So Bill is the one they will lose it with, so when Sookie comes back they could be under more control.   Not that their Mate would think anything different of either of them.  Eric had taken care of that worry in the past.

Currently Eric is using a thin flaying silver knife to remove the skin from muscle in a design from Bill’s chest as they wait for him to answer the most recent question.  Godric is getting the liquid silver paint ready for his Mate’s gifted use.

Eric has made quite a few paintings along with woodworking.  Often he combines his artistry in making frames for the paintings he has done.  The effects of the two have made for some beautiful pieces that Godric is proud to display in his homes and his office.  They are also displayed in their homes also.  The one Eric had done of Sookie is in the main resting places of them both.  Eric has done one each year on their anniversary of them meeting.

Sookie has one of both Godric and Eric.  Jason had teased his sister that she had gotten the short end of the stick since neither man changes.  But Sookie reminded Jason that at one time, Eric had long hair.  It is short again, per her request, but Eric had mentioned growing it out per Pam’s request.  Sookie had sighed and agreed with the restriction that she get a self portrait of him in his Viking clothing.  Eric had agreed laughing. Godric has refused to ever having long hair again.  But Sookie has spoken about letting his hair be a little longer, enough for her to tug…

Eric steps away as cocks his head to the side. “I think this will work, Godric.  Now do you think we should yank his fangs out now, since Compton doesn’t want to spill any more information, or wait?  Either way, we will need to do something about the bleeding.  It will mess up the work of art I am attempting.” There is a glint of mischief in his eyes.  Eric is enjoying himself immensely.

Chuckling, Godric looks back to Pam, “Where are we with time, Pamela?”

She looks down and grins, “Fifteen minutes, Masters.”

Looking back at Compton, Godric taps his chin.  “I think we should pull them now.  Then allow the blood to flow to be able to use it to enhance your work of art, my son.  Would you need any colors to be mixed with the silver?”  His eyes too start to gleam with anticipation, knowing why his Mate is wanting to yank the fangs.

Eric gets an evil look on his face, “No, Master.  I think the blood mixing with the silver will give it just the right look. I am glad you thought of it.  It will be unique work of art.  Pamela will need to get a photo of the end result.”

Bill’s eyes are widening during this and he argues weakly, “Sookie will be mad!”

Eric moves close to Bill, “I bartered with her for this hour.  She knows very well about deals with vampires, Compton.  Godric and I have taught her what she needs to know now.” His eyes are searching as he cocks his head to the side slightly, working out how he will want the final work to look like.

Not backing down, truly believing that he is protected, Bill proclaims, “I have noticed you have not told her everything.”

Godric growls at the insolence of the vampire hanging in front of them.  “As her potential Maker, I reserve the right to teach her as I wish.  She needs not be more knowledgeable about our world than what she is right now.  I don’t want her scared.”

Neither Eric nor Godric give any indication that Sookie has been _thoroughly_  taught what she needs to know.  And they both have made her very aware of their world, not wanting their mate to be surprised.  As Godric had taught them both, knowledge is everything.

Eric moves to the table and grabs the utensils he had specially made for removing fangs.  Both Eric and Godric have on gloves to protect themselves against the silver, as well as leather coverings over their clothing.  They would not want any of the paint or blood to splatter on them; Sookie will be upset if they ruined more clothing that way.

Bill’s eyes widen as he sees what is in Eric’s hands.  The device has been duplicated many times, Eric being applauded for making it.  It has clamps that snap the vampire’s jaws to be open as far as they can, while pressure being put on the top of the mouth to make the fangs extend down to the holes made for them.  The holes are a standard size, and as fangs are very sensitive, any who don’t match the size of the premade holes, also have to suffer the pain of them being forced through a smaller hole. This happens often since most fangs are not straight and the holes force them that way.  Then the vampire operating the contraption can use the trigger mechanism to clamp down on the fangs and then once the trigger is released, the fangs are pulled out at the same speed, as fast or slow as the user wishes.  The whole thing is made of silver of course, to make it more painful.

Eric smirks as he uses the contraption.  He ignores Bill’s screams as the clamps snap his jaw open and force his fangs through the holes.  He looks at Godric. “Would you like to do the honor, Master?”

Godric smiles.  “Go right ahead, my child.  I will be taking Sookie out afterwards, and don’t want to worry about anything more than opening my jacket.”

With this information, Eric precedes to remove Bill’s fangs.  He would take more time, but he is looking forward to his painting.

Bill pants, his voice almost gone from the screaming.  His mind is starting to work more on getting out of here, not on how long it has been, nor that he is on a mission that could end up being his true death if he lets the vampires in front of him know anything about it.

Eric pockets the fangs, so that he can give them to Sookie when she comes down.  It will make her angry, but in reality, she will know it for the honor it is.  Vampire fangs are very rare and usually only taken on the field of death, or under punishment. It has only been with the invention of True Blood and other synthetics that allow the vampire that have gone under such punishment a chance not to starve.  It had been in the spirit of keeping the secret that had caused this punishment to be rare, and often combined with being chained inside a silver coffin.   The fangs being given to someone else is a sign of great favor from the giver, often only being a gift between Mates.  Not even Makers are given this gift.

Eric grins at Godric as Godric gives him the silver and paintbrush.  They both know that Bill is only moments away from spilling everything.  They don’t need it, but it would help if they get some confirmation. Knowledge is power.

Bill throws back his head in pain and screams as Eric starts painting him.  The scream from him is enough to make the Rattray’s tremble from where they are.  Even the vampires upstairs grin as they hear the scream through the soundproofing.  It is just proof that not all can be hidden from them.  Nor does Eric want anyone to ever question that he has gone soft.

In the next ten minutes as Eric creates a masterpiece on Bill; Pam, Eric and Godric are treated with every plan that Bill has involving Sookie.  Some of it surprises them, but not much.

Unfortunately for the trio, Pam says quietly, “Time.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/sookie-stackhouse-anna-paquin-season-2_480x640.jpg)

Eric backs away from Bill’s body as the door opens from the bar.  Sookie’s heels descend the stairs, as Eric and Godric turn to clean up.  Bill is passed out and they know Sookie will need a minute to take in what they have done. They both quickly remove the protective coverings from themselves and clean their faces.

Thalia is following Sookie when she stops, her mouth dropping open as she takes in Bill.  She can see what her mates have put him though and looks at the two of them.   Eric is beside her in a second, his mouth by her ear. “He has admitted to everything, min alskare.   You will need to be careful, but we have removed his cock and fangs.” He stands there, monitoring their bond to make sure she is okay.

When Sookie nods her head to him, Eric vamps to stand in front of Godric.  Pam is walking to Bill and looks up at her sister.  In her hands is a bucket of water with silver colloidal mixed with the water.  When she receives her nod, she swirls the bucket once to make sure the silver is mixed in then throws it on Bill.

Taking a breath, Sookie screams and turns her head into Godric who has moved to her side.  She is shaking in his arms, as he soothes her.  Bill had reacted to the water by screaming and his whole body is smoking.  He looks up wearily at Sookie as Godric brings her down the stairs, her vigilant guard following her closely.

Nodding to Thalia, Eric walks up to his Mate and holds out Bill’s fangs.  “My dear Mate, I give you proof of his punishment and my favor.” He is staring into her eyes as he sends her his love and adoration, and she sends back her pride and acceptance for the gift.

Outwardly Sookie shakes her head as she takes a step back from him in mistaken horror.   But before she can say anything, Godric tells her, “You have to accept, Sookie.  Take them, then go upstairs to wait.  You see we are done, and you will see him in a few minutes.  Then we will talk.”

Disgust plain on her face, Sookie accepts the fangs from Eric and moves back up the stairs with Thalia in close attendance.  When she slams the door, Eric turns back to Bill with a smirk on his face.  “Billy boy, you may as well give it up.  Once she is turned or even if the Marks show up sooner, there will be no denying me.  She is _MINE!_ ” His smirk widens as he stares at the male who thinks he can challenge him or his Maker over their Mate.

Bill coughs and hangs his head down.  He is done.  He has never been tortured like this before and is finding it hard to believe it was only an hour long.  But he isn’t going to fight anymore tonight.  Tonight he will go home to lick his wounds and tomorrow he will try to gain Sookie’s sympathy.

Eric is gleeful as they clean up.  Sookie really is his and Godric’s.  Being able to take some of the aggression from Bill’s attack on their mate out on him was gratifying.  However, the fact that the whole confession was recorded from the beginning is what Sookie would call the icing on the cake.  They have everything they need to take Louisiana from its bitch of a queen.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/erics-office.jpg)

Sookie looks up, her eyes red as though she had been crying as Pam and Longshadow bring Bill through.  Godric is following them and when Sookie starts to get up, he vamps to her and tells her, “The deal you made with Eric will be followed.  You gave yourself to be with both of us for the rest of the night in return to only torturing Bill for one hour.”  He stares at her, his expression making it clear that there will be no backing down.

Sookie shakes her head and reminds her Maker, “And nothing to remove my status as a virgin.”

Coming into his office at the heels of that statement, Eric comments lazily, “Not to worry, my Sookie.  I will relieve you of that status when you come to me willingly. One way or another.” His grin makes it clear he has no doubt that she will be coming to him.

Turning to face at him, Sookie spits out at him, “If you are right about the mating, there is little willingly done about that.  Godric taught me it will be instinctual.  At least I get to wait until I’m a vampire.” She lifts her head as though she is making a point.

Eric moves to stand in front of her as Godric moves behind her.  He cups her face and tells her, “Oh my little one, if the Marks appear before then, you will be Mated.  And you will enjoy everything I do to you, the Mark will ensure that.  I cannot wait until you are under me, and I will be the one to relieve you of your virginity.”  Then he smirks, “It sure won’t be Compton for awhile, I’ve taken special care to make sure.”

Sookie gasps as though she is horrified and shuts her eyes, since Eric won’t let her face go.

Chuckling, Eric caresses her face as he looks past her at Compton. “You will stay away from her unless ordered otherwise.  If I or Godric ever find the conclusive evidence that Sookie has demanded, you will be brought back to be tortured as long as I wish.  Pam and Longshadow will make sure you reach your light tight abode for the night.”

Eric takes Sookie’s face and turns it to him as he lowers his mouth to her ear, “I am eagerly awaiting our time for tonight.  Unfortunately, we have to go downstairs to see what you can get out of the drainers as per our agreement.” He kisses the skin below her ear, then drops his hands, one capturing her hand to pull her behind him.

“Eric!! Let go of me!” Sookie yells, as though she is exasperated with his handling of her.

When she glances back at Godric for help, he tells her, “Remember, I fully approve of my Children being mated to each other.  Makes life easier for me.  Plus this amuses me.  I may have been too lenient with you, my Child.” He chuckles as he and Thalia follow Eric and Sookie to the basement.

Her cries for help are drowned out as the three vampires take her down for the torture of the Rattrays and then completely silenced once the door closes on Sookie’s fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 5,004 words.
> 
> As you can tell, I got more and more comfortable with my site and this story. There are more pictures, and I really try not to make it all about the pics, but I want you guys to see what I am seeing in my mind. Please R&R.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	11. Chapter 10 Harder to Find What is Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count – 2,026 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> Picture is courtesy of my ladies over on Fanfiction. Just wanted to say thanks!!

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/kiss.jpg) **

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eric takes Sookie’s face and turns it to him as he lowers his mouth to her ear, “I am eagerly awaiting our time for tonight. Unfortunately, we have to go downstairs to see what you can get out of the drainers as per our agreement.” He kisses the skin below her ear, then drops his hands, one capturing her hand to pull her behind him._

_“Eric!! Let go of me!” Sookie yells, as though she is exasperated with his handling of her._

_When she glances back at Godric for help, he tells her, “Remember, I fully approve of my Children being mated to each other. Makes life easier for me. Plus this amuses me. I may have been too lenient with you, my Child.” He chuckles as he and Thalia follow Eric and Sookie to the basement._

_Her cries for help are drowned out as the three vampires take her down for the torture of the Rattrays and then completely silenced once the door closes on Sookie’s fate._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/eric-sookie4-1.jpg)

Once Sookie is in the basement with the door shut, Eric pulls her into his arms for a kiss. His mouth slants over hers, her mouth opening for his immediately. The two of them moan as Eric pulls her closer, their bodies melding into one as their tongues duel for dominancy. Sookie’s hands cradle his head in hers as Eric moves one of his from her lower back up to her head to hold her tighter, not allowing his lover to move away.

Godric moves behind Sookie, waiting for his turn. His arm reaching around and cradles Eric’s head as he shows their mate his need for her as he crushes her between the two of them.  He kisses her neck and shoulders, while rubbing his hardened cock into her as Eric does the same from the front.  His other hand pushing it’s way between their bodies to cup her breast, to pull on the already hardened nipple.

The two of them are turned on heavily and everything inside of them had screamed for their mate as they had received confirmation of the plans made against her. They couldn’t even slake their needs with each other since they were saying Eric is Sookie’s mate. While Makers and Children often are sexual —and there is no doubt in anyone’s minds that Eric and Godric have been sexual with each other, and will continue with Sookie— they didn’t want Bill using it against them. They are trying to maintain Sookie’s innocence in his eyes. They want him to try to use their sexuality against them, telling her that this will be her fate if she does not go with him.  The more nonsense they can give Bill to try to use against them, the better it is.  This way there will be little truth that Sookie will not be prepared for.

Eric backs Sookie, and therefore their Maker, into the wall, only releasing her mouth to nibble down her throat as Godric pulls her head so that he can take over the kiss. Eric is barely retaining his mind from stripping her here and now and to take his mate. ’ _Fan, jag undrar om Märkena växer? Vårt behov för varje andra är att få vara smärtsamma, eller är det för Godric är här med oss?_ _Mina älskare ….’ (Damn, I wonder if the Marks are growing? Our need for each other is getting to be painful, or is it because Godric is here with us? My lovers….)_

Godric growls as he feels both of his mates’ lust rise. He too wonders if the Marks are influencing them also. With barely there restraint, he relents on his kiss, his mouth hovering over her lips, his eyes closed to help him gain control as he mutters to them both, “Mina älskare måste vi vänta på detta tills förhöret är klar. Då vi kommer tillbaka till vårt rum och skiffer vår lust i varandra så ofta vi behöver till gryningen kommer.” ( _My lovers, we need to hold off on this until the interrogation is done. Then we will return to our room and slate our lust in each other as often as we need until dawn comes.)_

With those words, Sookie and Eric allow more space between the two of them. Eric helping Godric to restore their mates clothing to its place.  The three of them, breathing heavily, look at each other with Sookie resting against Godric as Eric lowers his forehead to hers. Godric holds them both, his own forehead resting on Sookie’s shoulder, allowing them all to feel each other. He finally tells them, “We will need to talk later.”

With a nod, Eric kisses Sookie one last time then heads down into the basement. They have some information to gather.

None of them look at Thalia, she just smiles at what she had just seen.  With any luck, this will mean her Lord will be soon on this plane and they can commence with what needs to be done.  Until then, displays like the one that had just happened will be looked forward to.  She follows the three to see the two humans who dared to hurt her charge.  Hopefully Godric and Eric will allow her some time in torturing her since she missed out on Compton.

* * *

Down below in the Basement, Denise and Mack are shaking as they watch the four make their way to them. Sookie they knew, and they had watched her bargain with the tall vampire they have been itching for a way to capture and drain for awhile. Unfortunately, or fortunately for them, something always seemed to happen and they never got their chance.

Before leaving them for her Masters and Mistress’ revenge, Pam had removed their blindfolds once Compton had been blindfolded. She had wanted her Master’s artwork to be appreciated by others before being removed, even though the water had smudged the paint, the overall effect is still there for the breathers to enjoy.

Pam had hummed contently to herself as she had cleaned up, making sure that nothing that Eric had used earlier had any vampire blood on it.  No need for them to get any to heal before they wanted them too.  She was also imagining in getting one of the pictures enlarged to hang in her room here.  She will enjoy the reminder of how Compton was brought low.  She is hoping it will be just one in a long line.

 When they had been freed from the blindfolds, both of them had been sickened by what they witnessed. And this had been on one of their own!!  It had brought home how brutal the vampires are really.  All that shit that the lady vampire had said on TV was one big fucking lie.

Of the four making their way to them now, it is the quiet one beside them that gives them the willies. They had heard his calm comments during the time Compton had been tortured and also before when Sookie had been down here arguing against the blonde one to not harm Compton.

His intense look at them have them wondering what he has against them and why he had been so fierce in guarding Sookie last night. They didn’t give much belief in the whole Potential Child shit when the vampers had come out of the coffin. It sounded like a way for the vampers to gain fuck buddies is all.

The fourth vampire is new to them, but Mack smiles at her, thinking, ‘ _Tha’s right lit’le lady.  You and Sookie can just ride me to wherever you like.  Specially with that ass and those plump lips going up and down my cock.’_

Sookie shudders with his thoughts and both Godric and Eric send her their love, knowing it is probably something one of the two cretins in front of them thought.  Godric’s hand caresses her back before moving to Eric’s side as they come up to the humans.

The four stop in front of the two drainers. Eric is quietly growling, his fangs down as he remembers how much pain these two humans have caused to their mate. He cannot help himself and moves slightly in front of his mate, having an arm drop back to hold her behind him.

Godric is feeling the same, and lets loose of his aura, the one that not only holds the backing of his 2,000 years, but also that which made him so powerful, even as a newborn. That which made him gain the nickname Angel of Death.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/godric-3.jpg)

His skin, always paler than a normal vampire, becomes almost white as the aspect of the Angel of Death falls on his shoulders, making the tattoos showing even more visible on him. The time spent since they found Sookie had not only been spent training and loving her, it had also led to his own regained memories of his past. He is the son of Death and in front of him are two humans that harmed his mate.

Mack and Denise cower before Godric. Their minds not being able to comprehend the instincts from their ancestors telling them that this is a being to either fear and beg for mercy, or to worship as more as they will ever be.

Seeing them and knowing that Godric will cause them more terror this way, Eric tells Godric, “Take care of them, min kompis. I will only help when necessary.” Eric vamps away to grab a chair they had down here for Sookie. It is a red wingback chair, more suited for sitting in front of a fire, or for reading a book in.  This chair is however reinforced so that Sookie can be seated in case she is needed to be here for torture sessions because of her telepathy, but it has silver in the back and even has some stakes and chains in different areas easily assessable in case something tries to attack her as she sits here. Eric leads his lady to the chair and seats her in it, then stands beside her, guarding her.

Thalia is on the other side of the chair, standing slightly sideways so she can check behind them and make sure nothing enters the basement without her being aware of it.  However, she doesn’t want to miss a minute of her Lord’s son taking on his aspect as the Angel of Death, Son of Death. She has waited centuries to see this and is honored to be one of the few that have been blessed with it.

Godric stares down at the two humans below him. He is working to keep his mind and not allowing the aspect to take over completely. For now at least, once they get the information they are looking for, nothing will stop him from rending his revenge from their very bones. No one hurts what is his. Ever. His hands flex as he battles to keep himself aware, he is unaware of his shoulders flexing also, as though there is something there moving with his own movements.

Shaking his head at the two drainers, Eric remarks to Sookie, “They truly have no idea who you are or who they angered when they hurt you, do they?” His head is slightly cocked to the side, as though he is examining a mouse’s reaction to the cat hunting it.

A small smile on her face as she leans her head into his side, “None. Godric, you will need to tone it down just a bit. Even their minds are starting to break.” She wishes she could purr as Eric runs his hands through her hair as she rests against him.  She has always enjoyed the feeling of the two of them doing this and it never fails that when she leans against one this way they always run their hands through it.  It also helps with the pain she is feeling from the fear screaming from the two humans in front of her.  She can lose some of it in Eric.

Godric is on the knife’s edge between being himself or being the Angel of Death.  He nods his head in acknowledgement of what Eric said, but feeling his father’s approval of his anger, he tells them with a smirk, “It doesn’t matter now.  Either way we can get the information we need. Father has agreed.”  The look in his eyes as he stares at the two cowering before him makes them both drop their eyes.

Eric starts chuckling as he tells the two Rattrays in front of him as he keeps both himself and his mates calm with running his hand through Sookie’s hair, its not only calming, but something about it feels good to all three.  He projects the effect to Godric and sees his Maker’s eyes fall as he is hit with that combination. His voice is full of the humor he is seeing in this situation as he tells them, “Oh, now you have done it. You attacked not only Godric’s future child, but our future mate and even more importantly, the Devil himself’s daughter-in-law. He likes her. A lot.”  His grin is pure evil as he stares down at the two shits below him.

Denise starts babbling, “The Devil’s daughter-in-law? What type of fucked up shit are you trying to tell us. There is no devil.” She is shaking in her collar and chains as she tries to make sense of the nightmare she has somehow found herself in.

Godric starts walking around the two, taking in more than just their outward appearance as he speaks.  With what Eric is sending is enough to help him with the knife’s edge he is walking.  His father actually would love him to take his aspect more, but he understands and sends his son support as well. “Well, you would be correct. He is actually Death, himself. But as he rules the Underworld where your soul goes and is the one is charge of punishing your soul, your Christian beliefs call him Lucifer, Satan, or the Devil. And he does love my mates, especially Sookie, and because of the harm you have done to her, you have gained his personal regard. Not something most people wish for.” Godric is listening to what their very souls are telling him.

This is not something Godric allows very often. This aspect of who he is can gauge the very souls of a being in front of him and is able to judge them. But to do so, he would actually experience the things that leave marks on a soul. This can be painful if done to ones like the two in front of him. He doesn’t want that pain tonight since Eric has linked them all together trying to help, but they have found in the past, if they are this close, any pain they feel flows through them all.  For instance, they both can feel Sookie’s pain from the Rattrays basically screaming in her head.  Eric, by projecting the feeling he has from doing what he is doing is also drawing the pain from Sookie and sharing it between all of them.

The side affect from this is if Godric takes on the judging of the two souls without getting Eric to separate them, they will feel the agonies that he does from the souls in front of him.  Not something he is willing to subject his mates to, much less himself.  So this time he is using the ability to kind of leaf through their souls and see if he can gain any answers from that.  It is something that he has only tried to do since Sookie was reborn.  When his father had trained him before, he had mentioned that it may be possible.  Godric has worked hard since then trying to do it.

However, this same ability has allowed him to understand what Sookie has gone through in her life. While not actually experiencing the events, she is bombarded by their thoughts her entire life. And as he and Eric are feeling now, she does suffer pain because of the ability.  He feels more of a connection to his mate because of these abilities they have.

It makes him wonder about Eric. Godric has the ability to see and judge the souls, Sookie to read the minds of those around her. His father had told him that Eric has his own power. And what makes him wonder even more what Eric will have? It is the fact that once they are Mated, they will gain aspects of each other, per Niall.

Sookie shifts in her chair, trying to get closer to Eric and his void as she reads the thoughts of Denise and Mack. They are frightened so badly their thoughts are often just screams of terror. Glancing at Godric, she can see the otherworldly look to him. She knows how frightening it can be. But once you meet Godric’s father, this is nothing. And as Eric has teased her and told the two in front of them, Hades loves her. In fact, she is to call him Hades, after he learned she loved Hercules as a child. It is one of his names, and one he does not mind using with her. However, after he appeared to watched Hercules with her when it came out from Disney, he told her he loved the voice of Hades, but hated the portrayal.  And no matter how much she begged, he never caught his head on fire for her. Not once.

Godric pulls his eyes from the two, growling. He has seen what they have done to those of his kind, the pain they caused his mate while experiencing their pleasure in the pain they had given her and her screams of pain. But it did not give him what he needs. He asks them flatly, “Who is your buyer in Dallas?”

Mack is stupefied with his fear of the man in front of him and cannot answer. His mind is just one long scream as he looks into the glowing eyes of the man in front of him.

However, Denise’s eyes widen, and then glance at Sookie, ‘ _I always knew that bitch could read minds. Just never thought she had any brains to go with it. But too many clues were dropped; she answered things that she should not have known when she was a kid. Shit I bet she is reading me right now.  Bitch, once I get out of this, and I always do, I will cut you and watch you bleed…’_

Sighing, Sookie shook her head, muttering, “I hope that more people have forgotten that. But it really doesn’t matter since the cat is out of the bag anyways.” She leans more into Eric, and Eric stops his petting to press her lightly to him in comfort, before going back to running his hands through her hair.  Now he makes sure he runs his fingertips in an almost constant massage on her scalp.  He and Godric know that when it is painful to her, their physical touch helps mute the voices.  It doesn’t help as much down here when all she is listening is to the two people in front of them, but any bit helps.

Looking down at his mate, Eric asks, “What did the whore think?” His voice is soft to his mate, reassuring as his touch is.

Taking a deep breath, Sookie tells them, “She just put together all the things she remembered from my childhood. I told you before that is one bad thing about a small town, every odd thing is repeated and my inability to hide my telepathy and the mistakes I made were just gossip fodder for them.”  She closes her eyes and just accepts the love and comfort she is receiving from both.  At times like these, she wonders how much closer they will be once they are mated.

Godric smirks, and answers in a heavily accented voice, “But it will not matter, mein geliebtes. Soon will be the time that we will leave this town and its bigotry behind.”  He looks down at the human before him. “But back to the matter at hand, who buys the V from you in Dallas? The V you were going to get from Compton.”  He needs to know so he can prepare if it is the person they think is behind it all.

Sookie sees the face, but no name. “Godric, I can see the face, but they never were given a name.” Then she hesitates.

Godric turns to her, and ask gently, “Mein geliebtes?” He knows how hard and frustrating it is for her to seemingly to know everything, but then is brought up short by the minds of the people she is looking at.

She looks into his eyes, “I know the face, but I cannot remember who it is.”  She frowns as she tries to remember the circumstances that she had first viewed the face, but it could have been anything.  It may have been nothing to do with her, instead being something her mates are involved with and she had been sitting on Eric’s lap as he worked.

Growling, Godric turns back to the two. He debates out loud, knowing his father is listening. “What to do with you two. Do I torture them now, to gain the pleasure of revenge against those that harmed my Mate, or to send you to final judgment at my father’s hands?” His eyes glow with his father’s input on which he would prefer, but he and his father know that no matter what, Death will receive them one way or the other.

Chuckling, Eric muses, “That is a dilemma, my Master. But I know how your father feels about Sookie, and we do want to spend some time with our little one did we not?”  His eye glow slightly with the thought of pleasuring his little love and making that headache go away.

Godric nods his head, then looks down at the two at his feet. “While this will be quick on our end, the torture and pain you will suffer will soothe my soul for awhile. My Mate is right. Time spent with the two of them is much more valuable than you two. Tell my Father hello from his sons and daughter.” And with this, Godric broke the necks of the two drainers, ending their story here on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 3,821 words.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	12. Chapter 11 When Caught in The Undertow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 3,935 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Undertow feat the Fray & Esthero by Timbaland.
> 
> The picture of the underworld is property of Peyop. For better understanding of the Marks, please head to the Character List. They are detailed there and have all the changes I have in mind for them. I only included them here to make sure you have the general idea of them. If you wish to find out who Ian is, don’t scroll down on the Character List.
> 
> The other thing, is up until this chapter posted, I had a contest for the character of Hades. I do this sometimes, if you are interested, you can visit my Facebook page, under the same Author name.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/eric-sookie-gif.gif) **

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Growling, Godric turns back to the two. He debates out loud, knowing his father is listening. “What to do with you two. Do I torture them now, to gain the pleasure of revenge against those that harmed my Mate, or to send you to final judgment at my father’s hands?” His eyes glow with his father’s input on which he would prefer, but he and his father know that no matter what, Death will receive them one way or the other._

_Chuckling, Eric muses, “That is a dilemma, my Master. But I know how your father feels about Sookie, and we do want to spend some time with our little one did we not?” His eye glow slightly with the thought of pleasuring his little love and making that headache go away._

_Godric nods his head, then looks down at the two at his feet. “While this will be quick on our end, the torture and pain you will suffer will soothe my soul for awhile. My Mate is right. Time spent with the two of them is much more valuable than you two. Tell my Father hello from his sons and daughter.” And with this, Godric broke the necks of the two drainers, ending their story here on earth._

_Now_ :

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/underworld_on_the_ledge_2d_fantasy_castle_wizard_mist_picture_image_digital_art.jpg)

In the Underworld, the clouds and mist obscure the Citadel of Death, deafening the cries of his ravens as they take wing as a black crowd around the grey stones of the citadel.  The citadel itself defiantly sits on a cliff overlooking the valley of the shadow of death, the waters that form the rivers of death flowing down the cliffs to separate into their respective rivers, all getting their birth from Hades’ own oasis.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/two-ravens-flying.jpg)

As two ravens descend upon the throne room, carrying two souls that are being delivered specifically to the God of Death for judgment from his son, Hades rubs his hands in glee for these particular two souls.  They will find out what it means to offend the Gods.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/karl-urban-aka-hades1.jpg)

He has tried to keep an eye on his son and his mates in the world above, but lately there has been so much going on that he has just lost track of time.  Imagine his shock when he felt his son take on his aspect of the Angel of Death. Godric never likes taking on his aspect as his son, it reminds of him of the pain that he had carried for millennia when Sookie was taken from him. And whenever he assumes the mantel of the Angel of Death, Hades is always notified.

Hades’ only son is Godric. He had been craving life itself only after a few eons of taking on his duties.  Hades had looked upon the earth and been amazed by the life on it since he had helped form the planet and realm, only having heard in passing what is happening from the beings that worshipped him.  Since the beginning, his duties as the Lord over the Underworld had consumed him, but, as he watched the Earth, he heard some of his worshipper’s requests of him and one woman had attracted his attention with her wishes for permission to have an offspring.

After watching, and deciding that he wished for a son, he visited the woman and upon her willingness to bear his son, he granted her Godric.  When Godric was born, he had appeared and formally acknowledged him as his son, and laid his hand upon him to bestow his aspect to him, marking him on his shoulder.  Since then he had watched carefully over his son, making sure that he was well, being as active in his life as he could, being a God banned from being physically in the earthly realm.

Godric had grown and achieved more than even Hades had hoped, with the deeds of his life; deeds that are permanently inked on his body. Hades had been there, reigning over the ceremony, when he had achieved chieftainship over the tribe.  He had also been there when Godric took his wife, his soul mate, being the one who joined the two of them and blessed their union.

For a time after the ceremony, Hades had been pulled away by problems in the Underworld, however, before he had left, he had given his son a way to call him if he needed him.  Hades had been waiting for a couple more years, to allow his son and new daughter time to have children before bringing them to him to help rule the Underworld, neither to age beyond a certain point.

Unfortunately, this time was when Godric’s wife and true soul mate was taken from him.  Godric had fallen into grief, and only later was barely able to call his father.  By then, it was too late, and after talking to the Fairy, the one who claimed to be the great grandfather of his new daughter, it had been determined to bring Godric to the Underworld.

Only after this had been accomplished had the two of them become aware of the prophecy that contained Godric’s and Sookie’s fate.  Hades had been in a rage that he had been kept uninformed of anything that had to do with his son.  Godric had been inconsolable during this time and only Hades’ will itself had kept him from giving up.  His son became what they called a vampire.

But in reality, Godric is more than a vampire.  He has, at this time, some of the weaknesses of them, and he shares with them a lot of their magic, but he is the son of Death, and he is truly what they call the Angel of Death.  Vampires in reality are poor shadows of Godric.  They are Hades servants on Earth, but he has never called them into his service, therefore leaving few to know their true purpose. Godric has yet to come into his full powers, nor has any of his bloodline.  To become all that they can be, it will take Godric being reunited with his soul mate.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/a-spark.jpg)

But Sookie’s soul had gone vast changes between the time that Mab had taken her and her rebirth as this incarnation.  And while it will never change that Godric and she are soul mates, Eric is needed to be in the equation to balance them both out.  Eric was always meant to be, but neither the Fates nor everyone else could figure out how the son of the Angel of Death will also be his mate.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/godric-turns-eric.png)

But once Godric had felt the call to make Eric his Child on that long forgotten field, all the pieces started to fall into place.  The only thing that has been called into question is why neither Godric nor Eric had been Marked if Godric had been called to make him.  Now the Gods know that it was because Sookie needed to be there.  Godric and Eric have always thought that the Marks will somehow let them know when to turn Sookie, but in reality it will happen the night they Mate.

That night the three of them will all transform in the ground.  Hades’ ground, as the Earth is his element.   At the time they enter their sleep, Hades will pull them all into the Underworld and watch over their transformations.  And then the Prophecy will be upon them.

Hades grins as he taps his fingers on his throne.  He will be free upon the realm of the earth for the first time since the realms were brought into being.  All the Gods will be free to roam the Earth, and humankind will be brought to answer for the wounds they have caused on the Earth itself.

He chuckles.   The crowd of souls below him stir uneasily as they watch him. They are the few, the ones who have served him well upon their tenure on the Earth and their reward was to be in his presence.  To not be dipped in one of the Rivers, to not have to walk the valley as lost souls, instead they retain who they were and join in on occasion for the punishment of the few souls who were unlucky to be judged by him personally.

Hades muses that humankind has amazed him with all the names that they have given him and the others.  Even Godric is mentioned by the Egyptians in their pantheon of Gods.  He is what they attributed the aspect of Anubis to, with his ability to be able to judge a soul.  This being the aspect of Hades that he gave to Godric when he was born, but only part of what his son will be capable of.

His attention was pulled from his thoughts by his son.  Feeling the questions of his son, he sends his reassurance that he will take care of the two humans on their way to him and will get the answers that the three need.  He also sends his love to all three of them, wishing the time he can appear to them in person, instead as the ghostly being they have been shown in the past, was close at hand.

* * *

The two ravens drop their burdens in front of the throne and wing to perch on either side of Hades, to watch the proceedings with interest.

Denise and Mack Rattray find themselves in a great hall with a crowd of people backing away from them.  They feel a gaze upon them and they turn to find a man sitting on a throne on a dais in front of them.

The man has dark hair, hazel eyes, and a wiry build.  His hair is short, and he is wearing a light colored suit. His posture on the Throne was one of leisure and as though he finds the two beings in front of him to be of some interest to him.  He stands out from everyone else in the throne room; in fact he  would stand out in any place having an otherworldly aspect around him, that reminds them of something they had just experienced.

The man smirks at the two in front of them, leaning on one arm as he rests his head on the tips of his fingers, as he asks them, “So what is your story going to be?”  His voice is full but has a gravelly aspect to it.

Denise, being the smarter of the two, asks him, “I am sorry, I have no idea what you are askin’ much less where I am.”  The man in front of her demanded respect.  Not something she is used to giving anyone.

The man’s smirk gets larger.  He tells them, “You are where you belong.  Now tell me why I should be nice to you.” He sits back in his chair, awaiting their excuses.

Mack jumps at the guy, as he spits out, “Fuckhead, we don’t need to tell you anything.” His face is snarling, rebelling against the authority inherent in the being.

The man chuckles as he waves his hand.  The two souls are grabbed before Mack can make any headway and forced to the foot of the dais to kneel at the man’s feet. The Enforcers were dressed in suits, looking like nothing more than the secret service, however their grips were as stone on the two souls.

Struggling against their grips, Denise exclaims, “What is going on?”

The man sighs. He had hoped that the two would somewhat entertain his court, but as usual, they failed his simple expectations.  “My son sent you to me.  What you need to be figuring out is how you are going to please me.  Right now you have a lot to atone for, and I am not feeling very lenient at this time with anyone who attacks my family.”

Mack jerks in the arms of the two Enforcers holding him down, things adding up in his head.  “Wait, you be telling me you are the Devil?”  His eyes widen, this man in front of him reminds him nothing of the Devil, which in his mind looks a lot like the Lord of Darkness.

Crossing his leg over his other, Hades looks down at the two.  “I prefer the name my daughter calls me, Hades.  You Christians have made my life worse since you have decided that I am evil.  I truly have no idea why you think that.”

A velvety rich voice calls out to him, “It is because of the idea of someone judging them.  They somehow think it is evil.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/ian-in-black-suit.jpg)

Hades looks up and smiles at the man coming towards him. “Niall.  Welcome to the Underworld.  I take it you are here because of these two also?”

Niall walks up the middle, the souls making room for him.  He is dressed all in black with his ice blue eyes sparkling up at his friend.  He does a mock bow in front of him as he says, “Of course it is.  I cannot let anyone who hurts my great granddaughter go unpunished, now can I?” His eyes flash as he mentions Sookie.

Denise and Mack are caught in between the two of them and just stare.  Denise can’t help but comment, “What is it with the suits?”

Niall throws his head back in laughter. He cannot help but be delighted by the two in front of him.  “You are here being judged, which by the way is not going well in your favor, and you want to know what it is with the suits?”

Hades is grinning.  “I see why you interact with them so much.” He actually is looking forward to this.  Niall is… unique in his punishments.

Niall grins up at Hades, telling him, “Shhh.  We don’t need to be telling any secrets yet.”  He claps his hands in front of him and asks, “So what are we going to do with these two.” He rubs his hands together gleefully as he examines the two in front of him.

Hades settles in his chair.  “Godric sent them here.  Eric had asked a question of him, and he asked me for a favor to be able to indulge Eric.” His eyes gleam for a second but is quickly gone.

Laughing, Niall starts to pace with his hands behind him as he asks with a smirk, “Let me guess.  With Eric asking, I don’t want to be checking in with them anytime soon. Not unless I want to be embarrassing Sookie.  Of course that has a thrill all its own to see what she will try to do to me this time.”

Both Hades and Niall grin at each over Sookie’s imagination at trying to harm her ancestor.  She has, over time, thrown a variety of objects at him over his taunts.

Mack and Denise are just shocked.  Denise finally snaps, “Wait, first you say you are the devil, so does that mean that quiet vamp was your son?  And what about that bitch?” She is remembering her threats to Sookie and wonders if there is a way to escape from wherever this place is.  That motherfucker deserves to be tortured for putting her in this mad asylum in the first place.

The throne room darkens as both Niall and Hades glower at the two souls in front of them.  Hades growls out, “Be careful you little bitch on what you call my daughter!”

Neither of the beings are very tolerant of anyone talking about Sookie in any negative manner.  They have over the millennia that they had to war upon Mab to get Sookie back, become close in their wish to save Sookie from any further pain.  She and Godric have suffered enough.

Niall stalks in front of the two scared souls, his eyes glowing as he too growls out, “I would watch what you are saying right about now.  This is not a good time to make either of us mad.” His jaw is set as he stares at them.

Everyone in the throne room have backed away from the two, making it clear that they are on their own. If the two beings in front of them decide the destroy their souls, they don’t want the power back lashing and wiping them out.

Mack finally realizes that all is not as it seems as he tells Denise, “Shut the fuck up.  This is not the time to be mouthing off to these people.”

Niall has by this time moved and is standing on the dais with Hades.  He throws an amused glance at Hades. “ _Now_ he gets it.”  He puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall behind the throne under the two ravens who perched there.

Laughing, Hades tells them, “Yes, Mack and Denise.  This is _not_  the time to be mouthing off to us.  What you are going to do is tell us what Godric wants to know.  One way or the other.  And we know what you did to Sookie, so you better make it good.  Because the hell I am envisioning for you will not be one you have imagined in your worst nightmares.  I know, because I am the one that sent them…”

Denise and Mack stare up at the two men in front of them as both of their eyes start glowing as they eagerly await the beginning of the torture of the two in front of them.  The rest of Hade’s court rustles as they too anticipate the pain of the ones that have hurt their Princess.

Hades then leans forward.  “Now then.  Why don’t we start with flaying?”

Niall’s grin stretches as he agrees with his longtime friend.  “Then we can see how far they can stretch as we salt their bodies.  I’ve always wondered if their muscles and tendons would become jerky…”

By this time, there is nothing to be overheard as the screaming began… The two ravens eagerly peering down at the sites below them.  They always love to hear the screaming.  It often led to treats for the two of them.

* * *

Sookie is in Eric’s arms as they make their way down the stairs to the lair below.  Sookie rests her head under Eric’s and he takes a second to lightly kiss her head.  He can feel her contentment as he smiles at the love that is also flowing through her.

Moving after Godric as they enter the room, Eric takes a second to look at his mate in his arms.  He was truly shocked all those years ago when all it took was a single look in the brown eyes of the woman in his arms to have him wrapped around her finger.  His love for Godric was unusual and had been remarked upon on how close the two are.  But Sookie… Sookie was a new experience to him at the time.  He truly loves her with every fiber of his being.  And at the same time, he loves Godric just as much.  When this happened, he had prayed to his gods that night that there was a solution.

When Godric had admitted to Eric that he too felt the pull of a Mate towards his little one, Eric was for a second jealous.  Then relieved.  He was jealous that he has to share the love of the woman who completes him, but relieved that his prayers were answered and he didn’t have to make a choice between the two of them.  Eric is greedy; he didn’t want to let either of them go.

The more information that was found after that, like Sookie being Godric’s mate in the past when he was human, well as human as he could be, then finding out that Godric’s father and Maker, Hades the God of the Dead himself had joined them together as husband and wife.  At first, Eric felt left out.  How can Sookie ever be his if she is Godric’s, that the gods themselves had decreed their joining?

Luckily for him, Niall and Hades had appeared to him one night when the issue was weighing on him more heavily.  Both of them were their ghostly selves that they always been, but they had taken the time that night and _talked_  with him.  They explained that while Mab had Sookie’s soul for all those years  —then her soul being transferred to Hades for safe keeping until they could have her reincarnated— had changed Sookie.  She needed more than Godric.  Godric is affectionate, but not to the level that Sookie is going to need.  She will need to be constantly assured of their love, to be made aware that they love her for whom she is, not what she is.  And Eric will be instrumental in this.  He will be the one giving the love, the affection she needs, and he will be the one to teach Godric how to love her again, and how to love his mates.

Godric had spent the years on Earth as a vampire getting his revenge for it taking away his other half.  But at the same time, he had no idea why he was doing this.  Godric’s soul had changed during that time.  While he had always been vengeful to those that deserved it, this had caused him to be darker, more ruthless.  Eric had changed that.  Eric had called him back to himself enough to be able to first turn him, then to love Eric.  But his love had been rough, but Eric could handle it, even relish it.  It took those long years for them both to learn to be gentler, but at the same time, it hardened both of them to be able to do what needed to be done without losing their control.

So while Sookie is essential to both vampires’ souls, Eric is essential to the emotions of the three.  His heart, like Sookie’s, has always been large.  That is why he is so cold to everyone, because once you are in his heart; he loves with all he is.  Only three have received this unconditional love from him; Godric, Sookie and his child Pam.

The fact that Niall and Hades had spent the time to explain this to him, to help him resolve the conflicts in his very being, had made him feel as though both men were father figures to him.  Eric accepted this without conflict.  Godric is his mate, his love who happens to be his maker and his brother.  But never has he been his father.  That never fit him.  But these two beings, they feel as though they were his fathers. And in reality, they had been more of a father to him than his own father.  Though this was no fault of Ulfrick, he had been as close as he could be to Eric.  But at the time of Eric’s birth, fathers were expected to only teach their sons how to fight.

Feeling some odd emotions from Eric, Sookie looks up at him, sees his eyes locked on her own, but lost in memory.  She smiles as he gently deposits her on the bed, as Godric comes up on her other side to help her undress.  She can feel the moment when Eric returns to the here and now as his lust rises as the more of her skin is exposed.

Sookie loves the attention she receives from her mates, and it has only gotten better as the years go by.  Eric always loves her and shows it to her in many different ways.  Godric has taken his time to get to the same level as Eric to actually showing her signs of affection.  But he has always loved her; she knows this down to her very bones.

As he carefully sheds her shirt from her body as he kisses the back of her neck, Godric moans, “I know I had you just a short time ago, but…” He presses his erection into her, trying to remember that he and Eric cannot take her just yet.

Leaning back into him as Eric is removing her pants and panties, Sookie sighs. “I know.” She bares her neck to him, giving into the emotions and pure unadulterated need that they are emoting to each other and submitting to Godric completely. On the other hand, her hands are busy yanking Eric’s shirt up.

Eric finishes undressing her, then moving to kiss her, he groans. “I need you both.” His fangs are already down as he kisses her throat on the other side from where Godric is.  Her total submission to them both is driving him nuts, his instincts demanding him to sink his fangs into her. He only pauses long enough to shed his shirt then goes back to her throat, licking the spot he is desiring to drink his personal ambrosia from.

Something catches Godric’s eye and he pulls away from both of them, telling them, “Wait.”  Wanting to make sure what he seeing is on all three of them, he quickly sheds his shirt.  Then stops as what he is seeing registers as pure shock.

They both pause and look up at him, both surprised.  Godric however is looking at Sookie’s chest then at Eric’s.  His eye widen as he says, “The Marks.  They are forming…”

Sookie is confused, “I thought they had been for awhile?”

Eric leans up and sees the same as Godric.  “Look, Sookie.” He nods to Godric’s chest and then to her own.  He is floored, his shock overriding everything else.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/stephanie-pui-mun-law-foxknot2.jpg)

She looks at the two of them and then down at her own chest and gasps.  She can see them.  “But I thought…”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/godric-tattoo.jpg)

Godric kisses her and settles near the headboard, with Eric settling near them, and Sookie resting between the two.  He reaches out and traces the circle on Sookie’s chest that has in it parts of Eric’s Mark.  And in both Marks he can see ravens.  That correspond with the raven Mark he has.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/horns_of_odin.jpg)

Sookie traces Odin’s horns on Eric that have the Ravens inside it.  “I thought they would all have parts of each of us in it.” Her voice is soft and awed.  The moment that they had been waiting all these years has come.  But at the same time she is confused.  While she is desiring both of her mates, it is not the overwhelming feeling that she had been warned of.

Suddenly Godric feels the warning from his father, and grabs a blanket to cover the three of them right before Niall and Hades appear before them.

Sookie smiles at the two men, who both have meant so much in her life.  “Good evening!” She knows Niall will try to annoy her, but at the same time she truly loves him in her life.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/ian-in-trademark-leather.png)

Niall has changed into a leather jacket over his black shirt and jeans.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/karl_urban-red-10.jpg)

Hades is in a powder blue shirt tucked into jeans.  He has appeared in their chair across the bed, as has Niall in the other chair.

Niall’s eyebrow is raised as he asks, “Did I interrupt anything?  If so, please continue.” His voice is teasing, knowing it will bug his great granddaughter.

Eric laughs, as does Godric when their mate reacts as normal and throws a pillow at Niall. “When will you grow up?” She grumps at him.

“Never.  It’s boring.”  Niall comments as the pillow flies through him. He looks down as it looks as though it is resting inside of him.  He looks up and grins as he adjusts his image around the pillow.

Shaking his head at the two of them, Hades comments, “Life is never boring.  Not anymore.” He feels better after the session below.  It always relaxes him when he gets to torture the ones who deserve it.

Godric looks up at his father, ignoring his mate and her tongue sticking out at Niall. “I take it you retrieved the information from the two drainers.”  At those words, everyone sobers up.

Sighing, Hades settles back and crosses his legs at his ankles as he tells him, “It is much as you already suspected.  The Fellowship is buying and selling V to fund their crusade against vampires.  More importantly it is Steve Newlin doing this.  Thankfully his father is still in control of the church.  If something ever happens to the man, you will need to be on your guard, Godric.  Theodore is frightened of you specifically.” A small smile of accomplishment crosses his face.

Smirking, Godric asks his father, “And this has nothing to do with the nightmares you have sent him over the years.”

Looking innocent, Hades raises an eyebrow as though asking, ‘who me?’

Eric is running his hand up and down Sookie’s side as he asks, “So why not scare the son the same way?” He smiles as he feels her stretch under his hands into his side.

Huffing in annoyance, Hades turns his head. “I have.  Steve happens to be one of those that acts against his fears.  I stopped sending them when I realized all I was doing was building his hatred of Godric.”  His disgust is plain in his voice.  What good is it to send nightmares warning of something if that person only ignores them?

Niall leans forward, his face suddenly intent as he informs Sookie. “Sookie, you need to be particularly careful.  Steve knows you mean a lot to Godric.  He knows Eric means a lot also, but he is also aware that Eric can and will defend himself. Because of this, it has made Steve’s hatred of Godric worse to the point he wishes to eradicate Godric’s line since it would not be easy.  But to do so in front of Godric, to make him watch as both Godric’s children are forced to meet the sun together in front of him before dying. This is his dream, and to make it happen he knows he would just have to capture you knowing that they would both do anything for you.”  He pauses. “The man has no idea what he would be unleashing upon this Earth if he ever seriously harms you.”  His eyes flash, promising his own retribution if harm becomes her.  He had fought a lengthy war with his own to get her back the first time.  To bring that to the Earthly realm in retaliation of her pain would be nothing.

Acknowledging Niall’s comments, Eric asks them the next thing on all their minds, “What is going on with our Marks?”  He believes that these two would know if anyone.  And they need answers.

With that question, Niall grins. “It’s begun hasn’t it?”  His voice becomes playful again.

Sookie groans.  “Why can’t my own Great grandfather be more like Hades?  He is being an adult while Niall is like a frat boy.”  She is glad that Eric has distracted Niall, she always hates when he is reminded of the first time she died.  The look in his eyes reflects that moment, the horror of finding her as nothing more than a Spark and her soul. However, she will never admit it.  Plus, their bickering has been going on for years, it would be tragic to have anything to interfere with it now.

Hades and the rest erupt into laughter as Niall acts offended.  Hades tells her, “That man has been like that for centuries.  Getting him to change would be… well it may actually be catastrophic.  Nobody would know what to do.” His eyes laugh as he watches Sookie sigh as though she is put upon with Niall’s antics.

Acting even more offended, Niall tells Sookie, “Believe me, darling, if I am ever serious, you know that shit is about to hit the fan, as you would say.  But enough about me.  You’re Marks…” His eyebrow goes up as he stares at the three.

Hades leans forward also. “I’m guessing Sookie can see them now.”

Godric nods, and tells them, “Sookie’s Mark has parts of me and Eric in it.  Eric has parts of me, and I have neither.”

Hades nods, thinking.  “When you get the markings of the other two, it will be complete.  But you will not need me to tell you this.  I recommend you three not being too far apart from each other until the Mating is completed.  Nobody but the three Fates knows when it will happen and I am not even so sure that they know.  But when it does, it will be almost painful in your urgency to get to each other.  All I can tell you is, don’t worry about what happens.” He will be the one to take care of them, and nothing will interfere with their turning.

Eric cocks his head to the side.  “I am taking it won’t be a normal Mating.” The look in both of the men’s eyes hint to him the information.

Nodding his head in agreement, Niall answers Eric’s question.  “No.  But none of you need to worry about the Mating itself.  I can tell you, that Sookie’s mark will be a circle.  It will be the last to show on you two as hers is the first one to be complete.  But as Hades said, you won’t need to know that when it appears. You will feel it and have no doubt.”

Godric nods his head.  “So it is starting.”

Both Hades and Niall glow brighter as Hades answers, “Yes my son, it is starting.  The times coming are going to be challenging, but you will have more on your side once you are Mated.  Just keep with your plans until then, but if it happens before then, then we will all deal with it afterwards.  You three are our top priority.”

Niall then teases the three of them, “Since you three won’t go back to what you were doing beforehand, I guess I will be going.  I have my own plans to make sure are proceeding as I wish.”  He stands up, and his eyes soften as he looks at the true daughter of his heart, “Sookie, I will be here for you.  I have always been, and will always be.”

Her eyes bright with tears as she feels his love, “Niall, I know.  I love you.  Now go!” Her voice becomes stern as she orders him away.

Niall laughs at her as he fades away.  He has much to do to ready the world for his daughter.  For she is his heir, as Godric is Hades’.

Hades looks fondly at the three on the bed.  “As Niall said, you three are very important.  But even more, you are important to me.  Call upon me if you need me, you know I will answer to all three of you if you ever need me.”  With that he disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 5,805 words.
> 
> Everytime I introduce a new character, I try to have a pick for you to see who I am seeing playing the characters.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	13. Chapter 12 Slow Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 2,489 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Anybody Out There by Civil Twilight.
> 
> Yeah, I admit it. I couldn’t find a pic for this chapter. So all credit goes to my Beta in this instance. Have fun, Cataliades is in the Character List.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/billshouseoutside.jpg) **

. 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Godric nods his head. “So it is starting.”_

_Both Hades and Niall glow brighter as Hades answers, “Yes my son, it is starting. The times coming are going to be challenging, but you will have more on your side once you are Mated. Just keep with your plans until then, but if it happens before then, then we will all deal with it afterwards. You three are our top priority.”_

_Niall then teases the three of them, “Since you three won’t go back to what you were doing beforehand, I guess I will be going. I have my own plans to make sure are proceeding as I wish.” He stands up, and his eyes soften as he looks at the true daughter of his heart, “Sookie, I will be here for you. I have always been, and will always be.”_

_Her eyes bright with tears as she feels his love, “Niall, I know. I love you. Now go!” Her voice becomes stern as she orders him away._

_Niall laughs at her as he fades away. He has much to do to ready the world for his daughter. For she is his heir, as Godric is Hades’._

_Hades looks fondly at the three on the bed. “As Niall said, you three are very important. But even more, you are important to me. Call upon me if you need me, you know I will answer to all three of you if you ever need me.” With that he disappears._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/bill-compton.jpg)

As he hears Pam and Longshadow taking off in their van, he can also hear their mocking laughter.  Bill seethes as he stumbles into his home, his thoughts running, trying to figure out what happened and why.  Also how?  How did this all go to Hell so fast?  How did Eric and Godric get there so fast and be able to save Sookie, not him, as he had planned and worked so hard for?  How is Eric being Sookie’s Mate not rate a mention by anyone who sent him on this mission nor the others who were helping?  How the hell  is he supposed to seduce her if the Marks can overcome her as a human and can happen at any time? What good would it do to go through all the bullshit not to be rewarded?

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/lorena-with-bill-before-turning.jpg)

Bill was not turned by his Maker responding to the Marks.  She was lonely, and on the lookout for someone to appease that loneliness.  Unfortunately for Bill, that person ended up being himself.  The alternative was not acceptable, but oh how he curses that night.  He never should have asked for sanctuary or at least been more suspicious of a single woman out in the boondocks like she was.

He had never heard of the Marks until he actually had met Eric back in the 1900’s.  In fact, according to his Maker, the Marks are a joke.  They are so rare that if vampires actually waited for the Marks there would hardly be any vampires.  She used Godric and Eric as examples that all was not as they say with these so called Marks.

Since then, Bill has heard many arguments about the Marks.  For the majority, those that have Marks have enhanced abilities even to vampires.  The only two who had voided this being thought as the sign of this was Godric and Eric.  They are more powerful than most vampires, if not all.  They have never showed their full abilities, but it is known that they can fly, which is normally a trait shared only by those that bear the Marks.

To mock Godric, who is a strong supporter of the Marks even more, Pam, Eric’s own progeny, is only slightly more powerful than others her age.  And again, there is no Mark on her to show the calling.  But Eric states he felt something to turn her.  Lorena mocked these since they had met Pam the same time when Eric met her.  There had been no reason, other than Eric caring about her, to turn her.

Bill had dismissed most of these conversations, thinking that obviously Sookie is going to be powerful since as the first Potential Child to be announced, she will have a Mark. And he had noticed that except for Godric’s line, all the bearers of the Marks are powerful.  In his mind, this made the fact that Sookie will be powerful from being part of that line, and having the Marks.  No wonder that Queens and Kings are fighting over her already, she will be impressive when turned.

He had never thought anything of them taking her, as long Godric is the one to change her, then she would be as powerful as they are hoping.  Most Children are not attached to their Makers, Godric’s line being unusual.  However, it has been pointed out that Godric does not release his children.  So if there is an order from his King and Eric’s Queen to release her, with the power of the Authority backing them, she would not want to be with Godric after they were done with her.  They will seduce her with power and anything she would wish for. His job was to start that seduction and to bring her to them.  She has shown great loyalty to those that win it.  And they figured, him winning her love, seducing her by any way possible, would be one way to win that loyalty.

But now, now that he is seeing how Godric is with not only her, but Eric.  Eric being her Mate is bad enough, but to hear Godric state how happy he is that both his Children will be Mated to each other, makes it sound as though he would fight for them.  This is nowhere in the plans that anyone has made.  The worse that it would be was that they would have to threaten Eric to get Godric to cave —everyone knows how close those two are—  but if what Godric is fighting for is the Mate for his beloved child, it changes the whole game.  No wonder Godric spoils her.

Bill moans in pain as he stumbles to his hidey hole, gripping the wall as he almost falls to his knees.  If he had any idea that this would be his life, he would have made another room light tight.  In fact, he might have to do that until he grew back the skin and parts that Eric had taken from him.

Opening his eyes, he would set his jaw in a scowl, but it is still broken from Eric’s extraction of his fangs.  It shouldn’t surprise him that the one who had invented the contraption would know how to inflect the most pain.  He tells himself that at least in the hidey hole, he has a supply of True Blood that he can drink to help him heal during the day.  He won’t be drinking from anyone for awhile.  Damn Eric. Another thing to add to the list of retributions against the Viking.

Still leaning against the wall, he suddenly snarls as he remembers Eric giving his fangs to Sookie.  A human!  No matter what or who she is, the fact is that Eric gave his fangs to a _human_.  And there is nothing he can do about the insult.  Sookie is a Potential Child.  She is also Eric’s Mate.  As such, no one will fight for his rights, since Eric can award any trophies to his Mate that he wants to.  She can even be given his blood rights and can torture someone if he so gives it to her.

No, he won’t forget that insult.  Bill is sure he can take out his anger on her in multiple ways, subtly.  She is so dumb that he will be free to insult her and after he gets her to love him, he will convince her that any pain he inflicts on her is her fault.  He can’t be blatant since it would not be good for anyone to catch him doing it, but he can think of ways to put her down that she won’t catch, but it will make him feel better.  And the bruises he will heal with his blood and there will be no way for her to prove it to anyone.

And Bill will take her from Eric.  Surely the Marks are not that powerful or it would be well known about the blood of a Maker or a Mate overriding anothers.  So, as cocky as the Sheriff is, there must still be a way to fight this.  He will call the Queen tomorrow and get her take on it. If she doesn’t know, then one of the others he is working for may have ideas for him.  He was told only to contact if he has real need, since if anything goes wrong, they can all blame Sophie Ann and escape any retribution. Since it would be treason for him to go against his Queen’s orders, right?

Just then his phone rings and Bill answers it, “Compton.”

He sneers at the human on the other end and asks, “Is he out yet?” When he hears the negative, he tells the blood bag, “Then no killing.  Don’t worry.  Eric will get him out and you can kill someone tomorrow night.  I even have an idea.”

With that Bill hangs up, and an evil grin takes his face.  Yes, he will be taking his revenge. _We shall see how well Eric or Godric even can protect her friends and family._   He will prove he can protect her and drive a wedge in between Sookie and her future Mate and Maker. Let the games begin, indeed.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/sophie-anne-feeding.jpg)

In New Orleans, a red headed woman dressed in a white suit lifts her head from the thigh of the human laid out in front of her.  She sighs and asks the vampire behind him, “Yes, Andre?”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/chris-lowell-aka-andre1.jpg)

Standing behind her, Andre gazes at his Maker and Bonded with forced adoration, and answers her, “Compton tried his first move tonight, my Queen.” He is trying to hold in his glee in the lackey’s failure.  The failure he had predicted, in fact.

Sophie Ann growls out, “And?” She is hungry, and the meal in front of her has been entertaining her, but she can tell that Andre is going to ruin her mood.

Andre straightens out the cuffs of his suit that he has to wear, “And, as I told you he would, he failed.  Rather spectacularly actually.  He has in fact managed to not only lose his fangs, but now Godric will be staying for an undetermined amount of time because of the attack on his Child.” Over the time since she had turned him, he has learned how to hide emotions from her.  Or he surely would be punished over the gloating he is trying to hide from her.

“Fuck!!!” Sophie stands up and paces angrily.  “He came with such high recommendations.  I _need_  him to succeed if Louisiana is to remain free of Texas and Mississippi.  Not to mention Arkansas and Nevada.  This little bitch is the key to everything from what our physics and witches can tell.”  She is clenching and unclenching her hands as she stalks up and down the poolside.  Her mind is furiously whirling to find a way out of her predicament.

Andre moves out of her way and leans against a pillar as he watches the woman who holds his life in her hands.  He has no choice but to serve Sophie Anne; no matter how much he would rather not be in this mess she has created with her greed.  He had warned her to not try this route, to ally herself with the Norseman and his Maker.  Everything he has studied about these two individuals has told him that these two are more likely to win against the enemies against them.  But she refuses to be ruled by any male, including him.

Sophie Anne is growling as she paces, trying to figure out when it all went to hell.  She wouldn’t be amused to know that is the same thing that Bill Compton is  currently wondering a few hundred miles away. Her mind flickers with her options as she tries to figure out something, anything.  Not finding an answer, she turns to the one who was supposed to make sure she doesn’t get in these messes.  That is why she turned the imbecile after all.

She looks up at Andre and hisses, “What are you going to do to fix this?”  There is no doubt, she is pushing it all on his lap.

An eyebrow lifts up as Andre answers, “Fix this?  Fix this mess that I told you not to do?  I love you my Queen, and you know I adore you and will die for you,  but I really don’t see how you are going to come out of this in any positive way.  If you want my honest advice, get out.  Give this state to the Norseman or his Maker and leave.” His hands are in front of him, relaxed as he holds them there, a picture of grace.

Her mouth lifting in a sneer, “So you are basically telling me to give up when we have hardly started?  Andre, what kind of advice is that?  Everything is pointing to a major upheaval and if we are going to be able to survive, we need to be in a place of power.”  She knew he was a waste of her time, she thinks, while managing to ignore all the times his advice has been proven correct.  It couldn’t be _her_ fault.

Shaking his head, Andre prowls around the pool to the side of the human Sophie Anne left.  He drops to crouch near her and looks up at his Queen. “What do you want me to say?  I have told you from the beginning we wouldn’t win.  You bonded and turned me because of my ability to strategize.  But even I can’t outsmart the Norseman.  He is a legend among not only our kind, but his legend of his rule as King has lasted this long in human memory.  You haven’t even asked me why now I am telling you to run.  You never ask the right questions, Sophie Anne.  That is what led us to this mess.” His bitterness comes out.  He is beginning to realize that there is no way out of her stupidity.

Rolling her eyes, Sophie snarls at him, “Ok, so why are you telling me to run now?” Her voice is sarcastic and scathing.

Andre shakes his head at the blonde below him, “Because the Norseman has admitted she is to be his Mate.  I checked before I came, and yes he has registered her as his Mate.”  He looks up, “Not even holding her cousin here will overrule the urge when the Marks come, my Lady.”

This is the last straw.  Sophie orders everyone, “Out!  Everyone but you, Andre, out!  And send me in a donor.” Her fangs are down and she looks nothing like the cool collected pin up model that she tries so hard to portray.  She looks like what in reality she is, a scared spoiled teenager whose body is well in advance of her maturity.

The blonde and everyone else in the room scatters.  They are aware that their lives have been barely saved.  They may be glamoured never to reveal what happens with the Queen, but they are well aware: when she gets this mad, the donor pool loses people.

Turning on her child, “Why, _why_  was this not found before hand?” Her eyes are dark with her fury and it radiates from her. Unfortunately for her, Andre is used to it.  He is getting to the point he just really doesn’t care.

Andre having stood when she ordered the rest out wonders if there is a way to break the bond between them.  Sophie is going mad. “It was buried.  But when I called to find out, it was ‘mysteriously’ found.  The only good news is that the silly twat is fighting him.  But Godric announced tonight that he favors the fact that his Children will be Mated.  So there will be no help.” He waits for the tantrum that is to follow his words as his mind wonders back to how to break the Bond.

Completely enraged, Sophie grabs a pedestal near her and throws it across the room.  “Andre, I command you to fix this! **_Now!_** ” She snarls at him.

With that, the human sacrifices enters and Sophie vamps to them, grabbing them after snarling at him, and disappears.

Andre sighs, “We lose so many because of her temper.”  He turns and walks out of the room.  He is thinking it is time to call that number he had been left.  There is no way to fix this. He needs to start thinking of how to get himself out of this.  It is time to see if he can salvage anything by aligning himself with some mature, intelligent vampires.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/jason_behind_bars.jpg)

Far away from the opulence that is Sophie Anne’s home, Jason is sitting with his head against the wall in his cell of the illustrious Bon Temps jail.  He has no idea why he is still here.  The tape they have shows Maudette alive when he was done, and they hinted at the fact that they knew it was an old tape.  But Andy is still harping on the fact that it was in the tape player when they arrived.

He had tried to argue that maybe she was recording over it for all they knew.  They had no right to hold him.  But, Andy, who has hated him with a passion over the years, smirked at him and told him they could hold anyone that they want.

Jason is aware that Eric will be made aware of the situation and will get him out.  But he hates to disappoint the tall blonde.

Eric had helped him out when he was in a bad place.  He couldn’t stop the downward spiral he had been in, feeling as though no one wanted him, and not being able to fix it. Eric had stepped in finally and helped him straighten out, when his grandmother had asked, not knowing what else to do.  He had talked to him and actually listened to him.  To him, the one who hated his sister, Eric’s Mate, the one he loves more than anything on this earth!

Jason knew that his momma had to be wrong, but how could she be so wrong about her own daughter?  All those years listening to her spew hatred for her own flesh and blood, poisoning her son towards his own sister, had done something to Jason.

He could see his sister was not evil like his momma said.  Sure she was crazy, and weird, but after she moved to Gran’s, Sookie had gotten better.  And as these two men came into her life, it seemed to get even better yet.

Then came Eric’s revelation of why Godric and he found Sookie.  That his own Great Uncle had done that to his sweet sister, and to his cousin.  His momma had denied it at the time, but looking back at it, Sookie had been hysterical.  He has never seen her like that before or after.

Once it had sunk in, Jason had been angry.  Eric told him that his Uncle Bartlett is paying for his crimes and will be paying for them for all of eternity.  He had told him about Godric’s ability and that he had taken on the task to be able to send Bartlett to his father to be punished. Godric had done it so he could also learn everything that Bartlett had done and even thought against Sookie and Hadley so he can help them both heal.  Even his Gran thought that had been a fitting end to the man, and whenever the subject is brought up, she tells them that God punishes the wicked.

Hearing something down the hall, Jason comes out of his memories, turns and looked towards the noise.  He smiles and jumps down seeing Bobby Burnham coming down his way.  Bobby nods at Jason and tells Kevin, “Hurry it up.  He was never supposed to be held and you will be hearing from Mr. Cataliades in the morning.”  His voice is harsh, informing the officer that he was not joking on this matter.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/hugh-laurie-aka-bobby-burham1.jpg)

When Jason is freed from the cell, Bobby turns around telling him, “Now come on.  You are to stay in the Stackhouse homestead; both Godric and Eric wish to talk to you tomorrow.  Eric has told me to tell you not to leave after I escort you there.  Understand?” He stares down at the Stackhouse male that has caused his mistress grief for many years until his master had straightened him out.  Now Bobby gets along with him, but he never forgot the pain of the little one who had won his heart.

Bobby had met Sookie not long after being hired as Eric’s day man.  Back then, she couldn’t decipher against what she called the inside voices and normal.  He had been one of the ones outside the nest who had helped her with her control.  Seeing the pain in her eyes when she heard too much of what the backwater town had thought of her had made him soften towards her.  Bobby is one of the trusted ones with Sookie and is part of the plan that if everything fails he will be taking her to a safe house.  He is also the one who makes sure she has everything she could possibly need or want in Eric’s homes.

Jason sighs in relief, “No problem, man.  I understand, there is no way to convict me of a crime if I have witnesses around.” He is nowhere as stupid as most think he is, but he plays the town idiot because that is how he has been seen for so long.  In private, he is attending college online and, in fact, is Bobby’s protégé.  Once this is all done, he will be working with Bobby to attend the threesome’s day needs.

Bobby nods, hiding a grin.  He likes the Stackhouse boy, and was actually upset to get Eric’s notification of him being in jail and held like he is.  He knows there is no way the boy could have even had time to do any of the crimes with the schedule he keeps.  But they have to keep it private if they want everyone to believe the story that has been in place all of Sookie’s life since she has been with her Mates.

Walking with Jason out of the Jail —ignoring Andy who was glaring at him for getting Jason out of there, with no bail posted— Bobby them out the front doors, toward a parked BMW.

Jason gets in the passenger seat and after a quiet minute tells him, “Thanks.  I was barely holding on my temper, but I thought of how Eric would be disappointed in me.”

Nodding his head, Bobby tells him, “The Master was disgusted, but not by you.  Your sister was attacked last tonight by Compton and two drainers.  He and his Maker determined within minutes that your arrest was meant as a distraction from the attack.  Luckily Godric was wary and decided to wait on your sister at your home.  He was able to make it and so did Eric to prevent Compton from giving his blood to her.  Unfortunately they got there after the attack had started.  They rushed her to Fangtasia along with the culprits.  They both healed her and tonight finished the torturing of Compton.  From what I gather, Godric sent the dealers to his father because there had been additional information they had needed.”

Jason just sat there, shocked as he listened.  His sister was attacked and his arrest was meant to distract Eric from her rescue?

Bobby looked at him out of the side of his eye.  He sighed then told him, “Master is upset he didn’t get you out earlier.  But I think you have no problem understanding where his attention was last night.”

Jason nods and tells him, “Don’t worry, I don’t blame Eric.  I much rather find out that he was taking care of my sister than getting me out of jail.  Plus this made sure that no one could blame me when everything was so out of place.  What is going to happen?”  He would not be able to live with himself if his sister had been hurt longer because of a little detail of getting him out of jail.  He was safe in there, she had not been.

Bobby nodded to himself.  Jason is learning.  He answers Jason’s question as he pulls down Hummingbird Lane. “Godric is staying here unless something happens in Texas.  Even in that case, he would go, take care of it, and come straight back.  Eric has claimed Sookie as his Mate.  They are continuing the charade.”

Frowning, Jason asks, “Why?  I suspect if they tortured Compton, they got the information they needed.”

Bobby smirks, “I am sure that the Master did indeed get the information, but he did not tell me anything more.  Now, get inside, I need to head back to Shreveport to let the Master know what is going on.  Expect the lawyer to contact you soon and follow the Master’s instructions.  I will see you later for your lessons.”

Jason nods as he opens the door.  “Thanks, man.  My next lesson is on stocks so I would appreciate your help.  Drive safe.”

Bobby nods and backs out of the driveway.  He is watching the view in the rear mirror and Jason.  Once Jason is inside, Bobby turns on the Lane and calls Eric. “Master, Jason is back at the Homestead.  I will make sure the lawyer calls tomorrow and see what we can do about that.”  He listens to Eric’s instructions and nods.  “Yes, Master.”

He hesitates and then says, “Please pass to Mistress my well wishes.  And if she needs anything, I will be happy to get it for her.”  He hangs up after Eric disconnects the phone.  He is already heading out on the freeway, his mind running on the errands his master has told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 4,462 words.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	14. Chapter 13 Just Take That Streetcar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 4,427 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: Black Water by The Doobie Brothers.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/shreveport-panaramic.jpg) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Jason nods as he opens the door. “Thanks, man. My next lesson is on stocks so I would appreciate your help. Drive safe.”_

_Bobby nods and backs out of the driveway. He is watching the view in the rear mirror and Jason. Once Jason is inside, Bobby turns on the Lane and calls Eric. “Master, Jason is back at the Homestead. I will make sure the lawyer calls tomorrow and see what we can do about that.” He listens to Eric’s instructions and nods. “Yes, Master.”_

_He hesitates and then says, “Please pass to Mistress my well wishes. And if she needs anything, I will be happy to get it for her.” He hangs up after Eric disconnects the phone. He is already heading out on the freeway, his mind running on the errands his master has told him._

_Now:_

* * *

Late at night, there is hardly anyone on the streets of Shreveport, except those whose lives are the night itself or those that prey on them.  On the outskirts, Fangtasia is still open.  The heavy beat of the music is pumping out into the night, luring the innocent in to risk their lives with the shadows of the night.  Those shadows are relaxing against the walls, looking for their dinner, while not allowing anyone to get close, hissing as they watch the floor shows.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/cuddles.jpg)

Down below the busy bar, three beings are resting after their most recent bout of lovemaking.  Panting as she lays back in the bed, Sookie moans as she feels Eric caressing her body as Godric starts kissing her neck, “You can’t be serious!”

Hearing the exasperation in her voice, something that he has never heard from her when they have been together, Godric raises his head and looks at their mate.  Her eyes are bright, but overall she is looking exhausted.  He frowns as he softly says, “Eric.” He cups his beloved’s face as he tries to find what is the problem so that they can fix it.

Eric had been lost in his own world of satisfaction and pleasure from pleasing his mates as he caresses his love, but as soon as Godric calls him, he immediately checks his bond with Sookie.  What he finds surprises him.  She is as horny as he is normally, something he loves in his little one, and he can still feel her lust for them both, but her exhaustion is overriding it all.  This alarms him since he can never remember a time that she has felt this way, even after hours of lovemaking with them.

Eric sits up and pulls her into his arms as he tells Godric, “Something is wrong.” He is using their small bond to try to find the problem as his hands caress her, making sure there is nothing wrong physically.

Exasperated, Sookie tells them, “Of course there is something wrong.  Since Hades left neither of you have taken a break.  Is it not daybreak yet?” She wiggles out of Eric’s arms, ignoring the hurt look on his face as she tries to put space between her mates and her.  She cannot explain it but she is agitated, but exhausted.  She wants to be with her mates, but at the same time cannot stand them touching her right now.

Feeling her confusion, as well as Eric’s hurt from her pulling away, Godric sits up as he takes in his mate’s state. “In the past you have kept up with us and often have pushed us beyond the daybreak.  I am not understanding what is wrong, my love.” He is only inches away from her, but is honoring her wish not to be touched, hiding his own pain at the separation from her.

Sookie closes her eyes, getting herself together.  She can tell it is not fair to either of them, since Godric is right, she has many times pushed them, not wanting to give them up to the day.  Thinking, she talks out her thoughts to them, “Well, let’s see.  I was brutally attacked yesterday,” She can hear their growls rumbling out at the reminder, “Yes, I know you guys are still pissed, so am I.  But I know that Hades would let me see them in the hell they have earned any time I wish, and to know that they are there right this second, helps.”

Though what she is unaware of is the shuddering that rakes her thin frame as she mentions the attack. Answering this, both Eric and Godric cannot help it but move closer to their mate. When she doesn’t repel them, Godric pulls her into him as Eric wraps his arms around both of them.

Shaking her head, she leans back into Godric as she reaches up and caresses Eric’s face as she continues, “I love you both, but since my attack, you may have healed me, but you guys know that even with all the blood you have poured into me last night, it still takes a lot out of my body to suffer the damage that I did.  Then to have to heal all that damage, my body is still the one that does the work with the help of your blood.  Since then we haven’t really stopped.  You guys took care of me tonight, but we have had sex when I woke up, in the shower.  We took a break to deal with Compton and the Rattrays, but we started right back up since we have been back from sending the Rattrays to Hades.  I have also dealt with the shock that the wait is almost over; the Marks that we have been waiting on all this time are starting to appear and to be advised that even though our plans are very important, we are more important.  On top of that we have had more sex.  Now I don’t know about you two, but my poor human body needs to relax!” By the end she is panting, her eyes wide, her pulse racing.

Up until now, the most turbulent thing in her life was when Eric stepped in about her brother.  The rest of the time had been filled with love. That love has always stayed constant but since she has been old enough they added the physical aspect, too.  But nothing has been like it has been since Bill walked in the door at Merlotte’s.  It seems as though years of planning are being reduced to days and sometimes hours of action.  It has not slowed down yet.

Realizing what Sookie is just now thinking, Eric leans his forehead down to his min älskade.  “I apologize, my lover.  When you put it that way, you are right, and we, as your mates, have woefully been inattentive to you.” His arms tighten around both of them, as he realizes again how close they had been to losing her.  Only this time to the fact they are not thinking of the fact that she is mostly still human.  He closes his eyes as he sends her his love and apologies.  It is their job as her mates to make sure she is taken care of.

Caressing her, Godric is also apologetic. “He is right, mein geliebtes.  We have been poor mates to you.” He rubs his face into her hair, trying to keep his pain from her.  He has failed her before, and not taking care of her as well as he could!  He has no excuses, he has been here, but he has only given into his need to affirm she is here as well as Eric.

Relaxing fully into Godric, Sookie closes her eyes.  “I want you, I cannot think of a time I don’t want you two.  But… this is just coming so fast.  Let me have some time with just the two of you, let my mind heal.  Tomorrow I should be back to normal.”  Her voice is pleading.  She never wants to be away from them, why did she flinch away from them?  Why did she start this?  She could have sucked it up and just waited for dawn, it couldn’t be that far away.

They both can hear the pain in her voice and move closer, sending their love.  Eric quietly asks, “You need a moment, my love?” He will give her the moon if she asks for it.

Opening her eyes to look into his blue ones, Sookie tells him, “Not really.” She gives him a smile as she sends them both her love. “I know how much you love me, and I don’t feel like that.  I just feel, worn out.  Like an extremely old pair of sneakers.  I need to recharge.” With that she lets go.  There is no taking back her telling them, she has learned not to regret the past, it will only hold you down from reaching towards their future.

Thinking, Godric kisses her head. “Then you will recharge.  And until dawn, you will have the two of us waiting upon you, hand and foot.  Now, what do you say to a bath, first?”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/luxury-master-bathroom-design.jpg)

And with that, Eric is off the bed and enters the room that Sookie had asked for as a joke.  What she had been unaware at the time is how all her vampires wanted to please her.  Pam and Eric had researched for the best tub while Godric had turned his participation in building her the room.  Contractors did the hard work, adding the walls that had Silver on the outside, thin layer of mercury and then iron mixed in the last layer.  The entire suite was made of this, but in the bedroom and bathroom, Godric had made sure that the iron was sealed against their Sookie feeling any affect by coating it all in concrete and then a layer of wood over it.  She has yet to show a reaction to it, but Godric never takes any chances.  These rooms are as safe as he can make them.

Godric is the one who insisted on the fireplace in the bathroom.  He knows both of his mates enjoy a fire, and truth be known, he did too.  He knew that there is dangers inherent for Sookie for a fireplace to be in their rooms, so he had worked with the contractors to find a way to let the smoke and excess heat to make its way out of the room without being detected.  He did this, by taking the simple math that the room was underneath the strip mall.  By this fact, the fireplace was directed up into the one above it.  The suite in the strip mall was rented by some lawyers, who thought adding a fireplace would make their waiting room more sophisticated.  They were helped by some glamouring of course.

Pam had been the one to make the room not be so claustrophobic.  She had read that humans need to see outside, so she had arranged for two ‘windows’ to be put in.  They had a feed that was of the city at whatever time it was.  Sookie can also change the view to any other she wished for here in Louisiana.

The rest of the room was the same.  The three had worked industrially to make it be relaxing, and, for Sookie, the ultimate resting area.  They had also made sure that her mates could join her, a fact that Eric loved and took advantage of constantly.  It was one of the things that the big Viking absolutely adored to share with his mates.

When shown it, she had been flabbergasted.  Her fist words were, “You guys know I was joking right?”

The three had grinned because it had taken her five minutes to even say that.  Since then, any time Godric thought Sookie needed to relax, the room was put into use if they were here.  Of course, it goes without saying that Eric and Sookie had shared the room more than once.  Something that had Pam commented that she was glad she had thought of the drain under the wood slats of the floor.

Right now, Eric hit the button to start the fire as he headed to the bathing area.  He looked at the ‘windows’ and decided on the bayous for the night.  Sookie wouldn’t enjoy the busy streets tonight.

Turning on the water for the tub, he added some sandalwood and jasmine scented salts to the water and lighted the candles that Sookie and Pam have placed around the room. Vamping back to the tub, when the water reached the right level, he turned on the jets as well as the other heating sources in the room as he hits the play button on the music system in the room. Soft music spills out of the speakers, a blend of music and water that reminded Eric of his homeland.  When he is satisfied with the temperature and the setting, he feels Godric and Sookie coming closer.

Godric carries their mate into the room, only allowing her to stand at the edge of the tub, and the two of them help her down into the bathtub.  Sookie moans as she can feel the jets working on her muscles as well as the scents in the room as she settles against one of the edges.  She looks up at her two mates with a smile, “Thanks.”

Both vampires grin, and Godric disappears as Eric sits on the outside of the tub, his eyes only showing his love for her as he asks her, “Is there anything else you need little one?”

Shaking her head no, Sookie relaxes.  Godric brings in a plate of fruit and a glass of wine.  He leans down and kisses her, telling her, “If you don’t mind, my love, I am going to take Eric elsewhere and take care of some issues.  If you need us, you know how to call us.”  At her agreement, Godric lifts an eyebrow to Eric.

They both move back in the room, donning what Sookie calls comfortable clothing, knowing that their little mate would not like it if anyone happened by (like Niall or Hades) and them not covered up. She has made great strides in not caring about their nakedness when the three of them are together, but does not like to be that way in front of others.  She had in fact commented that she would love a way to block those two from their rooms.  Niall, of course, teased her saying that there was nothing that could block them from joining them.  It was said with a smirk and a raised brow, followed by a lamp being thrown through him.

Godric sits down at the edge of the bed and indicates Eric to sit down.  “What is your progress with the phones, Eric?” He realizes this is a perfect time to see strategize, making sure that everything is on schedule.

Grabbing his laptop that Godric had gifted him in the last year from the table in between the two chairs, Eric looks up the order he had placed.  “They should be here tomorrow.  I have a new plan and have it under another corporation and then under another name to place additional layers of protection.  The phones are the latest out there, and I have pulled a series of favors owed to me through the years to make sure that Pam’s, Sookie’s, yours, and mine are especially off the grid.  They will register as a new phone number each time they are used to anyone else, and in fact will only register as who we are in each other’s phones.  The rest of the nest will know it is one of our people but no names.”  The logistics behind had actually enthralled him last night as he got it together.  That each phone will act as a throw away but actually be the same phone had interested him.  To make it where Pam, Sookie, Godric and him will know who is calling, even if it really is a throw away made him giddy.  It was using state of the art tools that the CIA and FBI use, using fingerprints and video technology.  Nothing is fool proof; there is a way around everything and this is just another proof of why they had needed to come out of the coffin.

Nodding his head, Godric tells him, “Good job.  It sounds like that is unfortunately the level we will need to take everything.  Have you heard from your friend in the Authority yet?” He is mentally going through his checklist.  While Eric is the strategist of the two, Godric is unmatched in his ability to put together the plans that his child comes up with.  That is what has made the two of them unbeatable through their centuries.  Adding Sookie and Pam has only made them better.

Working on the laptop on some of the other plans they have in the air as well as his Sheriff duties, Eric answers him distractedly, “Yes, she asks if we really want her to come to us now, or wait.  She is hearing rumors that there is something big going down soon.” He frowns as he reads more approvals for his area.  While he has no issue adding vampires to his rule, he doesn’t need the attention it brings from the Queen, jealous of the revenue he is getting.  Or at least that is what she says…

Thinking, Godric lines up all the pieces in his head before he answers.  All you hear is the clicking of the keys from Eric for a couple of minutes before Godric answers him.  “Yes, we want her to come here, I have some other people in the Authority working for us, but I think her expertise will be needed here.   Eric, I think it is getting close to the time we will need the new compound to be ready soon.  We will definitely need the space that it will allow us sooner than later.  I say we put the new members of the nest there for now.  Allow them to do whatever they need to do, but put them up there.”

Looking up at his master, Eric comments, “You really think it is that time, already?” That had not been part of the plans until they had formally taken control of the states.  Even though, Eric can see the benefits in having them set up operations earlier.

Godric meets his Mate’s eyes, “Yes.  With what Niall and Hades have told us already, we need to start thinking of the bigger picture.  We, right now, have enough to take Texas and Louisiana for ourselves.  The longer we can play this out, the longer we have to move the pieces on the boards.  I really would like to wait as long as possible, just for the reason there will be less time for retaliation.” He is trying to think of all the moves and players there possibly can be.

Eric shakes his head. “No, we should strike sooner than later.  I get the feeling that once we are all mated that everything will descend upon us at that time.  To have to deal with the retaliations and with whatever is coming our way may be too much too handle at one time.”

This is how the two of them have worked.  They would argue their points, letting the other point out the weaknesses of the other’s position.  Needless to say, before they brought it up, they have looked at it from every point in their own heads.  As Jason has said in the past, don’t need to fix what ain’t broke.

Godric settles back in the bed and leans on one arm, the other crossed over his body as he thinks. After a few minutes as they both think through the other’s proposal, he tells Eric, “I see your point, Eric.  But remember what they had told us last night, that once we have mated that there will be additional help available to us.”

“And do you really want to trust Sookie’s well being to a suggestion?”  Eric’s blue eyes are dark as he confronts his Maker.  He wouldn’t do it for anything less than what he is doing it for now.  Sookie is not to be risked.  Godric should agree.

And he did. “You know I don’t.”  Godric closes his eyes for a second as the age old grief strikes him from her first loss, then his eyes open to meet Eric’s. “As you well know, Sookie’s safety and wellbeing are always top priority for me.”  He sighs and admits to his Child. “I just don’t want to rush anything right now.  Call it a feeling or whatever, but the attack on Sookie really bothers me.  If our current opponents are willing to risk her in that way just to get Compton’s blood in her, then what else are they willing to risk?  And why?  Why would she be that important?” The two meet each other’s eyes as they try to think of all the possible reasoning there could be.

Breaking them from their contemplation, from the doorway, they hear, “For my telepathy alone will be worth it.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/sookie-in-a-robe.jpg)

They both turn to their mate; she stands there with her hair pulled back in a pony tail at her neck and the robe they had left her in the room.  She looks much more relaxed which both relax when they receive the same from their bonds to her.

She looks at them both, the time in the tub having relaxed her and listening to their conversation being what she needed to distract herself.  “We already know that a telepath is rare in the Supe world, and any vampire who collects the rare will be willing to risk anything.  And a Queen, a spoiled rotten little bitch like Sophie Ann?  Yes, she would do whatever it takes to get me.  I think that is where we need to start looking.  Look at why she has stepped up her pursuit and why would she risk someone like Godric’s wrath?  And who is working with her?  To be quite frank, she is too dumb to think of this all on her own and I just don’t credit Compton with the intelligence to think of all the loops.  Setting up Jason with a woman he has not been with in over a year?  To make sure the timing was to prevent both of you from reaching me?  To do this, they must have been watching us for awhile.  Otherwise, how would they know that Eric normally deals with any legal matters involving Jason?”  She looks at them both in the eyes as she states her case.

Godric smiles at his small mate and invites her to sit with him.  She smiles and goes to him.  He nuzzles her throat as he wraps himself around her.  His purr is audible as he seeks to make sure she is relaxed. “My love, did you relax enough? And how long have you been thinking about this?”

She leans back in his arms, luxuriating in the affection he is bestowing on her. “Yes.  The time helped me think, and that is when I realized that either Sophie Ann is working with someone, or Bill is working with two different people.  This is all a bit much for someone like him to come up with?  And why would the Queen want his blood in me?  There is a chance that we would bond…” And the punishment of unwillingly having her Bond with Compton would be her life.  Potential Children are very protected since most of the time they either are to be or have met their mates.  The chances of a Marked vampire meeting their other halves is much greater than any other.

Chuckling, Eric tells her, “Min älskade, have I mentioned how much I love your mind?” Her thoughts are exactly what they needed.  She fits perfectly with them.

Sookie grins at him, answering, “Not today.  I think you have mentioned how much you love me, my body, my mouth, and we can’t forget how divine you think my breasts are…”

Laughing, Eric teases her, “Well, you are the daughter in law of the God of Death.  I am admiring your godly assets.”

Godric holds his mate closer to him as he laughs at the two of them.  He loves their banter and is happy that no matter what, the two of them seem to be able to make him laugh.

Eric’s face gets serious as he leans forward, depositing the laptop on the ground.  “Truly, Lover, I do love your mind.  You have brought up good questions.  Since Godric wishes to wait until our mating, I wish to move now, what is your input?” There is nothing but sincerity in Eric.  He truly wishes to know his beloved’s answer.  Her mind is very unique, which Eric attributes from her living in so many since she was born.

Frowning as she thinks through what Eric has just mentioned, Sookie slowly answers, “I can see where Godric is coming from.  We both know Eric, that he rather wait and have more chances of us being safe than not.  And I can see where you come from; strike while the iron is hot, remove what opposition there is before they know what hits them.  But me personally?  I rather let it play out.  Draw everyone out.  Keep what we have ready, since no one can predict when the mating is to happen, but that works in our favor also.  If Hades does not know when it will happen, an actual God, then who would?” She looks up at the two of them, Godric leaning over her, Eric leaning forward out of his chair.

Godric, bestowing a kiss on her head, comments, “I see what you are thinking, my little one.  Since no one will know when the mating will happen, then everyone will be caught off guard at the same time.  But does this not make my idea stronger?”  He is not arguing with her, just pointing out his thoughts to her.  Like Eric, he values her input.

“No.  Godric, if we don’t let it play out like it is, how do we know what players are on the board?  Once we mate, we will be adding to that list, not taking away.  We may be adding on our side also, but who knows if what pieces we get will measure to who is on the board or even match who is coming?  That’s why Eric’s idea doesn’t work also since striking now will only get one of the players off, one we know about.”

Eric leans back with his hands behind his head, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he ponders what she is saying.  “I see what you are saying.  Yes, retribution from us taking the thrones, which is why I want to strike now, may not show everyone who is against us.  Not everyone who is against us now will care that we have Texas and Louisiana, which I suspect is the case with the attack on you.  But if we play this out, we will find out who the unknown player is behind Bill.”  He nods. “Yes, I agree with Sookie, Godric.”

Godric chuckles once to himself.  “Whoever taught you, my love, deserves credit.  You are right.  We need to play this out to try to expose as many players on the board.  However.  The rules are going to start to change now.  I will be doing as Niall and Father have suggested and will remain here.  Eric, you will take Sookie to Merlotte’s tomorrow and stage a fight, making her quit her job. This will make where she will have to be with one of us and won’t have any excuses not to. The nest will remain as is, but Eric is to ready the compound for our move.  Sookie, one of the last members of our nest will be arriving tomorrow at your home to ward it.  Make sure she is welcome, and have her stay there until she is done.  She may need Eric and I there to finish, Father had indicated she may.  And you, my love, will not go anywhere without Thalia at night.   We are working on getting you a guard for the daytime.” He pulls her into his arms as he finishes.  He will never risk her if possible.  Losing her again would send him to meet the sun, with Eric probably right behind him.  This is to never happen.

Niall shimmers in commenting, “I may have some help there.” He is sitting in the same chair he was in before.

Eric shakes his head at him, “Couldn’t keep away could you?” However, he can’t keep the grin from appearing at Niall’s timing.  He never has a problem being naked in front of the Fairy.

Niall’s eyes mischievously look at him, “Never.  I am shocked to find you three here, but not all in bed as you were earlier.”  His tone obvious in what he was aiming for.

Sookie huffs as she mutters about frat boys to herself as Godric does a discrete check to assure both himself and his mate that nothing is showing to Niall.

Godric nods to Niall once he has Sookie settled against him better.  “We were trying to let Sookie rest.  However she joined us and made some suggestions that have helped.” As he talks, he is casually grabbing a blanket from the mess and covering his young mate.

Niall shakes his head as he leans back.  His head leans back as he looks to the ceiling and sighs. He looks slightly worn down, a look very unusual for him.

Looking at her great grandfather, Sookie asks, “Is there something wrong?” Her concern is apparent as she asks.

Looking up at her, he flashes her a grin, “Why, my dear, I think you actually care!” He never wants his dear one to worry about him, it is his job to worry about her, not hers to worry about him.

Glaring at him, Sookie retorts. “A momentary lapse in judgment, I assure you.”  But the bite wasn’t there in her voice.  It never is, for Sookie loves her Great Grandfather, even if he acts as though he is her age most of the time.

He grins at her as she smiles back at him.  She truly wonders how the man in front of her is her Great Grandfather, and not for the first time.  He looks ways to young for him to be that old.

Rubbing his face, Niall leans forward to discuss why he showed up. “Now to what you were talking about, safety in the daytime.  Claude has volunteered his services as well as Preston.”

Immediately Eric growls as his fangs drop, “Not Preston.   He can’t seem to get it through his thick skull that Sookie is ours.” His hands flex, his stance unmovable in this.  The were-fairy is not getting around his mate.

Sookie can feel Godric’s growl and the click from his fangs dropping also.  She hurriedly asks, “Is there not someone else?  I don’t like him either.”  The incident last year was one too many.  Every fairy knows that Sookie is already mated to the two vampires.  Preston took it upon himself to convince her otherwise, stating that her cousin had no complaints.  Eric had barely restrained himself from removing Preston from the realm.  And that was by holding Sookie back.

Hades fades in leaning against the door, his arms crossed.  “I may have a suggestion.  Thalia is able to watch Sookie in the nighttime because of her age and power.  But also because she is female and will not be restricted from everywhere as a male could be.  But we cannot pick a fairy since she will be around a practical newborn in Compton.  We do not need for him to have more reason to acquire Sookie.”  Secretly he is agreeing with his son and his mates.  Even at this distance he can feel the rage from both Godric and Eric.  ‘ _What is Niall doing, suggesting Preston?’_

Eric thinks this would solve their problem if Bill takes out Preston, but he pauses to think on the situation and reluctantly agrees.  “Who do you suggest then?” His fangs are still dropped from Niall’s suggestion and right now he doesn’t see any reason to withdraw them.

Hades grins and answers, “Leigh.”

Niall groans as he closes his eyes.  “Why didn’t I think of that?”  He knows that the three had a bad encounter with Preston, but Preston won’t tell him what happened.  However, Preston had the ability to hide his scent as well as being a were and this is why he was suggested.  No one would rather have another option than him, he never wants his dear one upset.

Godric asks the obvious question, “Who is Leigh?”

Hades grin only gets better as he answers him, “She is just the Vormund who has been raised to be Sookie’s protection.  I _made_  her specifically after Sookie was taken the first time.”  His face hardens. “I never want my sons nor my daughter to go through that again.  So I came up with Leigh.  I just received her back from the Britlengens for the last training she needed underneath them.  And we have not needed her until then.”

Eric teases, “You made a guardian for Sookie and not for the rest of us?” His fangs as well as Godric have both withdrawn as he relaxes in the chair, leaning against one arm as his other rests on the arm, his finger tapping.

Laughing, Hades tells him, “Oh you both will get yours later.  Well, you will Eric.  Godric’s has been with him since he became a vampire and accepted his role as my son.  You will understand more later.  To be short, I was hoping we didn’t have to resort to Leigh yet.”  He looks to Sookie.  “It will take most of the day tomorrow, and I am not going to lie, it will hurt.  But afterwards you will have a guardian that none will know where she is, much less be able to guard against her.” He and Niall have taken every precaution they could in Leigh, making her a force to reckon with.

Godric’s arms wrap around his small mate as he asks his father, “Hurt?” He had picked up on that word quick enough.

Hades glances at Niall and Niall sighs as he washes his face. “She will be imbedded into Sookie’s soul.  Leigh as she is right now is nothing more than a figment of Hades.  But once he gives her to Sookie, Leigh will often take the shape of a Black Panther, but she can change into any shape that is needed to protect Sookie.  Even a sword if need be.” And no one can do anything with her soul as has been proven in the past.  They wanted her to have a guardian even if she is somehow rendered into the spark/soul she had been before.  Never again will Sookie be defenseless if they can help it.

Shivering, Sookie asks, “Is she intelligent?”

Hades nods in answer.  He tries to explain to Sookie, “She is made to be your protector, that is her purpose in being here.  She will be your companion, anything you need her to be.  She will not exist if it wasn’t for you.  Sookie, I _made_  her for you.  I put apart of myself into her to make it where she can exist and be able to protect you against anything.  I even made her able to be able to take me on and at least stand me off long enough for Eric and Godric to get to you.” He is trying to make her understand that Leigh is to be part of her or not to be.

Niall gets up and is in front of his daughter of his heart.  “Sookie, please accept her.  Leigh is the answer to Eric’s and Godric’s worry.  To Hade’s and my own worries also.  She is a one of a kind and that makes her unpredictable.”

Sookie just looks into his ice blue eyes and can see the pleading from them.  She looks to the rest of them and seeing their looks, sighs.  “Is there a way we can meet her now?”

Thinking, Hades stands up and puts his hands in his pockets as he paces.  He looks up at her, “I think there is a way.  Godric and Eric will need to be here, but then they will be involved with Leigh.”  He frowns.  “The best way I can think of saying this is, if Leigh thinks the best defense for you is Eric and he is there, she will form into a weapon for him to use.  Right now, she cannot take anyone’s form but her own, but that will change if Godric and Eric will be there.  My son maybe a demi god, but he is not a God and she will take something from him.  Or should I say, she will replicate something of him and Eric.  She will be able to use their forms, but will not be able to replicate their talents. She will be a part of the three of you, but yours.”

Godric’s eyes gleam as he looks to Eric.  “Yes.  We will be there.” He can see only bonuses in her having this guardian and the more that this guardian is, the better.  If them being there will give an advantage, then that is the least they will do for their little mate.

Sookie looks back at him and before she can argue, he tells her, “For us, mein geliebtes.  Father has gifted you with a guardian.  And you have heard him, mine is already with me, and Eric will receive his. This is nothing that the rest of us either have or will have.”

With her shoulders slumped, she nods.  She can’t help but think she is helping enslave someone for the rest of their life.

Niall sighs and bends down to meet her eyes. “You know, it really sucks that I am not here in person. It would make it easier when I want to look at you.  Now, look at me, tyttäreni. ( _my daughter_ ).” As she looks up at him, he smiles at her as he comments, “You are receiving a gift from a God.  Just think of how you can boast about that to the nest?”

Eric laughs, ”Niall, wrong time period.  People nowadays don’t understand gifts from the Gods.”

Niall is still looking at Sookie.  She stares into his eyes, as he tells her gently, ”Accept.  She will be your best friend, and will never die.  You never have to worry about that since Hades himself made her.  As he said, she would not exist if not for you, and I think you will be quite surprised with her.” It had been one of his concerns actually.  Sookie needed someone who would be with her no matter what, to be able to keep her grounded.  Her mates will be there, but there is nothing like another woman to talk to, or at least that is what he has been told.

She closes her eyes as she says, ”How can I accept her when it will mean her slavery?” She voices her concern, knowing that Niall would answer her.

Chuckling Niall tells her, “She does not have a corporeal form until you accept her as your Guardian.  She remains with free will, just as Thalia does.  There is no slavery, my dear. I promise.” He had known this would be a question.  ‘ _Glad to see I know her that well._ ’

Hades nods as well, “He is completely correct, my dear.  You will understand better once you meet her.” He is by this time leaning against the bed post.

Eric stands up and moves towards his mates. He tells the two of them, “Give us a minute and we will be ready for her.” His eyes never leave Sookie’s as he moves to her side.

With a nod from Niall and Hades, the two reappear upstairs.  Niall watches the door to the lower area as he tells Hades, “Claude will still be watching over her.”

Hades nods, “I suspected so.  Leigh will do her job, but Thalia is still watching over her also.”  He glances at his friend, “Are you sure you don’t want to be down there, you had just as much to do with Leigh as I did.” He searches his face, aware of the tiredness in Niall’s features and worries.

Niall shakes his head. “No, I have plans that are still shaping up.  I have a meeting later tonight that may give us a huge advantage.  I may need to call you to cover for me.”

Hades sighs.  “I can’t wait for this to be all over with.  It will be a relief to come out from the shadows finally.”

Niall nods as he answers, “Yes, but then there will be no restrictions.”

Looking down to where the room holding the three that are waiting for him, Hades comments, “That is what they will bring, balance.”  With that he disappears to their room.

Niall watches them then says to himself, “Hopefully they will accept their place before it is too late.”  He runs his hand through his hair and glancing in a mirror to make sure everything is in place, evaporates to his own meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 6,968 words.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	15. Chapter 14 You Mean the World To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 4,154 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: I See You by MIKA.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/black_panther-by_cazcastalla-green-eyes/) **

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Niall shakes his head. “No, I have plans that are still shaping up.  I have a meeting later tonight that may give us a huge advantage.  I may need to call you to cover for me.”_

_Hades sighs.  “I can’t wait for this to be all over with.  It will be a relief to come out from the shadows finally.”_

_Niall nods as he answers, “Yes, but then there will be no restrictions.”_

_Looking down to where the room holding the three that are waiting for him, Hades comments, “That is what they will bring, balance.”  With that he disappears to their room._

_Niall watches them then says to himself, “Hopefully they will accept their place before it is too late.”  He runs his hand through his hair and glancing in a mirror to make sure everything is in place, evaporates to his own meeting._

_Now:_

* * *

The joining had taken place shortly after Niall had left.  The conversation Sookie had with Leigh before the joining had been private between the two of them and no one else.  But, whatever had been said, along with Godric’s and Eric’s endorsement, had changed Sookie’s mind and she had allowed the joining.  As soon as it was finished, she had passed out.

Eric and Godric had decided to stay up past dawn to be with Sookie when she wakes after Hades had joined Leigh to Sookie.  The pain that they had felt washing through the small bond they had, had been bad, but afterwards, when Leigh appeared, and wrapped her very large panther body around her mistress and purred along with her mates to help calm her, they could feel the pain lessening in her.

Before leaving, Hades had told them both, that Sookie will be well in a couple of hours.  They were also told, since Hades was being called back to the Underworld, to tell Sookie that he is sorry, but that she will always be able to communicate with Leigh.  With a fond glance to his children, Hades had faded out, obviously upset at whatever had called him away from them.

* * *

A couple of hours after sunrise, Sookie rouses.  She looks up and sees both of her beloved vampires bleeding along with a very large black panther lying in bed with her.  She wryly tells Leigh, “I hope you don’t think you can always sleep like this.” She sits up with the help of her mates, grinning at her new friend.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/leigh-2/)

All three are shocked when Leigh answers, “ _Not always, but it will help when the two of them are not around you since they are also now a part of me.  Between the three of us, we will be able to keep the Bonding sickness from being a reality for you.”_

Sitting straight up, Eric exclaims, “Bonding Sickness?  We are not fully bonded, this is one of the reasons Godric and I never wanted to do it before we are all Mated.” He unconsciously pulls Sookie closer, wanting to guard her from all pain that he can.

Looking at him with her green eyes, Leigh tells him, “ _It does not matter with the three of you.  It would be better that you all be bonded before the mating to be truthful.  But no matter what, you all suffer from it, Eric and Sookie less since they are with each other a lot.  But haven’t you all noticed the only times you feel well are when you are together?_ ” Her voice is sly in their heads, suggesting she already knows the answers, but that she wants them to admit it.

Sookie looks sheepish as she admits, “It is true.  I can tell when Godric has been gone too long since I feel more temperamental.  Usually I notice that around the same time that Eric is around me more also.” She snuggles back into Eric’s arms, accepting the time with him.  But Godric reaches out and pulls her to him, kissing Eric on the mouth while he transfers their mate into his arms.

“I am going to break you of the habit of using our mate as your thinking spot.”  The smile he gives Eric is sly as he kisses his kleine galiebte Gerfahrtin.

At first shaking her head at the two vampires fighting over the slight blonde in Godric’s arms, she then agrees with Eric. Leigh tells them, “ _It is the Bonding Sickness.  Even though you have kept her a technical virgin, you all share all of yourselves with each other anytime you are together.  I suspect it has gotten worse lately in fact.  That is the Mating and Bonding instincts in all of you.  They take this as you are already Mated due to the feelings you share.  There is nothing to do but to actually complete the Bond.  In fact, it will be needed as the closer you all three become to being actually physically Mated.  I know why you have kept Sookie a virgin, and your plan is well thought out.  With the release you give the three of you through other sexual acts, you have really kept everything more balanced than you will ever understand.”_ The look she gave all three of them tells them of her wonder that they had managed to keep everything so balanced with the need that they would have felt to claim her.

Godric and Eric claim each other all the time when they are having sex.  This, along with Sookie being with them in any way she can, either singularly or as a trio, balances out their need to claim her.  Soon though, the Mating instincts that are starting to surge in the two vampires will make it hard for them not to claim her.  But waiting until they are all Mated is the best way to do this, with all that is going to happen at that Mating.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/eric_has_the_bleeds_from_lack_of_sleep_1/)

Eric used his towel to wipe another blood drip as he stood and paced.  He frowns,  “I can explain Bonding Sookie to me, saying that I had demanded it and Godric had agreed.  But what about Godric’s excuse?”

Sookie tries not to laugh at her mate.  His hands are actually clenching with the need to have her in his grasp.  Godric is never going to break the habit in him completely, and to be truthful, she never wants Eric to not want her to be with him.  Whether he is using her to calm his body to think better, or just being with her.

Watching his child and mate, Godric laughs.  “There is nothing to explain.  Bonding is not only meant for mates.  I have told people that I will never give up Sookie.  I can just decide that I want both of us Bonded with Sookie.  It will cover all our bases.  As my Child, she can never be released nor be far from me.  This works in making you, as my other Child and her Mate, not able to leave her side if she is Bonded to you and therefore you can never leave my side for any reason.  It is a win-win scenario for me and for all of us.  The Queen will never be able to override my Maker’s rights to either of you, but with Sookie Bonded to me, she will have no choice but to accede.”  He never mentions what they all know, that Compton has given them the right to take the state whenever they wish to.

Leigh buts in, “ _In addition, your Bond will not react as others, but no one will know that.  You will not be able to part from each other long, but it will be longer than most people will think you can be, before the onset of the Bonding sickness.  Like I said, you are already subjected to the sickness.  Why not make it work for you?  And the closer you Bond to Sookie, the closer the two of you Bond with me.  As in I will work seamlessly with both of you to guard my charge.”_   Then her head cocks to the side as she muses, “ _But in reality you are all my charges.  If something happens with one of you, it will hurt my charge.”_ Her large eyes blink as she thinks through the implications of what she has said.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/man-loving-a-womans-throat/)

Shaking his head as he chuckles, Godric tells her. “For now Leigh, guard our Heart and we will work on the rest.  Hades had commented that I already had my guardian and that Eric will be getting his.  But you are the first of the three that will be present.” He nuzzles the neck of his mate as he watches the other pacing, a smile on his face.

Laying her head on Sookie’s lap, Leigh purrs as she tells them, “ _And I will often lead the other two.  Because you two had decided to be here, I am more than Hades even dreamed.  I will be helping you three more than either Niall or Hades imagined.  Or in ways they have no idea about.  I am yours.  I am overjoyed to be Sookie’s guardian, but I am all three yours.  The first thing you three need to learn is to communicate this way, by you being here the parts of you that I replicated to be a more effective guardian to her, allow us to speak like this. It was never meant to be with anyone but Sookie.  But the full Bond will help.  From what I understand you try to keep a low level right?  So make another exchange tonight._ ”  She closes her eyes as Sookie starts to rub her ears.  Godric and Eric smile as they feel the delight Sookie is taking in having Leigh.

Eric looks at the panther, then after thinking, tells Sookie, “You are being punished.  You will be ‘forced’ into the exchange and tonight we will deal with Merlotte’s and Bill.”  He grins. “I think I will send Alcide to your place today and have him install window shields.  Your house is about to become vampire safe completely in everyone’s view.” The three are happy, they can openly do what they want, and no one but the nest will know.

Sookie grins at him, then frowns, “What about Gran?” She knows that Gran might now be happy about the changes or how she will have to act in front of others.  But it is Gran’s beloved house that is going to ‘renovated’.  It doesn’t matter that it has been all this time, but now everyone will know.

Rubbing his hand up and down his beloved’s arm, Godric tells her, “I will explain.  Sookie, are you sure you wish to do this.  It will involve your public humiliation most probably.  Eric will need to take you to task.  And with you ‘fighting’ his attachment to you, it will be hard on us all to take it easy.  I will do what I can, by being there and pulling Eric up short.  That is if Eric agrees, since you acting that way and him not being able to fully punish you, will be seen as him being somewhat weak.” He is watching her and the Bond they have. He is concerned because she has complained just this night of everything happening too fast.  She is everything to him and he can’t lose her due to her mind not being able to handle all of this.

Before Eric can open his mouth, Leigh tells them, “ _No, it won’t.  You will be your mysterious self, but still spoiling your newest child.  Godric, there is little anyone will think of you.  Technically, as Sookie’s Maker and Eric’s Maker, you control them both.  Especially since you never released Eric.  You can even order Eric to Bond to you along with Sookie.  If you do that, no one will question Eric.  It will be as though your own affection will be affecting him, plus the Mating Bond itself will allow him to be easy on her.  There is no risk to yourselves or your reputation by going this route.  Sookie can do whatever she needs to appear as though she is fighting against it all and nothing will happen but the vampires thinking she is a fool for fighting it.  They will understand it because she is a human, but will just shake their heads at her.  Do not worry, this plan is sounding quite secure.  Have your witch appear with you when you announce the Bonding and Mating.  She will make me appear as a safety thing.  No one will think that I am anything but a were guard.”_

Laughing, Sookie pets the head in her lap. “I think we will get along quite well, Leigh.  I was worried that you would be a slave to me.” Her voice is soft as she admits her only objection to having Leigh joined to her.

Leigh looks up and gazes at Sookie in adoration, “ _Mistress, you are beloved by not only me, but also my maker and the rest of the Gods.  You are not only the Heart of this trio; you will be the heart of many.  It is a deep honor for me to be joined with you in this way.  I will be your best friend, your companion until the universe stops.  These two will be your mates and already are your other halves and nothing save one of you having the True Death will separate the three of you, ever.  But unfortunately we all know for the rest of your friends and family, that unless they are a God or otherwise an immortal, you will lose them.  I am the one who will keep you from losing hope.  Your Mates can probably explain it better, but never think I did not want this.  I worked very hard to take my place at your side.”_ She rubs her head on her Mistress.

In reaction to the pain coming through the Bond from their little one,  Eric moves to the bed, nuzzling his mate.  “Unfortunately, she is right, Sookie.  You have known that Tara will live for longer than normal with the power in her and Godric’s blood binding the nest, but sooner or later she will die, as will the rest of your family, with the exception of Niall.” This is something they have prepared her for her entire life.  It is a sad point of being vampire as your loved ones pass from this world.  But Sookie is unique that she can visit them, but neither vampire has ever hidden the truth nor the pain from their mate.

Tears pool in Sookie’s eyes at the reminder of her friends and family dying.  “I know, and you all have prepared me for this.  Even Hades with his promise of letting me see them when I wish, though I know that it is unkind to do that to them in the Underworld.  I will deal with it as comes.  But for now, you two need to Bond with me, and then we will sleep until it is time for the acting to begin.”  Then she frowns, “Eric, won’t the Bonding normally pull me towards you?” There was nothing but glee in the Bond.

A sly grin steals across his face as well as Godric’s. “Yes, love.  Nice of you to think that.  You know Bill will use that quite often in his arguments with you, right?”

She is grinning, “Oh, yesssss.  This will be quite enjoyable.  So you will be enforcing most of the normals right?”

Godric shakes his head at Eric’s answering grin.  “I think it is safe to say that, little one.  I may take part of this myself.  Since I am known to have relations with my Child, then there will be little reason not show that part.  No one will question it.”

His own happiness is evident in the Bond.  He loved his wife and Mate.  He has learned over the years from Eric on how to be more affectionate and he is remembering more of his life with Sookie when they were human.  But he hadn’t wanted to be affectionate only to leave.   He didn’t think that would be fair to either of them.  Now he can start showering his geliebte Gerfahrtin with the affection she has been deserving.  He wryly grins as he realizes that Eric will be doing the same.  He hopes Sookie is ready for this.

Leigh yawns, “ _I think I will be quite entertained by all this.  Now get to the second part of the Bond.  But, I suggest you do this by offering Sookie a cup of both of your bloods, then drinking at the same time from her wrists.  The Bonding will work, and it will be less of a need of the three of you to satisfy your lust.  In fact, to think of it, since you are formally Bonding, it may knock Sookie out this close to our joining.”_ She settles down at the end of the bed and watches them.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/goblet_black-2/)

Sighing, Eric got up and got the goblet from the safe along with the knife Godric had been given from his Father.  It was made from an alloy that he had seen only recently being made into jewelry, however this is more.  The deep silver looking stone was not made to be used as anything but ceremonial, but Godric had found that it had been useful in the past defending himself from others.  It is one of three items that he had carried since those early times when he had been raging against the world for the loss of his mate.  The other items are in a safe home, one being a necklace and the other a ring.  According to Hades, these are the last physical reminders of Sookie’s and Godric’s marriage, both gifted to them by him. The goblet was returned recently, and is much more fragile.

Eric hands the dagger and goblet to Godric.  He knew that Godric would want to use these because of the past in these two items.  And he totally agrees.  These two pieces mean so much to them, and he is honored they are including him in those memories.

Godric quietly tells Leigh and more importantly Sookie, “When we were joined in our first marriage, it was by blood as was normal for rites taking place in front of my father. Needless to say, our marriage was done and officiated by Hades, himself. These two items are from that ceremony.  Luckily my father had taken the goblet with our blessing.  Even better was that while I had thought this dagger to be made of stone, I still have no idea what it made of, but it stood the test of time and has saved my life many times.  These two, along with two other items, are all that survive from our marriage.”

Pausing as a look of pain crosses his face, he explains to her, “According to father, I had rampaged across the realm once I returned to earth and destroyed any reminder of you.  He had kept the items safe until after I met Eric.  Then I found the items one at a time with me when I woke with the compulsion to keep them safe.  The goblet was given to me when I was reacquainted with father just recently.  He told Eric and I about it and since then, Eric has kept both of them close by in case we ever needed them.”

He looks up and meets Sookie’s eyes as he tells her, “I know it is not the set we keep for the nest, but I agree with Eric that it means more to me, us, if we use these to bond the three of us.”  His eyes are pleading with her to agree and understand.

Sookie leans over and kisses Godric gently.  “Yes, my love.  These are much more fitting.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/athame/)

Godric, looking into her eyes, slides the blade from its sheath and slices it across his wrist.  Eric is quick with the goblet to catch the blood as it drips down.  Soon the wound closes, and in mind with what Leigh had suggested, Eric takes Godric’s wrist and licks it clean.

At this action, understanding exactly what Eric is doing, Godric turns his lightly glowing eyes to him as he exchanges the blade for the goblet.  Eric is also looking at the two of them as he slashes the blade down, never flinching.  As his wounds closes, Godric leans over and also licks it.  Eric’s head falls back as he feels his bond with his Maker, his Mate open wider.

Godric and he share a look and then look at Sookie.  She widens her eyes as she sees both of her mate’s eyes glowing.    They both move closer and offer her the goblet.  She takes it and whirls it gently, before raising it to her lips.  As her mouth opens to drink their blood, both drop fang and strike at her neck.  The blood from all three hitting at the same moment in each of their mouths.

Both men moan as they feel her, both of their hands reach up to help her finish their blood.  As soon as she finishes, the two pull away, licking her neck until the wounds close from their blood. As she starts to fall, Eric catches her as Godric pulls the goblet away.  Neither are worried, they can feel her much clearer in the Bond, and she is not in any pain.

Closing his eyes in a ritual as old as he, he prays for his father’s blessing; the goblet and knife glows briefly then stops, both being as clean as when they started the ritual. Godric nods once and putting the blade in its sheath, he vamps across the room and places them into the safe.  He knows Eric will make sure they are with them tomorrow when they complete the Bonding process.

Eric on the other hand, lifts the blankets once Leigh jumps lazily off.  He settles Sookie against him and once Godric gets in on the other side, Leigh jumps back on the bed, lying across the bottom.

Chuckling Eric tells her, “You have no intention of not sleeping in the bed.”

Leigh lazily opens her eyes and tells him, “ _Never.  While she is my charge, because of what the three of you share and are, it feels better to be close to you.  No fear, I will as they say, ‘get lost’ when you get amorous with your mate.  But otherwise, I will be close.  If we could get away with it, I rather be in this form than my human one.  Everyone underestimates a cat.”_

Godric chuckles.  “My dear, you are not a cat.  But for now, let us all rest and let me think on this tonight; tomorrow will be busy.” His mind starts working on options.  He smiles as he thinks on how people would react to Eric and him giving her a ‘cat’ such as Leigh.

In agreement of his request to rest, the three cuddle around Sookie, and the two vampires let the day take them, neither noticing that it was not as demanding as normal.  Leigh closes her eyes, her senses wide open as she cat naps.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/sam-s5-001/)

The following night was busy at Merlotte’s.  A lot of the town was in, wanting to get the latest drama in either Stackhouse’s life. No one really believes that Jason killed Maudette.  They all know how Eric came in one night and dragged that boy out by his ear.  After that, Jason had seemed to settle down and is now walking out with Dawn.  Everyone is actually waiting for the day Dawn comes in showing off a ring.

The other drama, Sookie, is twofold.  They want to see how she is handling her brother’s stay in the county jail.  Also, they want to know what was going on with the vampires she has around.  Their votes are all on Eric and Godric.  Both vampires are sweet on Sookie, and she would be better off with the two that have known her, her entire life.  Even when she had that problem.

The newcomer, they didn’t like how he acted superior to them, to Eric.  It didn’t take much in the brains department to know both Eric and Godric are something big in their world.  So not being respectful to your higher ups is a sure sign of a person’s personality.

At the bar, prepping another beer, Sam shakes his head at the tenth remark he has heard from Arlene about how some people can disappear whenever they like.  Sookie has never taken a day off besides her scheduled ones.  And everyone here is well aware that some of them are spent as part of her duty to Godric.  Arlene is one he will be watching, she is pretty weak-willed and would be someone the FOTS would love to get their hands on.

Suddenly the crowd quiets as Compton makes his way inside.  Sam resists the need to growl at the vampire who they knew was responsible for the pain Sookie was in.  But according to Eric and Godric, they were acting as though they didn’t know what he is doing.  So he plays along, planning to tell Godric about this visit.  He suddenly smiles as he can think of all the ways that Eric can use it to punish the loner.

Bill glances around the room, and not seeing Sookie, goes towards her shifter boss.  He had not smelled her scent around the Stackhouse residence nor anywhere else in town.  This was his last hope of accidently coming across her.  He cannot stand out too much, and willfully trying to contact Sookie against Eric’s orders would make him stand out.  But just happening across her, here or at Fangtasia could not be punishable by Eric.

Sitting carefully on a stool, Bill asks Sam, “May I have a True Blood?” He is good at not showing his discomfort, but he vows yet again to get revenge.

Hiding a laugh, knowing why is he needs the synthetic, and it had nothing to do with mainstreaming or impressing Sookie, Sam grabs one from the cooler, and heats it.  He leans against the counter in the back watching the vampire as he waits for it to finish.  As soon as the microwave beeps, he takes out the True Blood, and after shaking it, places it on a coaster in front of him.  Not a sound in the room except those made by him, the entire bar watching him and Bill.

The townspeople don’t like Bill.  No matter that he is from here, no matter that he is supposedly restoring the old Compton home, they don’t like him.  To their mind, he in encroaching on Eric’s and Godric’s woman and he is not welcome.

Sam cleans the bar and slowly, the bar returns to its previous levels, but with everyone watching the vampire at the bar. Their dislike apparent in their stares and what they are saying about him.

Bill slouches slightly, not used to feeling so many disapproving eyes on him.  He has had it in the past, but not from descendants of his neighbors, in one of the areas he always figured he would be accepted.  And it didn’t help that he can hear each and every conversation in the bar and they are all about how Eric and Godric are so much better than he is.

Before long though, everyone’s attention is brought to the door as they here Sookie’s voice as she is demanding to be let go.  Before long, Eric and Sookie enter the Bar, with Thalia following with a small smile on her face.

Eric has her hand clasped in his, dragging her to the bar and pulling her in front of him, with both of his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. “Now, min älskade, tell Sam what Godric has demanded of you.”  His glee is evident and Sam knows that this must be something he wants since he is having a ball making her do whatever it is.

Sookie growls, her eyes promising death to anyone who laughs.  Unfortunately, or more importantly, Eric didn’t care.  He laughs and nuzzles her neck, “Calm my little one.  Once you do as Godric has tasked you with, I will take you home and we will discuss your nights to come.” His smirk shows that while Sookie may not care for this conversation, Eric is looking forward to it with a glee not often seen on the Viking.

Her hands fist as she turns her head away from him, clenching her jaw.

Sam tries to help, asking, “Should we go to the office, Cher?” All the while inside, he is working hard to not laugh.  He knows his own mirth will be hard on her to keep her act up, so he is trying.  Failing, but trying.

Eric holds her shoulders more firmly, hiding the fact he is rubbing her shoulders as he works to help her.  He sends her calm and determination as he tells Sam, “No, I want no mistakes or misunderstandings.  Godric has ordered her to do this, and I for one, am happy he has done so.  Now Sookie,” And he shakes her a little, “Tell.” The last is said flatly, telling them all he is done letting her throw her little fit.

Huffing, Sookie tells Sam, and evidently the rest of Bon Temps, “Godric has ordered me to quit here.  Because of the other night, I am not to work here, and he is not leaving unless needed to for his duties.” She is fisting her hands tightly and is obviously doing this under duress.

Eric’s smile widens as he tells her, “The rest Sookie.”  He wants to finish this.  He is enjoying Compton’s reactions as his little fairy tells him the exact opposite that Compton would want to hear.  He can almost hear all of Compton’s plans falling around him.

Rolling her eyes, Sookie tells Sam, “I am also to be Bonded to my Master and…Eric.”  The last is spit out in disgust.

Without knowing what he was doing, Bill jumps up saying, “No!”

Eric turns to Bill with one eyebrow raised. “And who are you to deny my Maker his wishes?” Oh yes, he is enjoying this, and per the feelings he is getting from Sookie, she is enjoying watching the vampire fall apart.

Bill’s jaw sets and he asks, “Is Sookie in agreement with this?” She can’t!  How can he talk to her and get her to come with him if she is to be bonded?!

Staring at the upstart in front of him, “Godric has demanded it of both of us.  I, for one, relish in being closer to my Maker and my Mate.” The double meanings from that make it hard for Sookie not to laugh along with Eric.  She pushes her amusement towards him.

Bill’s eyes widen at the implication that Eric is saying. “Your Maker is making you Bond with him?” To Bill there would be no worse hell than he can think of than be shackled to Lorena for the rest of his life.

Eric chuckles, “And with my Mate.  He wishes her to understand more of our customs.  She was defiant last night, and he had decided that he wishes to her to Bond with me to understand the Mating better.  She cannot question the pull once she feels it from me.   He also decided that he is enjoying being with his progeny, so he has in addition requested that we both Bond with him.  Since he has never released me, nor do I wish him to, this will make us closer as Maker and Child.” Eric can’t hide his glee in it.  But then no one could understand unless they knew that all three are Mates.  But until then, Eric has been noted for his uncommon attachment to his Maker.  Not even his own Child surpasses Godric in Eric’s loyalty.

Bill’s mind frantically working to find a way to keep Sookie from completing the Bonding, since once it is done, Eric and Godric will know where she is, at all times, will be able to know what she feels along with the fact that once she is turned, by anyone, be unable to be anywhere but their sides for the rest of eternity.  “What about Pam?”  After saying that, if he could pale, he would have.  _Stupid!_

Eric growls, “What about my Child?” His eyes promising retribution if anything happens to his Pam.

Bill quickly says, “Is she to be bonded also?”

Eric’s hands pull Sookie closer to him as he tells Bill, “It really is none of your business, Compton.  The only reason you are to know the information that you do is because Godric has ordered Sookie to announce it to everyone since she tried to be defiant after you had left.  She agreed to it, didn’t you, Min lilla kattunge?” His arms have wrapped around her shoulders, protectively.  But when he questions her, he tips his head to her, a smile playing on his lips, his eyes dancing merrily.

Sookie defiantly refuses to look into his eyes as she says, “Yes, I agreed to it all, you big tree-sized jerk.”

Kissing her head, Eric looks over to Bill. “See? Nothing wrong.”

He looks up to Sam, asking, “Now is there anything else this shit hole needs from Sookie, or is she free to go?” There is no question in his words or his posture that there will not be nothing needed.  He is obvious in how he wants Sookie away from this job he had protested from the start in her having.

Sam swallows, knowing this is all an act, but it’s pretty fucking believable from where he is standing.  “That will be all.  I will let her know when her final check is here.”

Eric shakes his head. “All calls will be to me or my dayman.  Whenever it is ready, call Bobby and he will pick it up for her.  She is not to be left alone again.” A look is given Compton’s way to indicate he is the reason.

Feeling brave, since everything is falling around his head, Bill asks, “Why is she not to be left alone, Eric?  You don’t trust her?”  The sneer is evident on his face.

Eric vamps to stand in front of Bill as he pushes Sookie behind him, one arm pulling her to his back as Thalia vamps to her side. “Bill, as you well know, because of your mistake in being late, Sookie was attacked by the Rattrays.  In retaliation for saving you, if I am not mistaken.  Godric has exercised his right as her Maker and taken care of them.  He is also demanding changes to be made, and this is one of them.  So if you have any complaints, you are welcome to share them with my Maker, since I, as Sherriff and as his own progeny as well as Sookie’s Mate, am legally compelled to follow his demands.” He is guarding his mate and the anger is evident in his voice.  The only thing is the slight frustration he has in not dealing with the idiot in front of him.

Swallowing, Bill tries not to back away, but Eric is too much for him, and he leans back from him.  “I apologize for any actions on my part that you feel are not following in vampire rights.”  He is backpedaling as fast as he can.  He cannot get banned from the Area!  It would be in Godric’s and Eric’s power and rights to do so.

Eric stares at him, then nods.  He turns to Sam and tells him, “I will see you later.” And with that, Eric grabs Sookie’s hand and they depart with Thalia openly smiling at the insults she got to see put upon the young vampire who doesn’t know his place.

The entire bar watches them, then looks at Bill.  They did catch Eric’s reference in Bill being responsible for part of Sookie’s pain and that he is also the cause of the actions being taken now. They are not sure what pain she was in, but there are rumors. The townspeople back firmly Eric and Godric, and have accepted them as one of them.  Bill is now considered an outsider no matter where his roots are from.

Bill clenches his jaw, knowing that this has just gotten worse, not knowing how bad it will be for him by the time this all ends.  _It’s time for the other plans to be initiated._ He has nothing left to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 6,171 words.
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	16. Chapter 15 Tough Act to Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Edit Count - 4,558 Words 
> 
> Song I listened to for this chapter: When They Come For Me by Linkin Park.
> 
> This is the last chapter or the most current chapter I have up on WordPress. You will get the updates as soon as I can post them on here after the Beta is done her part. Just for you guys to be aware, I try to be a couple of chapters ahead of this and the other fics I am currently writing. If I am sick or RL takes over, it makes it easier for me to edit a chapter to get it out to you. I do sometimes get tied up in writing and will forget to edit. I TRY to post once a week. The operative word is TRY.

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/allan_hyde_picture1.jpg) **

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Feeling brave, since everything is falling around his head, Bill asks, “Why is she not to be left alone, Eric?  You don’t trust her?”  The sneer is evident on his face._

_Eric vamps to stand in front of Bill as he pushes Sookie behind him, one arm pulling her to his back as Thalia vamps to her side. “Bill, as you well know, because of your mistake in being late, Sookie was attacked by the Rattrays.  In retaliation for saving you, if I am not mistaken.  Godric has exercised his right as her Maker and taken care of them.  He is also demanding changes to be made, and this is one of them.  So if you have any complaints, you are welcome to share them with my Maker, since I, as Sherriff and as his own progeny as well as Sookie’s Mate, am legally compelled to follow his demands.” He is guarding his mate and the anger is evident in his voice.  The only thing is the slight frustration he has in not dealing with the idiot in front of him._

_Swallowing, Bill tries not to back away, but Eric is too much for him, and he leans back from him.  “I apologize for any actions on my part that you feel are not following in vampire rights.”  He is backpedaling as fast as he can.  He cannot get banned from the Area!  It would be in Godric’s and Eric’s power and rights to do so._

_Eric stares at him, then nods.  He turns to Sam and tells him, “I will see you later.” And with that, Eric grabs Sookie’s hand and they depart with Thalia openly smiling at the insults she got to see put upon the young vampire who doesn’t know his place._

_The entire bar watches them, then looks at Bill.  They did catch Eric’s reference in Bill being responsible for part of Sookie’s pain and that he is also the cause of the actions being taken now. They are not sure what pain she was in, but there are rumors. The townspeople back firmly Eric and Godric, and have accepted them as one of them.  Bill is now considered an outsider no matter where his roots are from._

_Bill clenches his jaw, knowing that this has just gotten worse, not knowing how bad it will be for him by the time this all ends.  It’s time for the other plans to be initiated. He has nothing left to lose._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/godric-4.jpg)

While Eric, Sookie, Thalia and Leigh (though hidden of course) took care of what needed to be done at Merlotte’s, Godric was at the Stackhouse home, meeting with Alcide to make sure all the changes have been done to their specifications and that all the upgrades have been included.  And, he was waiting for the witch his father had suggested to appear.

Being there was a stretch for them all, but at this time, it is the best place to be.  Though Sookie will not be living here for long, right now it suits them to have her under house arrest so that Bill can use more ammunition to lure her to his side.  They want to stretch this out as long as possible since the hints they are getting are that once the Marks are fully formed, the prophecy will be upon them.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/alcide-herveaux.jpg)

Godric is standing outside with Alcide when Adele comes out.  She makes her way to Godric. “What have you done to my house?” She stands there with her hands held in front of her, waiting.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/adele.png)

After giving Alcide a nod, Godric turns to the older woman. “Sookie was attacked at Merlotte’s.  I cannot allow her to keep going on as she has.  Therefore some changes have been made.  Eric and I will be here for the foreseeable future.  Once the Marks are matured, we will be taking her with us to a new location so that she is no risk to her family and friends.  Because of this I decided that it would be preferable for my new child to spend time with those same friends and family, not knowing when she will be back.” He says this calmly, as matter of factly as he had told her Eric and he were mates to her granddaughter.

Adele stares at Godric, reading in between the lines of what the vampire is telling her.  She asks slowly, “Are the Marks appearing?” Hoping they have, it has been long awaited by all of them, but at the same time she has an idea of what will happen and will regret losing Sookie completely to her Mates and her destiny.

Godric just looks at her for a time, considering.  He will not admit anything out loud outside the house.  That information is just too risky.  Plus they need Bill to think he has more time.  Godric can scent that Bill has been by the property line a couple of times and until the witch appears, he will not be comfortable with admitting anything where others can hear.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/string-of-fate.jpg)

Adele nods and looks off to the distance.  She turns to him and quietly tells him, “H was by earlier.  He had some news to tell me that I do not want to be passed on to anybody else.  Seems Lach found the end of my thread today.” She is completely non caring when she tells him, as though she is telling him the sun will rise tomorrow.

Godric jerks turning his body to hers.  “And you want nobody to know?”  He asks softly, trying to make sure he heard correctly.  Not like he could hear her incorrectly, but this is not something you want to take a chance on.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/hugh-jackman-as-fintan.jpg)

Adele sighs as she tells him, “No.  It is time, Godric.  I am old, and I miss Fintan very much.  Earl was my first love, and I will always love him.  But Fintan was my fated one.  The years since he has passed have been hard on me.  Sookie and Jason were my real reason to keep fighting and to not give up on life itself.  Not to say I won’t go without a fight, but I wanted to let you know, that I want this.  Do not try to heal me, nor to turn me.  I wish to go to Fintan.” She meets his eyes as she tells him, knowing that this may be the hardest thing she has ever asked him to do.

Godric swallows as he looks out into the night.  He tells her, “Sookie will be most upset, Adele.  Not to mention myself and the rest of the nest.” His voice is still the soft as it is when dealing with the nest, but you can hear the pain he knows that is coming with her death.

Adele nods, as she turns and stares out into the same night he is. “I left Jason and Sookie letters to be opened on my death, and all of you notes when my will is read.  I just needed you to know that the house will be Sookie’s.  I am asking if I should change that sooner.” She is fighting back tears.  She is tired, so tired of living without her soulmate, and wants nothing more than to join him in the Summerlands that Niall and Hades have promised her.  But she had a duty, one she carried out with all the love inside her for her two grandchildren and then the other grandchildren she had gained with the nest.

She has been in pain since Fintan died.  Niall had fought for him, had done everything he could to save him, but in the end, not even Death himself could stop it.  In fact, to have him stay here would have caused nothing but pain for him.  Lachesis had come to her and begged her to make the choice to continue for her family.  Telling her that it will make such a huge difference in their lives that it would shake the foundations of the very earth.

Sighing, Godric mentally adds this to his list he has started.  “I will make sure the letters are given out.  I will also ask around our group to find out.  Eric, Sookie and the rest will have no idea.”  Then he looks at her, “But, I must ask.  Why am I being told?”  Adele can see the pain in his eyes showing he too cared, and not just because of his mates.

Leading the ancient vampire to the porch, they sit on the porch swing that held Eric and Sookie all those years ago when Adele first met Godric.  “Because they will be upset, Sookie most of all.  I know how you are with her, and you are probably the only one who, now knowing my wishes, will enforce them.” In other words, when it happens, Sookie will be in such grief she will beg for anything to keep her on this earth.  Eric, loving her the way he does will try to save her, no matter what the effect is.  Godric would have been there helping, but knowing her wishes now, will instead have to use his Maker’s command on Eric to stop him, and take Sookie’s hate and grief on himself.

Godric just closes his eyes.  “My mates will be saddened greatly by this.  Do you know when?”

Shaking her head, she told him, “No.  I was only warned because Lach told H that it will be crucial to let you know ahead of time. Godric, I fear that this will greatly upset Sookie.”  Her eyes were pleading for him to understand why she is allowing this to happen, to not fight her on this.

Godric smiles faintly as he looks away, “Of course it will.  You are only one of three living human relatives.  The rest are Fae, but, besides N, none think of her as family.  Jason’s death is going to be hard on her, but none no harder than you.  You have been the mother to the nest.  I… Adele, we will all miss you greatly.  But I will ensure your wishes are followed through.” He concedes to her.  He all too well understood the pain of separation from your soul mate.  He suffered from it, not knowing.  But for all his suffering, he would never give up the chance to be with Sookie again.  Adele is just wanting the same consideration.  And considering to be with Fintan, she will have to pass through the Valley of Death.

Adele nods.  Then turns her head as some headlights turn into their driveway.  They stop, so Adele quietly asks, “Are we expecting visitors?”

Nodding Godric asks her, “Can you go inside?  I wish to make sure that it is the witch we have been expecting.  She will be most likely to be spending the night, as will Eric and I.  Though Eric and I will be more of a permanent guest for awhile.” He said the last wryly, knowing that both of them are welcome.

Adele laughs.  “As you know, I switched Sookie’s rooms a long time ago.  Goodness knows that all the hidden passages in the house were unknown until the remodels.  But then, there were rumors that the Stackhouses helped in the Underground Railroad.  And it is more believable now.” She sits up straighter with the reminder of her proud family’s history.

Godric smiles at the pride in the small woman’s voice.  He stands up and after helping her up, waits for her to enter then house before vamping to the cars side.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/amelia-aka-mandy.jpg)

The woman inside is smiling as she tells him, “Good evening!  I’m Amelia and I was told to be here.  I was also told some other stuff and was wondering if I can just get to the wards tonight and do the other stuff later?” She has been preparing for this moment all her life.  Her mentor had found her with the help of Niall and they had both told her what is at stake.  Amelia had not paused a second before she had agreed to help.

Godric smiles slightly, then lifts his head as he feels his mates coming.  Amelia watches in fascination as she watches the ancient vampire’s smile grow as he is obviously waiting for someone that he cares for.

* * *

Eric is driving Sookie’s vehicle, holding her hand on the console.  He quietly tells her, “I think, lover, that we will need to get you another vehicle.  You will have more than one passenger, and it is not fair to poor Thalia to always have to run.” He says as though serious, but mirth is flowing through the Bond to her.

Sookie just raises an eyebrow.  She asks in her mind, “ _Leigh, can you please tell my mate that he can always get the vehicle since his doesn’t carry more than two also.”_ A small smirk plays on her face as she faces him and waits for his reaction.

Eric lifts his eyebrow as he hears the laughter from Leigh.  He too laughs as she relays the message, then tells him that she will not relay any others, they can learn to do it themselves. He raises her hand to his mouth and kisses it.

Laughing beside him, Sookie just says, “Another thing to learn.  Yippee kayeah!” She loved those movies, begged Jason to take her, then on the last one she had dragged the majority of the nest to go see.

Shaking his head, Eric suddenly straightens in his seat as he senses Godric.  He then sees the vehicle stopped outside the boundary and asks, “Sookie?” He also pulls up the console, in case he will need to protect her.

Wincing she tells him, “Our witch it seems.  And a very loud broadcaster also.” Her other hand raises to her fore head as another thought came blasting at her from the friendly witch.

Immediately, Eric pulls her to him, knowing she can use their voids to block others, specially the loud ones. He pulls up behind the car and lifts an eyebrow to Godric.  Godric is looking concerned as he can feel the pain in the Bond from unsere kleine gefahrtin. ( _Their little mate – approximate_ )

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/olivia_wilde_leigh.jpg)

Leigh forms in the seat next to Sookie, making them all jump as she appears human in front of them for the first time.  “I suggest we get the witch inside as well as the rest of us.  Compton will be probably making his way here as soon as he can tonight.” She is scanning the darkness around them as she makes the suggestion, her manner making it plain she is uncomfortable in the wide open as they are.

Godric nods, waving Ameila in and leaping lightly to the back of Sookie’s vehicle.  They all pull up the back of the house and Godric is there to open the door for Leigh, who slides into her panther form to roam the land of her mistress.  Godric holds his hand out for Sookie who laughs since Eric is on the other side doing the same thing.  She sends them her love, but slides across to take Godric’s hand. “I just spent time with you, Eric!!” She is grinning at his pout.

Godric pulls her into his arms and kisses her.  When he allows her to come up for air, he tells her, “Unsere kleine gefahrtin.” His words are soft in her ear as he cuddles her, using her as a balm to his soul with all the information he is being given lately.

Sookie rests her head on his shoulder and doesn’t move when she feels him pick her up to take her in the house.  He murmurs to her softly, “My love, are you alright?” He is already worried about her, but feeling her pain and seeing her reactions are troubling her.  There is very little he will not do to show his love, his utter devotion to her.

She nods her head as she answers, “Just tired, but I will get used to the timing.  I don’t want to miss any of your time here.” She rests her head against him, enjoying this prolonged time together.

Godric looks down at his mate, his wife.  “Sookie, I am not going anywhere for awhile, and even if I do, I will be back as soon as possible.” He smiles down at her, a true smile, one that he only shares with her and Eric.

Sighing, Sookie tells him, “I know, but you still have to take care of Texas and your area.  There will be a time you will need to go back.  I am enjoying having you here.  I will admit, I am enjoying the fact that I will be around one or the both of you as much as possible.”

Kissing her head, Godric sits down in the armchair, Eric leaning on the side of it, wrapping a blanket around their mate.  The back door slams close and Leigh slinks through, laying down in front of the three of them, as Thalia blurs to behind the threesome.

Amelia breathes out a “Wow”.  But before she can say anything else, the rest of the nest arrives. Amelia’s eyes are huge as she watches Jason and Hoyt coming in landing punches on each other as Tara follows them telling them, “Y’all know if Gran catches you two horsing around, you two are going to get it!”

Behind those three comes Lafayette and Sam as they discuss something.

The whole group stops as they see the large panther lying at Godric’s and Sookie’s feet.  Hoyt clears his throat and asks Sookie, “Sis, is there something you wish to tell us?” He is slightly uneasy, but who wouldn’t be with a panther that large lying at the feet of your sister?

Eric laughs at his and the other’s faces.  “Sookie, has a guardian now.  Hades gave her Leigh last night.  Plus there have been other information that have arisen.  We wanted to have this time to talk since I am not sure when we will get another chance.” He becomes more serious as he finishes.  Already Sookie had been hurt by a failure to communicate.  Or rather, that somehow their communication lines were compromised, but that is what they are trying to fix with this meeting tonight so that they are all on the same page.

Adele has seated herself in the other armchair and has a tray of ice tea and glasses sitting on the table.  She tells them all, “Now, we have a lot to get done tonight.  So please, make yourself comfortable and settle down.” She watches them all with an expectant face, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Thalia is smiling as she watches the nest follow Adele’s order and get comfortable.  Her eyes look over them, seeing the shifter, three witches and the two humans who make up this unusual nest.  But then, she is considered part of the nest along with Leigh, so it is a good thing that it is such a mix for a nest.

“So what is all going on?” Jason is very curious.  He can tell something more than what they have passed on to each other is going on.

Godric smiles as Leigh puts her head into her mistress’s lap and purrs lightly.  He starts the conversation. “Sookie was attacked two nights ago with the intent to get another vampire’s blood inside her.  At the same time, our nest was being attacked by someone framing Jason.  Eric worked to get Jason out of jail, and one of us will need to be with him at all times to help prove that Jason is not part of this crime wave.” He looks out over the nest, very much in control.  He is laying out what happened and what he expects to happen.

Eric took up the conversation by turning to the new witch.  “Can you make sure no can hear inside the house for the rest of the conversation?  After we discuss everything Godric and I will outline with Leigh what we will need you to do.”  He is interested in Amelia, since she came so highly recommended by both Niall and Hades.  There had been hints that she will be important to the nest as a whole.  He was a little leery since they already had Lafayette trained and practicing as a witch, and Tara had gotten some training as well.  What will this witch, who had not grown up around the rest be able to offer?

Amelia concentrates, not noticing Sookie’s wince as she burrows further into Godric’s shoulder, going through the spells in her head.  “Yes, I can do that.  Is the conversation going to remain in this room?” She is eager to prove her skills to the vampires in front of her.  But she does not forget that Sookie is also as important as the two obvious leaders.  Niall had made sure she knew how important all three are, and how important Sookie is to him in particular.

Noticing Sookie’s wince, Eric had turned to her and touched her, willing some of his strength into his little one.  He answers Amelia as he watches his mate, “For right now, that will be fine.” He is concentrating on his Mate, thinking if this witch is going to just hurt his lover, then he will deal with any fallout with her being removed from the nest.

Amelia watches the two male vampires as she works to get the room ready for the spell.  She is actually quite amazed at the devotion they pay the small female.  She knows that they are a fated mating, and that quite a bit hangs on their shoulders.  But she has never seen such devotion in two men for one woman.  There is no conflict in them over loving the same woman, it actually seems like if one was missing, the other two would reflect it.  She nods to herself as she realizes that she had made a good choice to come here, no matter what anyone had told her. She then turns her attention to the spell and casts it.

Closing her eyes, trying to bury her head into Godric’s neck, Sookie is trying not to yell at the innocent witch.  Amelia cannot help the fact that she thought loud.  Some people are naturally just loud to her.  But so far Amelia has not said one thing as she thinks another.  All in all she is just watching them, amazed by this group and hoping she will find her place in it.  Sookie picks up the hints that Niall was most particular about having Amelia being part of the nest.

Tara is watching Sookie, worried since she can tell her best friend is hurting.  To try to place the attention from her, she asks, “Where is Pam?”

Glancing up at the small woman, Eric grins.  “Pam passes her regards to you as always, Tara.  She is covering for us at Fangtasia.”  He had been shocked when his Child had been taken by the small black child.  He believes it is another mating, but both Tara and Pam are very quiet about their feelings for each other, but there is no doubt they care for each greatly.  Eric muses that Sookie may not lose Tara to time, however she will probably lose her to Pam.  Pam is a selfish bitch, it had been that Sookie is his mate to make it where Pam didn’t hate her.  His child can carry grudges for a very long time.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/nelsan-ellis-aka-lafayette-reynolds.jpg)

Lafayette watches Amelia, then when she sits back down, he holds his hand out to her, “Lafayette, but you can call me what you like, most of these hookers have their own names for me anyways.” He grins at her, while being puzzled by her inclusion in the nest, he had studied his whole life to be able to help his nest when needed.

Amelia laughs, her eyes dancing.  “Amelia.  Just please call me Amelia.” She knows she will need to work hard to earn her place in this nest that most of the members have been together most of their lives.  Even Sam, the newest had been around long enough to gain both Godric’s and Eric’s respect before he became a member.

Jason grins at her, then turns back to Eric.  “Now that the room is guarded, what all do you need to tell us.”  He also has been watching his sister with a watchful eye.  She is in pain and he is not sure why, but he is hoping that they will learn soon.

Godric kisses Sookie’s hair, holding her close the them, then tells them, “Eric, Sookie and I are all Bonding.  We are one step from it, and probably will complete it tonight.” His attention is on his mate, hoping that between Eric and him, they can block the witch enough.

Hoyt jerks up and asks, “I thought Hades and Niall had wanted to wait for that to happen.” He is concerned, remembering that conversation lasting late in the night when Sookie had turned 18.  Both vampires had wanted to Bond with her, as an extra layer of protection.  Hades and Niall had argued with them about it, with them winning grudgingly after hours of debate.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/leigh.jpg)

Leigh sighs, then stands and rears, instead of coming down, she blurs into her human form, dressed in a black cami and jeans.  She answers Hoyt, “That is because they hadn’t wanted the three to suffer from the Bonding sickness, knowing that they would have Bonded as soon as possible, and Godric couldn’t be here until now.  Even now they are unaware that the Three have been suffering from the Bonding sickness all this time.  They were also worried that it would speed up the mating process.” She watches Hoyt and the rest of the nest.

Lala asks, “And has it?  And also, who the fuck are you?” His voice was on edge, not liking how this new person had come in and is now so close.  Amelia had been known to the nest for the last year that she will come when the plan starts up, training up until the last minute.  So while the nest is uncomfortable with her, they had known of her.  This stranger seems to have the trust of the heads of the nest immediately.

Eric laughs as Godric shakes his head.  Adele just says, “Language!”  The rest of the nest either laughs or snickers at Lala.  They had all been yelled at, at some point in their lives for their language.

Godric took it upon him to tell Lafayette, “This is Leigh, she is Sookie’s guardian, as is Thalia behind me.  Thalia will be with Sookie at all times at night, Leigh–  Leigh is part of Sookie from now on.” He didn’t know how detailed Leigh wanted the group to know.

Sam shakes his head, “Are you a shifter?”  He has been quiet up until then, but his curiosity has been peaked by the diminutive woman who had such power radiating out from her.  Much too strong to be a were, but he could not think of what she could be other than a shifter.  Even then she is much more powerful than he is.

Leigh gracefully sits down at Sookie’s and Godric’s feet.  She answers Sam, “I am unique, a manifestation of a God’s wish and Sookie’s will.  I also contain parts of Eric and Godric in me, allowing me to be the best guardian for Sookie and ultimately for all three of them.  I can be anything and everything.” She smiles at the group, understanding why they are not as accepting of her.  It didn’t matter since she is here to stay.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/tara.jpg)

Shaking her head, Tara remarks, “All that I heard from that is blah blah hocus pocus bullshit blah.  Can you put it in terms we can understand?”

Laughing, Leigh tells her, “You, I will enjoy getting along with.  But basically, Hades came up with the idea of guardians for his three children, especially with what happened with Godric and Sookie.  Godric, Eric and Sookie.  Godric was given his many years ago.  I was born from his wish, and sent for training from everything and everyone that he and Niall could come up with.  I trained hard knowing what I was meant to be and do.  I am, I guess you would say grafted into Sookie’s spirit.  Her will is what gives me the ability to be corporeal, and containing parts of Godric and Eric allow me to see a little more into the prophecy.  Being made from Hades’ wish, allows me to know what he thinks, and the rest allows me to put it together in a way that no one apart from us four can.” She shrugs like it is nothing, a part of her everyday life.  But who knows what her life was like before she came?

Hoyt is frowning as he asks, “What do you mean you can be anything and everything.”  He just can’t understand what she can mean by that, it could mean so many different things.

Looking up at the man seated in front of her, “Exactly what it means.  My natural form, is of the panther.  But this is another natural form as is being incorporeal.   But if Sookie is in danger, my form will change to what is best suited for her defense.  For instance, if Eric is there and our best defense is for him to be armed with a sword, I will be that sword.” She says it as though it as no big deal, while knowing how much of a big deal it is.

Jason just stares at her and finally says what everyone else is basically thinking, “Wow.”

Sookie laughs. “It isn’t hard folks.  She is my guardian and she will be here from now on.” She can tell the group is on two different lines about the issue.  Half of them are happy for the extra protection and if Godric and Eric are fine with it, then so are they.  The other half is resentful and worried for them, not liking how fast the new one has gained their trust.  It doesn’t bother her since they are looking out for them, but they cannot understand how connected Leigh is to all three of them.

Godric shakes his head in agreement and asks Amelia, “You know tomorrow we will need to go to Fangtasia.” He too is unsure of why Amelia had been so important to both Hades and Niall to include her into their nest, but he can see some pluses in it already.  Amelia is a witch.  It is her lifestyle and she has spent all this time preparing to help them.  She is known as a witch.  Lafayette is beyond doubt powerful, but he is their hidden ace in the hole.  In fact, they had been trying to hide his powers so no one will be aware of them, and Amelia will help make this more possible.  He nods to himself as he places her on the board in his head of allies.

Amelia nods. “You cannot hide the Bonding between you all.” She is bound to make sure they can trust her, so she makes no false promises.  She will tell them what she can do and what her limits are.

Eric nods.  “We need you to do something to make it seem as though Leigh is…Sookie’s pet?”  He turns his head to Godric. “How are we going to explain Leigh?” His eyebrow is raised as he turns the idea in his head.

A small smile on his face, Godric answers, “Just as that.  It actually wouldn’t be that bad of a gift to give one’s Bonded.  As long as Leigh doesn’t forget and shift into her human shape in front of others, we can get away with it.”  He says the last in a teasing tone of voice, directed at the woman below him.

Leigh nods with a grin at his teasing.  “Yes, that will work.  Thank you.  I had not wanted to be in this form, and being her pet, will allow me into places otherwise forbidden to me.” She wishes to hide as much as possible from future enemies, and thinking she is a pet will help immensely.

Amelia thinks and replies, “I can do this.  No problem.” She grins as she tosses the spells that can ‘accomplish’ this.  She likes Godric’s crafty mind, it will be fun to work with him.

Godric nods.  He is rubbing Sookie’s back, working on sending her calm.  He can feel the difference the bonding has made so far, it is much easier to feel both her and Eric.  It is almost a ripple effect; the closer he brings Eric, the closer Sookie is and vice versa.  Either way, he is looking forward to tonight.  Even though they cannot consummate the Bonding, he will feel better with them fully Bonded.

Leigh breaks into his musings, “ _And that is why it is needed to be done.  Something is coming, Godric.  Eric and Sookie will need the full effects of the bonding to make things right.”_ Her voice sounds upset, but confident that the two can take what is coming.

Frowning, Godric thinks to himself, “ _There is too many leaving secrets in my keeping today…”_

Eric clears his throat to pull the attention of all to him. “The Bonding is to be finished tonight.  We will be downstairs, and I warn all not to come.  Last night I felt protective, I do not doubt tonight will be worse for both Godric and I.” He looks each of them in the eye, making sure they understand his warning to them all.

Jason shudders. “Believe me, man.  None of us want to be around.”

Hoyt smacks him in the back of the head. “Jason!  They are not going to be having sex.  Sookie needs to remain pure because of the plan.  Idiot.” He shakes his head as the rest of the nest laugh.

Sookie cannot contain her laughter. “Hoyt, in case you are unaware, there are other things that can be done-”

Adele exclaims, “Susanna!” Her face is disapproving and shocked.

The rest of the nest laughs at Sookie turning red, from forgetting her grandmother is in the room and hiding in her mate. Godric chuckles as he holds her, sharing an amused glance with Eric over the embarrassment in the Bond.  Both are reveling in the feeling, this Bond is something they have both been wanting for a long time.

Sam asks, “Seriously, what is going to be going on.  I suspect that little act in the bar earlier was put on for not only Compton’s benefit?” He leans forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

 Godric nods as he strokes Sookie’s hair.  He knows Eric will be wanting her close by soon, so he using every minute to show her his affection. Now that he can feel how much she loves it, he will be working to show it more. “The Bonding has to be announced.  Eric tonight will be sending notice, as am I, on it tonight.  No one can stop us, since I have decreed it, and my Maker’s rights supersede any others.  But Sookie is going to act like the adorable idiot human she has so far, and fight Eric on this tooth and nail.  And he will be, with my support, forcing her to take her place as his mate.  You can all imagine the fun to be had.” The grin on both Eric’s and Sookie’s face along with his own obvious amusement is enough to tell everyone that it will be a ball for the two of them.  But then, they love to tease each other, and this is nothing but a chance to one up each other.

Hoyt, along with the rest laugh. “This will be enjoyable, to say the least.  But how is this all going to work with the plan?” He is concerned, aware, as the rest of the nest, of the prophecy.  And, he is also aware of all the work each and every person in this nest has done to work towards the end.  Anything else, the nest will support the three of them completely.  They are all in for the long haul.

Sighing, Sookie answers, “Because we are in delay mode.  We are trying to draw out the players in this section of the game.  At any time Godric and Eric can announce their takeover for the thrones of Texas and Louisiana.   I also have a feeling Bill has more to do before we are through.  So we are delaying, trying to expose everyone before the Mating which will draw the rest of our enemies out of the woodwork.” She smiles at her other brother, acknowledging what she has heard from him silently.  He smiles back at him.  He has never had a problem with her telepathy.

Pulling Sookie closer to him, Eric relaxes slightly when she rest her head on his lap and his hands are able to run through her hair.  “Right now, I am worried about Jason.  This plan to have our attention split almost worked.  To this day, neither Godric nor I have any idea how I arrived so quickly to Sookie’s side.  Otherwise, if Godric had not been here, she would have been worse off, or with Bill’s blood in her.  Quite possibly dead even.” He can’t help that the words at the end are a growl basically.  He still sees red when he thinks of what Bill had done.

Sam shakes his head, trying to get the image of Sookie when he had run out of the bar out of his head. “We have the phones that were all jacked up also.  It sounds like we have some huge issues to overcome right now.” His eyes flash momentarily with the rage he still feels when he could have prevented it, but was halted by such a small but important thing.

Nodding Godric tells them, “Your new phones are in the kitchen.  Eric will explain more about them when he hands them out.  But for now, someone, or more is with Jason at all times.  Eric and I will be staying here unless I am called back to Texas to deal with anything, but then I will be back as soon as possible until the mating.  The Marks have appeared, and we have been told by both Hades and Niall that as soon as Sookie’s part of the Marks form, we will be drawn to each other and part two starts.” He smirks knowing what the three of them will be doing that day.  He then raises his head back up.

Looking at the group, he meets each of their eyes. “This is where we will move to our new location after we announce our takeover of the states.  Since at this time there will be no denying our rare mating, Eric and I will permanently contract for marriage, with Sookie included.  When this is accomplished, there will be one state where there were two.” He looks at his two mates, nothing but happy that this is close to being completed.

Eric looks up, “I do not have to warn any of you that this is not set in stone.  We have already found that the enemy is more than we had imagined and the plans are already changing.  At this time, Godric and I have been told the most important thing is our mating to Sookie.” He meets their eyes, conveying the importance of this information.

The rest of the nest is quiet as each absorbs what they are being told.  Godric turns to Amelia. “Right now, I want you to be here tonight, guarding the house.  Our Bonding tonight has to happen.  If it is like last night, Sookie will be out of it, and that will force us to be more protective over her than normal.  We basically will be out of it tonight.  Tomorrow I will induct you into the nest and we will announce the Bonding.”  He finally gave in to what he knew to be inevitable conclusion.  Amelia will be part of the nest.

Amelia nods, grinning.  She knew she still had to be accepted, that this had been no guaranteed thing that she will become part of this nest.  But Niall had told her that if Godric gave permission, the rest will accept it in time.

The three look to the rest of the group gathered.  “We want all of you here tonight, since we will not be able to help if you are attacked elsewhere.  Do not get in our way if something happens, I expect that even you, our nest will be thought of as an enemy. Thalia will be in charge during the night, Leigh during the day.”  Godric tells them, in his no-questions-will-be-asked-you-will-do-as-I-say voice.

The rest of the nest nods.  Godric stands up after shifting Sookie into his arms.  Eric stands beside him as Leigh shifts into her panther form.  “We will see you all tomorrow.  Be safe.”

With that they all leave the room.

Amelia sighs.  When she see the rest of the nest looking at her, she tells them, “Sorry, but they are just… intense.  I have never seen anything like it.”  It was the best way she could put into words how she felt.

Thalia’s voice rings out, “Nor will you.  Those three are completely original, and their destiny is also.”

Lafayette stretches out. “I don’t know about you f-people, but I’s be heading to bed.   It sounds like we need to stay here until tomorrow evening, and I am not going to finds out what two already possessive vampires will be like when they are fully Bonded.  Night.”

The rest agree and all head into bed, no idea of the plots and revenge that are being carried out that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final count, 7,053 words.
> 
> No pitchforks or anything like that folks. Please?
> 
> Fairfarren~Wendy


	17. Chapter 16 Made to Taste Your Kiss

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/eric-craddling-sookies-head.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   3,895 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Letters from the Sky_ by Civil Twilight.

* * *

_Previously:_

_The rest of the nest nods.  Godric stands up after shifting Sookie into his arms.  Eric stands beside him as Leigh shifts into her panther form.  “We will see you all tomorrow.  Be safe.”_

_With that they all leave the room._

_Amelia sighs.  When she see the rest of the nest looking at her, she tells them, “Sorry, but they are just… intense.  I have never seen anything like it.”  It was the best way she could put into words how she felt._

_Thalia’s voice rings out, “Nor will you.  Those three are completely original, and their destiny is also.”_

_Lafayette stretches out. “I don’t know about you f-people, but I’s be heading to bed.   It sounds like we need to stay here until tomorrow evening, and I am not going to finds out what two already possessive vampires will be like when they are fully Bonded.  Night.”_

_The rest agree and all head into bed, no idea of the plots and revenge that are being carried out that night._

_Now:_

* * *

Godric and Eric settle Sookie on their bed under the blankets.  Godric kneels by her head, His hand still in hers, his thumb making soothing movements on her hand, his concern for her showing on his face, and asks, “Sookie, meine liebe, I know you are in pain.  But Eric needs to hand out the phones tonight and I need to work just a little bit.  If our Bonding is anything like last night, it will knock all of us out or at least make it where Eric and I will be unable to do anything but be by your side.  Can you wait until then?” He waits for her answer, since as he has told both of them in the past, there is nothing more important that the two of them in his mind.  If Sookie wishes to finish the Bonding tonight, the rest of the world can wait until tomorrow night.

Eric is on the other side of Sookie, softly moving her hair out of her face, as he too waits for her answer.  The two vampires are worried; they have not had Sookie react to anyone like she has the witch.  And the fact that they can feel her pain makes them aware of the severity of it.

Opening her eyes, Sookie sighs and looks up into their faces.  “I’ll be fine.  It’s like I told you the other day, so much in a little amount of time.  There is also the fact that Bonding with you guys is messing with my shields as well as having Leigh with me.  It will all work out once we are done Bonding since before my shields would get stronger when we would exchange blood.  I just think Leigh is disrupting the balance and having Amelia around right this second is not helping. If it wasn’t for that combination I would be fine with one or the other.” She sends her confidence in this solution to them, hating that they are this worried about her.

Godric looks concerned as he asks her, “Do you want me to send her away?” Anything. He would do whatever it took to help her.

She looks up into her mate’s face, raising her hand to caress it. “No, Niall and Lafayette had their last practice session last week and reinforced the wards down here.  As long as I can stay here, I should be ok.  Do what you need to do.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/eric-and-godric.png)

Godric and Eric look at each other, then nod.  Eric bestows a kiss on Sookie’s forehead as he rises. “Leigh, please lie with your mistress while we wrap up the last of tonight’s business.” He looks around the room to make sure everything is ok.

Suddenly giggling, Sookie asks Eric, “Since when do you say please, Mr. Bad Ass Sherriff Vampire?”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/alexander-skarsgard-26.png)

Looking back down at her, he mischievously smiles at her, “When I want my mate to be happy.  Otherwise other parts of me won’t be happy later tonight.” The last is said with his typical leer.

Godric laughs, “Eric, mien sohn, you have learned my lessons well.” Both Sookie and Eric laugh at his comment, both thrilled that he is becoming more open with them.

Leigh has by then appeared and is lying next to her mistress, her head on Sookie’s lap, obscuring it.  “ _You two need to go on and do what you need to.  I will lay with my mistress and she will see how much better I am at comforting her than her mates.  But then, you are only males.”_ The last is said dismissively.

Sookie is laughing at them, and the three of them are satisfied.  Eric gives a last look to his mates and her guardian then makes his way back upstairs, content that they will keep his heart well in their keeping.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/thalia-1.jpg)

Thalia greets him in Sookie’s room, where she will be resting while they will be here.  The entire house is going into lockdown, the almost silent rattle of the shutters coming down in every window in the house, is very evident to Eric’s enhanced senses.  Eric nods to her and she follows him as he makes his way downstairs.

When he enters the room he stops.  Observing the nest, a small smile escapes him as he listens to Hoyt, Lala and Jason argue about some football game.  He also watches as Adele and Tara sit side by side as Adele teaches Tara about knitting, something Tara has worked towards in her list of things to learn from Adele.  Amelia is sitting there, watching enviously as Adele quietly teaches Tara how to do a C2 L.

Eric smiles since he recognized the stitch as something he had seen in the past.  Pam knows how to knit, sometimes the long nights passed with nothing to do, so often these pastimes are still in use by vampires.

Moving into the center of the room, he clears his throat.  The group looks up at him as he grins at them all.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/ryan-kwanten-aka-jason-stackhouse-2.jpg)

Jason asks, “Is Sookie all right?  I didn’t think you would be back up tonight.” His posture straightens out as he looks at his future brother in front of him.

“Sookie is fine.  She told us being down there will help with her head, her shields are not stable with all the changes that have been going on.  Sookie made it sound like she is not even bothering with them until we are done Bonding.  Mentioned something about our blood makes them stronger.” Eric is watching Amelia as he talks.  He is not sure what to make of her.  Godric thinks highly of her, but obviously not as high as their mate since he was ready to dismiss her to make it easier on Sookie.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/mandy-wilburn-aka-amelia-broadway-3.jpg)

Amelia looks up at him and part of her blanches at the close study he is doing of her.  But, striking out her chin and arching an eyebrow, she asks, “May I help you?” Nothing but to dive in, being any different would be against her nature.

Eric laughs.  “No, little witch.  I am sorry, even though you come with high regards from my maker, I am going to wait to form my own opinion.   However, I do have to say you have balls.” He roguishly looks at her while mentally cataloging the distance between them and how fast he can move to kill her.  All in the back in his head, while the front is worrying about his mate.

Laughing, the rest of the nest relaxes.  Hoyt looks up at Eric, “So what are we going to do about this killer who is framing Jason?”

A growl escapes from Eric as his instincts scream, ‘ _Kill the one who threatens our nest, our mate!’_

Lafayette, hearing the growl, guesses the meaning of it.  “I think Eric wishes to tear out the throat of whomever it is.” He too would not be too adverse to getting his hands on the one who is setting up his little brother.

The rest of the nest agrees, most of them either having been in the supernatural world because of what they are, or because they have been a part of this nest.  Godric and Eric didn’t want the cruelty of the Supernatural world to be too much of a shock to their Sookie, so they were very blunt about it all her life.  This means the rest of the nest is very aware of how that world works and the knowledge of how much rougher it is than the normal world most humans live in.

Nodding, Thalia announces her presence by advising them, “This is his nest, and the person threatened his mate through her brother.  Of course he is wanting to kill the being doing this.  Especially now that the Marks are appearing and he is the process of bonding with his mates.” She states it so matter of factly that no one thinks to argue with her.  It matches what they know and how Eric and Godric are both acting.

Shaking her head, Tara then looks at Eric, “Are you sure that there will be nothing wrong with you guys Bonding?  I mean, all we have heard about is how you two have to be careful and that the Bonding was to wait until after the Mating.” Her arms are folded across her chest and she is doing everything but getting in his face, challenging him.   But at the same time her head is tilted to the side, showing her neck to him.  Tara has perfected the pose she is giving.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/damon-11.jpg)

A shimmer in the room and Niall appears.  He is grinning as he is wiping his hands as though he had just finished something.   His eye are sparking with his mischievousness and his entire being looks like it could have been Puck from a Midsummer’s Night.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/alexander-skarsgard-gq.jpg)

Shaking his head at the being in front of him, Eric comments, “Why do I think you have done something that will rile up Sookie?” His hand though wipes his brow, as though he is trying to hide the grin, his own love for Niall’s mischievousness.

Walking over and crashing on the opposite side of the couch from their new witch, Niall looks up at the Viking. “Because you know me so well?” His mask of innocence is just that, a mask, which most of the nest knows, all grinning at him as they wonder what exactly he has been up to.

Amelia, however, is confused; she saw the man fall against the couch beside her, but she felt nothing…

Niall looks around and when his eye light on her, they light up inside. “I see you have found the last one.” He knows all about the witch since he had been one of the ones to make sure she is trained right to be trusted to be in the nest with his Sookie.

Tara sighs and collapses in her chair, her fight gone.  If Niall is happy to see the witch, then she truly is part of their nest.  And probably not going to get an answer to her question.  Eric has in the past used such distractions to get out answering questions he doesn’t want to answer.

Looking over at Tara, Adele frowns at her and tells her, “There is no reason to be throwing a fit, child.  Now sit up like I taught you and be polite.  Amelia is still a guest until Godric says otherwise.” She nods her head to what she had been saying.  Just because her time is coming is no reason to let her grandchildren not use their manners as she had taught them all.  Manners that can take them a long way in the supernatural world…

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/damon-7.jpg)

Niall looks over at Adele and his eyes soften for a second before looking at Tara. “Let me guess, too much magicky goobly gash?” He has a smirk on his face, knowing that it must be the reason Tara is all out of sorts.  Either that or Pamela is being brought up. Or the last reason would be Sookie; the woman has always been slightly jealous of Godric and Eric’s place in Sookie’s heart.  She resents anything that may hurt her sister or times when she feels as though everyone else is making decisions for Sookie.

Strangely she never seems to care if Hades or he makes the decisions for the nest or Sookie.

Laughing at how right on he is with her, Tara nods.  “We all heard from Leigh tonight how she came about.  Niall, you know I don’t do all that hogwash.” She stares him down daring him to make fun of her.

Which of course, Niall cannot resist doing so. Grinning, he tells her, “Yes, Tara.  I have heard it all from you since I have known you.  And remember what my response has always been?” This was asked with an eyebrow raised, challenging her back.

Rolling her eyes, she blandly repeats, “There is much more to this world than I will ever know and that I need to be ready for it.” She has heard it at least a hundred times, if not a thousand times.

Eric chuckles.  “Well at least he hasn’t told you anything different.  Imagine if you are Sookie.”  He smirks as he says the last and as he feels through the bond that she is feeling better.

Jason laughs. “Niall would have made up something each time.”  Jason has never connected with Niall the way Sookie has.  Neither of them blames the other, Jason has remarked that Niall acts more like a father to Sookie.  And then told Eric that he would have been a better father than their own.  That day has stuck in Niall’s head as one he will treasure.

Getting his mind back on track, and thinking of the many more things he needs to be doing to make sure their mating will turn out for the best, Niall turns his attention back to Eric. Looking up at the tall blonde, he asks, “So what called me here?  Luckily I had finished with the task at hand.” He smirks as he remembers the vampire he had been with.  Yes, that meeting has gone quite well and he will be working on that tangle for a little bit.

Hoyt looks at him shyly. “I must have done that, Lord Niall.  I was asking if it was really ok that Eric and Godric bond with Sookie now.” He is always in awe of Niall and Hades when they come.  Even Godric has that same awe that Hoyt fights off most times since he knows Godric is weary of it.  But real Gods and Fairy Princes?  It is just like the stories his father used to read him before he left.

Rolling his eyes, Niall answers Hoyt, “Niall.  Not Lord; never Lord for you.  Hoyt, we have gone over this how many times?  In fact,” He looks up as though calculating something, “I think we have had this talk  _every_ time we speak.  But in answer to your question, yes, it is fine.” He settles back into the couch as he thinks of the way he can tell them.

Niall looks apologetic as he tells them all softly, “Hades and I had been trying to save the three some pain.  Godric couldn’t be here for long periods of time and there is something called Bonding sickness.  It is when those who are bonded are separated too long.”

He leans forward and rubs his face, then sighs. “What we should have known all this time is that this particular three do not play by the rules.  It took Leigh, being a part of all of us, to put it together.  Eric and Sookie would get grouchy if Godric was gone longer.  And the two of them would have a need to see and be with each other more and more as he is gone.  That is actually the bonding sickness.   They have never taken it further, but it can get quite painful.  But since there is no down side to it, I agree with them Bonding now.  Hades does too, but he is taking care of other things at the moment.” He smiles crookedly.  Both Hades and he have been running their asses off trying to marshall everything that the three will need, and that the two of them will need once they will be allowed to walk the Earthly Realm again.  The chaos from them revealing themselves can be catastrophic if they do not prepare everyone for it.  Plus they needed to find the other two.

Breaking into his thought, Amelia hesitantly asks, “Who are you?” She is confused, she feels as though she should know the man beside her, but she cannot place him.  It’s more like a voice she heard…

Thalia laughs as she looks at Niall.  “What a head trip for you, Niall.  Someone who doesn’t know you.” She cannot stop the grin, since she knows Niall will have a harder time announcing himself than Hades will.

Rolling his eyes at the vampires, Niall turns to the last member of the nest. “I am Niall.  I am what you would call a faerie.” He openly looks over the newest addition then purrs out, “If I could, I would greet as a gentleman should, but at this time I am not able to, please forgive me.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/eric-nodding-his-head.gif)

Eric, by this time, had gone to the kitchen, grabbed the boxes there and then made his way back to the chair the three often claim.  Thalia ghosts behind him.  After Niall has answered Amelia he gives his own description, hiding the laugh at Niall’s acting.

“Amelia, this is Prince Niall of the Skye Faeries.  He is also Sookie’s Great Grandfather.” His attention is on the phones, he hopes Amelia likes pink, since he ordered two of them.

“And for all intents and purposes her father figure.” Jason quickly inserts. He wants it to be known the person who has been her father, better than her actual father.

Niall glares at all of them then looks to Amelia. “Technically they are correct.  Well, Sookie would probably argue Jason’s stance, but then she always does.” His eyes roll and he huffs.  He settles back in the couch, watching Eric as he sorts the phones.

Lafayette laughs, “Boy ain’t that the truth.”

There hasn’t been an instance of Niall and Sookie not picking at each other during the time he has known them.  But at the same time, Niall is the one who has taken on the job as her father when she needed one.  And Lafayette knows he will do so in the future.

Adele sighs, thinking of the secrets she has kept in her long life, as she leans back in her chair. “Amelia, they are all correct.  Niall is basically Sookie’s father.  Now, Niall close your mouth.  I only be admitting the truth.  Deny me if I am wrong, but you have always been her father in all but name.” She admonishes the Prince of Faeries as his jaw drops open at her words.

Eric smiles.  “He will never admit since he loves the banter between the two of them.”  He grins at Niall as he grins back at Eric, knowing that when he is physically here, Sookie will love throwing things at him, to make up for all the times he teased her when they went through him.

“But why is there no weight to you?” Amelia asks. She is trying to make sense of the man in front of her and too many things were not adding up.  And one of the major is the fact that there is no impression of him sitting in the chair, even though he is obviously sitting there, his body follows the couch, but the indentions on the couch do not follow his body.

Niall chuckles. “Noticed that did you?  Too bad Sookie isn’t here, she would have thrown something at me by now.”  Then his smile drops. “It’s because of the Earthly Realm Covenant.  None of us can be on this realm except as this, a ghostly aspect.  There are certain… times that we have been and could be solid, but that only comes once in a great amount of time and the rules for it are very… exact.  There is also a painful side for us that makes us think twice about it.  Hades did for Godric.”  He realizes his slip, and hopes no one catches it.  He must be really tired to make that type of mistake.

Eric straightens up as he starts to realize certain things.  Niall quickly glares at him and after Eric holds his gaze, he narrows his eyes.

Adele is quickly realizing that Eric may have put something together that he shouldn’t have.  She quickly intercedes, “Niall and Hades are both close to this nest, but they are closer to Godric, Eric and Sookie.” She is worried about what Eric has found out.  There are too many secrets that could have been outed by that one little slip.  Good thing Sookie was not here, she would have picked up on it and figured more out quicker than anyone else.

Amelia is looking back and forth between the two but before she says anything, Niall interrupts.

“Hoyt, does that answer your question?” His ice blue eyes are searing, but they are gentle as they look to Hoyt.

Hoyt turns red as he answers, “Yes, sir.”

Niall sighs then turns to Amelia.  “After Eric says his piece, the two of us need to get together.  You are what Sookie calls a broadcaster.  Every thought in your head is yelling at her.  If you are to be part of this nest, we can’t be having this.   Even after I am done with you, you will still need to be careful, if you get excited about anything, Sookie will hear it loud and clear.  Right now though, through no fault of your own, you are hurting her, and I, much less her mates, cannot allow that.”  His face is set and there is no questioning him on this.  He will not give.  Never.  Sookie was hurt once, and he will never allow it again as much as he can.

Relaxing in his seat, Eric tells Niall, “Thank you.  Sookie is still in pain downstairs.  Normally I can’t feel her, but then, we haven’t bonded nor had the Marks been forming, which I think is overriding them.” He lifts his eyebrow, showing he knows that Niall knows more than he is telling.  Eric is just showing that he knows the difference.

Niall sits back as he nods.  “You are correct.  When you are completely Mated and Bonded, nothing will ever separate the three of you.  But for now, do what you need to.  I have plans that need to be kept abreast of right now.”  He is trying to escape, knowing he messed up.  He will need to tell Hades.

Looking at him, Eric thinks.  He finally nods, turning his attention to the nest.  He opens one of the boxes and tells them, “I have your new phones, per Godric’s request.” Earlier he had sorted them and Put them back in the boxes to keep it organized.

Sam, who has been sitting in a corner, his eyes constantly on the new witch, asks, “Are these going to be safer, Eric?”  He hated the problems that the old ones had caused.  He will have to live with the fact that Sookie was hurt when he could have prevented it if the phones had worked correctly.

Eric is resorting the phones into two piles.  Three phones are in one, and the rest he starts handing out as the nest comes for them.  When he has two pink ones left in his hands he looks up at Amelia and tells her, “One of these are yours, Witch.”

As she takes it from his hand, Eric answers Sam, “Godric had me get these special.  I had to go through some friends to get them.  One of them you guys will be meeting when we move.  All of these are permanent throw aways.  Their numbers will change each and every time we use them to outside people.  But, if you call Godric, Sookie, or I, we will know who it is from.  You will also reach the others in your contact lists.  But the lists are frozen, with numbers to be added to the network in general.  Do not use these phones for anything but contacting each other.” He meets every one of their eyes as he talks, making sure they understand the importance of this.

They all nod.  Eric puts Pam’s phone to the side, Tara chuckling as she sees it is pink. “Pammy always gets her pink.”

Eric looks up at her and asks her, “Do you expect any different?  She would just make me send it back if it isn’t what she wants.”  His voice sounds exasperated, which is normal when dealing with his Child.

Hoyt teases Eric, “That’s because you spoil her too much.”

Niall laughs at this.

Eric lifts an eyebrow to him, “Like you are one to laugh, Niall.  How much do you try to spoil Sookie?”  He stares at him, totally ignoring how much Godric and he does that very same thing.

Niall grins at him, “All the time.  But I never get to since you two bastards are always doing it. It’s only thanks to Adele that Sookie isn’t spoiled.” His mischievousness is back in his eyes.

The group laughs at this.  Adele smiles as she tells them, “It isn’t just me.  Sookie has kept herself from being too much like Pam.”  She shakes her head as she remembers all the times she had heard Sookie arguing with Eric and Godric about spending money on her.  They had all come to a mutual decision, which is basically the two can spoil her as much as she does them.

Tara is still chuckling, “She said it is because she needed to save Eric some money, somewhere, since Pam is set on maxing everything he has.”  The rest are grinning as they remember the conversation and Pam’s reaction to it.

Eric leans back in his chair and looks up at Thalia, “See what I have to deal with?”  He looks like he is being tortured, but the Greek vampires knows better.

Thalia chuckles back at him. “Obviously they were not there 18 years ago when you told Pam that she will have limits on her spending of your money.”

Niall laughs even harder.  He finally tells him, “We heard it in every realm, that scream of outrage.”

Eric grins as he too remembers that day.  It is only right, he had found his mate and while Pam is precious to him as his child, his mate is more.  She is everything to him.  He had made some changes to his life and one of them was making Pam start to fend for herself.  Of course he has made sure that she is set for the rest of eternity as well as he can, but he is sure that once Sookie is turned, his attention will be taken up with her.

Like it wasn’t already.

Shaking his head, Eric tells them, “All your numbers will register with our phones as you, but besides the three of us, no one will know who is calling them in case your phones ever get taken.”  Seeing Jason’s face, Eric shakes his head, “Jason, I do not know how the phones work.  I use technology, I do not invent it.  That is why I hire others to do so.  But they do work and I expect you all to use them.  I don’t need to tell you how important this is for us to have some form of communication.  We have already seen what happens when those lines are interrupted.” With this he checks through his  list to make sure he has not forgotten anything.

After thinking it through, Eric stands up, and looking at Niall, “May I have a couple of minutes to talk about something?  I promise afterwards that you can do what you need with the Witch.”  There is no give in his voice.  He is suspecting something that he wishes to confirm since it may very well shake the foundations of his mate’s beliefs.

Niall looks up at him and sighs as he gets up. “I take it you won’t let it go until we talk?” At Eric’s look he waves towards the door. “Let’s go outside, I will guarantee no one will hear anything until we are through.”

At Eric’s nod, the two step outside.  And nothing was heard from them outside.  It was though they were in a different Realm.

* * *

The rest of the nest watch but quickly turn to their phones, knowing Eric, even though he says he does not invent it, he always has the best that technology has to offer.  And it normally has fun games since Eric often uses his phones to distract him when he is bored.

Amelia is frowning at her new phone and only looks up as Sam sit next to her.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sam-trammell-aka-sam-merlotte-2.jpg)

Sam is studying her.  He will admit, it had made his hackles rise up to find out that she was hurting Sookie.  But she is to be a new nest member, and they will need to start interacting with her, making her feel welcome. He finally asks her, “What’s wrong?”

She looks up at him.  “Does he hate me?  I mean he never calls me by name.” She cannot make sense of most of what is going on around her, but Eric’s non-use of her name bothered her.

Jason just laughs.  He informs her, “Sam is shifter, Lafayette used to be Witch, but now is called whatever it is Eric feels like calling him at the time.  Sometimes he just calls him hooker.  I was dumbshit for a long while until I fixed my issues. And it goes on.  No one is accepted by Eric for a long while or until you do something to make Sookie trust you.  Eric’s life revolves around her.” His voice is matter of fact.  That is just how they know Eric.  And they know how his moods are per his names for them.  If he flirts with Lala, then they all know he is in a great mood.   If he calls them by their names, shit is getting real.

Amelia is confused.  “But I thought he was mated to both of them.” Why would he only care about Sookie if he is mated to both Godric and Sookie?  What made Sookie so important to both of them?

Hoyt chuckles as he takes this one. “He is.  He will do anything for Godric and loves him.  But Sookie.  Sookie is unique and she is the heart of them both.  There is no denying it, they both revolve around Sookie.  But Eric is their soul, he is the one that balances them all out.” He tries to explain what is obvious to the rest of the nest.  But he knows it will be hard since they watched it happen.

“And Godric?”

The nest laughs. Hoyt continues to explain to her, “He is the brains.  But don’t think that is all he is.  He loves Sookie with every fiber of his being just as Eric does.  But, well with what happened in both his and Sookie’s past, well, he doesn’t show his affection to any but her or when he is with her.  He is getting better at it. And while you think Eric and Sookie are the two who show all the feelings, don’t be fooled.  Godric will sacrifice everything to keep them both safe. Everything he is, does or plans is revolving around those two.” At the end, Hoyt is getting exasperated, feeling as though he is not explaining it clearly enough.  But how to explain Godric, Sookie and Eric to a stranger?

Seeing her confusion, Tara leans forward. “Let me explain it in a way that may make it easier.  You know most vamps are rich right?  Well the two vamps in this house are one of the richest on the planet.  And every penny they have belongs to each of them.  But while Godric invests separately for Eric and Sookie, making sure that if something unspeakable happens, they can go on the run and have money.  Eric has done the same, but he also has a child he has a backup plan for.  Now Pammy is spoiled, and there is no question in anyone’s mind including her own, her Maker has declared that she is to start planning for her own future.  He secretly has accounts set up for her.  But not much, enough to make sure she can set herself up.  Sookie, however, all in all is set.  And we are still not talking about any of the other two that pop in here all the time.  I am sure Hades and Niall have stuff set up for the three also.  But Godric??  He has it all planned out to the T.  He has guaranteed that Sookie and Eric are set.  He is also the one who made the decision on the phones and you will find he makes all the decisions for our nest.  He is the alpha of them, and there is no question of that.” She nods her head as she is finished explaining it.  To her it is simple.  Godric is the alpha of the three of them, Sookie the Heart, and Eric the soul.  Without the others, the other two would be stranded.

Amelia tries to make sense of it all.  She finally asks, “So Godric is the planner?”

Lafeyette shakes his head, “No, that would be Eric.  He be the strategic minded of the three of them.  And he be _really_  good at it.  Godric is… powerful.  That muther be the one that will protect the other two.  Eric be’s the affectionate part of them, and Sookie, well that little girl is their goddamn heart. Godric needs the other two desperately.  They need him too, but Godric is the calmest most collected fucker out of dem, unless they be in danger.  There’s a reason for all this, but until you be formally part of the nest, I can’t be telling you.”  His tries to keep his language as straight as he can, but there is no other way to explain in his book how those three work.

Adele sighs.  “The three depend on each other in ways no normal mortal beings can ever understand.  If you had been here that night when they all met her, you would understand better.  Eric was up on the porch, protecting her and soothing her.  Godric was the one who met with me and was the first line of defense for her and Eric.  He had no question in his ability to protect them, giving them time to get away to join them at a later time.”

It was just that simple to her.  That first meeting with the two vampires who would be her little girl’s world determined their dynamics and have continued to this very day.

Before she can say anything else, Eric is storming back through the house in a black and blonde blur and they can hear the door upstairs slam.

Niall comes inside, his face serious for one of the few times they could recall.  He looks at Amelia, “Come Witch.  I need to do what I can to help Sookie and then I need to talk to some people.”

Amelia looks back at the nest, but they were not looking at her, they were all looking at where Eric had disappeared to.  Only then did Amelia realize Thalia was no longer in the room. She sighs and follows Niall outside.

* * *

**Final count, 6,027 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	18. Chapter 17 I'll Be on My Way

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/longwood-plantation-natchez-true-blood-king-of-mississippis-house.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   1,655 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Too Close_ by Alex Clare.

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Adele sighs.  “The three depend on each other in ways no normal mortal beings can ever understand.  If you had been here that night when they all met her, you would understand better.  Eric was up on the porch, protecting her and soothing her.  Godric was the one who met with me and was the first line of defense for her and Eric.  He had no question in his ability to protect them, giving them time to get away to join them at a later time.”_

_It was just that simple to her.  That first meeting with the two vampires who would be her little girl’s world determined their dynamics and have continued to this very day._

_Before she can say anything else, Eric is storming back through the house in a black and blonde blur and they can hear the door upstairs slam._

_Niall comes inside, his face serious for one of the few times they could recall.  He looks at Amelia, “Come Witch.  I need to do what I can to help Sookie and then I need to talk to some people.”_

_Amelia looks back at the nest, but they were not looking at her, they were all looking at where Eric had disappeared to.  Only then does Amelia realize Thalia is no longer in the room. She sighs and follows Niall outside._

_Now:_

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/desert-sky-by-las-vegas.jpg)

The night desert sky is overshadowed by the lights of the city behind him.  Over the rocky sands and cacti, the crying calls of coyotes sing, that haunting sound ringing out through the night.  The Vampire standing on the balcony smiles as he hears the sound of the wanderers of the great desert below him.  He enjoys the desert, only the fittest survive in the harsh reality.  He chooses to live in this environment to remind himself not to get soft in these times. His brown eyes trace a shooting star going past his head.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/william-levy-aka-felipe-de-castro1.jpg)

He sighs as he turns his back on the desert, heading inside to his throne room.

Duty as always.

The doors open as he strides towards them, never hesitating.  The crowd parts in front of him as he makes his way to his throne, seating himself once he is there.  Looking out at the crowd, he waives the current chattel that have been chosen to service him for this session.  She is beautiful –as all of them are– but he does not pay any attention to her as she kneels in front of him in her provocative clothing and releases his cock from its restrictive confines.  As she lowers her head to the head of his cock, he nods for the court to begin, resting his head on his hand that is propped on the arm of the chair.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/maxi-iglesias-aka-victor-madden.jpg)

A couple of hours later, his eyes light up as his favorite vampire enters the room. The dark headed vampire bows to him, staying until he hear the King tell the rest of the court to leave.  However, when the cow in front of him starts to leave, he tells her, “You are not done.” Her head bows to him as she lowers herself to continue, hoping that she will please him tonight.

His brown eyes look into the hazel eyes of his agent.  “Have you found out anything else for me?” His eyebrow quirks, a faint smile on his face.

The young man bows again in front of his King and hands him a folder.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sookie.jpg)

 The King takes it from him and sighs as he finally sees the young woman who has everyone up in arms.  His finger traces the side of her face as he muses, “She is beautiful.  Not like this whore in front of me, but as a true woman should be.”  He sighs as he looks through the rest of the file.  Seeing something that catches his interest, he looks up at the man before him. “Truly?” He is shocked.  Pleasantly, but nonetheless shocked.

The young man smiles, knowing what is amazing to his King.  “Yes.  I have smelled it myself.  For some reason she remains innocent.” His smile is cocky, knowing that this information will please his King greatly.

The brown-eyed vampire on the throne laughs.  “Oh, I will enjoy this.  Once the Gaul and his freak of nature Viking are finally dead, I will take her as my Queen.  And she will _not_  remain pure by anyone’s imagination.  I am shocked that the Viking has not removed that pesky little status.” He is grinning, his cock getting harder as he flips back to the pictures.  Yes, he will enjoy removing that status from her as she cries out his name under him.

The dark-headed young man answers the unspoken question, “It is said that his Maker has ordered this, though there are now rumors saying that due to her…feistiness, he has order that they both Bond with him.  It seems he is getting tired of letting her do whatever she likes.” He shakes at his head at Godric allowing this woman the freedom she currently enjoys.

The King shifts slightly and uses a hand to press the woman currently blowing him down further on his cock. He snarls at her, “Bitch, do it properly, or we will have another lesson on how I like to be serviced.” He doesn’t care that she is chocking, he holds her down until she swallows around his cock, then releases her.

The man below shakes his head. “These humans now a days, they can’t do much properly can they?” As he clasps his hands in front of him.

Sighing, the young man on the throne tells him, “No.  But no matter.  I will train up this whore and the others in the stable. They are easily replaced when they don’t please me, and at least their blood sustains me, even if they aren’t worth doing anything else.  I can’t tell you how many I have drained this week alone.”

He shakes his head, commenting, “I will not want my Queen on her knees.  She will be seated next to me as the treasure she is, and all will worship her, jealous that she is mine.  In private?  I will train her and when I am done, I will turn her.” He smirks as he makes his plans.  Knowing the hype around her, the King knows he will have control of the country, if not the world, with her by his side.  For isn’t that what the prophecy says?

The man on the floor grins.  “If you don’t mind, my master, I would like to return to my office.”  The look on his face tells his King that he will be enjoying some company when he returns.

The man nods but reminds him, “Any new information is to be brought to me.  Please place this file on my desk.” He turns his attention back to the whore in front of him. “I guess I will be training you, yet again.”

The young man nods and makes his way out of the room, grinning as he hears the cow begin her lessons on how to service the King; the smell of her tears enhancing the room.

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/russell_and_talbot.jpg)

At the same time, halfway across the States, another vampire king is receiving a file from his second.  He smiles at her and thanks her as he takes the file to his study.  Sitting behind his stately desk, he reads through it. Slowly he looks up from the file, folding his hands underneath his head and thinks.  He has two ways he can go about this.  But he can only see one outcome that was truly positive for him and his.  The other way can only end in tragedy.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/theo-alexander-as-talbot.jpg)

His lover enters the room and collapses on the couch in front of his desk.  “Seriously, all these people have no taste!” His dark hair flops in his forehead as he leans back his head dramatically.

The vampire looks at his young lover and child with a smile.  “My Child, I think it is time for you to have your own kingdom.” He has chosen what to do, and with that has adverted tragedy.

The young man sits straight up, flooded with apprehension.  “My own kingdom?  Are you??” His hand delicately rests against his non-beating heart as he thinks that this is it…

The older man shakes his head.  “Times are changing.  I believe I will have to announce my backing behind one group soon.  I wish to bring to the table a large alliance.  I have been trying to get Illinois to fall in, but they are being unreasonable.  What do you say to a quick takeover?  And then we can finally marry, as an alliance.” He smiles as he leans back.  Yes, this will be the better option.  He will support the ones he has gotten hints are going to be the Fated Ones.  There are bigger things coming than normal vampire politics and if one has to mainstream to live, well, one does what is needed to be done.  This is survival.

The young man on the couch claps his hands in eagerness.  “This will be most fun!  When will we start?” He has no illusions;  while he will be named King, it will his lover who will rule both states.  But he will not have to worry about his lover marrying another.  That alone will be worth anything he needs to do.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/russell-and-talbot.jpg)

The King looks at his lover, “It has already began.  By the end of the night, you shall be King.”  His grin matches his lover as they look at each other.  Yes, this is right, this is best.

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/scarlett-johansson-aka-freyja.jpg)

A woman sits in front of her mirror, gazing upon her appearance.  She has changed it many a time, from being a red head to brunette to the current blonde, all to disguise herself and allow her to blend in with the times.  Luckily, from all she has witnessed, she will be free to be herself soon.  The shadowed life of hers will be a thing of the past.

The others had forgotten about her.  They had been wrapped up in the problems of their own, and had mourned her when they thought her dead.  Instead she had spent the time doing her own fair share for the Fated Trio.

She smiles as she remembers all she had done to get the last member ready for his future.  He is the key to everything.  Without him, the trio would have failed before they got even close to the point they are now.

She brushes her hair one last time before gliding up and out to the balcony, resting her toned arms on the railing.  Even now, she knows the vampires are trying to get themselves in position for something they truly have no idea about.  While they are a current threat, she has spent the last thousand years trying to find the true threat to the world.  The threat that the three will save the realms from.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/somewhere-in-spain.jpg)

Sighing, she stares up at the moon as she remembers the time she has spent here.  It was only with the help of the Fates that it has been possible, but her body is in constant pain, which will not stop until the Mating.  She has pushed the limits to the farthest that anyone could and still be within them.

Leaning on the balcony she wonders where the other is.  She knows that they are gathering their forces, for there is no way for them not to know how close everything is coming to a head.  For this reason, she has spent the last hundred years working, trying to gather forces that will be ready for them to lead.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/swans-in-an-autumn-lake.jpg)

She closes her eyes as she remembers her beautiful realm, the place where she rules.  She had to leave her son behind to rule; the only person who knew she is still alive.  He is somewhat anxious to rejoin her and for him to meet his older brother.  She will be happy to meet her son that she had to give up all those years ago so that he could become who he needed to be.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/snowy-owl-with-blue-eyes.jpg)

Her white owl comes flying to her and she smiles at her chosen avatar.  Unlike the other ones, she has given him the ability to be himself.  Though both of her brothers have given theirs free reign, she truly is a passenger when she becomes one, her chosen allows her to control them.  This gives them the ability to use everything to their benefit.

Her owl rubs his head on her then shudders, settling his feathers.  He quirks his head to the side and stares at her, until she meets his eyes and he shows her the recent happenings in a small Louisiana town.  She sighs as she watches the vampires try their petty ways to gain control of something they have no way of containing.  She also laughs at the banter between Eric and Sookie as they try to make everyone believe that she hates him.

After seeing the newest update, she sends her appreciation to her avatar.  She tells him, “Soon, I can be moving around, not worrying who may see me.  There are too many players on the field that need to be found.  For now though, we will keep our plans as they are.”

The owl nods, softly hooting at her. He does an awkward jump to her wrist and closes his eyes as his mistress takes him inside their home, knowing he will be able to rest for at least the day.

 

* * *

**Final count, 2.302 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	19. Chapter 18 Honey Here Comes a Lullaby

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/1245.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   3,677 Words -Before Edit**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Lullaby_ by Nickelback.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Her owl rubs his head on her then shudders, settling his feathers.  He quirks his head to the side and stares at her, until she meets his eyes and he shows her the recent happenings in a small Louisiana town.  She sighs as she watches the vampires try their petty ways to gain control of something they have no way of containing.  She also laughs at the banter between Eric and Sookie as they try to make everyone believe that she hates him._

_After seeing the newest update, she sends her appreciation to her avatar.  She tells him, “Soon, I can be moving around, not worrying who may see me.  There are too many players on the field that need to be found.  For now though, we will keep our plans as they are.”_

_The owl nods, softly hooting at her. He does an awkward jump to her wrist and closes his eyes as his mistress takes him inside their home, knowing he will be able to rest for at least the day._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/godric-1024.jpg)

Godric is working below in their room, perusing his emails. He watches his mate on the bed and smiles slightly as he hears Leigh purring.  He is relaxed, no longer feeling his mate in pain.  It was nothing he wouldn’t enjoy normally, but with their bonding, he is actually feeling it.  The relief is allowing him to get some work done, but only because she is not needing him. His senses are completely tuned to one of the two beings on this world that he cares about.

He is going through his emails, answering those that deserve an answer while forwarding others to Isabel to take care of.  He looks up as his mate gets off the bed and moves to him, climbing into his lap and curling up. His arms go around her automatically.

He kisses her temple as he asks softly, “Was ist los meine Liebe?” ( _What is wrong, my love_?)

Emails are forgotten, nothing matters but the woman in his arms.

Sookie has her eyes closed and, not realizing it, answers him in his head. ‘ _Nothing.  Everything.  I cannot wait until we do the last Bond and then I can work on my shields.  I feel as though something is happening.’_ She rests her head against his shoulder, seeking the comfort that he gives her unconsciously, ineffably.

His eyes widen as he realizes what she has just done. Carefully he thinks in her direction, ‘ _Sookie?’_

Her eyebrow arches as she answers him the same way, ‘ _Godric?’_

There is no indication of her answering him in a different method than normal, in fact, there is a slight irritation over why is he acting like this when all she wants is some peace.  But her love, as always, is there in overwhelming waves, letting him know she is not really irritated.

Not able to help himself, he rubs his nose on hers. ‘ _Well, let’s just say Leigh should be happy.’_   He smiles, happy to be able to communicate with her this way.  Then his mind turns to other ways which communicating this way would be better, especially when both their mouths are busy elsewhere.

Sookie’s mind starts trying to make sense of it, and, unbeknown to her, Godric hears it **all**.  ‘ _What does he mean Leigh will be happy?  Dammit my head hurts; I had to let down all the shields. When is Niall coming back and why do I always feel better when he is around me? It makes no sense.  He aggravates me but I love and trust him more than Hades.  Nothing like Eric and Godric, I love them so much.  Hey Leigh said something about us talking mind to mind?  What **is** it about Niall?  Something tells me there is more to him.  Mind to mind… Is that is what Godric means?!?!?!’_    The last thought is said with shock and wonderment, all wound together.

Godric can’t help the chuckles that come from him as he tells her, ‘ _My love, my everything.  Yes, that is what I meant.  I wonder if Eric is hearing this or are the wards enough to shield him?  And darling, I heard all of that.  Why have you never mentioned Niall to us?’_   He is curious why she has never said anything to either of them, as far as he knows.  But if she is wondering, then it is his place to find out some information.  He cannot do this if she does not let him know.  Sometimes a funny feeling is all the warning you get before hell breaks loose.

Still cuddling into him, Sookie sighs. ‘ _I wonder if this will be like this after we finish Bonding and I put back my shields?  Either way, I can’t explain it; Hades has always been friendly and I get the vibe he is happy to be my father-in-law —in fact even more as Eric and I are now his children— but Niall… I just can’t explain it.’_

By the time she is finished, she looks as if she was ten again in Godric’s lap.  Many times Eric had come to find them like this, Sookie curled up in Godric’s lap, the two of them so wrapped up in each other it was hard to find a start and an end.  As Sookie got bigger, it never stopped.  Godric had told him once that Sookie, when they were both human, used to do the same thing when they were growing up and afterwards.  It is soothing to both of them.

Godric is rubbing her back as he thinks over what she is saying.  He notices the run on sentences, just as she had told Eric and him, are how people actually think.  He has a small smile on his face as he tells her, ‘ _It’s because Father believes in the old ways.  Once I mated to you, and he joined the two of us, you became his daughter.  So to him, you and Eric are his children.  He has told me before that he loves the fact that he gained a son and daughter, though hating the circumstance.  And now that I know how you feel about Niall, I will see what I can find out. Don’t dismiss your thoughts because you can’t figure them out.  It may be the simple fact that we do not have all the information, love.’_   The last thought was more strict than the others, but was sent with love towards her.

Sookie notices, that unlike when he speaks, Godric thinks with his emotions coloring everything.  They are interwoven with his very thoughts, and, at the same time, in the back of his mind, is a running commentary of how to keep her safe.  Plans and other such things rapidly run through his mind.  She has only rarely encountered a mind like this, it is as though their brains are working out problems while other parts are participating in other things.  She wonders if Godric has always been like this, or if it has to do with him being a vampire.

The two of them sit there, Godric nuzzling her and kissing whatever parts of her skin he can, as he turns back to his work, exchanging thoughts with her about the emails he is going through.  Some of her ideas surprise him, but as he turns them around in his mind, he cannot see any reason they wouldn’t work.  He praises his little one, making sure she sees that he is using her ideas to solve the issues.  The two are content in the rare alone time they are sharing, their minds actually blending as they are wrapped in each other.  The only thing that brings them out of it is when they feel Eric’s anger and then the door slamming as he appears in front of both of them, seething.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/alexander-skarsgard-25.jpg)

Sookie cries out as his thoughts invade her mind, ‘ ** _That’s it! He won’t tell me, saying it is none of my business, that he will tell me, us, when it is time.  Sookie is my business!  Both Godric’s and I’s!  He is hiding things from us that may harm her_** _!’_

Eric’s mind is actually seething with anger as his fists flinch as though he would be clenching them.  His mind reveals that with Niall’s words, he had been driven to Sookie and making sure she is ok. Seeing her in Godric’s arms calms him minutely, allowing him to focus back to what the Fae had told him.

Godric, feeling Eric’s anger and hearing his mind actually bearing down and hurting Sookie with his pure emotions, verbally tells him, “My child!  Calm down!  We both are hearing everything you are thinking, and you are screaming it in both of our heads!” He stares down at Eric, ready to command him to silence his thoughts, if it will only stop the pain that Sookie is feeling.

Taken aback, Eric blinks, shocked.  He falls to his knees in front of Sookie, as his mind asses what Godric is saying. His head dropping her lap as he tells them, begs them mentally, ‘ _So sorry, please forgive me, my lover.  I am so sorry; never ever want to cause her pain.  My job to protect them both, can’t let them hurt, they both hurt so much.’_ Eric’s thoughts are rambling, his mind seething as he realizes he _hurt_  Sookie.

Godric puts a hand on his other Mate’s head as he tells them both, ‘ _Shh my mate.  You didn’t know.  She is fine now that you are not yelling.  Now tell us why you are so upset.  Let’s see if we can solve the problem.’_

Sookie is amazed to find out how much both of the vampires’ minds are wrapped around her.  With the three of them together, the murmuring in the background of both Eric and Godric’s minds of how they will protect her, love her, and make sure that everything is ok, is constant.

Eric’s mind whispers, catching Sookie’s attention, _‘Godric will tell us what to do, my job is Sookie.  My job has always been Sookie.  To love her, treasure her.  To guard her.  To never allow what has happened in the past to ever happen.  Not only will I not survive it, but neither will Godric.  I cannot allow that to happen.  Niall not telling me potentially adds danger, because it will divert both Godric and I to wonder what it is.’_

But even more shocking are Godric’s thoughts. _‘Eric will protect Sookie, but the fact that he is upset is not good.  We cannot have either of us distracted from protecting her!  Eric is the one who will be close to her, the obvious one to take out the threat, but I am the one hidden in the darkness, the one who will take care of them both.  No, Eric is right to be upset; he is the one to protect Sookie.’_  And those thoughts cleared up any mysteries of their triad.  Godric is their alpha, and also their defender.  But Eric —her Eric— is the one who is prepared to be the first line of defense for her, knowing that Godric will come out of nowhere to defend them both.  It fit what happened that night, so many years ago, Eric was just there and had been depended on Godric defending them both.  But because of the sequence of events, they had to switch places, and neither had anticipated it.

Eric is rubbing his head on Sookie’s lap, catlike, and only relaxes as he feels her hand on him as well as her love for him flowing through.  He tells them softly, ‘ _I am sorry, I had no idea.  Something somebody said upstairs made me think.  You know how Jason always insists that Niall is Sookie’s father?  Well, how do we know she isn’t his daughter? When I asked him directly, he told me it was none of my business.  Sookie **is** our business.  It is not **right** that if this is true, that he keep it from her.  She suffered so much at the hands of those she thought of as her parents. Why wouldn’t he admit it?  And how did this development happen?’_

Eric’s love for her threads through his thoughts, the same as Godric’s.  At the same time, she is feeling the love of both of them through the bond.  This is never something she could explain to others, how the emotions of some people can seep through their thoughts, sometimes coloring the thoughts, while others are more like flavors.  But it is not a constant, and only after most of her life can she tell.

Not with Godric and Eric.  Their thoughts are saturated with their emotions.  But this could be because they are bonded with her.

While this is running through the back of her head, not knowing nor making the connection of how alike she is to both of her mates, Godric and Sookie laugh at the plain befuddlement in Eric’s mental voice at the last part.

[](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/sookie-and-eric.jpg)Sookie leans down and kisses Eric on the head, grinning at him when he looks up at her.  She tells him verbally, “I did it by accident.  It may have happened because I have all my shields down because it hurts to have them up.  My brain feels raw.” She gives him another kiss, this time on his cheek, smiling at his pure delight in her affection.

Godric frowns at the mention of the pain she has been in all night and looks down at Eric. “Do you have anything else you need to do tonight?” At Eric’s shake of his head, Godric tells him, “Get the Chalice and knife.” His mind is set, and working on not worked up.

Rising, Eric gives Sookie a kiss, then Godric one, before making his way to where he had the knife and cup.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/godric-hovering-over-sookie.gif)

Godric moves Sookie and himself to the bed, smiling when Leigh shimmers out.  He tells Sookie, “If your head hurts, then the sooner we can finish the Bonding, the sooner you can heal and learn to put up the shields.  Unless something comes up, tomorrow we will spend the time here until you are ready to deal with everything.  You have mentioned a couple of times that you need some downtime.” His hand is cupping the side of her head, his thumb moving along her jaw as he speaks with her.  At the same time, he is sending his love and adoration of her, figuring that it will help sooth her.  It soothed Eric when he had been in pain from his oversensitive senses when he was a newborn.

Sookie looks up at him in gratitude, making both vampires swear to ensuring that she has nothing but downtime tomorrow.  If something happens, they will take care of it.  The rest of the world can burn as far as they are concerned.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/goblet_black/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-14-you-mean-the-world-to-me/athame/)

Eric brings the knife and chalice to the bed, handing both to his Maker, as he bends his head down to kiss his other mate.  Hearing and feeling her moan makes his lips upturn as he lays claim to his mate’s mouth, pulling her towards him as he tastes her unique flavor on his tongue.

Watching the two before him, Godric swears again that he will never allow anyone to separate them as they did in the past.  Sookie is both of theirs.  If he has to start a bloodbath to make sure that they will never be separated, he will.  These two will never know the actual pain he had lived with for millennia.

Smiling as he confirms the vow to himself, he uses the knife to open a wound on his wrist.  He watches the blood drip into the chalice and notices that both the knife and chalice are starting to glow.   Once the cup is a third full, he wills the wound to close.  ‘ _Eric.’_

Lifting his head from Sookie’s at his beloved’s words, he takes the knife and Sookie takes cup from their mate.

Godric tells them both, ‘ _Fill it only a third. And then we will add Sookie’s blood to it._ ’ His mental voice has an odd echo to it.

Eric does as he is told as asks, ‘ _Godric?’_  He is unsure of the feelings coming through the Bond and through the mental link that seems to be easier and easier for them all to sink into.

Godric doesn’t answer, but watches as both knife and cup glow brighter.  He takes the knife, indicating Eric to hold the cup while he cuts Sookie.  Before cutting, he licks her wrist in preparation of the cut, not wanting it to hurt more than it has too.  He looks into her eyes as he cuts her wrist, their marriage ceremony a millennia ago flashes in his mind. The room vanishes behind the memories, becoming his father’s temple in all of their minds.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/temple-of-hades.jpg)

Eric’s eyes widen as he realizes that he is seeing his mates’ first marriage ceremony and realizes that Godric is mimicking it.  He is giving both his mates the ceremony they may never get in reality. He bows his head, his will giving into the memories pounding in from Godric’s and, strangely enough, Sookie’s minds.

In a flash, Niall and Hades appear in their room and minds, their hands over the full cup as Eric closes the wound on Sookie’s wrist, his tongue gently laving the cut until it seals.  The two beings then chant in unison, the words echoing in the Triad’s souls:

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/elemental_evolution_by_bdotward.jpg)

“May your Love be like the earth Rich, natural, and deeply rooted Strong as rock yet soft as sand Always growing and always patient May your love be like fire Passionate, intense and energetic A flame that never dies As radiant as the morning sun And as warm as an evening embrace May your love be like water Moving, constantly changing Never still, never stagnant As vast as the ocean And as fresh as a spring’s rain May your love be like air The sharing of dreams, thoughts and emotions Always fragrant, always carefree Found in the breeze of a whisper Or in the breath of a kiss May your love be like all four elements Physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually intertwined To create the perfect balance And to craft the perfect ribbon For to bind these three hearts into one”  (Non-Christian Prayers for Weddings)

With those words, the cup glows brightly as the two lift their hands and Godric takes the cup.  He stares into the eyes of his Mates as he drinks his share, his glow brightening to the point a mortal would be able to see it, then hands it to Eric to drink.  Both Eric and he lift the cup to Sookie’s mouth and watch as she drains the last of the cup. The glow brightens as each drink —Sookie being the brightest when she starts— each of the three glowing brightly as they finish the blood.

The three can feel each other to the point it was hard to tell where one starts and the other stops.  Their minds linked to be as one.

Watching the three in front of him, Niall says solemnly, “It is done and you are one.  Many blessings upon you all.”  With that he bows to them and disappears, none of them seeing how bright his eyes are as he fades out.

Hades looks on them with a soft smile. “I am proud to claim you all as mine.  I cannot wait until the Mating, but until then, may this Bond soothe your souls.  You will always find the others, since how can the soul deny the other parts of it?”  With this he smiles once more and disappears.

The three look at each other, feeling the others as though they were a part of each, which they are.  But without warning, Sookie’s eyes roll back as her body and mind are overwhelmed.  Eric and Godric, moving as one, catch her, laying her to rest between the two of them. Their attention is fully on their mate as the night retreats, making way for the dawn of the new day.

* * *

**Final count, 5,849 words. – Before Edit**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	20. Chapter 19 Laid Out On the Floor

# Chapter 19 Laid Out On the Floor

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/700-740.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count -   3,677 Words -Before Edit** _Song I listened to for this chapter: Lullaby_ by Nickelback.

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_The three look at each other, feeling the others as though they were a part of each, which they are.  But without warning, Sookie’s eyes roll back as her body and mind are overwhelmed.  Eric and Godric, moving as one, catch her, laying her to rest between the two of them. Their attention is fully on their mate as the night retreats, making way for the dawn of the new day._

_Now:_

* * *

The following afternoon is disrupted at the Stackhouse homestead as the phone rings.  Jason, being the closest, answers, “’Ello, Stackhouse speaking.” He is smiling, the house had been full of teasing as the nest awaits the night and the three that will rise with the sinking of the sun. As it is, he is hiding his laughter from Tara’s silly face as he has her by the neck, trying to grab his beer from her.

Sam laughs, “Still there?” He is at the office in his bar, sitting in his chair, wishing he was with the rest of them.  He is one of the ones fully aware of what the Bonding will mean and is looking forward to seeing it with his own two eyes.

“Well, I took a day, since I haven’t seen my sis yet,” Jason grins.

No mention is made of the other reason he is missing work.  They will have to deal with that soon.  No need to ask for problems, nor anything that can bring down the mood of the nest.  Life will deal that soon enough.

Sam leans back in his chair, frowning.  “That’s too bad.  I was going to ask her to do me a favor and check on Dawn.  She hasn’t come in this morning yet.”  He had hoped that Sookie had come up for air, but was only mildly disappointed that she was still with her mates.  But, with the hint he got from Eric’s production, Sookie will not be seen without her mates.  And it was not too soon in his estimation;  Bon Temps had gotten dangerous all of a sudden.

Straightening up and letting go of Tara, Jason asks, “No call either?  That is not like her.  I will take someone with me and check on her.”  He is worried since he had only had a chance to talk to her yesterday.  She had commented that she had been worried about him and tried to see him, but Andy wouldn’t let her see him.

Frowning, Sam remembers that Dawn and Jason have been pretty serious lately. “See if Bobby will do it.  I have a bad feeling, Jason.” Bad didn’t fully describe his feeling.  Everything going on was beginning to smell.

Shaking his head, Jason tells him, “I will just worry.  I will take Tara with me and we will call once we find her.  She may have lost power last night.” At least that is what Jason is telling himself.  There was nothing he could have done about last night since it was a nest only meeting, but maybe he should have asked to bring her over afterwards.

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” Sam says, trying to believe it himself. “Just… be careful, Jason.”

Hearing the click in the phone, Sam hangs it up, but, unable to let go of his bad feeling, he quickly messages Eric, Godric, and Burnham. Arlene yelling at him to come help her breaks him from his worried thoughts, and he leaves his office to go help.

 

* * *

After informing everyone where they are going, Jason and Tara leave the house.  As soon as both are in his truck, they tear down the road, Jason having a set determined look in his face.  _Lost power, that has to be it, or she slept through it.  Shoot, she has forgotten to set the alarm in the past, Stackhouse.  There is no reason to be this upset._   He is glad that Sookie is not here to give him one of her looks when he is trying to fool himself.

Tara is holding on to the oh-shit bar and glancing at him out of the side of her eyes.  She had given up on the Stackhouse heir years earlier.  Godric had been the one to listen to her cry when Jason had taken yet another woman on a date.  And that night he had decided to talk to her.

He had told her that Jason was just not in a place to accept a steady relationship.  And, while he has no problem with someone waiting for another, he pointed out that Jason treated her like a sister.

“You don’t want to throw away the relationship you have with your brother, for a chance at something more?” Godric had asked her. “Tara, you are a beautiful, worthy woman.  If you wish to take that chance, you will have my backing.  It’s how I felt for Sookie when we were younger.  And now, now I wait for my wife to age, for the Marks to show, to have her back again.  Two thousand years I have waited for her.  You would rightly call me a hypocrite if I didn’t back your choice.  But, sweetheart, I just don’t think Jason feels for you in that way.”  His voice had been gentle, as gentle as he had been with her that night.

He had sat there and held her as she cried that night, so many years ago.  But she had listened to him.  She took the time to watch Jason with an eye to see what Godric had meant, deciding that Godric had been correct.  Jason saw her as his other sister and nothing else.  And even before Eric straightened him out, he had standards.

After she had given up on him, she had dated JB and a few other boys but found herself always around Pam when she would come to the house.  Soon, the two could constantly be found together, discussing fashion and other things, Pam bringing her magazines that they would pour over and critique together.  Nobody was too shocked when the two became a couple.  The two were close, closer than even Sookie and Tara.

Contrary to what many people have thought, Tara has never been jealous of Sookie.  She has thought her a sister, each being there for each other growing up.  Eric and Godric had encouraged their friendship, knowing that Sookie would need to be as close to human as she could in order to be able to function well in that world.

However, as Sookie has turned older, she was drawn more and more to her mates.  Tara at that same time was feeling the same towards Pam. So neither felt that their relationship with each other have lacked anything, in fact they understood the other better.

But there is no denying that Sookie has been pulling away from everyone and becoming closer to her mates. Sometimes Tara had thrown a mini-fit when Sookie abandoned her for her mates; just because she understood, didn’t mean she was letting Sookie go without a fight.

A sharp turn made her come out of her memories. She tells Jason with a sharp tone to her voice, “Jesus Jason! It won’t help Dawn if the two of us are in pieces on the road from you taking these risks!”  She swears she felt the wheels come off the ground during that last turn.

Jason just shakes his head.  “Dawn is never late.  Sam has a bad feeling.  I have a bad feeling.”  He doesn’t say anything else, unable to get through the thoughts in his head.

Tara stares at him but turns her head as she realizes they have made it to the apartments.  He throws his vehicle in park and is out the door before she has time to release her seatbelt.  She runs out to follow as he storms through the apartment yelling for Dawn.  He heads towards the kitchen hoping to find her getting her coffee for the day.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/dawn-dead.png)

Tara instead moves towards her bedroom and sees Dawn lying on her bed.  Sighing in relief, she walks towards her.

“Girl!  You worried everyone while you are sle–“  But the rest of her words are stopped frozen in her mouth as her hand grabs Dawn’s shoulder and she realizes the woman before her is colder than Pam.

Tara screams.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/jason-seeing-dawn.png)

Jason runs into the room and falls on his knees next to her, begging, “No, baby.  You are just sleeping.  That’s it, you’re just sleeping and it’s too cold. I always told you, that you keep it too cold in here.  Wake up now, baby.  Wake up and greet me with a smile like you normally do.  Dawn?  No more playing.”  He shakes her, his voice breaking as he continues to beg, “No more, Dawn.  Please wake up.  This is just you trying to spook me…”

Tara pulls Jason to her as he starts sobbing.  She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and calls the sheriff department.

No, Dawn is not playing.

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/crowd-outside-2.png)

Later that afternoon, everyone is watching as the police tape off the scene, some drinking lemonade while they sit in their lawn chairs.  They are all acting like they are watching a tv show filming, instead of one of their own that was murdered.

Rene is standing with Hoyt as they watch them take the stretcher with the black body bag inside the house.  “That shit ain’t right, bro.”  His head was shaking as he watched everyone from their vantage point.  Only minutes ago Arlene had asked him to get the doilies out when he went to get her something to drink. It blew his mind how cold this town could be to one of their own.

Hoyt nods.  He has left messages with the nest, but no one is letting him or anyone else close.  Bobby had called and told him Cataliades was on his way; neither had hope for Andy to be reasonable.

Andy has hated Jason for many years, and Dawn has been a huge source of that hatred.  Jason had been the football star, had everything laid at his feet, according to Andy.  Then came Dawn.  Andy has wanted Dawn for many years, but she never paid him any attention.

That wasn’t because she was being cruel.  Andy never said anything nor acted any different.  So how was she to know?  But Andy didn’t see it that way and when she and Jason gave a relationship a try, it only made Andy madder.

But he had decided to be patient, sure that Jason the town manwhore, was going to throw her to the side.  However, Jason and Dawn had actually worked at their relationship and it had lasted longer than anyone thought it would.

Now that she is dead, Andy won’t stop in getting revenge for her.  He will use all he can to put Jason away for as long as the law can.   No matter if he is innocent or not.  Andy just knows that it is because of her association with Stackhouse and that group of misfits that she is dead.

What Andy didn’t know was that there is a dedicated set of people who not only know more than him, but can use that same set of laws he is planning to use to put away Jason, to free Jason and keep him free.  They will use everything in their power, which is considerable during the day and unstoppable once Eric and Godric are awake, to keep Jason out of Andy’s hands.  They will even use Andy’s hatred of Jason as a lever.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/hoyt-and-his-mamma.png)

Hoyt is ignoring his Mama as she is demands information from him to use as gossip and instead wonders how they were going to get Jason out of this one.  Luckily he had the whole nest as witnesses to his whereabouts last night.  Most of them had only left this morning, as per Eric’s orders last night.

What he is worried most about is that not even Sookie has been here to defend her brother.  He is remembering how much pain she was in last night and hopes that she is feeling better, because they need something going in their favor right now.  And she, with her ability, would be the easiest way for them to know not only what is going on, but also how to hit the right buttons to get Andy away from Jason.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/andy-taking-jason-away.png)

At the same time, Andy is dragging a broken Jason out of the apartment, brashly telling him, “I’ve got you now, Stackhouse.  See if that fancy lawyer or whoever that was can get you out of this one.  You are so guilty you can’t even talk.” He throws Jason around.

Maxine frowns.  As much as she loves gossip, and would love to be spreading anything on the Stackhouses in particular, what Andy is doing is wrong.  So wrong, in fact that even she speaks up. “Now Andy.  Anyone here can tell that boy is grief stricken, not guilty.  He and Dawn been steady as can be, what reason would he have to hurt her, much less kill her?”

Andy jerks Jason to a stop, glaring at her. “Maxine, you keep your busybody-mouth to yourself.  Stackhouse is guilty and I am going to be the one to prove it.”  With that he throws Jason into the back of the car, slamming the door. Adjusting his pants, the man looks quite proud of himself.

Tara is watching behind Sheriff Bud.  She quietly tells him, “Jason didn’t do it.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/bud.png)

Bud nods, not taking his eyes off of his detective. “You know that, I know that, hell everyone knows that.  But Andy would be worse if I don’t let him do this.  Jason right now is not registering anything.  But when he does, I bet that boy will be shocking the hell out of everyone.”  He looks back at her. “Get that fancy lawyer here and get Jason out before it gets that far, Tara.”

Tara nods and watches him walk down the stairs.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/coroner-dawns-body.png)

“Excuse me,” a voice says behind her.  She turns and sees the coroner and his new assistant with Dawn’s body.  Moving out of the way, Tara just stares as they put her in the van.

She walks towards the crowd, and Sam, who had been talking to Bud, sees her and runs to her, holding her in his arms as she breaks down.  She tells him, “Call Grams.  Nobody should go to the house until they are up.”

Sam nods as his eyes catch Hoyt’s.  No, no one will be going home until the vampires are up.  No one wants Sookie to hear any of this accidently, before they tell Eric and Godric.  They are the ones who will be best in handling this. And her.

Sam just holds Tara, soothing her as she cries into his shirt, hoping that this will end for them soon.

Of course, when you have a vampire wanting revenge, it won’t end soon.

 

* * *

**Final count, 5,849 words. – Before Edit**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	21. Chapter 20 We Keep Shining

Chapter 20 We Keep Shining

 

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/460.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   2,176 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: If I Lose Myself_ by OneRepublic.

* * *

_Previously:_

_She walks towards the crowd, and Sam, who had been talking to Bud, sees her and runs to her, holding her in his arms as she breaks down.  She tells him, “Call Grams.  Nobody should go to the house until they are up.”_

_Sam nods as his eyes catch Hoyt’s.  No, no one will be going home until the vampires are up.  No one wants Sookie to hear any of this accidently, before they tell Eric and Godric.  They are the ones who will be best in handling this. And her._

_Sam just holds Tara, soothing her as she cries into his shirt, hoping that this will end for them soon._

_Of course, when you have a vampire wanting revenge, it won’t end soon._

_Now:_

* * *

The day passed for the trio in their bedroom peacefully.  Giving them all some well needed rest, even if two of them didn’t realize the changes that will take place now that they are bonded to their love.

Curled on the bed, Sookie had spent the day sleeping with her Mates, only waking when she felt whiskers on her leg, the only exposed section that didn’t have one of the vampires covering her with their bodies.  They had always been close, but there is literally no way to tell when one starts and the other ends.  She still didn’t want to wake up, but once she started to rouse, Leigh tells her, ‘ _Sookie, you need to wake up.  I hate to be the one to wake you with this, but something has happened.’_

With that Sookie wakes up, her eyes springing open.

She turns her head to look on either side of her, seeing that Eric and Godric are still out for the day, her face showing her shock as she can feel them inside her, like a buzzing noise.  And they feel… warmer to her.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/leigh-2.jpg)

Leigh is watching with her green eyes taking in the changes that she can find so far. ‘Yes _, you will always feel that no matter how far you are apart.  But, Sookie, we need you to get your shields under control.  Once Godric is awake, you will be hitting the ground running.’_  Her mental voice shows her worries. She knows that these last few days have been hard on her charge, but she is hoping she will be right that the Bonding is what she and they needed to be a step ahead of their opposition.  But she cannot figure out what is causing the issues that made the Bonding such a necessity for them to do it now.  They are all too close for something to happen.

Checking her shields Sookie notices not only the ease of putting them up but the their strength is more than she ever imagined.  She just stares at Leigh in wonder.  ‘ _They are up.  This is the first time they have been this strong and so easy for me to raise.  What is going on?’_  There had to be something happening since she knows Leigh just wouldn’t wake her unless it was important; not after the last few days and the ones coming.  It didn’t take a genius to tell that there is something  coming that made their Bonding so needed.  But then, she can see good things coming from this, and gains a smirk as she glances at her mates.

Leigh shifts into her human form and smiles at Sookie.  “I had hoped this would happen.  Remember how you mentioned your head hurt?  I think it was the new connection to me and your mates that made your shields so weak, you were being bombarded with all these connections and your shields couldn’t get enough time to learn to form around them.  You can’t shield from us, and you shouldn’t want to.  You will be able to dampen the Bond, but never shut it off.”  Settling at the foot of the bed, she watches the three of them.

“As you put it, you needed the time to reset.  The rest you had for the last two days, and especially last night has done this for you.  Now we need to make sure that you are ready.  Sookie, you need to center yourself.  From now on, things are going to move more quickly, and you can’t hide like you have been doing since your attack.”  She levels a look at Sookie, letting her know that she knew and even understood some.  It cannot be easy to get over an attack that was close to ending your life.  Leigh knew that Sookie really needed the time to wrap her mind around it.  Anyone would.

Sookie looks away, ashamed. She had been hiding, trying to get her mind around the fact that someone would try to basically bring her close to death to have her.  It made this plan so much more realistic to her.  While Godric and Eric never hid anything from her about their world, she had been still sheltered.  But that night had made it apparent to her they are playing for keeps.

But before she can do anything else, Godric is awake and pulling her into his arms. “My geliebte Gefährtin, what is the matter?” Their Bond was open and he was sending her reassurance and love.

Leigh sighs. “Of course, you would be awake this early, Godric.”  She is not surprised at all;  Godric had always woken early, and with the Bond he should be able to wake earlier. But then, maybe he can help with keeping Sookie calm when she finds out about Jason.  Or at least help keep her and Eric calm.

But what happens next surprises them all, Eric sits up, alert and aware of Sookie’s emotional state.  He is turning towards her to make sure his mate is alright, sending love and reassurance to her as he knows Godric is doing the same.

Leigh’s mouth hangs open as she stutters… “How… What is going on?” She knew they would be waking up earlier, but this… this she kinda expected from Godric, not Eric! Eric is not supposed to be up this early.  What is going on?!

Both Eric and Godric laugh at her expression until they turn their attention to Sookie, who is staring at her phone she had grabbed in shock. She was registering nothing to their new Bond as much as pure shock.

Both move even closer to her, as Godric takes her head and gently turns it up to him to stare into her eyes, searching them and the Bond for answers. All the while sending her his love and now his worry, trying to bring her out of her shock, not wanting it to take root too quickly.  He knows Eric will leave her to him as he inspects the phone and see if there are any clues on it.

Eric, as expected by Godric, takes the phone out of her hand and then too stares at it in shock.   “Godric, it is one in the afternoon.” His eyes lift up as he searches out that sense inside every vampire that tells them the location of the sun and it verifies for him the location.  But shockingly enough, he is not feeling the need to die, nor any indication of the bleeds.

Godric lifts an eyebrow to Sookie to make sure this is why she is in shock.  But when she shakes her head, he is puzzled.  Normally this is something that would have shocked her in the past, but what could send her in shock instead?

“Jason, is in jail again.”

Those simple words are enough to send both of them into motion.

Eric growls out, as he jumps out of bed, not caring he is naked as he storms over to the desk and signs into the computer to find out what is going on, leaning as he reads through his emails to find out who would dare to mess with his nest, and what his lawyer and dayman have done to solve it.

On the other hand, Godric pulls Sookie closer to him as he grabs his own phone he had put on the charger before resting for the day.  When he is here, Bobby worked for him in addition to Eric, and he knows it.  Part of the reason he is training Jason is to make sure that always one person will be available to the three of them.

He skims through his emails, noting that he has more from his area and the state in general.  His eyebrow quirks as he and Eric read the report from Bobby at the same time.

They both growl out, “Fucking Andy!”

Sookie can’t help it, she and Leigh look at each other then laugh.  Sookie asks Leigh, “I thought we can send to each other and that would be the effect of the Bonding, not that it would make us say the same thing.  And Godric doesn’t normally cuss.  Not in English…” She is grinning.

Leigh gets up and starts pacing, knowing that there is something coming, and hoping against hope that this is not it.  She has no idea how to solve this one.

Shaking his head at his wife as he nuzzles her to calm his rage, Godric tells Eric, “Cataliades is there, but I think that this detective Andy Bellefleur will need to be taken aside.”  Eric is lowly growling and nods to acknowledge his words as he is working to find out what and where everyone is.  Neither are understanding why nothing has been done.  Yes, it is early, but this should have still been cleared up before they expected Sookie awake.  They had both left explicit instructions that she should rest and any issues are to be solved beforehand.

Sookie feels everyone’s emotions and blurts out. “He hates Jason.”

Everyone in the room stops and Godric asks, “Why?”

Looking at Eric, she says softly, “Because he is jealous, but he really hates him because once Eric got him straightened out, Jason and Dawn got together. Andy has loved Dawn from afar, but never said anything.  Now he will be after Jason to be avenging Dawn, never thinking that Jason is innocent.”  Her eyes show the sadness she felt for the detective, and she had heard his thoughts on it often.  He had sworn if there was any sign that Jason hurt Dawn, Andy will bring down the full force of the law to deal with him.  But he had honor and did nothing as long as Dawn was happy.  Just thought of all the ways he will use the law to bring down Jason.

His eyes narrowing, Eric picks up his phone to call but before he does that, Godric is there with his hand on his. “No, Eric.  Let’s not tell anyone of us being awake.  Have Sookie call and talk to Bobby or even better Kenya.  Bobby would already be there, no doubt about that. He cares about Jason personally, not to mention he would have wanted to make sure Sookie was not bothered when the two of us specified that.  You know he does all he can for her, and thinks of her not as his mistress, but as a daughter.  No, in this case,  Sookie can be our in between person, and if need be, you can send her your thoughts.” He is staring into Eric’s blue eyes, his own acknowledging the anger he felt in the younger man.  Finally Eric drops his eyes and nods to Godric.

Leigh just laughs. “Getting used to that, are you Godric?” Her eyes are twinkling with the mischievousness her panther kin can be know for.

He turns and gives her the slight smile he is known for.  “Yes, I am, Leigh.  And thank you for telling us of it, since when Sookie did it the first time, I wasn’t too surprised. You aren’t too surprised though, are you?  Any asset as that would be used by Eric and I for the purpose of keeping our plans secret and to guard our love.   But for now, will this work, Eric?  Sookie?” He is making sure that there would be no problems with his mates.  He has a feeling that now starts the need for them to try to stay one step ahead of everyone else.

They both nod.  Sookie takes a deep breathe, but before she does anything else, Eric asks her, “Lover?” He can feel the hesitation in her, the worry.  She should not be hiding anything, and he will like this Bond for not allowing her to do that.  Before they had an idea, but now they will know for sure.  He doesn’t know why she never tells them, never have they taken anything she has said and disregarded it.

Looking at him, she tells them, “It won’t be pretty.  And I suspect that there will be a lot of slandering and such.  Andy hates all of us since we are always behind Jason.  So… Eric you need to behave.” She waits for the reaction she knows he will have with her comment.

Godric can’t help the laughter coming out of him at Sookie’s words and Eric’s silent, ’ _Me?_ ’ that came to them in a very affronted voice.

However Eric asks out loud, “What about Godric?” Why is he being picked on?  He had seen Godric throw some big fits over the years and he has no doubt that Sookie would be a valid reason to the ancient vampire.

“What about him?” Her voice is genuinely confused as her emotions.

Godric is still laughing as Eric tells her, “You don’t think he gets upset?  Why are you picking on me about this?” The last part came out with a hint of a whine in it.  He would never allow it to show to others, but he never holds back with his Mates on his true feelings.  Leigh just feels as though she is as she really is, a part of Sookie.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/eric-and-sookie-5.jpg)

Sighing, Sookie walks over to Eric and putting her hands on his face, which he immediately covers and purrs lightly enjoying the physical touch. “Because you take protecting my name as seriously as protecting everything else.  Godric will keep his temper because he is the one who is suggesting this and knows how important it is to keep his silence.  Eric, it is not a bad thing that I am ‘picking’ on you about this, it just shows how well I know you.  And if you are honest about it, you know I am right.”  She looks into his eyes and tries to send her love to him.  When she sees his eyes soften and his hands tighten on her, she knows he understands.

She goes and sits in his lap when he grumbles under his breath.  Godric shakes his head and tells Eric mentally, ‘ _Eric, you know she is right.  If she didn’t say anything, you might have said something out loud in anger.  We can’t let anyone know of this advantage.  Even if it is for today only.’_ He got Eric’s agreement and tries not to laugh when he sees him cuddle her on his lap.

Leigh speaks up, “I think this will become even more evident.  Sookie is a creature of the sky.  This may be her addition to the Bond.”  She is still shocked with Eric’s wake time, but she was told that they would rise earlier.  And their Mating will change this even more.

Eric frowns, “The telepathy is not her addition?” He is worried about how much are the going to share and if all of it will be happy like this one.  He never wants his lover to be in pain or harm because of him.

Shaking her head, she tells them, “It is more of a gift because of your Mating and Bonding.  One way or the other you were going to get it.” That she knew since she was told of the early rising and that the three way telepathy would come first.  She just wasn’t expecting this.  She was slightly alarmed and wanted to study the prophecies in the Britlingen libraries.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/allan-hyde-3.jpg)

Godric is nodding his head as he can think of more positives that can happen.  “Then there will be other additions, I take it?”  He inquires, hoping for more information.  Knowledge is power after all.

Nodding, Leigh answers him, “Yes.  I won’t know what they are until they come about, but I can tell you when they happen.  There are a lot of different things going on with you three that will be happening in the next short while.  But for now, let’s concentrate on getting Jason free.  I have a bad feeling about this.” And that will give her time to maybe even get the scrolls sent to her.  She needs to make sure she is on top of everything.  They are all depending on her interpretations.

Sookie nods and when both of her mates nod to her that they are ready, she dials the Jailhouse. She settles back in Eric’s embrace, enjoying the safety she feels there.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/bon-temp-police-station.jpg)

At the police station, everything for the first time today is quiet.  When the phone rings, Kenya takes a deep breath and answers the phone, “Bon Temps Sherriff’s office, how may I help you?”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/kenya.jpg)

“Hey, Kenya!  This is Sookie.  What the heck is going on?”

Kenya smiles at hearing Sookie’s voice, then frowns as she hears the question.  She looks around the area then says quietly, “Sook, Hun, you need to get your fancy lawyer down here ASAP.  Andy is on a tear about Jason killing Dawn and Maudette.  Bud and everyone else knows Jason couldn’t have done it, but Andy is not listening.  Jason is in shock right now, so Bud allowed him to be taken in, so that Andy couldn’t try for resisting arrest.”  She gets it all out in a rush before Andy could surprise her.  Bud will defend her, but she is keeping an eye out for Andy anyways, they didn’t need Andy to be any more upset than he is.

Sookie’s eyes widen as she hears Kenya.  She looks at her mates and Leigh, trying to think of what to say since they didn’t expect Kenya to be this open or to imply that there was no one there helping Jason get out.

Sensing her confusion on what to say, Eric sends to her, ‘ _Lover, Cataliades should already be there with Bobby.’_ He needs the information also so that he can find out what he needs to do.

Nodding, she relays the information, “Kenya, Jason’s lawyer and Eric’s dayman should already be there.” She can feel Eric’s hands on her back, slightly rubbing, trying to keep her calm.  She can also feel Godric sending her calm and his assurance.

Back at the station, Kenya’s eyes widen as she tells her, “I haven’t seen them.  Hold for a sec as I check with Bud.  Andy may have gotten to them and is keeping them held up.” She puts her on hold for Bud’s office and rushes in there to find out where the two people who could get Jason out are.  Plus, with her on hold for Bud’s office, Andy can’t pick it up.

Sookie waits patiently on hold for answers.  A movement caught her eye and she looks to the bed, seeing Leigh taking her normal form.  Finally the phone is picked up and her attention is back on the call.

“Sookie?”

Sookie cannot help but smile at Bud’s voice. “I’m still here, Bud.” She relaxes since she knows Bud will help her out.  Eric and Godric have helped him plenty of times before and he is not as biased as Andy is.

Looking up at Kenya, Bud shakes his head, “Neither the lawyer nor the dayman has been here.  I will look for them, I suspect that Andy has had something to do with them being missin’.”  He pauses then says, “You know that Jason is innocent right?  The boy is shaken up, badly.  I think someone should be waiting for him at the house and keep him under wrap.  He is liable to go off halfcocked if he finds even the rumor of someone being guilty.”  He didn’t want to have to arrest Jason for any reason.  He had been right proud when they boy had corrected himself and got on the straight and narrow path.

Listening to the older man on the phone, Sookie sighs. “Yeah, Bud, we know he is innocent and how he is.  We will keep him here.  Can you keep me updated on what is going on?  I know that Mr. Cataliades and Bobby wouldn’t waste a second on getting Jason free from there.” Both Eric and Godric agree with her, knowing that both of the men adore Sookie and would not want her upset, especially once Godric and Eric have issued an order like they did.  Neither did that unless there is a reason.

Bud nods to himself, then still staring at Kenya, he confirms, “No problem, Sookie.  If your vampires hear anything, let me know?”  He knows they would if they can.  Both are careful in making sure Sookie is safe.

“If I can, I will.”

Kenya and Bud trade glances as they agree and get off the phone.  They can hear Sookie worrying, and if she is, as soon as nightfall comes, there will be some upset vampires here to find out what is going on.

Bud tells Kenya, “Try to track down Andy.  I have no doubt he is behind those two being missing right now.  Only he would be fool enough to think that he can hide behind the law from vampires set on revenge.”

Kenya nods and heads out to hunt down the detective, hoping to save him from a very painful lesson.

* * *

[ ](http://careymulligan.tumblr.com/post/26350798652)

Eric wraps his arms around Sookie.  “You heard Bud, he will find them and they will get Jason out of jail.” He is purring, trying to keep her calm.  She is upset and he is worried since she has been in pain and not having her chance to calm down.  He doesn’t want her snapping.

Cuddling closer to her blonde vampire, Sookie sighs. “Eric, why now?  Why now is the murderer starting to kill?  Don’t you think it is odd that it would happen after we announce the bonding in public?” She is voicing the thoughts in her head, it has been bothering her as she thought when she was put on hold.  And no matter what way she turns it, it just doesn’t make sense!

Godric frowns and moves closer to her and looks into her eyes, his mind turning over the possibilities, and he is not liking the outcomes he is getting either.  “You think this is all connected, the murders and you being bonded to us?” He is hoping she is wrong, but his mind is not seeing any alternatives that are feasible.

Eric’s arms are still around her as Sookie tries to reason out the thoughts in her head. “The first murder put Jason in the spotlight and blamed him.  It also was too well planned to time with my attack. You guys threw that plan out, while allowing them to achieve no gains.  In fact, if what we think is true, we took out some of the players and tortured Bill who we think is working for some of the players. Then nothing happens, no retaliation for us acting against Bill, nor us foiling the plan.  No actions  until we announce the Bonding publically.  A normal person would of have reasoned that if we care about Jason enough, him being in jail may have delayed you guys from getting to me. That we would make sure that he will be under multiple eyes, especially the night he was released!” Her thoughts are tumbling in her head and more is making sense why she is feeling uneasy about this as she voices her mind.

Eric nods. His nose is nestled in her hair as he muses, “It almost feels as though someone is throwing a fit.  And it supports your earlier idea that multiple people are behind what is going on. Since this seems very childish to the original plan, which was well thought out and planned down to the minute.  In fact it was Godric who first foiled it by being there so fast, then me.  To the point we had to out me being your mate since there is no other way I would have reacted to you being hurt like I did otherwise.  So we gave away a major point, but no one reacted to it.  It was the bonding of you to both me and Godric that compelled this, and I am thinking it is me that really prompted it.  I am the new factor.  Godric Bonding you to him would not have stirred too much up, but your mate Bonding to you?  That closes some of the easy options people thought they had.”

Yes, Sookie had a point and one he thinks is very valid.  They will need to more careful with their planning.  The Mating is too close to risk her, but, at the same time, it is too close for them to take the time they wish to flush out as many opponents as possible.

Standing there watching the two of them with a small smile on his face, Godric is thrilled with the two of them and how far they have both come.  But his mind is racing with the implications and the worries that someone will try to take them away from him. “So this reinforces our decision to wait.  We need to find out all the faces behind the enemies.  And we need to find this murderer before he is to come after someone else in the nest.”  His eyes are bleak, but Godric is getting in the frame of mind to do anything to protect the two in front of him.  Especially Sookie.  He cannot lose her again!

Everyone’s head jerks towards Godric, “Someone else in the nest?” They repeat.

Chuckling at the stereo effect, he answers, “It _is_  a little eerie to hear you all answer in stereo.  But yes.  I have a feeling that this is to get Sookie separated from us, and the best way, is to kill members of the nest.  Dawn was almost a member, by the simple act of her dating Jason.  She never would have been, but no one needs to know that.  This was an attack on all of us, not just Jason.  Dawn’s death will affect all of us because it affects Jason.”  Godric’s eyes get darker as he realizes more and more how exposed Sookie is.  He doesn’t allow it in the Bonds, but deep down that familiar anger and fear is surfacing, the one from the period of time that she was gone from him.

Eric growls as he holds Sookie closer, “They will not get a member of this nest.”  He may not know what Godric is thinking –though he can feel the slight muting effect– but he knows that he is worried about Sookie.  His maker can go to a bad spot if he keeps thinking in this manner; Eric needs to do what he can to make Godric realize Sookie is here and they are able to keep her safe.  Safer since they sleep less and Sookie keeps their hours now.

With the information he has in his keeping, Godric worries that the end game is nothing less than Adele’s murder.  Other than her brother or one of them, that is the death that will hit her the hardest.  However, keeping in mind his promise not to say anything, he just tells Eric, “We will need to keep up our defenses.  And we need to move forward in pulling more of the faces out in the open.” _And ensure nothing happens to Sookie._   She must make it their Mating, since he is getting the idea that once it is completed the three of them will be harder to kill.

And with that, the foursome spend the rest of the time before nightfall planning.

* * *

**Final count, 4,764 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	22. Chapter 21 Someone Look Like You

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/the-moon.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   2,917 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: All the Right Moves_ by OneRepublic.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Everyone’s head jerks towards Godric, “Someone else in the nest?” They repeat._

_Chuckling at the stereo effect, he answers, “It is a little eerie to hear you all answer in stereo.  But yes.  I have a feeling that this is to get Sookie separated from us, and the best way, is to kill members of the nest.  Dawn was almost a member, by the simple act of her dating Jason.  She never would have been, but no one needs to know that.  This was an attack on all of us, not just Jason.  Dawn’s death will affect all of us because it affects Jason.”  Godric’s eyes get darker as he realizes more and more how exposed Sookie is.  He doesn’t allow it in the Bonds, but deep down that familiar anger and fear is surfacing, the one from the period of time that she was gone from him._

_Eric growls as he holds Sookie closer, “They will not get a member of this nest.”  He may not know what Godric is thinking –though he can feel the slight muting effect– but he knows that he is worried about Sookie.  His maker can go to a bad spot if he keeps thinking in this manner; Eric needs to do what he can to make Godric realize Sookie is here and they are able to keep her safe.  Safer since they sleep less and Sookie keeps their hours now._

_With the information he has in his keeping, Godric worries that the end game is nothing less than Adele’s murder.  Other than her brother or one of them, that is the death that will hit her the hardest.  However, keeping in mind his promise not to say anything, he just tells Eric, “We will need to keep up our defenses.  And we need to move forward in pulling more of the faces out in the open.” And ensure nothing happens to Sookie.  She must make it their Mating, since he is getting the idea that once it is completed the three of them will be harder to kill._

_And with that, the foursome spend the rest of the time before nightfall planning._

_Now:_

* * *

It was evening in Bon Temps.  The quiet of the night is only a mask, hiding all the schemes going on in the sleepy little town.  There is a murderer who is celebrating his latest victim as he listens to all the shocked voices in Merlotte’s chattering over the death of one of their own.  Then there is the planner who is watching in the trees for any sign of the grief and outrage in the house in front of him.  Further away are others who are working in the background, all for the same reason, to get the pretty blonde, who happens to be a telepath.

In the Stackhouse residence, everything is not quiet, nor has it been since evening fell and the vampires in the house started to move around, allowing a very upset Sookie out of their clutches.

Sookie storms out of her house yelling back over her shoulder, “I was locked up all day, not able to even leave the room.  I can damn well handle walking to the mailbox without you holding my hand, Eric!” She is wearing her trademark sundress, her hair up in a ponytail.  But the look of fury mars the look of an innocent Southern lady on her way to a garden party.

There is a roar, then Eric’s voice rings out, “Fucking Sookie!  Get your pretty little blonde ass back here before Godric gets back from dealing from whatever fuck up your brother has done now.”

However, by the time Eric didn’t hear a response, Sookie has disappeared from the immediate view from the porch he is on.  He is fuming as Adele comes out and clucks her tongue at him.

“Eric.  Give the girl some time to herself.  I understand about the Bonds and such, but you have been pushing her hard since she was attacked.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/alexander-skarsgard-53.jpg)

Eric rubs his hand over his face and leans against the stud in the porch. “Adele, she just doesn’t understand.  There could be someone after her and that attack on her may not be just a retribution for her saving that idiot Compton.”

He is dressed in a black tank, leather jacket, with dark jeans.  He hides a smile from Sookie’s earlier teasing as she dressed after him, telling him if he was going to be dressed like that, then she would wear her normal attire.  They had picked on each other the entire time, with him finally ending it by gathering her in his arms and kissing her.  She had been giggling the entire time and he had enjoyed the mirth bubbling up from the Bond.

Nodding her head, Adele answers him, “And you know Sookie.  She has never accepted that you two are to be mated.  I understand why you and Godric decided on this Bonding thing, but she is feeling hounded right now.  Back off a little bit and let her get settled.  This Bonding thing –and now Jason being arrested again for murder– has her on edge.  Give her some time and she will be calmer.”

Growling, he rolls his eyes to the heavens as though he is praying for patience.  “I cannot wait until she is turned, then she will understand the absolute hell she is dragging me though with her rebellion.  It is not like we have kept it a secret from her.  She has known about this as long as she has understood that she is Godric’s.  Why is she fighting it?” The last is barely heard around his growling as though he is frustrated.

Adele sighs as she walks to the chair.  There is no sign at all that this was being staged for the vampire in the woods.  Nor is it showing how worried Eric really is about this charade.  He knows it is needed, Bill needs to have some kind of encouragement.  They need to draw out the other players and right now, the only hint they have is Bill himself.  He had given up the queen, but who else is behind it all?

Eric is keeping a close eye on his Bond, knowing that the rest of the nest is also on alert. Over at the police station, Godric has gone to help Bobby and Cataliades, who have been held up with petty things, trying to get Jason free. Andy is fighting to keep him there, throwing everything in the book that he can, while making enemies of everyone else in the station with his pettiness. Thankfully Jason is still comatose in shock.

Adele studies the man in front of her.  She remembers clearly the first time she saw him, when she walked up on the porch with Godric right beside her.  Godric had clearly been on guard, not trusting her with her own granddaughter, but then, knowing what she does now, she can’t blame either vampire.  The little girl that Eric had caged in his arms was frightened and their other half.  Once they had found her, if anything had happened, both would have been meeting the sun the following day.  That was then, now their lives are so intertwined, she doesn’t believe that one of them will survive the death of the other.

As expected, Eric looks exactly the same as he did all those years ago.  The only difference is the love he holds for Sookie.  When it doesn’t need to be hidden, it shines from his eyes.  The love that he has for her granddaughter will be the stuff of legends.  And right now, the look and the hand running through his hair makes him more human than he would ever know.

Not saying Godric doesn’t love her as much as Eric, in fact Adele worries about the Gaul.  He is scared of losing Sookie.  Terrified.  He barely survived the first time and knows he would not survive a second time.  Godric loves her so much; his life is dedicated to her.  He loves Eric, but you can tell how much the vampire had missed her.  And Adele is seeing little signs that he is not looking at the happier side as he was, that the attack had scared him.

Eric is jolted out of his wonder of the Bond as he hears Adele murmur behind him, “It’s because she doesn’t want to know her entire life has been decided for her before she could even think for herself.  Knowing that there is no use in dating, no use for that fumbling first kiss, the blush of first love in school as notes are being handed with ‘if you like me check yes’.  All of it worthless, since she will end up with you, no matter what.  She can’t have that first romance, nor the dream of having children since she knows she will be turned.  But even if she wanted to take the chance of having that child, knowing she may have to leave it with us to raise, she couldn’t, since you wouldn’t allow it.”

As Eric thinks over her musings, she continues, “But then, if she will give herself up with you, then she will never know that betrayal of first love, nor would she find that you will ever hurt her.  You will provide for her, treat her better than she can ever imagine.  She will live like a princess, and you will have everyone who looks to you at her feet.   All she needs to do is give you her heart.”

She looks up to him as he turns to her. “She wants to be treasured and be thought of first.  But she doesn’t think that you can do this.  She can’t see past the trappings and let herself see the true you.  The one that hasn’t taken a fangbanger except to feed from.  She sees how cocky you are, how you need her bow to you, for you to be the one in charge, with only Godric overriding you.  She even understands why, but her spirit won’t allow her to just give up.  Eric, you need to woo her.”

Eric is staring at her, but his brain is racing.  How much did he and Godric miss that they could have given to their mate?  How much has she missed by not being allowed to have those interactions when she was younger?  And with those thoughts, Eric vows to start wooing his little mate, and will tell Godric of this.  Godric may have done it the first time through, but Sookie doesn’t remember it and she deserves those memories.

All of a sudden, Eric head whips around, and Adele stills.  It’s show time for Sookie.

* * *

Sookie is storming down the pathway to the mailboxes.  Her heart is hammering, and she is hoping that Bill will think it is from her fight with Eric.

She can feel through the Bond Eric’s and Godric’s support and never ending love.  She has always known both love her without a doubt, but being able to feel this, like she is in their bodies, is amazing.

‘ _This is the reason you three needed to Bond right now.  You need the support of your Mates, and they will need yours in other times.  Calm down, Sookie.  There is no reason for you to be frightened, I am here and can easily take Compton.  Any mistakes you make, will be trumped up on the Bonding process.  Just go with the plan.  Compton is watching you right now, judging the distance to the house.  He is waiting for you to be out of hearing range for_ him. _He is not considering that Eric and Godric are older and have better hearing.’_  Leigh lazily tells her through their link.  She is with Sookie right now, Godric had wanted her to be kept quiet until tomorrow night at Fangtasia when Sookie is going to be announced as their Bonded.

Frowning, Sookie asks Leigh, “ _Can you read his mind?’_

‘ _No, but it isn’t that hard to guess what he is thinking.’_  The humor in Leigh’s reply made Sookie stumble as she tries not to laugh.

_‘Stop that!’_

Leigh huffs, _‘I thought you could walk and chew gum at the same time…’_

A loud growl sounds in their link as Sookie is trying even harder not to laugh.

_‘Is this a hen-only conversation or may I join in?’_ Godric’s silky baritone slides against Sookie’s mind in an unmistakable caress.

Leigh rejoinder though makes Sookie stumble again, _‘I don’t know if cocks are allowed.’_

Sookie then feels some bewilderment and worry from the Bond with Eric.  She frowns and is about to think at him when suddenly Bill is standing in front of her.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sookie_bill_outsidewalk.jpg)

“Sookeh.”

She jerks to a halt, her mind seething, _‘Sookie, it even rhymes with cookie!  Does he go around saying cookeh?’_

Godric’s rich voice fills in, _‘What about Bookeh? Or hookeh?’_

_‘I got one!  Nookeh!’_  Leigh’s sly voice fills the Bond with even more laughter, and surprisingly to Sookie, Eric’s voice is in there.

_‘I was going to say that one.  However, there is also booteh.  But I agree with you Min Alskare.  He should be able to say your name.’_   Along with his words come the same caress that Godric gave her.  She relaxes slightly.

Bill is watching her and smirks a bit when she relaxes once she recognizes him.  “I am shocked to see you by yourself.  I would have thought that Eric would be at your side.”

Sookie glares at him as she crosses her arms. “I think I can check the mail without anyone watching over me, but I guess I was wrong.”

The three in her head all laugh in their own way.  Sookie wouldn’t be herself if she wasn’t somewhat sassy.

Bill shakes his head. “Sookeh.  Now is that anyway for a lady to be?  A gentleman would be only glad to escort one such as yourself on any errand that needs to be done.”

Sighing, Sookie looks off to the side. “Sorry, Bill. I just have not had a second to myself since the attack.  A simple walk to the mailbox should be within my ability.”

He smiles then bows slightly as he holds out a hand towards the aforementioned mailbox.  “I would be glad to escort you on the way.  One can’t be too sure that there are not others waiting to attack such a lady as yourself.”

Barely able to keep the shudder from her body, she feels Leigh as well as her mates pushing confidence towards her. She nods to him and continues on her walk.

Smiling at his success, Bill quietly walks next to her towards the mailbox.  Because her and his houses are the only ones on Hummingbird Lane, the boxes were located on the rural road.  It actually is a goodly ways for Sookie to make by herself at night, but they were counting on Bill taking the opportunity it presented to worm his way into her affections.

Sookie is watching him out of the corner of her eye and finally says, “Thank you.”

Looking over at her Bill nods his head, “As I said, I am shocked that Eric is allowing you to walk without his presence.  This is nothing more than being a gentleman.”

_‘I’ll show you a gentleman, you fucking asshole.’_

_‘Eric!  Stop making Sookie not laugh.’_  Leigh rebukes him, causing Eric and Godric to laugh.  They both send her their apologies when they feel her disgruntlement.

_‘Just wait you three.   I **will**_ _remember this and will get my just rewards.  I know Pam at least will help me.’_

The three chuckle but are silent as they wait for the next load of BS that Bill will spew.  So far, Godric is wondering about Bill’s turnabout, waiting to see what else he says.

Sookie looks down and then she tells him, “Eric didn’t want me to walk by myself.  I insisted, being tired of being hovered about.”

They reach the mailboxes and Sookie quickly retrieves the mail, then turns back to make her way home.

Looking over at the blonde next to him, Bill asks her, “What would your grandmother say if she heard about this?  I cannot imagine a lady like her liking her granddaughter walking about late at night.”

Looking up at him, she narrows her eyes. “I can take care of myself, quite well, and Gran knows that, Mr. Compton.”

Shaking his head, he rebuts, “Sookeh.  I am merely trying to point out the dangers to a southern bred lady.  Plus, you were attacked just days ago.  How do you know that the perpetrators were after you in retribution only?  Maybe there is another reason, what with you being so well known as the Sheriff’s Potential Child.  Dallas is large and has their own issues.  It would be easy to take you and throw Godric in a rage to get you back.  And now that you have Bonded to him, it is a larger risk to him.  I am not shocked that Eric and he are sticking close to you right now.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sookie_longfullylookingdown.jpg)

Shaking her head, Sookie tells him in a soft voice, “It’s not like I asked for any of this.  I wanted a normal life, to have the 2.5 kids and white picket fence.  But since I was old enough to understand, I have been told my destiny is to be Godric’s Child and what a great honor that is.  I  was told that I was fated to be Eric’s mate, so what use was there in dreaming of anything else?  But I cannot stand him.  He is such a man-whore it isn’t funny!  How can I be sure he will be faithful to me?”  The last is said with a heartbreaking voice.

Before he can say anything, Sookie stops with a look of dread on her face. “Cheese and rice!”  She turns to him, laying a hand on him to stop him, she begs, “Please don’t repeat that.  I am sorry, I should not be complaining!”

Bill turns to her and covers her hand on him with his own. “I would not betray your confidence.  Feel free to talk to me about any problems you have.  It will help for you to get them off your chest, and you don’t have to worry about me repeating any of it to Eric.”

Before Sookie can reply, Eric appears in front of her, growling at Bill. “What are you doing with my Bonded, Compton?”

Bill smiles. “I was just escorting her on her errand since she was by herself.  I had instructed her about the pitfalls involved and reminded her that a lady of her standing shouldn’t be by herself.”

Eric has Sookie pulled up tight to him, as he snarls at the man in front of him.

“Mr. Compton has a point, mein sohn.  Sookie should not have been by herself.”  Godric lands in front of the group then looks at Bill, “However, you should know that you shouldn’t be speaking to a Bonded human without her Bonded in attendance, Mr. Compton.  But for now, we will call it even.  Thank you for escorting my Child on her errand.”  His voice had a definitive finality to it.

Godric pulls Sookie from Eric and taking her in his arms, he tells Eric, “Wir werden auf Sie warten zu Hause, mein Sohn. Sie nicht zu lange dauern.“ ( _We will be waiting on you at home, my son.  Don’t take too long_.)  With that he takes off with her in his arms.

Eric just growls at Bill, telling him, “Be at Fangtasia tomorrow night.  There should be a message from Pam to that effect.  I will be looking forward to your attendance.”

And with that Eric is gone.

Bill smiles and moves to his own residence, whistling as he goes…

* * *

**Final count, 3,385 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	23. Staring at the Only Love

** **

**Pre Edit Count -   3,191 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Staring at It_ by SafetySuit.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eric has Sookie pulled up tight to him, as he snarls at the man in front of him._

_“Mr. Compton has a point, mein sohn.  Sookie should not have been by herself.”  Godric lands in front of the group then looks at Bill, “However, you should know that you shouldn’t be speaking to a Bonded human without her Bonded in attendance, Mr. Compton.  But for now, we will call it even.  Thank you for escorting my Child on her errand.”  His voice had a definitive finality to it._

_Godric pulls Sookie from Eric and taking her in his arms, he tells Eric, “Wir werden auf Sie warten zu Hause, mein Sohn. Sie nicht zu lange dauern.“ (We will be waiting on you at home, my son.  Don’t take too long.)  With that he takes off with her in his arms._

_Eric just growls at Bill, telling him, “Be at Fangtasia tomorrow night.  There should be a message from Pam to that effect.  I will be looking forward to your attendance.”_

_And with that Eric is gone._

_Bill smiles and moves to his own residence, whistling as he goes…_

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/allan-hyde-22.jpg)

The following morning is busy at the Stackhouse homestead.  Last night they had continued with their plan and felt that Bill had taken the bait.  Godric and Eric had spent most of the rest of the evening making life hard for Andy in thanks for his own difficulties in letting Jason out of jail.  His new life will be much more difficult until he learns some sense – to which Sookie had commented that he couldn’t if his life depended on it.

By the time Jason had finally realized what had happened he had been safely home. The nest had gathered to support him and to let him know that they were there for him.  The way he broke down made Eric and Godric happy they had brought him down to the rooms below; Bill didn’t deserve to have any acknowledgment of the pain he had brought upon the youngest Stackhouse.

Eric was extremely mad and frustrated, feeling helpless in his ability to help anyone with the grief of the nest, specifically Jason. He had finally left the homestead for a while to get out some of his anger.  He also took care of some area business at the same time.  From what Pam had reported to Sookie, those transgressors will never doubt that Eric has gone soft taking a mate. Ever.

Godric had whisked Sookie away after Leigh had told him that she was losing control.  He had comforted her and held her as she sobbed in his arms.  When Eric had returned before dawn, he had crawled into their bed and held her while Godric made the arrangements for the coming nights, making sure all their plans for Andy were carried out.  He not only hurt a nest mate with his unreasoning hatred, but now their mate is hurting.

Tonight will be significant.  Eric had already apologized for what was to come, and so has Godric for allowing it.  Sookie will have to kneel to them both.  It will be only for a couple of seconds, as brief as they can make it.  But it will be more fuel for the fire they were trying to build. They needed Bill to grab everything they can feed him in hopes of luring him to make a mistake and give them the rest of the conspirators hiding behind the Civil War veteran.  They can feel time becoming almost a physical presence with the need to hurry before the Mating.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sookie-22.jpg)

Eric had already acted towards the new goal that he had decided last night; there were deliveries from Bobby, clothing for the night, as well as flowers.  He had told Godric, who agreed to the romancing of their mate.  They had already started to make plans towards this, even Godric was feeling a little giddy at the idea.

Adele was the one who had suggested after the scene last night that the gifts be used as gifts for their Bonded.  For them to **_be_** what they really are, courting gifts.  She had even jested that maybe Bill will try to figure out a way to reciprocate.  She had also given Sookie the next reason to seek him out, using the cover of her DOD meetings.  Sookie is to invite him to talk to the town about his memories of the War.

Right at this moment, Jason is in his room, with Lafayette keeping him company.  No one will know when his anger will come, but until then, they will not leave Sookie alone with him.  While they don’t think he will blame her, they were not willing to take the chance.  Neither Eric nor Godric will allow a physical attack on their mate to pass, even if it is from her grieving brother.

Godric is especially worried, knowing that the two Stackhouses are fated to lose their grandmother and his suspicion that it will be to this killer.  He has stepped up his efforts to catch the killer, but he knew as well as anyone that if the fates have seen something, it will come to pass.  He is upset that he didn’t get the chance to examine the scene, by the time he was able to get to it, too many scents have been placed over the killer.  He also mentioned it to Sookie, in case it happens when he can get there first.

Adele is sitting in her chair, knitting.  She is thinking hard, trying to make sure everything is in order just in case.  She knows that she is also at risk, Godric had spoken with her privately about his suspicion that the murderer will be after her at some point.  She is not worried, as she had told Godric, she is ready to meet her soul mate in the Summerlands.  But she has no idea how to prepare her grandchildren.  She knows they will take it hard, as well as the rest of the nest, but that is the way life is.  Death is part of being human.

Sookie is sleeping down below, she is slowly but surely adjusting to vampire hours. Adele knows that she will be taken care of.  Neither of her mates will let her go through it alone.  Plus she will have Leigh, Hades, and Niall to help.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/damon-18.jpg)

Niall.  She suspects that Eric is putting together too much.  She is shocked that Godric has never suspected a thing, but back then, when he and Sookie were first mated, her abilities would not be a shock.  Now, he is not around enough to even have an inkling of an idea. But the night before, when Niall had slipped, it was in front of the wrong person.  Eric has always had a more open mind than most, and had already suspected something.  And whatever Niall has said to him hadn’t helped.  For a mastermind of so many successful plans and plots, he never seems to do as well with those he cares for.

Adele has her own issues with how it had all happened.  She and Fintan had confronted Niall at the time, but as Fintan had reluctantly concluded, it was done.  Nor was she surprised when the two of them had found out the additional information about Niall and Sookie.  Sookie will have a lot to deal with when it all comes out.  She just hopes that Sookie will accept Niall when it is all done with.  It will break his heart to be rejected by her.  And to be fair, he has been there for her at all the times she would have needed him.

But there are very excellent reasons why everything has been hidden.  If people knew, it would change the game and make Sookie a larger target than she is already.  To prevent that, Hades and Niall had worked very hard to make sure that it was all hidden until after she was more protected.  Even going to the point of Hades not telling his son, in this life or the past.

Then there is Jason.  She has no idea how he is going to take all of this.  Jason has a temper, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the meeting tonight at Fangtasia had already been announced to the vampire population of not only Area 5, but Godric’s Area 9 too, they would all be here, supporting him.  And his temper would be placated by either Godric or Eric allowing him to vent on them, boxing or wrestling.

Eric would be the ideal person to deal with Jason, he has already established the relationship with him that may be able to open Jason up enough to let go of some of the rage.  Instead, Bobby will be here to keep him company and try to help.  There is just no way to get around it.  Tonight is just too important to call it off.

The rest of the nest is to be here or at Merlotte’s, except for the ones needed at Fangtasia.  Adele will be happier when there is an excuse for Leigh’s presence at Sookie’s side.  It will leave her less vulnerable.  If there is the source of the retaliation with her at all times, it will make people pause, too many humans are cocky that they could kill vampires and think they can get around them.

However, the best solution will be the Marks solidifying.  Both Eric and Godric have been on edge since the Bonding.  Only under a direct question from her had Godric admitting that neither he nor Eric have been active with Sookie since the Bonds had finished.  The need to be with her had increased to the point that they are uncertain that they can keep their heads and not wait until the Mating as they planned.

Adele figures the best way to help that along is to have Niall or Hades tell them better.  Or maybe Leigh.  She can help the three of them, but the abstaining is wearing on the three and is going nowhere positive. The sharing that they do during that time is more than the physical, though those two vampires need that release.  And the three need the blood exchanges.   Now that they don’t have to worry about Bonding by accident?  It will be better for them all.

She sighs, it will all happen as it needs to happen.  Tonight is crucial to their plan.  Sookie will need to reign in her temper, but her mates and Leigh will all help with that.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/blonde-naked.jpg)

Sookie woke to the feeling of her mate’s mouths on her.  She moans out, “If you think this time you are not going to follow through, I’ll stake you both myself.” As she arches into their mouths, the feeling of them finally touching her this way since their marathon at Fangtasia is magnificent.  Neither Eric nor she have abstained this long, especially when Godric is here.

Eric chuckles as he kisses down her neck, ‘ _Lover, we both know you won’t do that to either of us.  You crave us too much.’_ He licks her collar bone, knowing it drives her crazy, especially with his fangs out to play.

Godric’s mouth moves down her body, smirking when she opens her body up for him to continue.  “Mein geliebte gefahrtin.  One would think you are begging.” Teasing her with his mouth as he greedily accepts her offering, his purr increasing with his enjoyment of his mate.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/man-and-woman-4.jpg)

‘ _One would think?  Godric, I am **more** than begging at this point.  If you don’t finish, I will make you both regret it!’_ As Sookie is talking to him, she arches her back to a bow on a low groan as he licks her from her clit all the way back. At this movement, both vampires nip at her, Godric at her clit, Eric at her breasts.

Eric chuckles as his own mouth becomes busy at her nipples.  He is using his fangs to lightly sink in, allowing him to suckle her, bringing pleasure to both of them. They had found that while she didn’t enjoy them biting harshly, if they drag their fangs enough to draw blood, it enhanced the pleasure they all felt at the action.  And it was one that Eric seemed to especially to like…

Godric and Eric had spoken when they had woken earlier.  They were both needing her.  Leigh had sighed at their conversation and told them both, ‘ _And you don’t think she doesn’t need you two?  Up until the Bond, you both would need her so much and she you.  Now you have stopped.  Worried about something, that if it is gone, what would it matter really, the traps are set.  You are Mated.  You know this.  She knows this.  Eric has announced his Mating to her and he is making sure there is no question of it tonight.  He is taking out a full page in the newspaper to make sure it is not missed!  If you look like you are about to go too far, I will say something.  Will that help?’_ She knew it was part of the plan, one that to keep Bill hoping that he might just have a chance, if he could figure out a way to Bond her.  None of them think that he nor anyone else in his corner have given up.

The two of them looked at each other and after a minute they agree.  Waiting until they couldn’t wait anymore and began this seduction to waken her.

Sookie is trying to undulate under then, but they both have hold of her, pinning her to the bed, allowing their  ministrations to her body to continue unhindered, and when she lets a sound of protest out of her mouth, they both smirk looking up at her. Eric leans forward to her ear. “Tell us what you want, lover.  We are yours to do with as you will.” He then proceeds to attack one of his personal favorites, the skin right beside her ear.  The squirming from there always causes a smile, especially when he does it at vampire speed and no one catches him at it.

Panting Sookie is staring at him.  Tell them what she wants?  How can they even ask her that when she is wanting all of them, all the time? Or at this time when all she can think of is their hands on her, their mouths, anything at all.  It has been too long.

Godric starts chuckling again. “Eric, I think we have rendered her speechless.” He gives her a solid lick from end to clit, his intense blue green eyes on her own brown ones, as he teases his love.

Shaking his head, Eric tells her, “Now Lover, you were just threatening us with a staking if we didn’t please you.  We are at your mercy, willing to do what you want us to do, to please you as well as we can.  Yet you have no instructions for us?” With that he licks her ear, kisses down her jaw and throat, before returning to one of his favorite places, her breasts.  She really has perfect breasts.

‘ _I really am going to stake you two for this!’_

Lifting his head from his teasing of her, Godric just laughs.  “Well, my love, your choice.  Do you want my cock or do you want Eric’s.  From there, we will take it, since you have no imagination.”  His smirk is huge.

But, beneath the surface, Godric is worried; he is hoping this will help her get through the night.  The multiple clothing changes for the pictures. The dragging her through the crowd, making her kneel to her Mates.  Eric and he had talked through most of it.  Godric had volunteered to escort her to Eric.  It would make a more powerful statement.  Sookie cannot fight him, she has voluntarily given in to him, acknowledged he is her master, but she will be resentful towards Eric, showing her unwillingness to be his mate.  Even with her outward animosity, he knows, she will not humiliate her Master.

Neither want this for her, but they have to give fodder to the fire of her hating Eric.  Those that know about Mating, will just shake their heads at the hopelessness of her defiance.  The others will act as though they understood.

Eric will make her kneel at his feet, then he will have her rise and seat her beside him in a throne he has added to next to his.  And there she will be shown off.  Godric has had a throne here, too. While he understands the meaning of it he hates it, but resigns himself to it. It is a precursor to when he really will have to have a throne.  But when they do, the arrangement will be different.  His will be slightly bigger, slightly in front of his mates.  And they will be on either side of him.  He wants that couple of seconds to be able to defend them.  He is, as always, the first line of defense for the two people he loves more than himself in this world.

Sookie’s whole world is going to change tonight.  And when Amelia ‘gifts’ her with Leigh, it will show how seriously Eric takes this mating.  He is not allowing anything to chance with her personal safety.  He will also make everyone who owes him fealty to bow at her feet.

They both know this is just a precursor.  Though the Area 9 vampires are here, Godric will be expected to announce his Bonding of his Child in his area.  Godric is already working on making it a reality.  Though his will be a gentler way.  But, again, that is just expected of him.  All know of how his actual Child and his Potential Child adore him, and he them.

His mind is brought back to the now when he gasps as Sookie’s hot mouth envelopes his cock. He looks down to see that they had flipped Sookie and now Eric between her legs, giving him a leering grin as he sees his face. ‘ _Master, we thought this would be the best way to have you come back to us.’_ Eric turns back to what he was doing, his mirth at Godric’s face bubbling away with all the other emotions in their Bond.

As Sookie’s throat takes him down and swallows, his hands rest on her head, as his body jerks. ‘ _But what of Eric?_ ’ This was not what he had planned…

In the room, all you can hear is the pleasure they are each receiving.  The purrs and growls were intermixed as they all work towards the pleasure they can each feel themselves being on the cusp of that cliff of ecstasy.  All three were intent on their movements, Sookie enjoying the taste of her mate, alternating taking him in her throat with treating his cock like an ice cream cone.

Eric is tasting his mate, believing he is in his personal version of Valhalla. He is writing his name on her clit with his tongue, the spaces between the names being used to make sure he got to the juices she has flowing out.  He stares up at her, while with his other hand he is rubbing himself.  He knows that Godric intended to either take him as Sookie sucks him off, or the other way.  But this way their lover is satisfied.  He can feel through the Bond their pleasure and has no problems in believing that it will push him over the edge at the same time.

He smirks as he can feel all of their pleasure spike as he turns and bites Sookie’s thigh.  His eyes roll back in his head as he feels the mutual orgasm being shared with his mates.  He was beyond correct that it wouldn’t matter that he wasn’t being physically stimulated as his mates as he feels his hips jerking as he cums and soon all thought is lost in the haze of pleasure.

Godric roars out as he cums down Sookie’s throat, feeling his mate’s orgasms at the same time.  Oh how he cannot wait until he can be inside her properly.  He will need to tell Eric that they need to work on getting their little mate ready.  Then all thought is gone from his head as their pleasure reaches new heights as the three seem to fall into their bond and the pleasure it is giving them from the intense physical and emotional release they are getting.

All were lost in the feelings in the Bond, when all of a sudden a yell breaks through their thoughts.  Eric quickly withdraws his fangs and the next second throws Godric away from her as he puts his bleeding wrist at her mouth. “Drink, lover.  You can do it, Sookie.  Just drink.”  The terror from his mind at first is overwhelming until Godric forces calm into him as he tries to understand what happened.

‘ _You three were locked in a mutual orgasm.  Luckily you had me watching, when I realized you all were lost in the pleasure, I yelled in your minds.  I figured if nothing else, the pain from Sookie would break the connection.  Eric needs to calm down, he drank no more than normal.’_ Leigh’s voice comes into his mind.

Hearing this, Eric does calm down. In addition, Sookie is drinking from him.  He runs his hand through her hair as he closes his eyes in relief. _‘Sorry.  I realized we lost time and I was still drinking from her femoral artery…’_

Godric puts his hand on Eric’s shoulder.  “It’s fine.  I would probably have done the same thing.  Now, we know that we need to be careful.  I could have just as easily choked her.”  He leans down to clean her up and seal her wound, and as usual when her blood hits his tongue, a tingle spreads through his body.

But at that moment, something new happens to Godric with the taste of his mate, the first taste since their bonding that would change everything.  Godric flashes back to that day, the day that changed his life, the one that has been blocked in his head all this time.

* * *

_[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/black-forest-germany-6.jpg) _

_Godric bursts into their home, desperately looking for his wife._

_He had been hunting with the rest of the men, during a training exercise with the young of the tribe, stalking an elk to bring back to the tribe. He had put his hand on the shoulder of the youth he had been mentoring to signal for him to take the lunge, when instead he had felt this searing pain in his chest, as if he was being torn apart.  He had fallen to his knees; that hand, which had been given in signal, now the only thing keeping him upright. Somehow through the pain he realizes it has to do with Galiena.  He stumbles to his feet. Her name stumbles from his lips. And he runs. The rest of the men follow him, the elk forgotten._

_Looking through the hut, Godric is panicking.  He can feel a shadow of her pain and fear.  Godric pauses, not able to help himself, as the trepidation grabs hold._

_His love, his wife, the woman of his very dreams, is missing._

_He leaves the hut and asks the crowd gathering outside, “Galiena?” Hoping against hope that she is somewhere with someone._

_[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/hades-1.jpg) _

_The group looks at each other and shake their heads.  Godric clenches his jaw, but before anyone can do anything, Hades appears in front of him. “Son.”_

_Looking into his father’s eyes, he tells him, “_ _Mein Vater, mein Galiena fehlt. Ich fühle mich ihr in mir, verletzt und verängstigt. Was ist da los?“_ _(My father, my Galiena is missing.  I feel her inside of me, hurt and scared.  What is going on?) Hoping against everything that his father can tell where she is.  Godric’s pain is harsh, making his breathing heavy as a result, but he is fighting through it, needing to be there for his beloved._

_Hades swallows against the pain in his son’s eyes_ _._ _“_ _Godric ist Niall Suche nach ihr, wie wir sprechen. Ich fühlte den Schmerz und erschien hier vor Ihnen. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass Galiena nicht verletzt wurde. Stattdessen fand ich nichts, aber auf der Suche, ich rief Niall. Ich hatte einen Geruch, eine Präsenz in der Luft, die sehr von seinem Volk schrie gefunden. Niall erschienen, und er bestätigt es. Galiena genommen wird. Niall ist nach ihr, wie ich, bis ich dich gefühlt hier war.“ (_ _Godric, Niall is searching for her as we speak.  I felt your pain and appeared back here before you.  I wanted to make sure Galiena was not hurt.  Instead I found nothing, but upon searching, I called Niall.  I had found a scent, a presence in the very air that screamed of his people.  Niall appeared, and he confirmed it.  Galiena is taken.  Niall is searching for her, as I was until I felt you here.) These are words he never wanted to tell his son, and he is hoping that Niall is getting results, but knows that the time difference in the Realms may make all the difference.  And not in a good way._

_Upon hearing his father’s words, Godric falls to his knees, not caring that the tribe is here watching this interaction between father and son. His soul is in pain, it is feeling as though half of it is gone.  He wants his Galiena back!_

_Hades places his hand on his shoulder in commiseration.  He looks to the tribe and announces, “_ _Galiena entnommen sind. Ich beschwöre euch mit dem Anschauen über Godric wie ich und Herr Niall sucht nach ihr. Sie wurde von den Menschen in den Himmel Reich gemacht. Ich werde zurückkehren, sobald ich mehr weiß …“ (_ _Galiena has been taken.  I charge you with watching over Godric as I and Lord Niall search for her.  She was taken by the people of the sky realm.  I will return once I know more…) He orders his tribe, his son’s tribe, so that Godric can deal with the pain, and none will challenge him._

_The tribe acknowledges their patron God and kneel before him.  Looking over the tribe, Hades nods.  He looks to his son, then disappears._

_Godric is still kneeling, wrapped up in the pain of separation – for not only are they separated by distance, but by Realms, too._

_His soul is actually tearing with the separation._

_That night, and the rest of the time until the return of Hades, Godric’s tribe took care of him.  They had all been witness to the great love of Galiena and Godric.  They had been inseparable as children, and the older they got, the more the two of them were obviously a true love pairing.  No one had been surprised when Hades had appeared on Godric’s celebration of becoming a man, entreating Galiena’s parents to join their daughter with his son.  There had not been any hesitation in their joining.  The actual ceremony being presided by Hades, the two gifting the other with the rare stone of the Gods, given to each of them, Galiena’s by Niall and Godric’s by Hades.  Hades had presented the Goblet from the ceremony to Galiena and the dagger to Godric.  Telling both that they will serve them well into the future and that anytime they use the dagger to spill their blood in the Goblet, it will tie their souls together even more.  Not even Hades knew the prophetic meaning in his words._

_Godric was unable to move, the pain searing through his body.  He fought it though, wanting to be able if he is needed by his love.  He will fight, do anything to have her back by his side._

_Finally, months later, Niall and Hades appear before him.  Hades knelt by his son as he struggled to rise before them.  Godric finally asks, “Galiena?” as he looks them in the eyes, feeling a failure for not being able to rise before them.  What if this is the time Galiena needed him?_

_Hades closes his eyes, not wanting to say the harmful words to his son, knowing what it means, to him, to his son and daughter.  Niall instead is the one who answers him, “_ _Mab hat sie gemacht. Ich arbeite, um sie zurück zu bekommen. Aber … wie Sie wissen, läuft die Zeit dort anders. Ich kam, um deinen Vater ihn zu bitten, Sie zu nehmen. Als ich sie zurück zu bekommen, und ich schwöre Ihnen, ich werde sie zurück zu bekommen, können wir vereinen die beiden von Ihnen. Aber wenn du hier bleibst, Godric, werden Sie sterben, bevor ich selbst meine Kräfte sammeln können.“_ _(Mab has taken her.  I am working to get her back.  But… as you know, time moves differently there.  I came to your father to ask him to take you to his Realm.  When I get her back, and I swear to you, I will get her back, we can reunite the two of you.  But if you stay here, Godric, you will die before I can even gather my forces.) His ice blue eyes reflect his true distress.  He is unable to tell Godric the rest of it, that he suspects it was a blow to him because of who Galiena is to him. A rebellion of him allowing her to be with the son of Death._

_Godric shakes his head.   “_ _Wenn ich mit dem Vater zu gehen, werden wir nicht in der Lage sein, zusammen zu sein. Nicht in der Lage zu geben, meine Galiena die Kinder, die sie sich wünscht. Dies wurde vorausgesagt, und der Grund Vater hat uns nicht schon früher gemacht. Wie viel Zeit kann wirklich passieren?“_ _(If I go with father, we will not be able to be together.  Not able to give my Galiena the children she wishes for. This has been foretold, and the reason Father has not taken us before now.  How much time can really pass?) He doesn’t want to take this away from her.  After all that is happening to her, this may break her if she isn’t yet.  He never wanted to be the cause of any pain.  And that is what these two are asking from him._

_[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/damon-soulful-crying1.gif) _

_A tear falls from Niall’s eye as he tells this son of his heart, “Godric hat es buchstäblich fünf Minuten, da ich diesen Bereich verlassen. Meine Leute gefunden Mab Komplott in Minuten, einige ihrer Berater zu mir kommen die zweiten fanden sie heraus, was los war. Aber es hat seit Monaten hier. Wollen Sie wirklich die Chance, dass Sie leben so lange, wie es für mich anrufen, um meine Truppen angreifen und sie nimmt zu nehmen.” (Godric, it has been literally five minutes since I left this realm.  My people found Mab’s plot in minutes, some of her advisors coming to me the second they found out what was going on.  But it has been months here.  Do you really want to take the chance you living for as long as it takes for me to call up my troops and attack her?)  He understands what is at risk.  He is in pain to have to ask this of Godric, but Godric not being alive when he brings back Galiena may kill her._

_Godric shakes his head.  All this time, they had spent, loving each other, working to this point.  Their hut is built, Godric has provided for the long winter, and they have been waiting for her to quicken.  And now, because of one of Niall’s people, they are now doomed to never have children._

_Looking down at his son, Hades himself grieves with him, knowing how much the couple wanted children.  And how Godric, even with the ability to request from Hades anything he wished, instead worked to become a man on his own, his merits inked on him permanently.  How he fought and won the chieftainship instead of it being awarded because of his parentage.  Godric had earned every mark on his body, and also earned the right to be proud of providing for his wife.  And now, the goal that both had worked towards, to being able to have children of their own, is now being taken from them._

_Raising his head, Godric softly asks, “Und was ist, wenn du es nicht mehr den Rücken?” (And what if you can’t get her back?) He asks the fear that has been haunting him all this time._

_A sharp inhale comes from Niall and Hades.  They look at each other, then Hades advises his son, “Das werden wir. Wir wollen nur sicherstellen, dass Sie in der Lage sind, sie auf ihre Rückkehr begrüßen. Willst du mit mir, mein Sohn kommen?” (We will.  We just want to make sure you are able to greet her on her return.  Will you come with me, son?)_

_Thinking on it, he asks Niall, “Und es gibt keinen Weg, ich an Ihrer Seite und kämpfe für meine Frau kann mitmachen?” (And there is no way I can join at your side and fight for my wife?) His eyes burrowing into Niall’s ice blue ones._

_Shaking his head, Niall tells him, “Sie könnten nicht überleben es. Man kann nicht alles essen noch trinken, mit Ihnen, die keine Verbindung zu meinem Realm. Sie können überleben Hades ‘Reich seit du sein Sohn bist. Galiena kann dort zu überleben, ist von meinem Blut. Aber gerade jetzt, Sie wären zu schwach, um zu kämpfen, wenn die Zeit kommt. Und wenn Sie in Hades Realm sind, können Sie nicht in mir. Himmel und Erde vermischen sich nicht, wie Sie gut kennen.” (You couldn’t survive there.  You can’t eat nor drink anything, with you having no ties to my Realm.  You can survive Hades’ Realm since you are his son.  Galiena can survive there, being of my blood.  But right now, you would be too weak to fight when the time comes.  And once you are in Hades’s Realm, you cannot enter mine.  Earth and Sky do not mix as you well know.) He never will tell Godric it is because of Niall himself that allows Galiena to survive.  She can survive Hades Realm because Hades was the one to join them.  Neither Hades nor Niall thought anything of him joining them, thinking it wouldn’t matter since they both planned on Galiena and Godric to be part of the Realm of Earth._

_Godric hangs his head, beaten.  He cannot wait here, to keep their chances of having the one thing Galiena has asked of him, because he will not survive.  He cannot fight for her, not able to be in Niall’s Realm of the Sky.  He cannot do anything, but go with his father and wait.  Wait for someone to do his job, to save his love.  He finally nods his assent._

_Hades and Niall share a look, both of them acknowledging the pain he is going through, and Niall clasps his hand on Godric, then leaves to fight for Galiena._

_Sending his spirit out to explain what has happened to their Chief, Hades takes Godric to his Realm, to the place he had prepared for the two of them.  He also collected their items, Galiena’s necklace having already been recovered and given to Niall as proof of Mab’s duplicity._

_And there, within hours of him being installed into Hades’ Realm, decades in our world, Godric screamed so loud, it startled the souls in the realm, all of them shuddering with the pain he is feeling and broadcasting.  Hades rushed to his son’s side, trying to figure out what happened._

_That was the moment Mab had stripped Galiena of her body.  Godric had felt every bit of the pain. But no one knew why Godric was in so much pain.  Hades checked with all of them, as fast as he could, not wanting his son to be in any more pain than he was right now, and found them all to be mystified._

_After finding Godric wracked with pain, and bowed from the intensity, Hades had to make a decision on what to do.  And painfully, he made the decision to give Godric the body he should have had all this time.  Unknown to anyone, Galiena suffered along with her beloved and felt the change with him, her own soul screaming out silently as his mortal life was torn from him to give him the ability to wait for her._

_Godric’s rage at the feelings of helplessness and inadequacy were only building.  His mate is hurting.  Unbelievably so, and he is here, not helping her. No instead she is getting worse…_

_As Godric’s rage grew, Niall and Hades decided to allow him back on earth, after the Fates had told them that they think it would help him.  As a precaution, Hades removed the memories of Galiena, to have them reassert themselves once he is around her again._

* * *

Unknown to either of his mates of the revelation that Godric had of her being taken from him, Sookie takes her mouth from Eric’s wrist, sighing. “So it will be harder for me to get you guys do anything like this again.” She isn’t worried, since she knows that Leigh would stop then like she did just now from hurting her.

Eyes sparking as he is living with the pain of the past, and the reminder of what he and Eric would have gone through at least, Godric  harshly tells her, “We could have easily killed you for a couple seconds of pleasure!” His jaw is clenched, the pain of her being ripped from her soul, the pain of his mortal body being torn from him, fresh in his mind.

Leigh sighs in their minds. ‘ _Hello! This just means I need to pay attention when you three are together.  Giving each other that kind of pleasure is because you are mates that are Bonded.  And your earlier thoughts, Godric is probably correct.  Because when those Marks complete, you can see how much more intense this will be.  And why you will end up turning her.’_ She didn’t see the flashback, none of them did.  So they are not understanding why Godric is reacting like this, nor why he is feeling so much rage and pain right now.

Godric shakes his head. “But how can we knowingly take this risk-“ Trying to calm himself down enough to make them understand why it is too risky.

“Godric, don’t finish that sentence.  There is no way I don’t want to do that again.  And if you think you are keeping your hands off of me until we mate, well Eric and I can please each other.”  Sookie is sitting up in the bed glaring at him.

Godric tried to talk reason with her, “My wife,-“ He has to make her understand, that a little time of waiting is nothing in keeping her alive.

Getting off the bed, Sookie ignores Godric as she walks into the bathroom and slams the door.

Looking at his other Mate Godric tries to reason with him. “Eric.  We cannot risk it again with her.”

Looking at the door and feeling the anguish from Sookie in the Bond before she mutes it, Eric tells him. “My Maker, My Brudder.  This time you are wrong.  If we do not do it again, then when will it be safe?  By denying her, you are telling her she is not worth it.  No.  I will not hurt my mate in this way.  If you wish to continue in this, you will do it on your own.”  And with that, Eric vamps out of the room, grabbing the clothes for the photo shoot and joins Sookie in the bathroom.

Godric stares at the door.  _Why does no one understand?_

‘ _Maybe if no one is understanding, you may need to reevaluate your stand.’_ Leigh’s voice is soft, but firm.

And with that, Godric is left alone in a room that had only been filled with the sounds of their pleasure minutes previously.  Left alone to relive the memories just restored to him, to relive the pain of Sookie being torn from him in a moment.

* * *

**Final count, 6,747 words.**

****Fairfarren~Wendy** **


	24. Our Love and It’s Fragile

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/fogwithgrebe4567-10.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   4,890 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: All That I’m Asking For_ by Lifehouse.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Godric tried to talk reason with her, “My wife,-“ He has to make her understand, that a little time of waiting is nothing in keeping her alive._

_Getting off the bed, Sookie ignores Godric as she walks into the bathroom and slams the door._

_Looking at his other Mate Godric tries to reason with him, “Eric.  We cannot risk it again with her.”_

_Looking at the door and feeling the anguish from Sookie in the Bond before she mutes it, Eric tells him. “My Maker, My Brudder.  This time you are wrong.  If we do not do it again, then when will it be safe?  By denying her, you are telling her she is not worth it.  No.  I will not hurt my mate in this way.  If you wish to continue in this, you will do it on your own.”  And with that, Eric vamps out of the room, grabbing the clothes for the photo shoot and joins Sookie in the bathroom._

_Godric stares at the door.  Why does no one understand?_

‘Maybe if no one is understanding, you may need to reevaluate your stand.’ _Leigh’s voice is soft, but firm._

_And with that, Godric is left alone in a room that had only been filled with the sounds of their pleasure minutes previously.  Left alone to relive the memories just restored to him, to relive the pain of Sookie being torn from him in a moment._

_Now:_

* * *

The ride to Fangtasia has been quiet. Eric holds Sookie’s hand, resting his head on her when she sighs and leans against him. He can feel the turmoil in the bond, her fighting with herself on being mad at Godric and something in her making her feel bad for doing so.  He doesn’t like the conflict in his little mate, and is not feeling happy that his Maker is the one who has her upset.

Godric sits on the other side of the limo and watches them.  The flashback continues to play in his mind, particularly the pain when she had her mortal body ripped from her, leaving nothing but her spark and soul.  Along with that was the pain he had felt when she had been taken from him.  It came to the same conclusion: he couldn’t lose her again.  And if it took her being mad and not talking to him, then so be it.  Nothing is worth her dying again.  Nothing.  Not even the shared pleasure of them being together.

Feeling Sookie’s feelings coming back to the pain of being rejected, Eric closes his eyes.  He knows how Godric is thinking, and he has been aware of how much the loss of her had torn him apart, but he cannot agree.  Leigh has already told and shown that she can separate them.  As long as Eric had known his Maker, he has always felt that pain in him, and had learned not to ask about it; Godric would only become frustrated since he didn’t have the answer.  It had only been relieved when they had found Sookie that night, and it wasn’t until some of Godric’s memories had resurfaced that they realized the pain he had lived with all this time was from Sookie being taken from him.

He may have learned not to ask about that time but Eric had wondered about it. One time, Hades had mentioned Sookie by her past name, causing Godric to fly into a rage. Later, Eric had spoken to Hades about it, having found that Niall also was unable to speak of her.  Hades had told him that Godric had been told that Sookie remembers nothing of their past.  No one had explained really why Niall had been upset, but the pain in his eyes had been enough to tell Eric that there is a real reason Niall didn’t like talking about that time.

His mind continues jumping around and he remembers very clearly a night that Sookie relayed to him that she has felt like she cannot please the two of them.  Both have had woman in the past, Godric to ease the loneliness inside of him, Eric because he locked his heart away.  He has always felt Godric’s pain, and seeing him like that, but unable to remember who the person was, well, Eric just saw no reason to let himself feel the same way. And even though the two of them have been with her in every way except for what would take her virginity from her, she still feels inadequate.

He had explained that their past liaisons, were just that.  They had both been lost, and with feeding, often came sex.  Neither had cared about sex unless it had been with each other, however, they still felt there was more to it.  But then came the call in a dark night and the rush for them both to answer it.

There, at the end of a empty country road, they found a blonde little girl that captured his heart in one look.  And he will never give her up.

He abandoned his practice of fucking and feeding –needing to be dedicated to her in the only way he understood at the time– and had glamoured his feeds into thinking they had more, to keep his image intact, but had no engagement beyond his feedings.  And then, as Sookie became old enough to understand, he had sat her down and explained what he was doing.  He let her stay in the room and watch, never wanting her to doubt him.  She had learned what a glamoured thought felt like that and even worked with Eric to make it more streamless.  Never before had a vampire been able to work on a glamour the way he and Sookie had, she was literally inside the mind telling him what felt right or wrong.  She ended up taking pride when there was no sign of a glamour on Eric’s feedings and that had ended the jealousy.

The memories of those nights are ones he actually is fond of.  He and Sookie had reached a new level of comfort with each other.  Though, as soon as Eric could, he had no problem drinking from his mate only.  With the age he is, it was no handicap to give in to her. The two of them have enjoyed his supposed ‘fangbangers’ and often he would take ones who slighted Sookie in their minds, then glamouring them to sit there and watch as he pleasured his mate in front of them.

With these memories and others in his mind, Eric looks down at her, kisses her head, and then looks at their other mate.  Godric is sitting on the seat with his head leaning on his hand as he watches the two of them.  Nothing Eric nor Leigh has told Godric has gotten it through his head that _nothing_ will happen.  During it all, Sookie has just ignored him and, Eric suspects, that she has shut down the Bond to him, too.

If this didn’t get fixed soon, he has no qualms in calling Hades or even Niall in to talk some sense into Godric.  This is not the time to have any division in their ranks.  They all need to be on the same page or their enemies will descend upon them with no hesitation.  That was the reason for all these years of planning, to be able to make sure they can predict the reactions of others if they did something.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/sookie-12.jpg)

The limo pulls up to the entrance way of the club and Eric is quickly out of the car, holding his hand to Sookie to assist her out.  She huffs, then puts her hand in his.

As she gets out of the car, the black dress she has on, with the sweetheart neckline, shows off her curves.  There is no jewelry… yet.  Both Eric and Godric had talked earlier about the gifts they will be giving her.  It was before the events earlier, but Eric does not plan to stop his plans.

The fangbangers and tourists in the line outside Fangtasia are thrilled with the treat they are getting. They blink as a black haired beauty of a vampire appears beside Eric. Their eyes are glued to him as they all take in the change from his normal black leather jacket with the black tank and dark jeans.  Tonight, Eric is dressed in a white collared shirt, open for a couple buttons, and black suit. All the woman, and quite a few of the men, are thinking how the suit only enhances the beauty of the vampire.

The change in clothing is from Eric’s desire to make the impression on the humans that now that he has taken a mate, he is going to be more… reputable.  He even considered building a new club with an upscale look when they had decided that they needed to show their relationship, to make it more esteemed, though not this early.  When he had suggested it out loud to Sookie and Pam, Pam had given a pleading look –she hates the clothes she has to wear for Fangtasia– but his plans had moved forward when he could feel the pleasure Sookie had from the thought.  It had taken months of planning before the first shovel ever was dug into the new site.  Nothing had gotten more thought from him, except for his mates.

Noticing the crowd, Eric puts his hand on Sookie’s back and escorts her past the vermin in the line and through the doors.  He is making a statement.  Sookie is who matters, not them.  She matters more to him than his maker at this time.  At least until he pulls his head out of his ass.

Pam falls in beside him as he makes their way into the club. “Master, the basement has been readied for you use.”  At his nod, she stops and watches the three head there.  Something happened earlier and since then she has felt Eric’s pain.  From what she can see, both Eric and Sookie are in pain, and it seems to be Godric’s fault. Falling in behind the group, Pam watches them as they head towards the first part of the entertainment of the night.

As they walk towards the basement, Amelia joins them.  She will be there as an excuse for Leigh’s presence.  Eric is wanting the photos to reflect the panther.  He had joked that it will show his strength. The remarks from Leigh about that had only made him laugh.

With a nasty look at Eric and Godric, Sookie moved just a little faster than them down the stairs.  Eric smirks as he realizes it is another ploy on her end.  Her disgust for him is being plain, but he wonders how she will play off her anger with Godric.

Walking behind his mates, Godric watches them.  He can see their love for each other plain, but to any outsider, it looks as normal, that Sookie is disgusted with Eric for his highhandedness.  But, what is shocking, is that she is not pulling her punches with him either. She is not walking next to him as she normally does, or using him to hide from Eric.  She does not care what it says to others, she is not paying him any attention. It is her way of punishing him for his actions earlier that night.

Sookie stomps down the stairs, her eyes blazing as she takes in the photographer and how the basement is set up as a photo shoot.  She stops and turns on Eric. “You think this will make others think differently of you?  That I would think any different of you?”

Her eyes are blazing as though she is really angry, and Eric jumps at the chance to interact with her – anything was better than the ride here and the feelings she had then.

Smirking, Eric puts his hand at the small of her back and uses his strength to propel her down the rest of the way. “Min Alskade, I have already told you that I am planning to redo the club.  Or even better, to build a new one to show the difference in my status now.  But if you prefer Fangtasia?” His eyebrow lifts in a sardonic way, as though hoping she will contest him.

Pam is the one who jumps in, “Master, the breather-“ At Eric’s sudden glare at her, Pam drops her eyes in submission as she continues, “I mean your Mate, my Mistress, is just trying to say that while you are still here in this club, it won’t make any difference on your intentions.”  There is no way in hell that she wants to stay in this shit hole any longer.  It has done what it was meant to do, it has made this area accept them easier and given the vampires a way to get their feeds, but Pam no longer wants to be here; she won’t let Sookie ruin this chance, even though she knows that Sookie would personally rather have a different club.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/eric-and-sookie-4.jpg)

Chuckling, Eric escorts Sookie over to the area set up for the first shoot.  This would be of the official ‘Bonding’ picture, the one that will announce his coming mating to the blonde bombshell.  The one that will go out in all the newspapers.

He seats himself in the chair, and only lifts his eyebrow at Sookie as she sighs when she gets into place behind him.  He lazily comments, “I would like one with just the two of us, then if Amelia can call forth the familiar, I wish to have one with her lying at our feet.” He can feel the amusement of his Bonded and mate as she hides her enjoyment of this ‘scene’ in a huff of aggravation to the rest of the onlookers.

In his head, he hears Leigh, ‘ _Oh, you are just getting way too much amusement out of this aren’t you?’_

Not being able to help the laugh, Eric settles in his seat and takes Sookie’s hand to rest on his shoulder as they get ready to pose for the couple of shots the photographer will take. He is serious as these are being taken, secretly looking forward to the changes and the fun he will be having with Sookie.  He knows she will come up with ways to throw fits that will make him enjoy their spats as normal.

Not seeing a reaction from Sookie or Godric from Leigh’s comment, he tries sending to Leigh only, ‘ _Are the others able to hear us?”_

A sigh whispers through him, ‘ _No.  I take it you want to talk about Godric’s reaction?’_ She also is trying to understand where he is coming from.  Nothing she has received from him explains his reaction.

‘ _Yes.  It’s hurting Sookie.’_

Leigh’s voice is softer as she questions, ‘ _And you.  Eric, there is nothing wrong with your pain.  Godric is not only denying Sookie, he is denying you.  It is all born of a deep fear of losing her.  He cannot see that this will drive a wedge in their relationship.  She will turn to you, and all the work he has put in, will be gone.’_ That is the least that can happen.  She is frightened because this twist this has put into the future of them all is not good.  She needs to get this fixed as soon as possible.

Eric lazily calls out, “Now Amelia.”  He watches as the group helping the photographer jumps when Leigh’s slinky form comes out of the shadows.  She lies down in front of them both and Eric nods to the vampire taking the photos to continue.  They had a lot of shots to do before they head back up top for the rest of the night and the ceremony they have to bear through.

‘ _I don’t want Godric to have to start all over.  We need the three of us as close as possible before the Mating occurs.  We have enough enemies. We don’t need him to make another!  Much less our own Sookie!  Leigh we need to fix this, and soon.”_   Eric’s voice is pleading, while his face remains blank as the light is shooting around them.

The photographer nods to him and Eric stands up to escort Sookie to the changing area he has arranged for them.  He laughs when she realizes that he will be in the room with her while she changes, but there is a screen she can retreat behind to actually change.  Not that will matter to either of them.  They often talk when dressing when they are together.  In fact, Godric and Pam have been known to separate the two so they can dress in a timely matter.  But the act needs to be performed,  there is no guarantee of bugs not spying on them.

Soon outside the room, you can hear Sookie actually reduced to screeching at Eric, “Oh hell no!  There is no way you will be in the same room as I when I am changing!” The amusement in the Bond evident to Eric is in no way evident in any other way as the crowd listens to the human yelling at the vampire.

The group outside chuckles as they can tell Eric is telling her something, but none of them can tell what.  Then they hear, “I’m wearing what?” All of them are grinning at the exchange, wanting to spread the rumors that the vampire’s mate is a fiery one to handle.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/allan-hyde-27.jpg)

Godric is leaning against the wall, his eyes hooded as he realizes that Sookie has blocked everything but the fact that she is alive from him.  Eric’s Bond is only open because he is forcing it to stay open, but he can feel Eric pulling away from him too.  He is not happy about this, but the memories in his mind are warring with the normally stoic vampire and he is, for one of the first times in his life, not sure what to do. This soon has him thinking and ignoring the outside world in a way he would have never condoned from either Sookie or Eric –in fact, he would have corrected them on the slip up–  but it is a sign on how troubled his mind is that he isn’t aware of how much he has tuned out.

In the shadows, Leigh is also watching Godric.  She can tell from the bond she has with all three, that this is really hurting him.  But it is his own fault.  She understands not wanting to lose Sookie, but he isn’t realizing that all he is doing is driving away the two people who need him, want him, love him.

She cannot understand his reaction, it is so foreign to everything she knew of him.

Her attention is soon pulled to Sookie stomping her way out of the room, Eric following in a grey suit with the same white shirt still under it, chuckling the entire time at her.

The dress Sookie is wearing is a pale lavender with gold stitching across the top.  It is a dress worthy of a princess.  But the reason Sookie is supposedly upset, is that the neckline plunges to a v below her breasts.  The dress covers as much as one of her bikinis does, but the Sookie she is playing at would never wear anything like this.And right now, that image of a virginal woman is what they needed to portray, in hopes of pulling some of their foes out in the spotlight.

Godric wishes he could disappear where he is standing.  That dress is making him hard, and he can tell Eric is the same way, however, Eric is free, in a way he is not, to express his arousal and attraction for Sookie.  That dress is luckily one of a set that she will be changing out of.  And, since Eric cannot do anything right now, they will be able to use that one again.  That is if Eric allows it to leave here and not  be given away, as he is prone to do so often with Sookie’s outfits.

Eric is and always will be a clothes horse.  He has dressed himself and Sookie many times in private.  In fact her taste in clothes matches Eric’s and it has been a real chore for her to hide it.  But in compromise to Adele’s sense of propriety, Sookie is often dressed in clothing that is a compromise.  And, anything that she has worn and neither Eric nor her see a reason to keep, is donated to causes.

While Godric is thinking of that dress, and how he wishes he could worship her in it, Eric is escorting her to another set, with the same instructions, that there be some with just the two of them, and some with Leigh also.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/eric-and-sookie-13.jpg)

Sookie grits her teeth when they have her sitting on a rock with Eric sprawled out between her legs.

He smugly tells her, “This is just the one of many times I will be here, min alskade.” Caressing her leg under the dress, Eric just laughs as she jerks from his touch.

Unable to take his righteous attitude, Sookie turns her head away from him.  But she is brought short by the photographer coming over and repositioning her.  He is smirking as puts her in a pose that Eric had requested. He had thought of only the money when he agreed to do this shoot, but now he is enjoying the fighting between the two, and how much money he will be getting for the pictures he will be selling of the two of them fighting.  He already knows many who will be interested in proof of the stupidity of Eric’s human mate fighting the bond.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/eric-and-sookie-8/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/eric-and-sookie-20/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/eric-and-sookie-14/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/eric-and-sookie-11/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/eric-and-sookie-15/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/eric-and-sookie-2/)

The same pattern continued, with Eric and Sookie changing outfits, taking photographs, and changing again.  He finally ends the session with her in a red dress and he in his signature black leather jacket.  As they relax from the latest shots, he tells her, taking her hand, “Red is my favorite color on you, min Alskade.” Kissing it he can’t help the smirk or his fangs from coming down yet again tonight; he has been able to get his way with her many times on the set, with no one to the wiser of their true feelings.  Nor can he resist his eyes worshipping her body in that sinful color and dress.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/eric-and-sookie-16.jpg)

Godric cannot help the fangy smirk from himself.  Red is a color Sookie looks sinful in, as well as black.  The short almost nude but playful dress she had posed in for some swamp scenes had been purely sin.  But this last one is one that is pure Sookie.  It is fun and flirty as well showing her body to be totally sin.  Any vampire worth his fangs or any human male will be lusting after her in this outfit.  And that was the plan.

The shot right before this one, is one that had Sookie flaming angry to the photographer.  In reality, Eric and she used the shot to kiss a couple of times, with plenty of shots of her fighting him.  The official one is a good one, where it catches their real feelings, but with the shots around it, and the slap she had delivered after it, had the group smirking and shaking their heads at the stubbornness of the human mate of Eric.

Glaring up at him, then glaring at Godric, she walks deliberately over and stands by the stairs, ignoring both her Mates.   She is beyond pissed at Godric, there is no faking it.  He doesn’t want to be with her in the most affectionate way they can be?  Then fine, he will get a touch of what it means to be dismissed, to be not thought of as important enough to be paid attention to.

Eric is watching both of them, and he is seeing what Leigh predicted.  Tonight will be different from what they expected, since Sookie really is angry with Godric.  But no help for it now.  They need to get this done with and will deal with the fallout on the way home.

As Pam and Eric move past Sookie, he tells her, “Godric will bring you up when it is time, Min Alskade.”  He uses his speed to kiss her lightly on her lips and grins as he vamps up the stairs as her hand meets nothing but air.

Sookie just glares at him as he winks at her at the top of the stairs and exits to his adoring fans.

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/sookies-chair.jpg)

Once in the bar, Eric moves to his throne, smiling at Sookie’s throne next to his.  It was simple, something from his own time, a throne his own mother would sit in.  Nothing better for his love than the seat of a queen.

He stalks through the bar, never pausing as the crowd melts away from his presence, and sits in his own throne.  His Maker had one like his next to Sookie’s, his own request.  He wants it to look as though he is here to support his oldest, and his mate.  The pair that he had gifted of being his Bondeds.  For one as ancient as him Bonding, to anyone, is a rare honor.  They are telling the world that they treasure the ones above all others.

Watching the crowd, Eric is looking for a few critical players that they knew are spies for other territories.  As he does this, Pam brings him his laptop. He smirks as he accepts it from her and looks through the walk through done by Bobby.

This is his last night here at Fangtasia.  He had hinted and speculated about building a new bar, one that would reflect his new status– in more ways than one–  but he had never mentioned, to any but Pam, that he has already built the new place.  He is just putting the final touches on it.  Fangtasia will be run by Longshadow, with Pam and him making frequent visits to make sure the club stays up to its current level.  It would be too easy to make this into nothing more than a fuck and feed club. And neither care for something like that to be associated with them.  But the money that Fangtasia brings in is crucial to both Longshadow and Pam for their financial success.  The new bar, as Eric had already told Pam, is Sookie’s and his.  And secretly Godric’s.  Eric’s time of supporting her has ended.  But he will not leave this cash cow for Pam without his support.

Nodding his head to the final photos, he tells Pam, “Have it ready for me tomorrow.” And he grins, knowing how much Sookie will enjoy his present to her.

She nods, then asks “Du kommer att tillkännage det i kväll?” ( _You are going to announce it tonight?_ )

He smiles. “Sookie behöver lite uppmuntran.” ( _Sookie will need some encouragement.)_ Only his eyes show the pain he knows she is in, and how humiliating he knows she will be feeling at being forced to her knees in front of him.  He and Godric had explained it, and she has told them that she understands, but how she will really feel at that time will not be easy for his prideful mate.

“Och du har lovat att inte lämna mig i den här skiten hål?” ( _And you have promised to not leave me in this shit hole?)_ The tone is slightly hopeful, but the feelings Eric is getting from their Bond show that she is almost begging.

Eric looks over to her and tells her softly, “Min dotter, jag skulle aldrig lämna dig här. Du ska veta att en del av anledningen till att jag har gjort detta är att se till att du har en plats du kan vara stolt över också.” ( _My daughter, I would never leave you here.  You should know that part of the reason I have done this is to make sure you have a place you can work at and be proud of your job also.)_   His eyes are conveying meaning, and he slightly smiles when he see her agreement.

Looking back at the crowd, he tells her, “Nu, dotter, jag tror det är dags att få detta igång. Ju förr vi får detta gjort, kommer förr var det bättre.” ( _Now, daughter, I think it is time to get this started.  The sooner we get this done, the sooner everyone will be better off.)_

Then he leans back in his chair and waits for the show to begin. He sends steady love and encouragement to his little mate, doing all he can to help her in this time, since he is not sure if Godric will provide the support she will need.

* * *

Leigh tells Godric in a clipped voice, ‘ _It is time_ ’ and then she shuts him off. She is mad at him, but is turning over what is going on in her mind and has already requested Niall and Hades to come to her when they are back in the limo.  This cannot last any longer than possible.

Godric looks up from the shadows where he is at, looking at his wife’s back.  He tries to reach her mentally and is shocked when he bounces off her shields.  He had no idea she could block him.  He wonders if Eric is having the same problems.  But then, he already knows she is blocking his part of the Bond, something he didn’t know she could do.

He shouldn’t be that surprised.  The moment he had laid eyes on hers, he had lost his tie to Eric.  It had taken awhile for them to be used to not trading thoughts after a thousand of years of doing so.  He wonders in the back of his mind at how they lost a tie that had seemed to be fated to be reconnected.  To now to be thrust back into the solitude of his mind is somehow harder to take this time.

Sighing, he moves out of the shadows and comes to her side to escort her to Eric.  “It is time, kleine Gefahrtin.” He looks down to her with his affection for her in his eyes.

Sookie looks back at him, ignoring the look in his eyes, and snidely remarks, “Oh, now I am good enough to touch.” The Bond opens enough to swirl her pain and anger around him and then is gone, leaving behind an vast ache inside him to be connected back with her.

Godric’s eyes open wide in shock of her pain and the pain of her shutting the Bond again, but before he says anything, Sookie starts walking up the stairs.  “We don’t want to make his Royalness wait anymore, do we?” She brusquely throws back at him.

Vamping to her side, Godric reaches out to her, but she purposely moves to the side away from him. The pain from her rejecting him thusly makes him stop for a second. Not even the forced separation when Galiena had been taken from him initially was as painful as his mate intentionally refusing him.  Only his strength he had built over the years allows him to remain on his feet.  But, again, before he can do more than just react, it is time for their little show.

Behind them all is a strangely quiet Thalia who is watching them all so she can report to her Lord this disturbing turn of events.

* * *

Eric had caught the words and the pain behind each of the remarks.  His heart is hurting for his mates, but he realizes that he cannot do anything; Godric caused this, he needs to fix it.  Until then, they need to try to pull out their enemies and Eric and Leigh will be working OT to make sure that this division does not become permanent.

Not moving from his place, he watches as Godric brings to him their Sookie.  The anger she is feeling is showing not only to Eric, as she angrily glares at him, but also in the way she is holding herself from Godric.  Eric is worried for a second, but lets it go, knowing that as angry as Sookie is, she will make this work to their plan.  The corners of his lips edge up as he awaits the show coming his way.  He sends her his love and confidence that she will handle this appropriately. To do anything else would be a travesty to the love he holds for this little woman in front of him.

Sookie is forced to stop right before Eric.  Eric stares down at her, the music dropping off and the whole club riveted to the scene before them.  They had heard rumors that Godric had forced a Bonding between the three of them, but it seems there is more to this than just a Bonding Ceremony, as rare as those are.

Sookie stares up at Eric, defiance in her body language.  Godric inwardly winces but orders her, “Kneel to your future Mate, min dotter.” This is not supposed to go this way!   Why is she forcing his hand?

Flicking her glare at him then back up to Eric, Sookie is not giving an inch. Her pride and anger will not allow it.  But behind the emotions is the cool collected mind that Eric and Godric had spent years encouraging.  And that mind is humming with her, suggesting how to turn this to their benefit.

The crowd around them starts murmuring their shock.  This Future Child is not only Godric’s Child but will be his Child’s Mate?  No wonder Godric had left her here with Eric guarding her.  Who better than her future mate?

Eric’s eyebrow quirks as his mate, his Bonded, defies not only him, but Godric. He didn’t want this for her, but waits to see what happens.  She will do him and Godric proud, he couldn’t believe otherwise of her.

Godric frowns as he realizes, she is not doing what they had planned.  Is her anger that great?  Before he can think on it, he realizes that he must force her.  Vamping behind her as he commands her, “I said, kneel before your future Mate.” Then as he forces her down to her knees, he finishes the sentence, “My Bonded.”

He then looks up at Eric, and his face is softer, “Min Son, do your accept your Bonded, your mate?” He is using words that transcend time, ones that alert the vampires that this is not a farce, but that Sookie is really Eric’s Mate as well as the Potential Child of Godric.  This combination tells them that she has quite the potential to be powerful.  No wonder Godric has secured her for both of them by Bonding the two of them to him.

Eric nods, not moving.  Then obviously looking her over, he says, “Min Far, I thank you for bringing our Bonded, my future Mate to me.   Truly the Gods are favorable over me in gifting me my True Mate.”  He extends his hand, “My Mate, please rise and be seated in your place beside me.” And he says the words he has wanted to say before she even kneeled to him.

Sookie glares at him standing, but before she could go anywhere, Godric tightens his grip on her arms, warning her to behave.  She shrugs out of his hands and angrily walks to her chair and sits in it.

Eric smirks. “Oh my Mate, I will have the pleasure of training you once you turn.  I will allow you your tantrums now, knowing how ashamed you will be once you are turned.”  And in that phrase he has set up for Sookie to be obstinate towards him, as a way to apologize for the fact she had to kneel to him.  He takes her hand, and raises it his lips for a kiss.

When she looks away, he asks her, “Well, do you like your chair?” He is smirking, waiting for her next outburst.  He had given her free reign and looks forward to her taking every advantage of it.

Sookie is sending him love, but she is truly angry with Godric. He has no idea how much he is hurting her, and she is aware that some of it has to with him rejecting her.  Either way, she will not be forgiving him until he apologizes to her, and does so in a way that makes up for what he is putting her through.

She finally says, “Its fine.” And she sends to him, _‘Eric, it is lovely.  It looks like the one you sent me yesterday when you were showing me memories of your mother.  Thank you!_ ’

Shaking his head, he asks her, “Why are you not happy, Min Alskade?” But inside he sends her his appreciation of her gratitude and for remembering where the throne had come from.  She may only use it a couple of times, but it is well worth the money spent with the emotions he is getting from her.

She turns and just stares at him, as she clarifies to him why she is upset. “You make me kneel to you, and when I wouldn’t Godric forces me to.  Now I have to sit up here and listen to all the nasty comments from your fangbangers.  I am nothing but a blood bag to you and have always been.  But that’s right, you _gave_ me permission to have my _tantrums_.  Well, just count this as one of them.” With that she turns her head from him.

Eric laughs, not hiding it. When he stops, he is still grinning as he kisses her hand again, not relinquishing it as she is trying to pull away.  He tells her, “Oh, my lover, eternity just got less boring.  But, will you try to be nice if I give you my Bonding gift to you?” It has been a wish of his for this moment, to gift her with this plan, this club he has spent much time in building for her.

Sookie turns and lifts an eyebrow to him as she repeats, “Bonding Gift?”

Nodding, he leans closer to her. “Actually two of them.  But one of them is a gift from Godric also, as our Bonded.”  He stands, and pulling her up with him, he pulls her close to him as he nods to the witch.

As she comes closer, Eric tells his area, “As normal when one Bonds with his or her Child or their future Mate, Godric and I have gifted Sookie.  Our gift to her is of a familiar, one that will be always with her, guarding her even when she is unhappily away from us.” He nods to the witch, his face showing none of the trepidation he is feeling of this not working as planned.

Amelia takes a deep breath and starts chanting in Latin a spell Hades had given to her for this purpose.  It will call his aspect enough to give credence to the spell.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/leigh.jpg)

As Amelia chants, then finishes, Leigh appears below Sookie.  Making Sookie lean away from the panther at her feet, as a normal human would.

The vampires here are impressed.  Godric and Eric had spared no expense.  Familiars, especially ones like the one before them, are rare.  Very powerful, but rare.  For them to have given her one, reminds them all that she really is Eric’s Mate.

Bill is in a corner of the room, seething as he sees a huge obstacle in being with Sookie.  That Familiar.

Eric laughs when Sookie curls into him, and waives forward her new familiar.  “Her name is Leigh, and she will always be with you, even during the daytime.  You will never be alone for the rest of your life.” He says the last softer, letting their enemies to sense a weakness.  All part of the plan. Sookie is their literal weakness, but no one would anticipate the rain of destruction if one tried to act on that. Sometimes it is good to have a god for a father in law.

Sookie jerks away, “You mean you have a guard on me at all times?” The hatred for the idea is clear in her voice as well as the clear indication that she felt they were not only having a guard but a jailor.

Godric doesn’t even have to act, the closing of the Bond and her attitude along with everything else makes him snap, “Yes.  And Thalia will remain your guard during the nights.”

Sookie looked at him in shock, then her face turns blank.  “Yes, Master.  Whatever you say, Master.”  Her voice gave the impression of her sarcasm, but her demeanor said otherwise.

Growling, Godric spits out to Eric, “Since you gave permission to act this way, you will teach her when she becomes my child the respect I will have.  Or both of you will suffer.”

Eric bows his head as he yanks Sookie to his side, “Yes Master.  Thank you, Master.”  Eric’s voice shows his love and devotion to his maker, unlike Sookie’s.

But the message had been clear.  Godric is letting Sookie behave this way, but once she becomes a vampire, she will held accountable, and Eric will as her mate.  His chest rumbles with his held in growls, since he is still being blocked from Sookie, he turns around and sits back in his chair.

Eric lifts his head as his Maker sits back down, glancing down at Sookie.  Again, he wonders if she is blocking Godric.  He can feel her pain and anger, but underneath it all is her love for both of them.  He again reminds himself that they need to solve this, not him.

He looks down at Sookie, and smirking, tells her, “Lover, my gift as my now Bonded Mate is what you have asked for.  I have built you a new club, one that will showcase your beauty in an elegant environment. I gift you our new bar, Skärseld.”  With his announcement a slideshow of the new bar begins on the far wall.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/front-entrance/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/entrance-of-bar/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/bar-launge-area/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/modern-hotel-breakfast-area-and-lounge-interior-design-with-dark-furniture-and-black-color-wall-panels-900x600/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/ritzcarltondovemountain_006p/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/seating-for-erics-group/)

[ ](http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/true-blood/in-the-end/chapter-23-our-love-and-its-fragile/seating-on-the-roof-restuarant/)

The crowd is still.

Eric smirks again. “Fangtasia will remain as is, but Friday will see the Grand Opening of Skärseld, an upscale bar/lounge, with rooftop dining.”  He then turns to his Master, “And as my gift to you, my Master, there is a Skärseld being opened in Dallas when you wish it.”

Godric nods his head, interested despite his agony.  He hopes that Sookie will like the new venture, since it will work for them as meeting places for their future.

The crowd starts talking about it, as Eric seats himself beside Sookie, and leans towards her, telling her softly about the new club.  It is visible to the people below, that she is interested in spite of herself.

Smiling at his Mate, Eric tells her how the club is going to have restrictions, and that everyone inside of it will not be allowed to dress as they do here in Fangtasia.  He tells her softly, “I know you hate the fangbangers, lover, but this will cut down on them, and show that I am above such things now that I have my Mate and Bonded beside me.”

Sookie naws on her lower lip, looking as though she is undecided.  But before she can react positively, Pam interrupts Eric. “Master, the Area’s vampires are ready to swear their allegiance to their new Mistress.”

For the rest of the night, Eric couldn’t talk to her, though they conversed in their minds readily. It helped with the boredom as one by one, the vampires swear their loyalty to Eric and his Bondeds.

The last one in the line is Bill.  Sookie looks for the first time, animated. ”Bill! I am glad you came.  My grandmother would like to ask you if you would speak with her Descendents of the Glorious Dead meeting.  If so, she will call you with the particulars tomorrow night.” She looks eager to part with him the information from her Grandmother.

Bill smiles graciously as he bows to her, “Sookeh.  I would gladly entertain your Grandmother’s questions.  Please tell her that I graciously await her call.” He hides the feeling of glee.  This maybe his way to get into the Stackhouse’s home.

Eric is watching the idiot in front of him and shakes his head.  He growls out, “Since you have not sworn to me yet, I will allow your loyalty to be sworn to my bondeds at the same time.” His eyes are dark as he stares down at the young Vampire in front of him, daring him to refute him at the same time.

Bill’s lips lift in disgust, but he says the words, knowing that he has too to remain in the area and to continue his task that brought him here.  There is no denying Godric’s and Eric’s scent on her, but he is glad to see that she still smells sweet, virginal.

Leigh sits up from her place at Sookie’s feet and yawns in Bill’s face.  Her head could easily swallow his, and Familiars are powerful enough, if given the blood of elder Vampires.  And as Godric and Eric’s gifts, there is no question that they contributed enough to make her powerful enough to defend against most, if not all vampires.

Bill backed away in a rush, not hearing the laughter from around him.  All he could see was those powerful jaws.  After he hastily makes his bows to the three on the dais, he leaves, with the intent of learning how to get rid of the familiar.

* * *

**Final count, 7,665 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

 


	25. Just Want to Keep This Dream

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/louisiana-scenery1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   1,548 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Losing your Memory_ by Ryan Star.

* * *

_Previously:_

_For the rest of the night, Eric couldn’t talk to her, though they conversed in their minds readily. It helped with the boredom as one by one, the vampires swear their loyalty to Eric and his Bondeds._

_The last one in the line is Bill.  Sookie looks for the first time, animated. ”Bill! I am glad you came.  My grandmother would like to ask you if you would speak with her Descendents of the Glorious Dead meeting.  If so, she will call you with the particulars tomorrow night.” She looks eager to part with him the information from her Grandmother._

_Bill smiles graciously as he bows to her, “Sookeh.  I would gladly entertain your Grandmother’s questions.  Please tell her that I graciously await her call.” He hides the feeling of glee.  This maybe his way to get into the Stackhouse’s home._

_Eric is watching the idiot in front of him, and shakes his head.  He growls out, “Since you have not sworn to me yet, I will allow your loyalty to be sworn to my bondeds at the same time.” His eyes are dark as he stares down at the young Vampire in front of him, daring him to refute him at the same time._

_Bill’s lips lift in disgust, but he says the words, knowing that he has too to remain in the area and to continue his task that brought him here.  There is no denying Godric’s and Eric’s scent on her, but he is glad to see that she still smells sweet, virginal._

_Leigh sits up from her place at Sookie’s feet and yawns in Bill’s face.  Her head could easily swallow his, and Familiars are powerful enough, if given the blood of elder Vampires.  And as Godric and Eric’s gifts, there is no question that they contributed enough to make her powerful enough to defend against most, if not all vampires._

_Bill backed away in a rush, not hearing the laughter from around him.  All he could see was those powerful jaws.  As he made his bows to the three on the dais, he leaves, with the intent of learning how to get rid of the familiar._

_Now:_

* * *

The dark limo is gliding down the road back to Bon Temps.  The ride is a little more crowded with the addition of a Black Panther that made the Driver pause as he held the door open for his charges.   Though the look was comical on his face, none of the other riders laughed. They had quickly gotten in and since then, the drive back to the Stackhouse manor is as quiet as it was on the way out.   There is no movement, not since Sookie had rested her head on Eric’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

Unknown to everyone is Leigh, she is lying on the floor of the car, her eyes closed as she talks with her makers. This evening had alarmed her and she is afraid that Godric will not relent, that he cannot get over what is going on.  She has no idea what happened, but something must have gone through his head to make him take this stand.

Niall is pissed, Sookie is hurting and he can feel the pain she is feeling.  Even Hades is mad at Godric and the pain he is putting his mates through right now. As far as they can tell, Godric is overreacting and they have no idea why.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/damon-81.jpg)

‘ _Where is he getting this idea that he or Eric could kill Sookie?’_  Niall demands of her. He is seething. When he had first started talking with them he had been sprawled out in his throne room, watching the idiots in his court try to hold his attention, but his anger makes him sit up, leaning forward heavily on his knees.

Closing her eyes in the car as she tries to deal with their anger. ‘ _He thinks that he could have choked her or that Eric could have taken too much when he was drinking from her femoral artery.’_ Leigh answers him.

Hades’ baritone weighs heavy as he tells them, ‘ _Sookie is going to need both of them, and Godric should be very aware of this.  They cannot physically hurt her.  Don’t they know that they themselves would have pulled back?  The Mating of these three and their Bonds are one of the most powerful in the world.  They transcend the Gods’ own matings!”_  He remembers the one and only such Mating that had been torn in half and caused one of his friend’s greatest pain.  That event had measured up to only one other event and they are both working to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.

A feminine voice breaks into the three of them, _’Perhaps he just needs to see the results of his choice without hurting Eric or Sookie?’_ The fire in the voice makes Niall and Hades sit up as Leigh’s eyes open in shock.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/damon-blinking.gif)

There was surprise in the minds of the three as they realize **_who_** is talking to them.

 _‘Freyja?’_  Niall whispers softly. The sheer amazement in his voice would alert any newcomer to the importance of this voice to him.

There is a twinkle of a laugh and her presence is announced in their heads. _‘Whatever Godric is doing is enough to wake me.  Eric is particularly torn in half.  His mates are hurting, and he wants to fix it but he in confused by Godric’s reactions and how he is not being the strong vampire he has known.’_   In her comment is the unspoken question.  She cannot affect the other two at this time since they are not mated yet.  She needs permission to fix this.

Hades huffs.  Then tells them, _‘I give permission.’_  Freyja out of all of them is uniquely able to correct this.  Her special talent has been missed for all the help she could have given, but beggars are not choosers.  Hades will allow this to help prevent what he believes will be a catastrophe.

Laughing in the link, Freya advises them, _‘I will take care of it.  I will also help Godric, Hades.  He is divided.  His love, that he literally died for, is back; the only other being he has ever loved, is her other half.  He feels as though he is not enough for her, and this is coming up now.  It is better for it to happen now than later.  I will heal him, and while doing so, let him see what the result of his decision will be.  He needs this, and it will help.  But while I am gone, you **will**  watch over Sookie and Eric.’_ The iron in her voice is enough to tell them she is not joking.  She will need them to watch over the two for as long as it takes for her to fix Godric.

Niall’s voice is soft as he asks her, ‘ _Does this mean you are coming back Freyja?’_   He is unconsciously holding his breath as he waits for the answer.

Freya’s fires caress his mind as she leaves, ‘ _Soon.’_   She also misses the other two, and the time for her hiding is coming to an end.

Leigh sighs in relief as Freyja’s presence is gone from her mind but her respite is short lived as another worry occurs to her. _‘Does this mean the fourth one can enter my mind too?’_

 _‘No!’_   The answer is quick and a flat dismissal.

Hades hesitates. _‘It is because of Eric, that Freyja is allowed in your mind.  We did not know she was still alive, we thought she had been captured or killed, none could find her, and believe me, Niall has searched everywhere, and is the reason for his avatar.’_  The last is said softly, and Leigh understands it is nothing to be told to anyone else.

Niall is quiet as he thinks of all the time he has spent searching for her.  He sighs then sends to them, _‘I have things that need to be taken care of.  Let me know when I am needed, and I will, as always, be there.’_ And with that he disappears from the link and from his throne in his palace.

Leigh and Hades talk briefly over what they can do to safeguard Eric and Sookie, but soon Hades too leaves.  Leigh looks up at her charge and can feel the pain. _‘Soon, Sookie.  Soon it will all be over_.’ She is trusting her makers in their belief of Freyja solving this mess.

* * *

When they arrive at the house, Sookie is hardly moving, her mind and body closing down with all the stress, and Eric cannot help the glare he throws their Mate as he pulls her into his arms and vamps away to their rooms. He doesn’t care what Compton may see, his only worry is his diminutive mate in his arms.

Godric shakes his head at Eric’s and Sookie’s reactions.  He is only doing what needs to be done to protect her.  His Geliebte Gefahrtin will not be risked!   He had lost her once, and he cannot go through it, much less Eric. No, Eric has no idea of the pain of his mate being ripped from him.  The only night he even came close was the night she was attacked.

Not even Sookie remembers that time, she has no memory of the loss they had felt.  Of the loss he still feels.  While she remains his soulmate, the one he will love for the rest of time, they now have Eric involved.  His minds shudders from the memories, and he moves into the Stackhouse residence.

When he walks in with Leigh by his side, Adele puts down her knitting and asks, “I suspect that the wind that blew through here was Eric with Sookie.” Her voice is teasing, knowing how odd it is that Eric would be the one carrying her through, but by Godric’s pausing, it is not for the normal reasons.  Since Godric would be following his mates without hesitation if it was that case.

He nods, looking down to where their room is. He is still thinking back to that day, and the fact that it had not been that long ago that her life was in so much danger that it took them both to heal her.  How can Eric just forget that?

Tilting her head to the side, she takes in the Gaul.  He looks… pale, paler than she has ever seen him in fact.  He has always been the strong one, and she is wondering what is going on in his head.  “I take it everything went to plan then?” She is trying to figure out what has happened to make him so upset.

Godric sighs in his mind and looks Adele in the eye. “It went satisfactory.  Sookie played her role with perfection as always.  Eric announced that he was opening a new club and will open one in Dallas for my use when I wish.” He needs to look at the plans and make sure they don’t leave her alone… ever.  Leigh is ok for now, but he thinks he will tell Eric they will need a backup for the daytime.

Adele lifts an eyebrow. “Then what is the problem?  I expected you carrying Sookie in case Compton is haunting around.  Instead Eric blurred through here so fast I didn’t see him, and I see you coming in later.” She is blunt.  She wants to know if this is something that needed to be headed off if she can…

Thinking, he tells her, “We had a disagreement earlier.  Sookie is mad at me and Eric is taking her side.” Nothing more, nothing else.  Adele had enough issues to bother with, she really does not be involved with this one.

Nodding her head, she looks at him. “Is it something you wish to talk about?” She knows that he is private, but sometimes he opens up to her, respecting her age in asking for advice.  Especially with Sookie.

He shakes his head. “I have said what will be done and they will follow my instructions.” And to him that is it.  He is protecting his Sookie.

Adele sighs and gives Godric this look.  The look that told him he had just said something horribly wrong.

He lifts an eyebrow to her. “I need to get below and make sure our plans are going as we had prepared for them.  If you need Sookie, I will send her up to you.” To him, this subject is over.

He waits a minute, then nods and heads down to the others. Leigh still by his side.

She had been hoping for a piece of the puzzle to let her and the others know why Godric is acting this way.  Anything would be better than now and the total loss they are feeling.

When he gets downstairs, Godric pauses as he sees Sookie crying on Eric’s shoulder, the Viking holds her closer as he senses his presence, as though he is protecting Sookie from Godric.

Leigh flows past his legs and jumps to land in front of the two and curls up around them, her purring loud enough to be heard by a human upstairs.

Godric just stares at them, his mind running with ideas while his body aches to hold her.  But, he tells himself, he cannot handle another rejection from her, and sighs.  Turning away from them, he heads to the computer to catch up on some work.

Eric on the other hand stares at his maker with rage in his eyes.  How can he dismiss their mate this way?  How can he not understand he is hurting her?  He can feel the same things as Eric does in their Bond but he is ignoring her!

Something lights in Eric’s eyes as he comes to realization that if Godric will not protect their mate, not love her in the way he should, in how their memories actually show it, then that will be it.  It will pain him to do it, and they will never be separated completely, but Eric will do what it takes to protect her.

Even if that means protecting her from their own Mate.

* * *

**Final count, 2,400 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	26. Cuz The Wounds Never Heal

# Chapter 25 Cuz The Wounds Never Heal

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/401893_10151623246529802_1483907868_n.jpg) **

 

**Pre Edit Count -   4,554 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Everything Changes_ by Staind.

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_When he gets downstairs, Godric pauses as he sees Sookie crying on Eric’s shoulder, the Viking holds her closer as he senses his presence, as though he is protecting Sookie from Godric._

_Leigh flows past his legs and jumps to land in front of the two and curls up around them, her purring loud enough to be heard by a human upstairs._

_Godric just stares at them, his mind running with ideas while his body aches to hold her.  But, he tells himself, he cannot handle another rejection from her, and sighs.  Turning away from them, he heads to the computer to catch up on some work._

_Eric on the other hand stares at his maker with rage in his eyes.  How can he dismiss their Mate this way?  How can he not understand he is hurting her?  He can feel the same things as Eric does in their Bond but he is ignoring her!_

_Something lights in Eric’s eyes as he comes to realization that if Godric will not protect their Mate, not love her in the way he should, in how their memories actually show it, then that will be it.  It will pain him to do it, and they will never be separated completely, but Eric will do what it takes to protect her._

_Even if that means protecting her from their own Mate._

_Now:_

 

* * *

The following day showed no sign of Godric relenting, nor the following days.

Sookie became despondent, barely talking, just doing what Godric told her to do.

Eric was pissed, and he showed it.  He did everything but openly defy his Maker.  He was mad at Sookie for allowing Godric to walk over her like this.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/alexander-skarsgard-75.png)

 

That Friday, the opening of the new Club, Skärseld, was the climatic event.  Sookie had gotten ready and waited, looking no more than a doll.  She wore what they gave her to wear without a single complaint.  Eric even tried to get one out of her by gifting her a necklace with his initials.  It draped gracefully around her swan neck and settled above her delicious breasts.

But… nothing.  Sookie murmurs a “Thank you, Eric” and that was it.

Eric throws a look at his Maker and pushes her feelings through the Bond.

Godric ignores him as he has the entire week and dresses in a dark suit.  He goes to the door and holds out his arm.  Like a robot, Sookie gets up and goes to his side.  Silently, the two leave the room with Leigh at their side.

It is too much for Eric, he throws the pen that is in his hand from signing a few documents at the door where his Maker had been just seconds ago, cursing, “Knulla!” The pen is stuck in the door, in the exact same place that Godric’s head had just been.

 _‘Calm down Eric.  This isn’t helping anyone right now.’_ Leigh’s voice consoles him.

Growling, his irises contracting as he tells her, _‘It helps me not attack either of them!  How can she just give up like this?  She had been fiery, defying him, not allowing this, and now… This??’_ His fists are clenching, he is vibrating in his rage.  He cannot understand why they are both overreacting. Eric didn’t want to be inbetween them as they fight, but with Sookie hurting so much, he knows he is going to be drawn in agaist his wishes.

Sighing in his head, Leigh informs him, ‘ _She hurts.  Though she herself may not actively remember_ _the separation from Godric_ , _her soul does.  It feels torn from him acting this way, and it is influencing her.  She no more wants to be apart from him than he does her.  His fear is feeding through the Bond and it is triggering this.  Her anger was her, Pure Sookie.  But this?  This is that past version of herself, Galiena.  That version of Sookie is the one who was locked away with Mab, the one that Niall battled for.  Sookie is her, just without the memories that defined Galiena.  But Galiena cannot ever forget the pain of being torn from Godric, nor of his transformation after, which she felt.  They are Soul Mates.  They felt everything that the other did.  That is what drove Godric mad was the pain of Galiena’s body being taken from her, the pain and isolation she felt as her soul, her spark, was kept prisoner.  She feels the same with you, you help soothe that memory, you are the healing force for both of them. A force that they both need.  But while Sookie accepts and loves you, Godric is feeling resentful.  All he can see is that Sookie needed you more than him and he feels the pain of that failure.  He is scared that if he fails her yet again, she will never be his.’_

Eric is shocked at the information.  Godric is resentful of him in Sookie’s life?

_‘Nothing will change his view until he acknowledges it.  And he needs to acknowledge what you have brought to him.  That you were the first to choose this monster that he thinks of himself. He needs to forgive himself and her.  It was not her fault she was taken, nor was it his.   She has had all that time to acknowledge it and she has. Now it is time for Godric to understand –and he will, Eric– but you are correct in that you need to love Sookie.  She is feeling your anger and hate.  She needs your love, to know that you haven’t given up on her.’_

Sighing, he rubs his face.  “ _Ok.’_

He moves to join them, grabbing the pen from the door and putting in his suit pocket as he pulls out his phone, asking if someone in the nest could fix the door.

 

* * *

Eric crawls into the Limo and raises his arm to Sookie.  She looks in his eyes, down at his arm, and then quickly moves under it.  He pulls her close and murmurs to her, all the while sending her his love, his devotion, to her. He is determined to show her his support.  He will do anything to make her to feel better.

Godric is reminded of their drive a couple of days ago.  He has not admitted it out loud or even in his thoughts, but he is not liking this change to Sookie.  Her not fighting, just giving into him, is not the response he had expected from his fiery Mate.

Eric has been a surprise, too.  Neither of his Mates are acting like he expected  –something he readily admits that he is not liking it one bit– but he hasn’t changed his stance on this.  Sookie needs to be protected.  Even from them, if need be.

When they arrive at the club, Eric gets out and reaches in for Sookie.  She grasps his hand and is drawn out on to the red carpet that leads to the entrance of the new club.  Flashes are going on all around them as cameras catch the couple of the day.

Eric’s page in the newspaper announcing his mating to Sookie had not just been the talk of the town, nor even the state.  No, this had become national news.  The infamous playboy of vampires has settled?

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/alexander-skarsgard-107.png)

 

But looking at him with his Mate on his arm, there is no denying that he is cleaning up his act.  He is cool and collected as usual, but his eyes, when they fall on his Mate, soften.  He is aloof to all, but treats her like gold.  Vampires are nodding and telling each other, “Bonded and his Mate.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/2012-09-02_0668.jpg)

 

Godric trails behind them, glad to be in the shadow of his Mates, his mind whirling.  He is thinking over plans and what needs to be done.  No more will he allow self-doubts bother him.  He has said what is to happen and that is it.

Once inside the club, he moves past Eric and Sookie and heads to his chair.  These aren’t the gaudy ones Eric had at Fangtasia, no, these are more like chairs to have a meeting in, while around a table with drinks.  Although it is plain to see that Eric, Sookie’s and Godric’s are more than simple chairs; the sleek look compliments the club.

Godric sits and leans on the arm, resting his head on his hand as he watches his Mates.  He becomes as still as only a vampire can be, but inside, his mind  is whirling.

Spies have come to see what Eric has done, what is going on, and to help their masters with the plans to invade if they got the gumption to storm the Vikings new stronghold.  They mark Godric’s reaction and wonder, as they stare back at Sookie and Eric, ‘Is there a chink in the armor?’

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/eric-and-sookie-24.jpg)

 

Eric escorts his Mate around, weaving between the guests, all the while murmuring to her his love, as well as sending it to her.  He is taking Leigh’s advice and making sure his tiny Mate knows she is adored, loved, worshiped.  He does not care for the plan, not when his actions do nothing to her to raise up her ire for them to play off of.  No fiery retort that he would enjoy tossing back at her, nothing.  This makes him realize that the damage to Sookie is deep.

So he tosses out the plan –the plan they had always been fastidious about– and shows her the club he built for her.  He no longer wants to see his Mate having to read the minds of the filth in that place and their Bonding is allowing him to change the place he will hold business.

Godric is watching them, slowly growing angry as he grasps that Eric is not playing by the rules.  He is not following the plan that the three of them had worked on for so many years!  And for what?  To give Sookie some attention!  Surely she is not that bad!!

He sends a short command to Eric and observes his back straighten as he receives the command.  But he somehow ignores it.  Godric’s eyes darken as he sends a stronger command and again Eric ignores it.  How?

Leigh’s voice comes inside his head.  _‘Hmmm.  A side effect of the Mating process or the Bonding.  Interesting that Eric can ignore you…”_

On the outside there is no sign of his anger besides the darkening of his eyes, but inside Godric is snarling, _“Is this any of your doing?’_

With a lazy look to him from her place at Sookie’s side, Leigh dismisses his claim. _‘No.  But you might want to think of a way that Eric can deny your call.  Why would he even resist yours?  Has he ever done so in the past?  Or is it because you are hurting his Mate, the woman he loves more than everything in this World, with the exception of you.’_

Godric is staring holes into the Guardian as he spits out at her, _‘Eric has never been able to deny my calls until now!’_

Blinking at him, Leigh retorts, ‘ _Or maybe he loves you enough to just obey you.  You have never asked him to do anything that he wouldn’t do for his love of you.  But now you are hurting his Mate.’_

‘ ** _My Mate!’_**

_‘ **His** Mate.  You’re not acting as her Mate, nor his.  **You** are the one driving her to this state, **you** are the one hurting the two of them, **you** are the one denying them because **you** decided that **you**  won’t accept that they can control themselves, that they need the physical love, that they need you to be strong, their alpha.’_

Godric’s fangs drop as his rage hits new highs. _‘ **My Mate! She is mine!!!** Eric is an afterthought.  Something added because the fates want to become between us.’_

Moving with Eric and Sookie as they head to another area, still within view of the seating area, Leigh pauses in her replies to admire the thought that the Viking had put into this place.  It really been created to allow his Mate a better place than Fangtasia.  The viewing area is in the center of the club, but it has a solid wall to their back.  It also funnels everyone to them through the use of stone walls.  From their seats, every part of the club can be seen, allowing no one to be able to sneak up to them.  Eric had put a lot of thought into the club.

At this moment, however, he is regretting the arrangement as he feels Godric’s rage and eyes constantly on them.  He cannot remove Sookie from feeling it; he can only send her his positive feelings and show her he is dedicated to her and only her.  He regretted the rage that had washed over him as he denied Godric’s call, something he has always suspected he could do and never cared to challenge until now.

Leigh sends her thoughts to Godric as she sits placidly at her Sookie’s feet, ‘ _Eric was always meant to be part of you.  He is here for the two of you, and has done what was needed with you, and now is here for Sookie.  He has always supported you, given you his love and devotion, and now you are throwing it back in his face.  All because you are scared.  And, because of that, you will lose both of them.  She will be your Childe, you will become the fated three, but Eric’s and Sookie’s trust and love will be forever denied if you keep traveling down this path, child of Hades.  Just because you three are to become mated does not guarantee that they will love you, will allow you into their lives.  All it means is that they have to suffer your presence with them.  Think hard on the route you are going, Godric, and choose wisely.’_

With that she shuts the connection down and Godric feels it.  Deeply.  All of a sudden he notices how quiet it is in his head.  He had never realized that he could always hear a murmur in the back of his head that was somehow Sookie and Eric; now there is nothing.

Leigh didn’t just cut the connection between her and him, but his connection with all of them.  She had been the last connection to them –she had been the one letting the murmur from them exist– because the other two had already shut down their connections to him.

Godric sits on his empty throne, getting his first real taste of what he is driving them to do for their own sanity, and he is not liking it.  He frantically searches for their Bond, and almost sighs in relief as he finds it.

The only issue is that their emotions, that had been so bright inside of him, are now muted, as though they are coming through some of the strongest insulation in the world.  There is basically the knowledge of they are alive, a shadow of their emotions if he works at finding it, and where they are.

Godric sits there, totally alone for the first time since Eric became his companion.

The spies notice there is something not exactly kosher with the three.  A faint smell of blood in the water, if you will.

 

* * *

The rest of the night continues, with Godric watching the two of them, arguing with himself in his head.  He grows angry as he watches Sookie slowly open to Eric.  Little things, like lean into him, her eyes softening, becoming alive under Eric’s attention.

Then they came to their seats.  And that is the most telling.  Sookie is seated between the two of them, but her body language is closed off to him, open towards Eric.  There is not a hint of her former adoring attention on her future Maker.

To the outside world, it is looking as though Sookie is coming to terms with their mating.  That she is accepting of Eric.

But there is a rumor starting… one that the three of them, who had been close all this time, are falling apart.  That the Bonding was less a way to make Sookie admit that Eric is her Mate and more a way for Godric to force the two to not be away from him.  That he is losing them both and is grabbing at anything to keep his two progeny from leaving.

The agents for other Vampires watch, and when the club closes that night are all quick to inform their masters the same thing:

Godric is weakening.  He is upset about the mating of the two.  His anger at Fangtasia was not of his Potential Child overstepping, it was of her starting to pull away from him.

Sookie and Godric had been very affectionate of each other from the beginning.  The few times there had been the two of them in public, Godric very obviously doted on her.  The mating of Eric and Sookie shocked the nation because, if anything, they had believed Eric to be an older brother to her, and if Godric would take a permanent companion, it would be Sookie.

There is nothing new about that, many did like Eric, and with Sookie being his Potential Child, there is no great risk that she will leave him.  No one wanted to mess with Sookie and risk the rage of the Gaul, knowing that Eric would back him up.

But now, with how he is acting, there is the knowledge that even though they are all Bonded, if it became a choice between Sookie or Godric, Eric would choose his Mate and she him.  And, the vampires know, Godric is not happy about it; his displeasure is visibly starting to show in public.

There is a chance to drive that wedge even further apart.  To weaken them.

The sharks were starting to circle, scenting the blood in the water.

 

* * *

Godric is oblivious to everything.  He is too busy being angry at his Mates.  How dare Eric deny him, and how dare Sookie back him up.  This is not what he had prepared for and it was throwing his stride off in his ability to plan.  The two of them are his foundations and they are not holding up his plans well!

Days pass but things continue to crumble. Instead of it being Sookie fighting him and Eric supporting him, he finds Eric being the one who is cool to him, denying him every way he could, with Sookie standing behind him.  Quietly.

Then there is the night he has to leave to deal with Andy being an ass and trying to arrest Jason, again.  He’s irritated, unable to find the culprit of the murders, finding that he is always one step behind them as they murder their way through the area.  More fangbangers are murdered, and always, there is always a connection, somehow, to Jason.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/eric-and-sookie-30.jpg)

 

That night he returns home angry at himself for not finding the murderer, not understanding why they are acting the way they are, to find Eric cuddling behind a spent and sated Sookie.  The first reaction for both of them finding him there is for Eric to pull Sookie closer to him, obviously protecting her from him.

The fact that they went against his demand for nothing sexual to happen between them until the mating, and that the two of them are so much closer now, is enough to make Godric snarl.

His face full of fury, he rushes at Eric, and finds himself alone in the room.

Both Eric and Sookie are gone.

Vanished.

The room is empty and so is he. The only thing present is his fury.

He spends a week in a rage, destroying their room, unable to find a trace of them except that they are in Shreveport, but when he would close in on them, they would be suddenly gone.  Pam had no knowledge of where they are, unable to find Eric even in their Child/Master bond.  Eric had shut down their Bond, and, to Godric’s shock, released Pam.  When he forces her to answer him, he is even more shocked to find that Eric did it per her request, so that she will not betray them if Godric tries to force the information out of her, as he is currently doing.

With that information, Godric stumbles back and says so softly that Pam barely hears it, “What have I done?”

And then he is gone.

 

* * *

After a few weeks, Godric surfaces in Dallas.  He is cold, withdrawn.  Everyone soon learns to follow his orders and to not ever mention Eric and Sookie within his hearing.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/godric352.jpg)

 

They were beginning to fall apart, the cracks wide enough to drive cars through.

Their enemies circled closer, smelling the blood getting thicker in the water.

 

* * *

Bill Compton disappears; pulled since the plan of making Sookie fall for him does not have a chance of succeeding if Eric and Sookie are truly mated and she accepts it.  Because of that, the murderer had been glamoured to make life miserable for Jason, but to never threaten anyone else of the group.

 

* * *

Then comes the day that Godric feels a tearing through him and falls to his knees in shock.  As quickly as he can, he speeds towards his Mates.  It is a wakeup call, and there is a clear fear in him that they are hurt, that his decisions have caused physical pain to them.

Adele is gone. Hit by a car when she was going to get the mail.  Something that she had not had to do for years, because the nest had someone around at all times.

The house had been full of love and joy, no matter what the outside world had thought, but with the division between Godric and his Mates, that love had turned cold.  No one could find Eric or Sookie for a while, their phones had been left behind when they disappeared.  Godric’s anger and rage had made them not want to be in the home they all loved.

The pain of the three’s separation had divided the nest and Adele was left alone without anyone realizing.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/adeleseason4.png)

 

Adele had been hit by a drunk driver, a teen who had his life torn apart when he hit the beloved Stackhouse.  The guilt over what he had done is too much for him and he kills himself later that night, locked in a jail cell, when he was accidentally left alone.

Eric and Sookie are devastated.  They come back, Godric showing up soon after them, but neither of them pay any attention to him. Their pain at his treatment towards them has slowly but surely erased the love that they carried for him.

Jason is angry with them all and the world.  Eric has left him, taking Sookie with.  He doesn’t care about the why’s, and, in retaliation, starts to take V.  He shows up to the house high and tries to break into their room to kill Eric. The drug-fueled rage is so strong that he manages to get through. But it is over before it really begins and Eric is healing from a wound inflicted by silver, caused by him not wanting to harm the elder Stackhouse sibling.

Godric just stares that night at the mess that had become of their lives.

Neither of his Mates acknowledge him, even when he tries to apologize.  The nest is divided and Jason is under lock and key for his attack on Eric and the use of V.

Staring at the cold room, as they met to discuss what to do, Godric catches his reflection in a mirror, and stares at himself.

_‘You caused this.’_

Godric’s head moves to meet Leigh’s eyes but finds the room frozen. He tenses, ready to guard against an attack on his Mates or himself.

A woman appears in front of him, and his eyes widen in shock as he senses her power.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/freyja.jpg)

 

“You did this.  Your reaction caused all of this.  And when you were given chances to repent, you ignored them.  You drove your Mates away.  The sharks are circling and there is nothing you nor your Mates can do.  Do you want to know what happens as this road is traveled to its completion?”

Godric swallows and asks, “How is this _all_ my fault?  Those two are as responsible.”

The woman shakes her head. “I suppose you need to see what happens, to see how much you have driven them and your nest away.”

She reaches out and lays her hand on Godric’s forehead and a montage of visions hit him.

He sees them at Adele’s funeral. Jason goes crazy and attacks Eric again, trying to reach his sister in his rage.  Godric restrains him, but Jason’s heart gives out under the pressure of the strong dose of V and his feelings.  Humans can not handle the effects of V and the enhanced emotions it gives them, which often causes heart failure because of the effects.

Eric takes Sookie after the funeral and they both disappear.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/nammu-as-disguised-3.jpg)

 

Godric tries to find them again, but never finds even a whisper of their whereabouts.  After a couple of months, he gives up.  And in that moment, Godric sees a bleak world.  One drained of life.  Animals dying, the world itself dying, as he hears a maniacal laugh.  He watches, unable to help as Eric and Sookie fight against a being in black, unable to see a face.  Both of them scarred all over, their eyes dead and lost even as they fight to their deaths.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/allan-hyde-66.jpg)

 

When he watches the two of them die because of the shadows surrounding them, slicing them, as they fought the Dark One. He sees himself standing on top of a building, walking into the dawn.

He blinks and stares up at the woman in front of him, blood tears falling from his eyes.

She stares back at him. “This is the road you have started down.  You are the reason that the world dies.  Your Mates die.  The future becomes nothing.  You need the two of them as they need you.  But you choose to ignore them.  It may have seemed so little, but you drove the wedge.  Behind the scenes, those enemies you had though to pull out with your plan, they sliced and hacked at your Bonds.  And for what, Godric?  Your pride?”

He looks up at her and falls to his knees. “Is there no way I can stop this?”

Shaking her head, “It’s up to you.  **You**  have to admit to yourself the truth.  Once you do, you will be given one chance to heal this.  It’s more than you deserve, to be truthful.”

She places her hand on Godric and he falls into an empty plane.   Her voice echoes around him, “This is your chance.  If you admit the truth to yourself, you will be given your chance.  If not, well, this is the fate you would have brought with your path.  Your choice.”

And he is left alone.

No Bonds inside of him, no, they are dead now.  Godric is left to himself, everything stripped away from him, everything that he cares for, loves, gone. And he is left to face the consequences, with only a sliver of hope.

Godric stands there, and he thinks.  He thinks of the past; everything is open to him.  He finds that he can travel down the paths to that golden past, the time that Godric and Galiena had been together.  He lives that life again, but finds that the two of them are missing something.  Neither knows what it is, but there is something.  It is what drives Galiena to wanting children, thinking that that is what is missing in their lives.

Then Godric feels when Galiena has been taken, but this time, he watches outside himself.  He flinches with the pain, since the wounds have never healed.  But he also acknowledges that there had been nothing he could have done before.  It is not his fault.

He watches as Hades takes him away.  And as Niall wars against his own kind to rescue Galiena.  He feels it when Mab strips her body away from her, leaving her soul and spark when she realized that Niall would win.  Not for awhile, but, eventually, he will win.

And he realizes, there is nothing Galiena could have done either.  It is not her fault.

He watches as Niall rescues Galiena, the pure horror on his face as he realizes what Mab had done.

He watches as Hades comes up with their plan.

He watches as Hades reluctantly allows Godric to leave, knowing that his son will never heal and takes the memory of why Godric is in such pain.

He watches as Niall and Hades weep as they watch him take out his pain and frustration out on the world around him.

He watches as everything feels lost….

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/angry-godric.jpg)

 

He watches as the first light of hope enters his eyes as he finds Eric.  As he offers Eric that chance to be his Child.

He watches as Eric accepts him.  Loves him.

He watches as his Mate heals him.

It is not his fault.

It is not Galiena’s fault.

They had not had what they needed, what their young souls needed.  They never had heard of a triad to even suspect it might be what they were missing, and their missing piece was not even thought of, so far in the future.

Eric had been what they needed, and he acknowledged that they both needed him.  It wasn’t that Galiena and he had been whole, and then needed Eric, as they had all thought; it was Eric that had been missing from the beginning.

With a flash of heat sinking through his body, his world goes dark, but Godric hears the woman’s voice telling him, “Now you understand.  You have one chance.”

Opening his eyes, Godric finds himself waking with Eric and Sookie across from him in the Limo, the Bonds open like he has missed for the last couple of years.

 

* * *

The world is holding its breath, all but two not knowing the future that had played out.  Those two are left with the information of that time, never to be forgotten.

But there was another in the shadows who was not meant to know of that future, the path that all of existence was holding their breath to not come true.  And that person slowly smirks as he fades away with his knowledge.

 

* * *

**Final count, 5,129 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	27. Chapter 26 We Only Get One Life

**[](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/banner-for-ite-ch-26_edited-2.jpg)**

**Disclosure: True Blood is owned by Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball. I am nothing but a mouthpiece for the characters who dictate every move to me.**

**Pre Edit Count –   2,751 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Something I Need_ by OneRepublic.

* * *

_Previously:_

_It is not his fault._

_It is not Galiena’s fault._

_They didn’t have_   _what their young souls needed.  They had never heard of a triad to even suspect it might be what they were missing, and their missing piece was not even thought of, so far in the future._

_Eric had been what they needed, and Godric acknowledged that they both needed him.  It wasn’t that Galiena and he had been whole, and then needed Eric, as they had all thought; Eric had been missing from the very beginning._

_With a flash of heat sinking through his body, his world goes dark, but Godric hears a woman’s voice telling him, “Now you understand.  You have one chance.”_

_Opening his eyes, Godric finds himself waking in the limo, with Eric and Sookie sitting across from him. The Bonds are fully open, something he has missed the last couple of years._

* * *

_The world is holding its breath, all but two not knowing the future that had played out.  Those two are left with the information of that time, never to be forgotten._

_But there was another in the shadows who was not meant to know that future; the path that all of existence was holding its_   _breath to not come true.  And that person slowly smirks as he fades away with his knowledge._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/600full-allan-hyde.png)

Godric stares at his mates in rapture. The Bonds are more than they have been in the last few years for him, but they are still muted. His eyes take in their clothing and widen as he realizes that the combination of clothes they are all wearing  indicate what time this is.

Before Sookie and Eric can react to the strong emotions crashing in on them from Godric’s side of the Bond, he is kneeling  before the two of them. His hands cup a side of each their faces. Blood red tears fall down his cheeks as he realizes that this is the evening of the trip to Fangtasia, the same night in the flashback where he made the decision that led them all to destruction. He can only hope that it is not too late, that the person who had interceded in his life to make him understand some truths that had him blinded by the light of the others’ explanations.

Of the two, Eric reacts first. His hand reaches up to hold his Maker, his mate’s, hand for a second, then he touches Godric’s face, wiping a tear away. He is not sure what has Godric so upset. Yes, Sookie is mad at Godric, but to have this level of devastation now when a moment ago there was only determination from his side? There is more to this, and that makes Eric’s mind start to probe what had happened.

But it is Sookie that breaks the stillness in the car as she probes the Bond from her side to Godric’s. Only feeling love and regret, she throws herself into his arms. She is crying because of the relief that she feels from Godric at her reaction, causing her own sense of soul-deep relief.

Godric’s arms wrap around her.

“Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe. Können Sie verzeihen diesen alten Vampir für seine Zeitraffer in Gehirn Urteil? Kannst du mich noch liebst und lass mich dich lieben, so viel wie ich? Es tut mir leid … So sehr leid …“ ( _I am so sorry, my love. Can you forgive this old vampire for his lapse in brain_   _judgment? Can you still love me and let me love you as much as I do? I’m so sorry… So very sorry…_ ) His eyes are closed as he holds her as close to him as he  possibly can.

Eric pulls them both towards him, holding them as they wrap themselves around each other. His eyes are red-rimmed as he too feels Godric’s emotions, the sense of desperation edging all Godric’s emotions. Godric is begging Sookie’s forgiveness with everything in him. Something had happened in the limo, and while Eric has no idea what it was, he thanks all the deities in his religion for bring Godric back to them. This is the man who had been the keystone most of their lives. Eric had not known until now how much they all needed Godric.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/leigh2.jpg)

Leigh is watching them, her mind buzzing with the realization that somehow Freyja had worked her magic, and Godric is back with them. She will try to get to the bottom of what happened later. Now , Sookie and Eric are no longer in pain, and that is what matters to her. With that, her glowing green eyes close and she rests her magnificent head on her paws, basking in the love of the Fated Three flowing between them, and therefore her.

* * *

When they get back to the house, they are a bit calmer. Lost in the growing serenity, it is Eric who murmurs to them that they are home after a few minutes of them sitting in the limo. When the door opens, Godric has Sookie in his arms; they are in the house before Eric even rises from his seat. A smile appears on Eric’s face, and quickly exits the limo also. He feels the emotions of his mates, and he is guessing Godric is going to be showing Sookie how much by lifting the edict he had proclaimed earlier.

Leigh chuckles as she exits and makes her way to the house. As she walks in, Adele is in front of her. Leigh transforms to a human; she can communicate to others in her panther form, but she hates to talk to others besides her Makers and her Charges in that form. It allows for their surface thoughts to be known to her; to be truthful, she doesn’t like it.

Watching the panther morph into her human shape, which is unlike any Were’s that she had seen, Adele takes a moment to admire the clothing the sleek animal wears. She has a wardrobe to rival Pam’s.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/lois-smith-aka-adele-stackhouse-3.jpg)

Raising her eyebrow, Adele asks the panther, “I take it the evening went well?” She had not missed the blurs that she knew by now to be her vampires as they pass through, eager to be with her granddaughter. It was the only time Sookie wouldn’t say something to her is if they did that.

Not able to hide the grin at how right everything feels again, Leigh laughs. “Not quite. But the ride home was much better.” She will love finding out how Freyja fixed this.

“I expect that I will hear more later,” Adele smiles to Leigh. Closing her book, she slowly gets up, heading to her room and bed. She feels better once they are all in the house. It feels lived in, settled. She knows that they will be moving later, but until then, for the rest of however much time she has on this plane, she will be loved and they will be here. She smiles as she walks out of the living room. _Soon Fintan. Soon we will be reunited. They are finally ready._

After making sure Adele is ok, Leigh nods her head; she walks out of the room and slides into her natural form to run a patrol. Now that she is officially here, she is looking forward to hunting Bill. With that in mind, the panther springs off the back porch door and runs low to the ground in great sweeping bounds, her mind much easier as she can feel the three in a better place.

For now they need to connect. She will keep an eye on them but leave them alone to allow them to sort this out.

* * *

Downstairs, Godric has every intention of showing his mates how much he is sorry, and how stupid that edict from him was. However, once Godric sets Sookie on the edge of the bed, he falls to his knees, overwhelmed by what he had lost for years, or what he would lose if he had continued on his earlier path. His head drops to her lap. Gripping her, he quietly cries.

Frowning as she feels his grief and relief –that is greater than it should be– Sookie tries to calm her mate by running her hands through his hair. She has dropped numerous kisses on his head, but she can feel his tears soaking through her dress, and she is worried.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/eric-and-sookie-58.jpg)

Sookie looks up at Eric as he walks in, pausing as he sees his Maker on his knees.

_‘He is really upset, Eric. Help me…’_

Nodding his head, Eric walks to the side of his Maker, then drops down beside the two of them. He rests his hands on his mates’ shoulders. His mind has gone over the entire night; Godric had been the same way all night until these odd feelings appeared in the limo. Then it was like a different Godric had been dropped in somehow. Eric is not sure why but his maker feels… older in some way; as if he has lived through things that couldn’t be imagined. Eric needs him to calm, so they can find out what has happened. When one is associated with the likes of Hades and Niall, you are more likely to accept the fantastic.

Feeling both of his mates’ worry, Godric shudders. “I’m so sorry. I overreacted. I lost the two of you over my stubborn pride. Please don’t leave me,” he begs them, rubbing his head against Sookie’s stomach, his whole body needing the two of them closer.

Eric turns a puzzled look to Sookie  and sees an equally lost look on her face. He answers the pleas in Godric’s voice gently, “Godric, you never lost us. Sookie and I were mad, but we wouldn’t leave you. You’re ours. To lose you, it would mean losing a very intrinsic part of our soul, ofwho we are.”  He can’t even fathom what could be making Godric so upset.

Shaking, Godric looks no older than a teenager at that moment. With a bit of fumbling, he looks at both of them and shows them mentally the hell he had just lived through. His eyes close in pain as he remembers with perfect recall the desolation he felt when his world ended.

As they pour through his mind, both Sookie and Eric are left reeling as the images, the memories, bombard them. They see everything, Godric allowing them fully in his head. At first it is fast, but Sookie soon takes the reigns and gently pulls the three of them in a room. She imagines a movie screen in front of them; with gentle prodding, Godric starts over.

They see the death of their world, the burning and destruction. Godric stands waiting for the final sunrise to come take him away from all the pain that has come from one moment in time.

Sookie and Eric are unable to understand the apocalypse shown to them; they cannot fathom how the span of a few seconds to them was a lifetime to Godric. As they watch the movie of Godric’s life, Sookie and Eric hit pause during the flashback to Sookie’s former self being taken. The scene is not one they have ever seen before; Sookie does not remember her past life and Eric has not witnessed any of it since they have been connected.

Looking at the moment, Eric frowns. “You remembered this when you licked Sookie’s blood?” He is confused why Godric would remember this now and not before. He could not have remembered this before and be as affected as he was from the episode.

Godric is bracketed by both mates and nods, unable to speak as he is staring at the screen. His vampire memory had been a blessing earlier when he realized what night it was. But now it is a curse, allowing him as he had done many times during those years, to replay this memory to shore up his pride.

Eric also sees how frightened it makes Godric to realize their mate is so breakable, but Eric can also sees how upset she is now. Either way, this is misery for Eric, having to witness his mate being taken from Godric, stripped of her body, and all Godric had lived through from that period, and also during the life he had lived in those few seconds on their side of time.

Sookie is overwhelmed, but can understand why that time scared him. However, she is not backing down from her stance. Though she will work with him to make sure the future does not turn out like his vision, she will not be anything but their equal. They raised her that way, and she won’t accept anything less.

But something bothers her about the whole thing. Looking back at the screen, Sookie asks Godric to rewind his memories. When he does, she watches closely. “Godric, go forward, please.”

She gets up and walks to the screen, watching everything with a tilt to her head that they are familiar with when she is working through something in her head. She asks Godric, “Can you please replay another memory for me?” She needs to compare before she can declare her idea to them.

Godric looks at her, his own head cocking slightly to the side, a habit he has gotten from her. With a little smile in his face, he asks her, “Of what memory does mein gefahrte wish to see?”

Watching the screen intently, she sends him love as she makes her demands of him.  “Any of our human life. But nothing of what made you react the way you did.”

She is being bossy, but neither mate is upset. Godric and Eric look at each other as they realize that she did not upset Godric with the way she is acting; she is being bossier now.

Another puzzle piece becomes visible of what had happened with Godric.

Eric frowns,  about to say something about his revelations when the scene changes and Godric is showing them one of his most treasured memories. Of the two of them being joined, basically married, but with Hades conducting it, he goes deeper and helps join their two souls, doing what they have done with the Bond, and the ceremony they had conducted that night.

Sookie and Eric gasp softly they watch it. The absolute look of love on Sookie’s face and the whole scene would take anyone’s breath. Then he sees a reflection in the pool as they kneel before Hades; he is blown away by the look on Godric’s face. The same look of love and adoration he has seen many times when Godric is unguarded is there, but there is also an innocence and a sense of freedom on his face that is amazing. Since Godric dies after him and rises before him, he has never seen his face like this, though Sookie has mentioned he looks like this in his sleep.

Smiling through her tears, Sookie murmurs, “I wish I could remember.” The ceremony is more meaningful to her than any marriage they could come up with now –plus she would never want to have it where only one of her wonderful mates would be recognized as her husband– this ceremony is simple, but all that much more meaningful for it.

A smile graces Godric’s face as he tells her, “I will remember for you. Always.” And the two of them share a look, glad that there is now a way to share this and other such memories. Godric has lived many lifetimes, but the one as them both human, the times with Eric, and then with her are the most treasured in his mind.

Then something catches Eric’s attention. As much detail as there is in the memory, and there is _a lot_ of detail,  the memories are faded. Not a lot, but there is a quality of a well-run old film. His eyes narrow at the realization.

As Eric’s and the rest of their thoughts are as words in this room, Sookie nods to Eric, confirming his thoughts. “That is what I thought. Godric, I think the memory was placed.” It is the only way the memory could be so clear and take Godric so by surprise. The others give Godric a feeling, like a glow from seeing well-loved memories, but nothing as intense as that reaction. While it is not a memory he would replay, the vividness of the feeling of loss felt like it had happened just recently, pushing him into his reaction.

Godric looks at her, a frown on his face. “I remember it. I feel the memories like I do anything I remember.” His eyes cloud over in pain, and he purposely wrenches his mind to another memory of he and Sookie from his human days, trying to see what they see.

Eric smiles as he watches a memory from that far-gone past of Sookie running with Godric in a forest.  “It is probably a memory. But it is as clear as a vampire memory. Play it again and look.” He cannot lie; he is enjoying a look at his mates in another time, a much simpler time that had not affected either of their souls.

Not wanting to, but doing as Eric requests, Godric goes back now to one of the most painful moments in his past. This time the painful memory plays, and Godric frowns, not seeing what they are telling him. It is clearer than it should be. But…

“We should have felt this with you, seen this. But Godric, Eric and I knew nothing of this.” Watching this, Sookie also enlightens Godric to another fact, one that might help him understand why they had no idea of this happening to him. Sookie is starting to see how everything fell in a domino effect. Them not talking to him, mad at him for being so cruel and how it grew worse and worse…

Godric’s head turns to hers and he can feel and see only truth in her. He asks them both to clarify what his mind is starting to tell him. “You didn’t feel or see any of this?”

Eric nods but quickly winces as the future him on the screen turns away from Godric in the new club. He never wanted Godric to know that he could not be controlled. But he agrees with the self in front of him. Even knowing what he does now, he would have reacted the same. It makes a sick sort of sense, and he does not like the information he gets from the show before him. They have many weaknesses that are showing.

So he answers his mate truthfully, “Nothing. And none of this has happened yet. But every detail of the club is correct. Even the stone columns that I designed to be flat if we are looking from our seats. That view can only be seen from our seats, nowhere else. I designed it that way to make sure we can’t be snuck up on, but breaking up anything attacking us, or recording us from any other angle.” The wall behind them was reinforced with silver, mercury, iron and anything else he, Niall, and Hades could come up with. It even sank in the ground and was the deepest part of the foundation. Both Niall and Hades had helped him with that one, liking the idea of their backs being protected.

Godric’s jaw clenches as he watches with them as his personal hell plays out before them. Eric and Sookie both flinch as they hear Godric’s thoughts on how inadequate he felt, that he had been enough for Sookie when they had been human, but now was so damaged that they needed Eric. In a way, he had been slowly torturing himself as he couldn’t reconcile his emotions.

He loves Eric as much as he loves Sookie –there is no difference to him– but at the same time the resentfulness, the misunderstanding, was driving him frantic.  The conflict was still there, but Godric escaped from the looming madness with denial. It wasn’t healthy, but neither was hating his mate, who is a part of him.

They watch as Godric’s vision shows them dying. They watch as the following morning, he goes to the highest rooftop he can find to sacrifice himself, his world dead to him many years before it actually died with their deaths. He had only lived to allow his mates to live. But the morning after they died, he met the sun.

Sookie, by this time in the film, is in Godric’s arms crying. She feels his emotions; how he felt dead inside, how hurt he was by the death of his mates. Godric couldn’t help them; he had been bound invisibly, and mocked when he cried out at their deaths as he struggled to be free to help them fight, live..  Then to only to find himself in his Dallas nest.  Not able to take the empty feeling, the feeling of complete loss, Godric walks out the door trying to find an end to the pain that wracked him.

Eric sits there stunned, shaking his head as he watches Godric wrestling with his demons and finally defeating them on that plain of darkness. “Could it really be this bad?” He cannot understand how it came to be; he understands even less how the three of them seem to have the fate of the world resting on them.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/freyja-2.jpg)

A glow forms in front of them, bursting into flames and a woman’s voice emanates from it.

“Yes; this will happen if Godric doesn’t correct his behavior and the two of you become obsessed with each other. If anything harms the balance between you three, yes this will happen. You have been told you are the trio of prophecy, and yet you have no idea how much the world is depending on you. The love between you three has been whispered in the memories of all races. It has spawned legends, and past fated trios have failed. But you are the ones that the world has held its breath for; the world has been formed for you to stand upon, to learn on.”

The voice is hard, driving in the lesson. Yes, Godric needed to fix his thoughts, and the other two needed to know what can happen if they throw off the balance of the Fated Three.

The three of them reach for each other to reassure themselves, holding onto each other, becoming the craft to let them sail through the troubled waters of fate.

Nothing is more powerful at this moment in time than the three of them, and yet, they have no clue of their power.

Watching the three of them, the figure softens her voice. “I may have set up the vision of the future, and it is a true vision, but your true enemy tried to influence it. Eric, Godric, you need to learn how to shield from Sookie. Eric, you need to teach Godric and Sookie how to control the Bonds. And Godric, you need to guard the other two. You are the rock that they lean on, depend on to lead them. Each of you influences the other two. Eric, unconsciously, has shielded Sookie partially, and her own shields did the rest through this last time, but it was not enough, obviously. Those shields failed all of you at a critical time. Now, that this chink in your armor has been found, your enemy will ruthlessly exploit it.” Her voice chills them with the clear, cold truth radiating from it.

Godric’s head drops. “Am I always going to be the one who brings them down?” Eric shielded Sookie, and she shielded herself, leaving him as the weak point.

Ignoring the shock of the other two as they turn to him in denial at his words, the figure wreathed in flames tells him, “No. You’re the one who inspires them, steadies them, and leads them. They love you, which is why you are being attacked. Take you down, and the others shall fall. No other solution. You were the easiest to attack, because you had doubts that you no longer have. Eric has never doubted himself to the level you had, and to be fair, only you lived through the time with your memories intact of the madness you descended into then climbed out of.”

The figure cocks her head and continues, “You now know the truth of who Eric is. He is not added later because of the two of you needing him. He was always missing. He is the reason Sookie wanted children. The world was too young, and you two came before anyone knew. What happened was a tragedy and not how it was supposed to be. But free will and other powers interfered with your life threads. In the original fate for the three of you, Godric and Sookie were to be taken to the Underworld and once Eric was on the earth and ready for the two of you, you would have found him. You would have taken him as the missing part of you both. Instead, Sookie was taken from the two of you. And this one action,” she says wryly, “caused the very fates to have to work quickly to correct it.”

Eric’s eyebrow arches as he says, in a familiar tone, “2,000 or even 1,000 years is quickly?”

With that Sookie notices something and she glances at Godric who nods to her saying he has noticed also.

“It is a drop of water in the sea of your lives.” Her smile is evident in her voice. “You three have barely begun to live. There was so much to get ready for these days. There were past ones that were hoped to be the ones. Helen of Troy with Paris and Agamemnon, but Agamemnon was too proud. Caesar, Cleopatra, and Mark Antony managed to miss each other. Trista , Isolde, and King Mark; Earl of Sandwich with Martha Ray and Rev. James Hackman. All these are trios that managed to not work out, but they could have.” The figure has been moving, pacing. The actions telling on the two who are observing more than she realizes.

Then she sighs, “But the trio closest to you three is considered a legend. King Arthur with Lancelot and Guinevere. They almost worked, but the enemy decided that they were the fated couple and attacked. She tried everything, and eventually brought them down. Because of the fact that they fit the prophecy so well, she thought she succeeded. That is, until she found that nothing had changed despite all the tragedy she caused. But she did gain something from it; a new player on the field, one that had no fate.” The figure’s voice is the opposite of the flames she was wreathed in.

Eric sits, thinking of the legend. But it is Sookie who breathes, “Mordred.” Yes, Mordred; the man with no fate, and one of the major players of the whole sordid tragedy.

The lady in the fire is proud of her, and that pride is evident in her voice as she answers. “Yes, Mordred. A being that was never meant to be, that was formed out of the evil of that tragedy. The ace in the hole. But fitting…”

She shakes her head and continues. “Now that you know what happened, you will work together. There are no other chances. You three have been careful, but the enemy is getting closer and is now jabbing at you, to see if you are the three. Once you have taught each other your skills, this will be the place to discuss your ideas. Be safe. As you just saw, you are the fate of the world.”

The flames start to fade out as she makes her departure before _he_ finds her again.

Before she can disappear, Eric calls out, “Wait!” He surges to his feet, a thought coming to the fore of his mind, one that he knows is in the minds of everyone.

When she pauses, he asks her, “In Godric’s vision, the Mating never happened.”

She laughs. “I cannot even predict when that happens, Eric. If it could be predicted, it would be able to be stopped. No, that is hidden from all. It is coming, I promise.” And with that, she disappears…

* * *

**Final count, 4,733 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	28. Chapter 27 Person I am Today

  


**Disclosure: True Blood is owned by Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball.**

**Pre Edit Count –   3,474 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: So Far Away_ by Staind.

* * *

_Previously:_

_She shakes her head, then tells them. “Now that you know what happened, you will work together. There are no other chances. You three have been careful, but the enemy is getting closer and is now jabbing at you, to see if you are the three. Once you have taught each other your skills, this will be the place to discuss your ideas. Be safe. As you just saw, you are the fate of the world.”_

_Before she could disappear, Eric calls out, “Wait!”_

_When she pauses, he asks her, “In Godric’s vision, the Mating never happened.”_

_She laughs. “I cannot even predict when that happens, Eric. If it could be predicted, it would be able to be stopped. No, that is hidden from all. It is coming, I promise.” And with that, she disappears…_

_Now:_

* * *

The three stare at the spot that had held a fiery being in it just seconds ago. The screen in front of them is dark, having played out the vision for the other two to see. For right this minute, Godric’s mind is not in the past, but in the here and now…

Then Godric finally moves, pulling Sookie into him, he looks at Eric. “I’m sorry, Eric. I should have never allowed it to go as far as I did.”

Looking back at his Maker then back to the screen that had played out Godric’s most revealing memories on it, Eric thinks. “I understand how you felt. I did the same a couple of years ago. Then, Niall came to me and we talked it all out. He told me that you two didn’t need me because of the damages of that time, that you always needed me. But then he asked, did it really matter? Even if I was here to correct the imbalance from that horrible time and the changes it wrought in the two of you, did that mean that I loved you any different?” He remembers that time vividly, it had been a life changing moment, and now he knows how close he could have been to losing the two best things in his life.

Eric looks into the eyes of the man who had brought him into this life, loved him, and even though he doubted that love, he had never tried to tear Eric from Sookie. “I realized that it didn’t make an ounce of difference. I love you two so much that if one of you were taken from me, I am not sure I could survive being without the other. And it wouldn’t matter who in the equation was lost, I just wouldn’t be whole. So I let it drop and concentrated on the love I felt for you both. It was all I could do.”

He looks at the two, and thinks of the bullet he dodged. However, at the same time Eric wished he had suspected Godric felt that way. He could have helped, or even contacted Hades or Niall to help.

Godric reaches out to his mate, cupping his face. “And that is why you are the better man, my childe. I could not let it go. I could not go through that pain again. I am sorry.”

“The more important thing is, what do we do in the future if something likes this comes?” Sookie asks, still nestled against Godric’s chest. “I don’t know about you guys, but living with this today was not pleasant, and to see how our mistakes would have played out…it cannot happen again. I love both of you the same amount. Differently, but then you are different men. I cannot be apart from either of you. That was evident when Godric saw us those other times. We were worn from Gran’s death, and by the time we were fighting the enemy, it looked as though we were dead and just going through the motions of fighting it.” She snuggles deeper into Godric’s chest.

Eric sits in front of them and leans his head back into Sookie’s lap.

“We do as the being told us. We teach each other the skills we need to stop this from happening. And we come here to talk. Leigh is great, don’t get me wrong, but we need to rely more on each other. There are no other chances; we saw how fast everything unraveled. I take it that since Godric was brought back to now, that nothing is so wrong that it cannot be fixed.” He closes his eyes in enjoyment of being with the two of them, but his mind is running through possibilities.

Smiling, Godric watches Sookie run her hands through Eric’s hair, he sighs in contentment at the Bonds being there and so alive inside of him. He rests his head against Sookie’s, one of his hands holding hers, the other resting on Eric’s shoulder. Eric had a hand resting on top of his. Godric needed this, this reconnecting.

Thinking through the last day, Sookie slowly says, “I was angry because Godric didn’t seem to want to take my needs into account. I need that connection with you two. I can see that we may need to change things, but now that blood exchanges are not so important to keep track of, I want that connection. I love having the little amount of sex we can have now. So what do we do?”

Godric chuckles. “I think it safe to say, klein geliebte gefahrtin, that after years to me of being denied both of you, I will not fight it. Looking back at it now, I can see why I reacted that way. To have that memory forced upon me after that scare? Yes. But I know now I overreacted. I took my position of Alpha of our group and nest and took it too far.”

Chuckling from his place on the ground, Eric shares with them, “I think it is kind of funny you made the vision run to the very end. But because you did, we have some additional information that we otherwise wouldn’t.” His brain has been giving him some ideas and positive outcomes to what they watched.

The two look at him with questions on the tips of their tongues, but Eric continues before they can say them aloud in this place.

“We know we need to keep an eye on Jason. I will be talking to him tomorrow and helping him out. We know some of the spies that will be at Fangtasia, and how to use that. We also have learned what my little trick will be and that I learned how to control it in a very short amount of time to keep you from finding us. Likewise, we know that there is an enemy moving behind the scenes, who is probably responsible for the unrest in the world. There is probably a lot more we can learn from the vision you were given. And, even more, we can see how our reactions caused the world to be destroyed.”

Eric’s brain is turning over the information, but he knows his mates have their own unique ways to look at stuff. Often with the three of them looking at information, they get a much clearer idea of what is really going on.

They all are in agreement.

“So from my mistake, we have gained alot, but we also know how much on a tightrope we are walking,” Godric adds. “In addition, we know that our instincts to bring out the others that are on the fringes attacking us is needed. They were the ones who were circling in the back of the vision, cutting you two, weakening the both of you. So we need to find them. I think it is time for me to be that jealous vampire, keeping the two of you close to me. The opening of the new club comes at a time that is most fortunate. When can you have the one in Dallas done?” He looks down at his mates, waiting for theim to come to the same conclusions.

Eric and Sookie have no trouble following his thoughts since they can see it all in this place.

“I can have it completed in the next few weeks, maybe even week,” Eric quickly replies. “I can call in some favors.”

Nodding, Godric sighs. “I will need to make a call to Wesley. It is time for him get ready to step down. Eric, we know your queen is trouble. We will be here until the opening for the new club, the one in Dallas, then I will take you both with me there. We have that long to find out anything more on Bill’s other employers. If the Queen wants to take Sookie, she will find it much harder to do now. Things need to move. There is no more time to waste. And know that when the Marks are done, that will be the sign that things will be above the vampire level. But we cannot ignore them. Gather a list tomorrow of the ones you suspect, and we will start eliminating them.”

Eric grins, happy that the Godric he has known is back. “Yes, Master.”

Feeling the happiness from the two of them, he shakes his head in amusement. “Eric, even though I know you can ignore the makers command, do you wish me to release you?” The thought was there, in case his child wanted that freedom.

The shock that comes from Eric is unmistakable and he is on his knees before the two of them.

“Please don’t. I cannot survive that. Just… don’t.” He relies on the bond with his Maker, maybe a bit too much, but at the same time, they are mates. It doesn’t matter.

Godric stares at him, and feeling the Bond between them for the truthfulness, then smiles at his childe. “I wanted to offer it to you if you wished it. If you feel this way about it, then it will not be asked again. If you or Sookie, ever wish to be free of it, just ask me and I will gladly release you.” He sends his love through the bonds to both of them, letting them know that he will do it to give them that freedom, that he was now that secure in their bonds.

Eric shakes his head. “I don’t know about Sookie, but for me, I gladly Bonded to you because as Mates, we will be closer. None of this matters. When the Marks appear, we will become equal. Let people think what they may, but you are my Maker, my Mate.”

She quietly inserts, “And our husband.”

Sending his love and appreciation to them, Godric settles back. “This week is not going to be like the vision. We need to figure out who the murderer is and Sookie needs to get Bill to go to the DoD meeting in two days time.” It will help them flush out the trouble makers sooner. No more playing around for them, the broader picture is showing them that this petty stuff does nothing but cloud up the real reasons for their needing to be ready for war.

Snorting, Sookie tells him, “He will be calling on her tomorrow, Godric. I am amazed he didn’t try to call on her before we got home! No worries. Though I think he is leery of Leigh.”

They all laugh remembering the face of Compton when he realized that the familiar will be with her all the time now.

“We need to start the lessons and not spend too much time here or each others brains,” Sookie reluctantly tells them. “We don’t want to tip off our little trick. So mostly, we need to move ahead with the plans…”

They all nod reluctantly and the rest of the night is spent with Sookie teaching shields before they finally exit. They had found a way to shield from others, but allow each other in. The same method Sookie has been doing unconsciously, but now they are all training to make it automatic. Their connection may make the difference between life and death. It is no longer something to pass time before their mating, it is now real to them that this starts now.

* * *

The next day they found they were awake later in the morning and sooner in the afternoon. Both Eric and Godric needed only a few hours being ‘dead’ and even then, Sookie told them, it wasn’t like they were actually dead. Since Godric is sure that he would have remembered this, they can only take it as part of their Mating. Sookie, still tired, lays back down, with both reassuring her that they don’t mind.

Eric leaves his mates, finding Jason in one of the rooms down below. Sitting down next to him, he softly says, “Jason.”

Jason looks up at him, tears in his eyes. “She’s gone. Why?” He cannot understand why someone would kill Dawn.

Sighing, Eric pulls him to him, holding him as he cries. When his cries get softer, Eric tells him, “We think that the murderer is doing this to tear us apart. He might have succeeded if we had not had a visitor from another realm. Even then, it was close. Jason, I know you loved her. But right now, you need to let the nest help you. When you get angry, let us know. Godric or I will spar with you. Even Sam would help. Do not bottle this up inside of you. It will do nothing but hurt you more. There is nothing you can do. If you go after the murderer yourself, you may end up getting yourself killed. And what do you think that will do all of us?” He can feel the tears in his own eyes thinking of the loss of Jason would do to all of them. “I for one, don’t want to lose my human brother.”

Jason looks up at him. “Are you going to find out who is doing this?” There was anger in his face, but he trusts Eric.

Eric nods. “I have already called in an outsider to come in and help us out during the day. By the time Godric and I are available to find anything, too many scents have overlaid the scene. In fact, Godric has mentioned that the Bon Temps police seem to be doing everything to make it harder to catch this killer. That makes me think that there is another person behind him or her, cleaning up the mistakes. But now, we may have a chance.”

He tells Jason the truth; Eric never wants to lie to him.

One of the things Sookie had brought up earlier was that if Godric or Eric cannot get there to scent out the murderer, they would need to call in someone during the daytime that could. So Eric called in a favor owed and they should be here soon.

Jason sits there and finally looks up at Eric. “If it is Bill, I want a shot at him.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Eric tells him, “Now you need to get moving. Talk to us. Use the nest to get out your anger and frustration. Too much is coming at us faster than we expected, and we need to be united.”

“I will,” Jason promises.

Eric sighs and gets up, clasping him on the shoulder.

“You need to up your lessons. You will be needed soon. We will be moving ahead on those plans and Bobby will need help soon.” When he sees Jason nod at him, he leaves.

As Eric is walking away the doorbell ring again, causing him to chuckle. Sookie will be surprised with all the gifts coming in. And yes, Bill has used the chance to send her Roses, but he and Godric had gotten some things ordered for Sookie last night when she fell asleep and they had been waiting for their death to come.

Imagine their surprise that they were able to plan out the rest of the week, then be able to talk quietly to each other about everything going on. Eric and Godric had ended up talking about much more than just what Sookie meant to them. Godric admitted how much he had been torn up about the issue of Eric being added because of his pain. Now, it helps a lot, knowing that Eric was supposed to have always been with them and even the memory helping support that they had known something was missing and that was what drove them to want a child.

Godric himself feels more settled, at peace with himself and his past, for the first time in over 2,000 years. He even told Eric he is suspicious of how fast his emotions had escalated when Sookie was attacked. Eric admitted that he himself had been frightened also.

They talked through many issues, and both agreed to talk more. Yes they love each other, but they obviously need to communicate more.

He walks into the office area of their room, and sits down. Something Sookie told them when they had talked, is making him audit the finances of Fangtasia. It is not even surprising, since he has done it a couple of times, and will look like he is getting his house in order before he leaves the club.

Sitting down and pulling up the finances, he starts going over the numbers…

* * *

Godric is working in the control room, checking out the videos. He laughed and saved the one of Leigh getting the drop on Bill. He is actually looking forward to seeing what the excuse is for him to be on their land.

He is also looking through the items that have arrived from the vampires of the area wanting to suck up to them. He chuckles, as most of them are for Sookie. And not what she likes. He actually grins as he sees Bobby come in and stop as he sees them all. They are not going to let anyone know of their new sleeping habits, so it is interesting to see Bobby in real time.

Bobby is just shaking his head. He looks over at Adele and asks, “How long has this been coming?”

Adele puts down her book and laughs.

“All Morning. I was going to ask you if they could be taken elsewhere. Maybe a picture so they know of them. But none of them are going to use any of these things.” She waives her hands over the mess.

Bobby picked up a wine basket and shakes his head. “Idiots. As if the masters would allow their Bonded to consume something from another, much less wear it. I will take care of them.”

“I put the ones we need to keep in the kitchen,” she tells him, chuckling.

He looks up, his eyes questioning.

“They are from Eric and Godric, or people that the nest knows personally. And there is a bouquet of roses from Bill.” Her eyes are twinkling as she adds, “He also sent a bouquet to me, asking for some of my time tonight.”

Bobby cannot help but to laugh. “Sucking up to the grandmother, huh?”

She nods. “Needless to say, he will not be meeting me alone tonight. But yes, please get rid of these others. Do whatever is proper with them.”

Chuckling, he walks into the kitchen to make some calls. Finishing a few minutes later, he returns to where she’s sitting.

“I have some weres coming to take care of it. They will give the password for the day when arriving.”

She nods, this has been something since the beginning. She lifts an eyebrow to him. “Since you are not here about the gifts, is there something I can help you with?”

Bobby smiles at her, then sets his briefcase he is always carrying on the table. Opening it, he takes out some boxes. “I have some gifts for her from the masters. I will leave them in the usual spot for them to give to her.”

“They are going all out aren’t they?” Adele’s smile gets bigger.

He nods. Then his face loses the smile as he asks, “Jason?” He cares about his young protégé.

Taking a breath her eyes move downward for a second as she replies, “Still upset. But I am hoping Eric will be helping out with that.”

Jason mad and upset is not a good thing, she is worried his times of not being thoughtful and acting before thinking them out will not come back.

Nodding, he gathers the items he had brought for Miss Sookie and soon deposits them in the space beside the doorway to the underground area. He carefully waits until the green light goes off and closes the door.

He turns and with a smile, asks. “Is there anything I can get for you today Adele?”

She shakes her head. “Thank you, Bobby, but I am fine today. I am just adjusting to Sookie being on vampire hours. But Tara and the rest come by to check on me so I am fine.” She makes a shooing motion with her hands to the man. “Go on and run the rest of those errands.”

His lips twitch and he nods to her again. Looking around the room full of gifts he shakes his head as he heads out.

Having watched they entire exchange, Godric is grinning and makes a mental note to tell Eric to give him a raise, but that grin is quickly wiped away as he feels anger from Eric.

Eric had gone through the financials and is frowning. It is not adding up. Then he double checks the figures on his spreadsheet and his anger starts to build. He quickly controls it with a glance to his small mate still sleeping.

In seconds, Godric is there and Eric indicates the sheet.

Godric stands there, looking over the numbers in front of him, his eyes darken. “I cannot think that a human is doing this. Sookie has been there on the nights. In fact…”

Eric snarls out, “It looks like it happens only on the nights she is there. They are trying to frame her. And the only one there that is not human or not us–”

“Is Longshadow.”

They both turn to Sookie who is up on the bed. “I am sorry, Eric,” she sighs. “I knew something was off. I should have told you earlier.”

He shakes his head. “No, you did the right thing. We need to pay attention to these details.   Now I will work within the system to get the right to punish him. And, in the meantime, have Pam silver him until we get the word.”

Godric goes over and kisses her. He looks down at her and then murmurs into her ear something. When she grins, he looks over at Eric. “Come on. Tonight we woo our little one. Send what you need out, and also send notice that Bill has disobeyed both of our orders. Let’s shake the tree and see what is going to fall out.”

Eric’s face soon smirks and he honestly tells Godric, “It is truly a great thing for you to return, Master. The fun has just begun…”

* * *

**Final count, 3,929 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been posted for weeks on my site, www.kittyinaz.com/ I am working on adding all my story recs to a database (we are about 700 story recs on it) then I will be working on my original book. Then this fic will be the first one I will work on to finish.


	29. Chapter 28: A Little Wiser Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very lemony chapter. NSFW They start the wooing, plus minor planning going on.

 

**Disclosure:  True Blood is owned by Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball.**

**Pre-Edit Count –   2,940 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Feel Again_ by OneRepublic.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Godric goes over and kisses her. He looks down at her and then murmurs into her ear something. When she grins, he looks over at Eric. “Come on. Tonight we woo our little one. Send what you need out, and also send notice that Bill has disobeyed both of our orders. Let’s shake the tree and see what is going to fall out.”_

_Eric’s face soon smirks, and he honestly tells Godric, “It is truly a great thing for you to return, Master. The fun has just begun…”_

_Now:_

* * *

Godric sends to Eric that their gifts are here, and Eric’s eyes light up as he heads over to the wall.

Still in bed, Sookie gives Godric a sideways look as she asks, “Gifts?  Didn’t you guys give me stuff yesterday?”

Godric chuckles as he kneels on the bed beside her.

 

Sookie looks up and is again blown away by the man in front of her.  There would be no way if someone looked at him now that they would think he was too young of a man for her.  Godric is in black jeans, sitting so low on his hips that his treasure trail is shown completely with him not having a shirt, nor the fact that he frequently goes commando as does Eric.  Basically, his body is on display for her to view.  His tats, black on his pale skin, and she can’t help but fall in love with him all over, as her hand reaches out to traces the Chieftain collar on his collar.

He cannot help the smirk that breaks on his face as he feels his mate’s awe, lust, and love, as well as her soft touch.  Always love.  And he will never do a single thing to harm it now that he knows what it feels not only to lose her but Eric.

But his intention worked, he had wanted to get her attention from Eric.  Who for once is dressed – Eric often walks around naked, and had gotten Sookie in the habit with all the times they had been together.  As he had stated more than once around Godric, he and Godric know her body probably better than she does, so why hide it?

If it hadn’t been for his talk with Jason, Eric would probably be more undressed than Godric.  And certainly, more than Sookie is right now.  She was only wearing a shirt of Eric’s that hung off her shoulder.  She often steals their shirts if they ever think that someone may come in.  The nest knows of their sleeping habits, but Sookie told them once that even the thought of Jason walking in on her is enough to make her feel nauseated.  So since Jason is below with them, Sookie had snagged Eric’s shirt to sleep in.  She liked his better because they are always huge on her. She loves the feeling of being surrounded by his scent, as well as how easy it will be for her mates to remove them if needed.

 

Seeing his mate sitting up in bed, her shoulder bare as the blankets are pooled around her waist, Eric is soon crawling up the bed, their gifts having been deposited on the bedside, except for a necklace in his hands. He had picked out the piece and gotten it to gift it to her, as Godric will be gifting her the others.  And they will continue this, for a long time.  Their little mate deserves this, and they have failed her in the past by not giving her this evidence of their adoration before.  But they are fixing their mistake now.  Their little mate will be covered with jewels, the finest silks, have their rooms perfumed with the most exquisite flowers.

Even if she protests, she knows better how Mates work.  Her grandmother had tried to teach her, but it took Eric, Pam, and Godric teaching her Vampire traditions to straighten her out.

Sadly, her mind reading had not helped when Adele had taught her things, since she was reading about the times that Adele had grown up in, not taking the lessons in the meaning. It had only been refined and reinforced by Adele’s older friends who had their own thoughts at the tea times they had done when she was younger to teach her manners.

Thankfully, she had asked Pam how to accept a gift from Eric when it was a way of being a ‘kept’ woman.  The outrage from everyone had corrected the mistake, with Adele herself telling her young Granddaughter that there was a difference between the two, no matter who thought what.

To Eric and Godric, Sookie deserves all this and more.  And they are going to take this time to show her their love.  That it has a side effect of showing up Bill, well, that is just the cherry on top.  And what a pleasurable cherry it will be as they can finally do as their instincts and needs tell them to treat their little one.

Sookie is still looking at Godric, as he leans forward to kiss his little mate, unbuttoning Eric’s black silk shirt from her, pushing it off her shoulders as Eric reaches around her and puts his gift to her on her neck, kissing on the back where he joined it.  It looks as good as he imagined it would on her.  Later he will buy her one that she can wear all the time, this time, he wanted her to wear it as they take her out.

Softly sighing from the pleasure she is getting from his lips alone, Sookie leans her head back on Eric.  As she does this, Godric’s hands are moving up slowly her body, cupping her breasts, and bringing one up for him to bestow little kisses around it, circling until he reaches her aureole, then he purrs out to her as he licks it slowly, feeling it shrink as her nipple hardens.  When he reaches her nipple, he suckles on it, watching as his other mate’s hand takes her other breast from his hand, pulling gently on the other nipple.

Eric is kissing her neck, tracing the outline of his gift on her neck.  He loves it, it reminded him of a torc from his time, adorned with the fire of the very stars gracing her neck. It is having the crosses on it that she adores it, the lines are all diamonds, but the swirls are different shades of diamonds making a subtle color change in them. Godric had chuckled when he purchased it, telling Eric he didn’t leave much for him to adorn their mate with to accompany it.  But he had agreed that it did signify Eric in the design, and that was what they had tried for.

This time.

He left her breast trading it for her other one, as Eric’s hand moved down her body, and is soon lightly running through the light dusting of blond hair between her legs. Taking a deep breath of her beloved scent, Godric closes his eyes to make sure he imprints the scent, the almost flavor he has from it in his mind, as he worships her breasts.  It had helped him when he had been away from her in Dallas, and though they will not be leaving this time, it is a habit he indulges in.

Godric had also told Eric they need to start preparing her body for mating.  Yes, they are aware that they will change her, but neither want her to feel any excess pain and had discussed options for when it happens.  But on the off chance that both are not able to remember their plans, they will start preparing her.  It won’t hurt her, and will only start adding the pleasure of the night.  Of course, it will help calm their own needs to have their mate, to have these times of getting her ready.  It is as if the vampire sides of them need some verification that they will be continuing the mating process.

He just hopes they can hold themselves back.  Both of them are feeling the need to claim their little one, to make sure that none can take her from them.  However, they both admit that it was partly because, in the vision, Eric had taken Sookie completely, claiming her as his.  Eric’s body wants that and Godric wants what he had been denied in that timeline.  But neither Godric nor Eric is sure what that had done to their plan, since by then, Eric had decided (and rightly so according to Godric) that Sookie had been more important than a plan that, at that point, was hurting her.

So, they are going to do what they can.  If they end up taking her before the mating, then they do.  No more time for regrets, the most important lesson they had learned through Godric’s vision, is that nothing is worth losing each other. Nor can they wait on plans, since there is so much ahead of them.  The three of them can only survive what is to come by working together, being of one mind on what needs to be done; not worrying that their passions will cause issues.

Soon though, all thoughts are driven out of their minds as Sookie arches into them, pressing her breasts more firmly into Godric’s waiting mouth as Eric slowly strokes her, moving just enough to adjust and have his thumb on her clit, his first finger to slowly move inside of her.  This makes Sookie slowly shudder from the attentions of her mates on her, their bond allowing them all to feel each other’s arousal.

Smirking at his mates and their faces mirroring the pleasure they were all feeling, Godric reaches over and grabs the earrings he bought to match her necklace.  His mouth kissing and tugging at her earlobe before moving below it, allowing him to attach the earrings. He kisses the spot behind her ear that gives her goosebumps all over as Eric adds another finger to stretch her.

When he is done, Godric leans back and looks at their naked mate in front of him, being pleasured by Eric with nothing but a ring of fire around her neck and the new adornments to her ears flashing as she is moving with Eric’s fingers.

 

He leans past Sookie and kisses Eric, his lips nipping at his other mate, as Godric feels Sookie undulating between them.  He feels it as she unbuttons his pants and her small warm hand grips him. He moans in Eric’s mouth and slowly, carefully, backs away.  Kissing Sookie’s mouth sensuously, he tells them, “I am going to warm up our shower.  Don’t be too long.  We have to take care of some business, but we also have reservations.” And with that he is off the bed, his pants shed as he moves to the bathroom. Knowing that he will not be forgotten as he leaves them.

Sookie just gasps as Eric’s third finger enters her.  His mouth is soon by hers, “The sooner you cum, lover, the sooner we can get to that shower.  And sooner to making sure Godric will be pleasured.  You will love to have his cock in your mouth as we fuck him, wouldn’t you lover?” He needs her to cum first, nothing new there.  He always wants their little mate pleasured before them.

And with that Sookie gasps, and she feels Eric also come behind her as her body shakes from her own orgasm. She is panting, looking at him with only love in her eyes for the tall blonde that had just given her one of the best orgasms yet.  Which is saying a lot from all the time she has spent with both men.

Eric smiles down at her, his eyes glowing blue from the emotions in them.  He stands up, his eyes on her as he strips, and soon has her in his arms, his shirt lying in pieces as he carries her into the bathroom. Their clothes are often the casualties in their passions.  This time, no matter how hard he tried, he is lucky that it was only his shirt that came apart as Eric watched his mate with her dark eyes ogling his body as he exposes it to her gleefully.

 

The bathroom has steam already gathering, with Godric already in the shower.  When Eric enters with their mate in his arms, Godric takes her from him, laying a kiss on her, that soon has her knees buckling under the pure passion in it.  He smirks down at her, ‘ _So, klein geliebte gefahrtin, you wish to have Eric take me while you are sucking me off?’_ He knows how much she loves it when he talks dirty to her in German. He grins at the unintelligible sound she makes. It has been awhile since Eric had fucked him, even taking in the time that he thought elapsed during the vision.  He is all for the la petite mort for himself, as well knowing that Sookie will get off from their shared pleasure if her own arousal doesn’t do it for her.

He is leaning down, kissing his love, and mid-kiss Godric moans as he feels Eric start prepping him.  He can feel his tiny mate’s hand on his cock as he is running his fingers up and down her slit.  Godric wants to make sure that Eric is getting their mate ready for their mating, he has some big plans for that night.  He is hoping that he will be sane enough to be able to implement them, but he and Eric have mentioned that if they cannot do what they want that night, they will do it when she is rising as a vampire.  There is no way she will not escape being claimed by her mates in every way.  Even if the Apocalypse comes, it will need to wait for their pleasure.  They have been waiting a very long time for this mating, and they will complete it one way or the other.

His mouth is moving down, and he kisses her right above where the necklace dips down when Eric jerks him up as he thrusts into him, Godric throws up his head in pure pleasure as Eric manages to hit his prostate and be fully inside in one thrust.  Then he moans as his cock is enveloped in pure soft warmth as his other mate take advantage of Eric’s maneuver.

Loving the feel of his Maker’s ass as he rests there, letting Godric and Sookie ready themselves for their lovemaking Eric is grinning.  He looks over Godric’s shoulder to see Godric’s cock in Sookie’s mouth, and he can feel Godric’s pleasure ratcheting up from her efforts.  He tells him ‘ _lean forward, lose yourself in our gratification, as we will be losing ourselves in yours, in your love for us.’_ Nothing will be more pleasurable for the three of them, than losing themselves in this act.  It will be healing for the three of them after the last day.

Then Eric loosed upon Godric all that he had taught him and that he had learned in his thousand years of living.  While Eric prefers women, he has found his pleasure with men also.  And being with his mates this way satisfies his own dominance needs _._   Though Godric is their Alpha, Eric is also a dominate person.  Luckily for both of them, Sookie is a natural submissive to them only.  Though, anyone else outside them would not believe it, with her fire and need to be in control of her destiny.

Right now, everything is perfect for the threesome in the shower.

They always keep almond oil in their showers and rooms, for these times.  And as Eric is thrusting into Godric, his mind is lost in Godric’s dual pleasure.  Sookie is doing for Godric the same moves that send Eric into a frenzy, but with Godric, she makes sure that she not only deep throats him, but she also licked him up and down, even sucking at his balls.  Godric is all about stimulation.  She also looks up at him through her eyelashes, making sure when she is on a down stroke or sucking on his balls, that her hands reach behind and moves up to where Eric is fucking him, her fingers rubbing them both.  She gives a very light nip to his sac and manages to move quick enough to have his cock back in her mouth as he thrusts.  His hand soon is holding her head still, as he fucks her mouth.

She works hard not to lose herself in the pleasure from both of her mates, still worried about Godric pulling away because of what happened last time.  But she can see their pleasure on their faces as they both start going faster, chasing their orgasms.

Then Godric’s other hand drops and holds her head still as he loses himself in the orgasm Eric and she had pulled out of them, Eric following soon on the heels of it, unable to hold herself entirely from losing it some, allowing some of their pleasure inside while managing not to orgasm herself.

While they are still lost in their pleasure, she regains her control. Sookie cleans off her mate, then leans back as she watches them coming back from their mutual high.  She is smiling lightly, and when Eric soon notices that she did not cum with them, she refuses to be pleasured, saying that she had hers already.

Neither of them like it, but the glance and a quick mental conversation has both Godric and Eric relaxing.  For denying them the pleasure of her orgasm, Sookie will have plenty of time for regretting the refusal as they tease her all night long.  They may allow her to finally come later, but it will be after some apologies for holding back.

They soon are finished in the shower, both of the males teasing their little one, little touches here and there to start the buildup.  By the time they are at the restaurant, their female will be quivering in need for them. Then they will begin the process of making her regret her selfishness.  All the while making sure it is done in the same teasing manner they are in now.  They will never make her beg for them unless she requests it of them.  Neither are wanting to demean her, just make her think twice of refusing to allow herself to fall in the pleasure of the bond.

 

Soon, Eric is drying her hair for her as Godric grabs his suit and dresses.  He is smiling at the love pouring through his mates as they talk about what to do with her hair, as well as what she is going to wear.

Their night tonight is not one they had normally been able to do, to go as openly as they are tonight as a date; most of the time this is hidden from all, disguised as them teaching her the finer arts.

 

One of the happier results of their actions for Sookie is that she will get to wear the clothing that she prefers now.  It is more grown up than the sundresses that often made her seem younger than she really is.  She prefers form-fitting dresses, ones that show off her body as well as letting her be the powerhouse she really is.

For now, she will have to wear the sundresses when they are not ‘up’.  It will be her little ‘protest’, but for the most part, she will be wearing clothing more to her liking and blaming it on her mates.  At least in Godric’s case, the less daring ones will be accepted, while Eric will have fun ‘fighting’ her on her clothing.

As Godric wonders back in the room, he looks over the feeds to Fangtasia that Eric pulled up after finding that their thief is Longshadow.  They will be looking into his background to see why he was stealing the money, in a way to figure out if this is another plot. Which they are thinking it is, with how Sookie is being set up by the timing.

Grabbing his cufflinks that Sookie had given him a few years ago, Godric is watching the bar, trying to find the spies that had been there last time.  He soon is recognizing a few and sits down in the chair to make screen shots of all the agents.  Even though tonight is a night celebrating their love, he uses to the time to make sure that they are aware of their enemies.

 

In the bathroom, Eric and Sookie soon quietly talk in their heads, worried about Godric.  Though they both are relishing in having the man that they love and have known for most of their lives being back, there is the worry that what had happened in the vision may happen again, even with the shields that they learned.

Thinking it over, Eric finally tells Sookie over their mental connection, ‘ _Lover, there is nothing we can do but be observant.  Make sure we talk and let nothing like what happened before.  And with what Godric had seen, he will be more likely to listen to us this time.’_ Eric caresses her shoulder, watching as she puts on her makeup.  He is leaning against the wall in the alcove where she has her table to get ready.

This is one of the things that Eric loves to watch, his woman getting ready for a night, all dressed up as he has known she loves to be. The red dress she had picked out is going to look great on her body, as it shows off her curves for them to enjoy and others to envy.

The only thing that might bring down the night is the fool Compton, but even then, they have a way around it.  As it is, Leigh is about running perimeter and working to scare the bejesus out of him as Jason would say.  There will be others here for when he shows up, to watch over their beloved matriarch.

Even down here they can hear her roaring every so often.  And the pictures she sends them with her wry commentary lets them all know that if Compton could piss his pants, he would have by now.  It didn’t matter that he is supposed to be calling on Adele, they had agreed on a time, and Leigh is making sure he doesn’t show up earlier.

All good fun, basically.

They continue to chat quietly when Godric comes back in to lean on the other side of the door watching Sookie.  He chuckles as she puts on her lipstick, the last thing she ever puts on.

“You look beautiful, mein Geliebter.”

He kneels at her feet and helps her with her heels, kissing her ankle as he straps on the shoes.  Once done, he rises and holds out his hand to help her up.  With Eric on the other side, they soon make their way up the stairs to the main part of the house.

It is time for their date.

* * *

**Final count: 3,900 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

 


End file.
